Trinity Riddle and The Pureblood Mate
by xxz0eyxx
Summary: After Lord Voldermort defeated Harry Potter in the Battle of Hogwarts, he is appointed Headmaster. Trinity Riddle is his niece - and the girl afraid of her own shadow, following her unknown fathers footsteps, and researching her mystery family tree. DracoxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(**  
**Claimer: I own the plot for this story and the characters you do not recognise :)**

**Chapter 1**

Life at Hogwarts was no longer blissful now that Lord Voldermort was announced as the new Headmaster, Professor Snape as his deputy.  
After Harry's defeat during the battle, all the wizards and witches fighting on Potter's side were commanded to stand down. Those that resisted had a torturous death.  
Hogwarts had changed, the atmosphere was no longer homely, but almost prison-like. The classes had been kept the same, although they had been assigned different teachers for some of the subjects - Professor McGonagal in Transfiguration; Professor Slughorn in potions; Professor Sprout in Herbology; Dark Arts was taught by Professor Snape; Charms by Professor Flitwick; Professor Trelawny in Divination and finally Professor Sinistra taught Astronamy. One new subject, however was known as 'Purebred'. As soon as the students saw this on their timetable they had a rather good incling as to what the subject entailed, especially as the Dark Lord wanted a Pure-blood world.  
Another change to Hogwarts was the age range, students were now permitted to attend Hogwarts until they were twenty years old.  
Draco Malfoy was most displeased.  
Lucius Malfoy had promised both his son and his wife - Draco and Narcissa, that they would all flee the battle and finally live in peace.  
But to no avail.  
Bellatrix Lestrange had kept a close eye on the Malfoy's throughout the battle, making sure they did their duty to serve the Dark Lord.  
She succeeded.

As another year of Hogwarts approached, and Draco - now eighteen years old, made his way towards Platform 9 and 3/4, he couldn't help but feel dread for this upcoming year. Lucius had told him that Voldermort had chosen a specific pureblood for him. A mate.  
This was what the new subject 'Purebred' was all about. Voldermort wanted a Pureblood world, and this was to teach the students how to make one. Draco hated the idea.  
"If it's Parkinson," the platinum blonde spat, "I will kill myself. One more year with that bitch pulling on my arm will surely drive me insane!"  
Lucius cleared his throat, "now, now, Draco," he began, "you should know that this choice in mate means that the Dark Lord favours you above the other students. Believe me when I say Pansy wasn't even on his list for you. There wasn't even a list."  
"Good. Stupid faced pug!" Draco took the trolley from his mother before stepping through the wall linking Kings Cross Station with the Hogwarts Express, without saying a goodbye to his parents.  
Draco abandoned the trolley where all the other students bags' were, before grabbing his carry on which held the contents of his school uniform. He took a quick glance around the station, making sure there was no sign of Pansy before climbing aboard the train and stepping into the first empty train carriage he could find.

It wasn't much longer before the train began to move. Draco sighed, leaning his pale cheek against the cool glass of the window, dreading this year at Hogwarts.  
He knew there were still going to be annoying Gryffindors there, namely the Weasleys', and this cheered Draco up a tiny bit, knowing that he could still have his usual fun with them. Hopefully.  
Draco snapped his attention back to the compartment door as he heard it slide open.  
A girl who looked slightly older than Draco poked her head around the side of the door. Her wispy curled dark brown hair reached just past her shoulders, and she had a pale beige complexion with mysterious dark grey eyes.  
"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.  
Draco frowned in confusion, those eyes he recognised, the hair had a slight resemblance to the person he was thinking of aswell. The girl took his silence as acceptance, and she stepped into the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her as she took a seat on the opposite end of the bench facing Draco. She placed her bag beside her and put her feet up on the seat across from where she was sat. Draco glanced at her muddy black boots beside him, grimacing at the mud caked on the heels.  
"It's Draco, isn't it?" She asked, raising a dark eyebrow curiously. "Draco Malfoy?"  
He nodded once, stiffly. "And who might you be?" He asked. Although he sounded bored and uninterested, he was far from it, he recognised this girl, and was irritated for not knowing how. The girl wore Slytherin robes, but Draco could've sworn he'd never seen her at Hogwarts before.  
"Kimberly Lestrange." Draco raised his blonde eyebrows slightly before smirking, she was the spitting image of her evil mother.  
"I suppose the Dark Lord is your guardian then?" He asked, "seeing as your mother is, well...dead."  
Kimberly laughed, "I hate to break it to you, _cousin_." Draco's head snapped up. "But your parents are my godparents. Not to mention Narcissa is my Aunt aswell but...you'll be seeing me during the holidays." She smirked. "Lucky you."  
Before Draco could open his mouth and make up a comeback, the compartment door slid open and a Death Eater stepped inside. "Names." Came a croaky, sneering voice.  
"Kimberly Lestrange."  
"Draco Malfoy."  
The black robed figure then left, marking off their names on a list as he did so, closing the door behind him before walking towards the next carriage. '_Must be a precaution._' Draco thought, '_to make sure no mudbloods' or halfbloods' haven't been taken care of.'_  
The two sat in remote silence before Draco asked what had been plaguing his mind, "Why're you wearing Slytherin robes if you didn't attend Hogwarts before?"  
Kimberly looked up at him and cleared her throat. "Your father asked the Dark Lord to sort me in advance."  
They were silent again for another hour, and Draco noticed the scenery change outside the window from forest to water and knew that it wouldn't be long until they arrived at Hogwarts. "What do you think of the Purebred thing?" He asked before he lost the chance for anyone to reply truthfully.  
Kimberly shrugged. "As long as I'm paired with someone decent I don't really care." She smirked. "I suppose you're looking foward to being put with Parkinson-"  
"-Oh shut up, Lestrange." He snapped.  
Kimberly cocked her head to the side. "My mother told me she was your girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend." Draco grumbled, he began to laugh synically. "I suppose she was friend's with Pansy's family?" Kimberly nodded. "I was only with that cow for one thing. I made that plain obvious to the bitch."  
"What was wrong with her? To clingy?"  
"Understatement." Draco scoffed. "Constantly here!" He put his hand right beside his face and moved it around. He then crossed his arms and stared out of the window, pulling on his Slytherin robes and tie. "Apart from that, she wasn't pretty. Malfoy's always have good looking children." Lestrange burst out laughing and got to her feet as the train slowed to a stop on the platform outside the school.

Draco stepped off the train, his cousin - Kimberly, stepped off after him.  
"What part of the school was the battle held in?" The dark haired girl asked, curiously.  
"The courtyard." Draco replied, following the stream of other students into Hogwarts grounds. "It's probably been restored now though." He stated, clearing his throat and looking up at the tall, castle-like school.

Hogwarts had been reconstructed. There were no more stone walls sprewn across the courtyard, and no more broken staircases. It was as if the battle had never happened. Hogwarts looked the same as it had been. But the atmosphere was eerie.  
All the students walked through the corridor and up the stairs, until they reached the main doors of the Great Hall. Once there, they took in the unusually familiar layout. The tables were still there, stretching along the room vertically until they reached the main horizontal table at the end, which had the familiar teachers sitting in their usual places. All except one.  
The Dark Lord sat in Dumbledore's golden throne at the centre of the table, his fingers clasped together infront of him and he was looking to his left, quietly talking to Professor Snape. The students filed into the room, taking up the benches closest to the door as they did so.  
Draco and Kimberly walked closer to the main table where the teachers were sat before taking their place on the Slytherin bench. Voldermort looked their way and smiled at them. Draco looked down at the table and Kimberly cleared her throat, her eyes darting back towards the door, where the the line of students grew thinner.  
The hall filled with students, and the only remaining seats were the ones closest to the teachers table.

Once all the students were seated, Mr. Filtch came in carrying Mrs Norris. He was closely followed by the first years, and a few older students, which Draco guessed were Purebloods just joining the school this year. Some of them looked old enough to be in Draco's class, whereas others would possibly be in the years below and some in the year above.  
Professor McGonagal rose to her feet and walked around the edge of the table, the sorting hat in her hand.  
"When I call your name," she informed the new students, "come up to the front, and take a seat." She gestured to the wooden stall which had appeared whilst she had been speaking. "Rosie Johnson." A young blonde girl with big blue eyes gingerly stepped fowards and sat on the stool warily. As the sorting hat was placed on her head, it came to life and began to talk, making the young girl gasp and grip the side of the chair.  
"She's cute." Kimberly smiled at the young girl as she whispered to Draco. "She'll probably be a Hufflepuff or something."  
"Ravenclaw!" The hat bellowed. The Ravenclaw table clapped gingerly, not daring to cheer for the girl as Voldermort was watching them.  
"Johnathon Took." The Professor called, lifting her eyes from the list of names to the new students grouped in front of her.

The hat had finally finished sorting the first years and there had only been a few been placed in Slytherin. As some of the older students were sorted, Draco noticed one of the older girls staring at the floor and shifting from foot to foot. '_Probably nerves_.' He thought, smirking. As he looked towards the teachers table, he realised the Dark Lord had been looking in the same spot for a long time. Specifically, on the same student.  
The poor girl was left until last.  
"Trinity Riddle." Professor McGonagal stated in a quieter tone. The woman gave the raven haired girl a sympathetic smile as she stepped up and took a seat on the stall. Her eyes still fixed to the floor.  
Draco only just realised the Slytherin table had errupted into hushed voices, everyone whispering.  
Kimberly leant towards Draco and spoke up, "she _has_ to be a Slytherin." She stated.  
Voldermort rose to his feet and the whole room fell silent, he scoured the room with his dark eyes before slowly seating himself again, before fixating his eyes on the girl with the hat.  
"Ahh, Miss Riddle..." The hat began, "this should be a very easy decision, especially as your whole family were Slytherin's, hmm..." the girl kept her eyes to the floor, but nodded slightly. "But suprisingly this is posing very difficult for me to decide...even more so than Harry Potter himself..." Professor McGonagal turned to the teachers table when the hat remained silent for a few minutes.  
"Has it fallen asleep?" Kimberly whispered to Draco.  
The blonde snickered, but kept his attention on the raven haired girl in the hat. "Ahh, not your whole family was a Slytherin after all." Voldermort frowned and slowly rose to his feet. "I sense a lot of your father's courage in you, no doubt about that. You will do best following in his footsteps...Gryffindor!" The hat finally decided.  
The whole room errupted in whispers and the Dark Lord did not look happy one bit. He rose to his feet and stormed out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, echoing around the entire hall, hushing the students into silence.  
The raven haired girl stood up and walked quickly and silently to the Gryffindor table before sitting down in the first space she could find. Beside Ron Wealsey. The redhead looked to his left slightly before looking up at his brother - George.  
Professor McGonagal stood up, "please, enjoy your meal students, and...talk." As if waiting for permission, the entire hall errupted in a blur of chatter.

Trinity Riddle kept her eyes on the table, not looking at or touching food. Ron had the impression that she didn't want to be here. Especially at this table. The Weasley couldn't help but feel sorry for the raven haired girl, he gave her a slight nudge and held out his hand when she looked up at him.  
She was quite plain looking. Her porcelain skin tone contrasted to her jet black hair which reached her waist in loose waves, she was as tall as Ronald, and fairly slim, probably from doing Quidditch.  
"I'm Ron." He said gently. "Ron Weasley."  
A ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Trinity Riddle." She took his hand with her small one and shook it lightly.  
"I can take it from...you know...his reaction..." Ron began, reffering to the Dark Lord. "That he didn't want you to be in this house?"  
Trinity shook her head. "He wanted me to be in Slytherin." She bit her lip. "It's not that I don't want to be in this house, I didn't mind which house I was in but..." she trailed off, biting her lower lip nervously. "I was told that I _had_ to be." She finished in a whisper.  
Ron swallowed, not sure how to phrase his next question. "Is he...are you...related?" He asked, making Trinity look up again. "I was just wondering...because of the name...Riddle."  
Trinity looked towards the teachers table, obviously she was frightened of her own shadow. "He's my Uncle." She whispered, her voice was so low Ron almost didn't hear her. Ron nodded and looked at his brother. Surely George could think of something to say?  
The older Weasley cleared his throat. "Are you trying out for Quidditch?" He asked.  
Trinity shrugged, biting her lip. "I do like Quidditch..." she replied, "but I'll have to ask...you know."  
George nodded. "I'm George by the way." He held his hand out to her, across the table. "George Weasley. Ron's my brother." Trinity took his hand and shook lightly. "And this is Ginny, our little sister."  
The red haired girl smiled warmly. "Hi, it's nice to meet you."  
"And you." Trinity replied.  
A chiming noise was audiable, and as all the studdents began to stand up, Trinity looked around. "Would you guys mind showing me where to go?" She asked.  
"Of course." Ron smiled and took her arm, helping her up. "George? Ginny? Let's stay together this year okay?"  
The Weasleys' nodded, and George turned to Trinity. "You can stay with us too if you like Trinity?" He asked kindly.  
"That'd be nice, thank you." She replied, smiling slightly. The four of them made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor common room.  
"We'll probably get our mates at the end of this week." Ginny sighed.  
"I hope I don't get Moaning Myrtle." Ron groaned.  
"You won't, Ron, she's a ghost." Ginny replied.  
"I know." Ron replied, "but I wouldn't put it past Snape to suggest it."

The Weasley's and Trinity were the only Gryffindors' awake that evening, they sat in the common room, lounging on the sofas. Except for Trinity, who sat timidly in one of the armchairs, looking around at her new home.  
"If you don't mind..." she began, slowly getting to her feet and standing awkwardly in the doorway. "I think I'll go to bed."  
"I'll come with you." Ginny got to her feet and hugged her brothers' goodnight. As the girls' walked out of the room and upstairs, George moved to sit closer to Ron. "Poor girl," the older boy began, "it's like she's afraid of her own shadow or something."  
"Would you blame her?" Ron replied. "Having _that_ as her Uncle?"  
"Point taken." George replied, "especially as she wasn't sorted into Slytherin. Did you see the look on his face before he stormed out of the room?"  
"He was absoloutely furious." Ron replied, George nodded in agreement.  
George sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "I'm going to bed too, I don't think it's wise to be late to class this year."  
"Or any year after this one." Ron agreed with a nervous laugh.

Draco lay awake that evening. Although he wouldn't admit it, but he was going to keep Kimberly around him, she was much better company than Crabbe and Goyle, and she was technically a Malfoy - being his cousin.  
He yawned and rolled onto his side, thinking about double Transfiguration he had the next morning. He was dreading the thought of getting his mate at the end of the week, they would be given during the new class 'Purebred' and would be their class partners until they turned twenty and their life-time partners after that. Life-time, meaning marriage and children. Draco grimaced, silently praying to Salazaar that his father was telling the truth and that Pansy wasn't his mate. The pug faced brunette had seated herself opposite him in the Great Hall and was trying to get his attention all the way through. He successfully ignored her, and as soon as he got to the common room that evening, he'd headed straight to his room as to avoid her.  
According to Kimberly, she had to share a room with the girl. Pansy had suprisingly tried to befriend Lestrange when she found out she was Draco's cousin, but was threatened with orange and blue hair if she ever spoke to her again.

**Hello, readers :) I'm new to writing Harry Potter fanfiction, and was hopeing you'd all be so kind as to drop me a review - telling me what you thought about the first chapter. I don't mind flames, I just prefer not to get them (although I'm completely open to constructive criticism) I understand Trinity may be a little Mary-Sue, but she does have flaws, and it's also how I intended her to be. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Trinity was the first Gryffindor awake the next morning. She got out of bed and crossed the room, quietly entering the shower to prepare herself for the day. She washed her long raven hair before tying it into a messy bun; a few strands were left framing her fair face. She pulled on her black tights and skirt before buttoning up her long sleeved white shirt, pulling on her grey v-necked jumper with the Gryffindor emblem on the left breast.  
Trinity then adorned her lashes with a single sweep of the black mascara brush before lining her eyes with a thin smokey grey line, making her emerald eyes appear greener. She cleared her throat before leaving the bathroom, carrying her nightwear with her.  
She made her bed before picking up her books, Gryffindor robes, red and gold striped tie and black dolly shoes, before heading downstairs into the common room.

Trinity had read the first chapter of potions before any of the other Gryffindors appeared, they too were reading from their textbooks or chatting to one another. From her place on the armchair, Trinity could see everyone, and very soon enough - a head of Weasley red hair.  
"Good morning, George." She said quietly as the boy dumped himself on the couch, his shirt untucked and his tie hanging loosely around his neck.  
He blinked himself awake before looking up and smiling at her. "Morning." He replied, he eyed the textbook sitting open on her lap. "What're you reading?"  
Trinity flipped back to the front of the book, "Potions," she replied with a shy smile. "It's my worst subject." She whispered as though it was a secret.  
"I can't help you with that." He stated, watching her. "What's your best subject?"  
Trinity shrugged, "I don't know, but while I was home-schooled, they said I was very good at Charms."  
George frowned, "who's they?" He asked.  
Trinity looked left and right before looking up at him gingerly and leaning fowards. "The...Deatheaters." She whispered.  
George nodded in understanding. "Good morning, Ronald." He stated after hearing and recognising his brothers footsteps.  
Trinity sat and read her book quietly whilst George and Ron examined their timetables and it wasn't long until Ginny joined them. "Morning all." The youngest Weasley greeted them cheerily.  
"Hey, sis." Ron and George said in unision. Ron shifted up on the couch, sitting closer to Trinity's armchair, his timetable in his hands. "As we're both, you know, in the same year," he began, "we'll most likely have the same classes."  
Trinity closed her textbook and pulled her timetable out of her bag. "First I have double Transfiguration." She stated, Ron nodded. "Then Herbology, Potions and Divination." Ron nodded again and smiled, "looks like you won't be getting lost on your first day." Trinity smiled shyly before turning to Ginny, still keeping her eyes to the floor, "will we have the same classes sometimes, Ginny? George?"  
"Ginny's in the year below." Ron replied, "and George is the year above."  
Trinity nodded in understanding, "what're the teachers like?" She asked timidly.  
"Professor McGonagal is Head of Gryffindor, she's nice, but doesn't like students who're late." Ron remembered the time she'd treatened to turn either him or Harry into a pocket watch, back when they were first years. "Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn are really nice, Professor Trelawny..." Ron couldn't help but chuckle, "she's mad. No doubt about that, when Umbridge was here from the Ministry, we all thought she'd been sent to the looney bin." Ginny nudged Ron in warning. "Ginny liked her though. She went to have tea with her most of the time when she was a third year. Umm..." he re-checked his timetable to see who else they had that day. "Professor Snape has been after the Dark Arts position for years, don't talk in his class, and don't forget to do your homework." Ron swallowed, "if he was a woman, he'd be on a permanent menopause. I've never had Professor Sinistra before - so I can't help you on that one. I don't know who the 'Purebred' teacher's going to be." He finished, honestly.  
Trinity nodded gratefully, her eyes still fixed on the floor. "Thank you."  
Ginny checked the time, "we should all be going," she rose to her feet, and Trinity noticed that most of the students in the common room were leaving. "Otherwise we'll miss breakfast."

Trinity sat at the Gryffindor table beside Ron and opposite George, silently reading her text book whilst everyone ate silently.  
"You should eat something Trinity," Ginny stated, "you didn't eat dinner last night."  
"I never eat breakfast" The raven haired Gryffindor replied, "and when I have dinner, I only eat something small. I'll eat lunch though." She smiled slightly.  
Feeling eyes on her, Trinity turned around to see a few Hufflepuff students staring at her. When she turned around again, some of the students from Slytherin were watching her aswell, one girl in particular had short brown hair and a pug-like face. Trinity dropped her eyes back to her Potions book; she hated people looking at her, it made her feel really uncomfortable.  
"Let's go to class." Ron rose to his feet and picked up his satchel, waiting patiently for Trinity to stuff her textbook into her bag and get up. Once she was ready, they said goodbye to Ginny and George before walking out of the Great Hall with a few other students who seemed to be going to Transfiguration themselves. Ron noticed Draco Malfoy walking with Pansy Parkinson and Crabbe and Goyle, a few Hufflepuffs were also leaving the Great Hall, the Patil twins and a couple of Ravenclaws from the same year also, Ron assumed they were heading towards Transfiguration too.

Along the way, Ron pointed out a few things to Trinity and told her what they were. "Hello, Sir Nicholas." Ron smiled at the ghost and waved. After being told not to call him 'Nearly-Headless-Nick' and shown the bloodied inside of the ghost's neck, Ron realised that Nicholas was much nicer when spoken to properly, either that or Ron had finally matured.  
"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." The ghost grabbed his hair and pulled his head off his neck as if to 'take off his hat' before putting it back and floating on his way. Trinity gagged and held a hand to her mouth.  
"You'll get used to it," Ron chuckled. "He did that to me in first year, while I was eating." Trinity grimaced, and as they reached Transfiguration, the corridors were filled with students making their way towards their first class of the day.

Ron, Trinity and the rest of the students filed into the classroom, and Ron took the desk second from the front; Trinity took the seat beside him.  
"Look Crabbe, Weasley's got a new girlfriend!" A sneering voice said from behind them.  
"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron grumbled, not bothering to turn around. Trinity kept her eyes to her desk as a second voice started to laugh.  
It was another few minutes before Professor McGonagal swept into the room, taking her place at the teachers desk at the front of the class. After a quick introduction of herself to the new students, Minerva drew out her wand.  
"Your task today is to turn the flower on the desk infront of you, into a butterfly." She turned to the flower beside her before tapping it lightly three times. "Mariposa." In a burst of colour, the dull looking dark blue flower transformed into a bright blue butterfly, which began to flutter around the classroom. Some of the students looked up in awe and most of the female students gasped at the sight of beauty. Trinity ignored it, keeping her eyes fixed on her desk.  
"Your turn." Professor McGonagal smiled, "one, two, three, mariposa."  
Trinity pulled out her wand, it was nine inches, and twisted into the shape of a corkscrew. Ron gaped at it, "woah." Trinity smiled shyly and held the wand so that he could see it. "What's the core?"  
"Unicorn hair." She replied.  
"And the wood?"  
"Elm." She replied, turning to tap the flower infront of her, it was a daisy which had grown to the size of a sunflower (a Dancing Daisy). She gently tapped it three times, "mariposa." Silver sparks flew out the end of her wand and transformed the daisy into a beautiful white butterfly.  
Ron watched it fly away before clearing his throat. "One, two, three, mariposar." Smoke came out of his wand, and the flower transformed into a beetle. The poor dark brown creature was stuck on it's back; wiggling and trying to flip itself over.  
Trinity and Ron leant fowards to get a closer look at the creature. "At least I transfigured it." Ron stated, reaching fowards and turning the beetle onto it's legs. The insect hovered over the desk for a second before joining the butterflies fluttering above the students in the classroom.

After the second hour of Transfiguration went horribly wrong for Ron thanks to Malfoy, Trinity had to take Ron to Madam Pomfrey. The red head was currently throwing up slugs, his face a sickly green colour.  
"You're going to have to show me the way." Trinity whispered as they walked past two Deatheaters. The Deatheaters were at Hogwarts roaming the corridors both day and night to make sure the students weren't up to mischeif, for example, brewing Polyjuice potion in the girls' bathroom.  
"Up the-" he threw up another slug into the bucket he was holding "-stairs, to the right." Trinity linked arms with him and helped him up the stairs.  
"Oh dear, not again Mr. Weasley." Poppy gushed as she helped Ron to a bed. "Is your wand broken again?" Ron shook his head, throwing up another giant slug into the bucket.  
"Stay with him Miss Riddle, I won't be long."  
Trinity gagged as Ron spat out a mouthful of slime. Perhaps it would be better if she didn't watch?  
"I just need to go to Professor Slughorn and ask him for some bay leaf." She smiled. "Make sure he gets the slugs in the bucket. I don't want a messy infirmary, and it'll be easier to take the slugs to Hagrid if they're all in one place."  
"Hagrids here?" Ron called before turning sickly green again.  
"Of course!" Madam Pomfrey called over her shoulder as she turned left at the stairs.  
"Hagrids here," Ron smiled, "we can go and see him later."

As the students piled out of their lessons, Trinity and Ron left the infirmary and headed towards the back entrance to the school which led to Hagrids hut. Ginny and George would be meeting them there and then the four of them would go down to see Hagrid.  
"Quidditch tryouts tomorrow." George nudged Trinity. "Have you played before?"  
Trinity nodded, her eyes still on the floor, "Only a couple of times."  
"Natural?" He asked.  
Trinity looked up and shook her head again before looking back down to the floor. "Not a natural, just...I wouldn't say I was good, I would say I was...better than average."  
George chuckled, "what position do you play?"  
"A Chaser." She replied, "but when the seeker's ill, I take his place."  
George nodded, "so if we can't find a good enough seeker, you'll take that spot. Other than that, you're a Chaser. Got it."  
"Why?"  
"I'm Quidditch Captain this year." He replied, grinning proudly at his well-earned achievement. "I'm giving newbie's a chance to try-out before I ask any of the current Hogwartians."  
"Hog-what?" Ron exclaimed. "Never mind. Can I be Keeper again George?"  
The older Weasley put the younger Weasley in a headlock. "Of course you can, bro." Came the reply. "I'm not having just anyone on the team."  
The four made their way to Hagrid's hut and - once they arrived - Fang bounded outside to lick Ron's face. "Hey boy!" Ron rubbed the big dogs stomach.  
"I wondered when you would come to visit." Hagrid stated cheerfully as he stepped outside his hut. He took in the faces of his four visitors and held out one of his big hands towards Trinity. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Riddle." He smiled warmly.  
Trinity took his hand and shook it lightly. "Likewise." She smiled back shyly and then looked at the dog who was looking back at her expectantly.  
"He won't hurt you." Hagrid chuckled, "Fang's a big softie."  
"He's big alright." Trinity agreed, her voice a slightly higher octave than usual. "Does he bite?" She asked warily.  
"Only Slytherins." Hagrid replied, matter-of-factly. Trinity took her hand away from the dog and stuffed it into her pocket, and moved to stand the other side of Ron. "Now, I don't mean to be rude." Hagrid turned to face everyone, "but I've got to get back to work, I suppose you four oughta get back to classes. You don't want to be late now, do you?"

As George and Ginny headed to their next class, Ron led Trinity to Potions. "Now," Ron began, "Professor Slughorn tends to give out rewards to the student who brews the best potion."  
"Well, that won't be me." Trinity cleared her throat. "I hate Potions."  
"Well, he write's out seating plans, so we should hope we're partnered with people who're good at this subject."  
As they entered the classroom, they found out that all the other students had already arrived and had taken up most of the desks. "Well hello there, Mr. Weasley, Miss Riddle. So glad you could join us." The Professor was quite chubby, with a round, bald head. He picked up a piece of parchment and squinted at it. "Mr. Weasley, sit beside Miss Parkinson for me please and, Miss Riddle...sit at the back desk there, behind Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle."  
Trinity sat at the desk which had been appointed to her and then a strange feeling overcame her, she shook it off as she placed her quill and ink on her desk and was handed a piece of parchment by the Professor. A face came into view as the bald man knealt beside her desk.  
"Miss Riddle, are you with us?" A slow, deep voice said amongst the harsh whispering and cursive spells being chanted inside her head. Trinity unconciously placed her twisted elm wand on her desk and stared at the floor. She felt someone touch her shoulder, and her trance was broken. "Miss Riddle?" Slughorn asked, worridly.  
Trinity glanced around the classroom to see the entire room of students turned around in their seats to look in her direction. "I'm fine." She replied, a little harsher than necessary. "Thank you." She added softly before looking back down at her desk again, pocketing her wand.  
As Slughorn began lesturing the class, the two Slytherins sat infront of Trinity turned around and the familiar sneering voice of Draco Malfoy was audiable to her, although she wasn't listening to anything going on, not even the teacher. She didn't know what was happening, but images flashed across her mind quite rapidly.  
She was in the Forbidden Forest - at night with Fang and Hagrid, Draco and Crabbe and Goyle walking through, using a glowing lantern as the source of light, she followed behind the group as they walked through the Forbidden Forest, she was looking behind her occasionally and then she turned to look upfront.  
"Hagrid." She whispered. "This is ridiculous..."  
Something slammed on the desk infront of the raven haired girl, and her eyes became less cloudy, she blinked rapidly and shook her head. She looked at the desk and saw a pale hand laying flat on it, she followed the arm up to Hogwarts robes, a Slytherin badge, a pale neck and then messy platinum blonde hair.  
Her eyes stung slightly and she looked back down at her desk, squeezing her eyes shut. Draco's steel grey eyes glanced at Goyle before he turned back to Trinity, "I asked you, how long you've been Weasley's girlfriend?" He repeated for the seventh time, his tone snappy.  
Trinity replied with ineligable words, she raised her hand and listened to the sound of footsteps as Professor Slughorn grew closer.  
"Problem, Miss Riddle?"  
"My eyes hurt." She replied.  
"She's going to cry, Professor. Do you have a cure for wimps?"  
"Hush, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn scolded, turning to face Trinity again. "Can you open them?"  
"I don't think so." She replied in a whisper. "Can I go to the infirmary, please?"  
"Of course." Slughorn replied, "Mr. Weasley, before that cauldron explodes, would you care to take Miss Riddle to Madam Pomfrey?"

Once Ron led the blind girl to the infirmary, Poppy chuckled. "Twice in one day, Mr Weasley?" The nurse asked.  
"It's not me this time, Miss." Ron replied. "She kind of, zoned out in the begining of Potions, and now she's complaining that her eyes hurt. It's taken us forever to get here because I had to tell her where all the stairs were."  
"Stop moaning, Mr. Weasley." Poppy playfully batted his arm as she led Trinity towards one of the beds. "Sit down, dear, let me take a look at you." Trinity felt around for the bed before lowering herself onto it. "Slowly open your eyes, dear." When Trinity did, Madam Pomfrey gasped, as did Ron. "Mr. Weasley, you can go back to your lesson now, Miss Riddle will be fine in an hour."  
"We have Divination next, Miss." Ron said. "And Trinity doesn't know her way around the school, I think it's best if I stayed here."  
"Stop trying to get out of Potions Mr. Weasley!" Poppy laughed, "I'm sure she can find her way from here." She turned back to Trinity, "no need to go to Divination today, dear. I'll go and get Professor Trelawny now, she'll be of more help than I am."

At lunch, Ron, George and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table looking out for Trinity. When she did walk through the main doors, the Hufflepuff students that's been watching her earlier that morning fell silent. Trinity hurried towards the Gryffindor table and sat with her new friends. She placed a bread roll, some salad, an apple and a few slices of ham on her plate.  
"So," Ron began questionably. "What was wrong?"  
Trinity shrugged, "Professor Trelawny thinks I'm a seer." She glanced up at Ron, swallowed a mouthful of lettuce and looked down at her plate again. "You told me she was mad, so I don't believe her."  
"Have you been crying?" Ginny asked, reaching across the table to place a small hand on Trinity's arm.  
The raven haired girl shook her head, "no. But my eyes stung, I opened them and they were red."  
Ginny and George were looking at something above Trinity's head, and as a shadow fell over the raven haired girls plate, she looked up - into the face of Professor Snape. She stood up and stared at the floor, "hello, Professor."  
"Follow me, Riddle." Snape drawled, "your Uncle wishes to speak with you."  
Trinity could feel eyes on her as Snape led her out of the Great Hall, her heart was pounding, and the familiar feeling of fear settled itself in the pit of her stomach.

**Special Thanks to all those who have reviewed :) ****I'll update the next chapter sometime next week, so please review! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Professor Snape led Trinity out of the Great Hall and along a corridor, up two or three flights of stairs and then finally came to a stop infront of a golden statue of an eagle. Snape drew his wand and muttered something, a red flash emitted from the tip of his wand before the statue began to rotate and move upwards - creating stairs with each turn it made.  
Snape went first, climbing the stairs with ease, his black cloak billowing out behind him. Trinity followed timidly, twiddling her thumbs nervously as she stood outside a big oak door Snape had just knocked on.  
"Come in, Trinity." A hushed voice said. The tone used was calm and pleasant, but Trinity knew that his mood could change within seconds, she had better watch what she did and said. "How are you my dear?" Voldermort asked, floating up from his seat and putting his arms awkwardly around the eighteen year olds shoulders'. "I heard you'd been in the infirmary today?"  
Trinity nodded, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Professor Trelawny thinks I'm a seer."  
"Like your mother," he smiled faintly. "My little sister...I am afraid, Trinity...that I have to ask you this question." The raven haired girl cleared her throat and shifted from one foot to the other. "Why did that hat sort you in Gryffindor?" He turned around, putting his back to the frightened girl. "I believed my brother-in-law was a Slytherin. How could I not have known he was a Gryffindor?"  
"I...I don't know Uncle." Trinity whispered.  
Voldermort turned around again and tilted his head to the side. "It's unfortunate." Using the tip of his wand, the Dark Lord tilted her face upwards. A green glow appeared and Trinity looked down to see her tie transform into silver and green colours, and the emblem on her cloak changed from a lion into a snake. "You would've made an impressive Slytherin."  
A few seconds went by until the spell wore off and - once again - Trinity was wearing Gryffindor colours. He looked disappointed, "but that doesn't matter this year. What matters is 'Purebred'. Have you had your first lesson yet?" He asked, getting up to stand beside the window, looking out at the Black Lake.  
He turned around to look at his niece, who shook her head in response.  
Voldermort smiled slightly and put his hands behind his back, "is there anything you wish to ask me, before you go off to your next lesson?"  
Trinity cleared her throat, not quite sure how to start. "Yes?" The Dark Lord placed a hand on her shoulder in encouragement.  
"Am I allowed to join the Quidditch team?" She asked, warily.  
Voldermort walked back over to his desk and sat in Dumbledore's old chair, Nagini was on Faux's old perch to the right of the desk, along with the many rows of bookshelves. "On the condition that you're only a reserve." He stated, simply. "Just because you're my niece, doesn't mean I favour Gryffindor all of a sudden."  
Trinity nodded and turned around, ready to leave and make her way to the Gryffindor common room. "Trinity." Voldermort called just before she closed the door behind her on the way out. "I chose your mate for you myself. I believe he is...most suited for you. And I like him," he added before his niece left the room. "His family are Deatheaters, and run an important buisness for the ministry."  
Trinity inclined her head towards her Uncle before leaving his study, closing the door behind her.

Trinity walked down a few corridors before finally realising that she was lost. She carried on walking, but when she didn't recognise where she was at all, she stopped where she was and frowned, perhaps she should just wait for someone to come along? "Excuse me?" She asked and old wizard in the protrait. "Do you know the way to the Gryffindor common room?"  
"Sorry, but I've never moved from this spot on the wall." The smart looking gentleman stated snobily, his lady just stuck her nose in the air and fanned her face.  
"Are you alright, Miss Riddle?" Trinity didn't think she'd ever be so happy to see a ghost in all her life. Especially Nearly Headless Nick.  
The raven haired girl frowned, "I think I'm lost." She kept her eyes on the floor and rubbed the back of her neck nervously.  
"Would you like me to show you the way back to your dormitory?" He asked with a kind smile on his transparent grey face.  
Trinity smiled shyly, "that's very kind of you Sir Nicholas, thank you."

They walked through a couple of corridors, talking about the Hogwarts ghosts and how they died. Nearly Headless Nick died due to casting a teeth-straightening spell on Lady Grieve, which went horribly wrong. She was most displeased and as punishment, Sir Nicholas was sentanced to death. "I can't go through walls," Trinity stated in slight amusement as Nick decided to take a short cut.  
"Oh," Sir Nicholas poked his head out of the wall again. "That would make sense." He chuckled, "it's not much furthur."  
"Trinity!" She heard George call from down the hallway.  
Trinity made her way towards the stairs and leant over the railings to peer over the side. "Thank you for your help, Sir Nicholas, but I shall be alright from here."  
"It's my pleasure, my dear." He smiled. "If you get lost again, just call for me!" He chuckled before disappearing through a wall.  
"Where've you been? Ginny, Ron an I have been looking everywhere for you!"  
"I got lost." She replied.  
"What did Snape want?" George asked as the two of them walked down the stairs and into the flow of Students heading from the Great Hall to their Dorms.  
"My Uncle wanted to see me." She replied, looking at the floor.  
"He wasn't angry at you for being placed in Gryffindor was he?" George asked, glancing at her with concern filled eyes.  
Trinity shook her head. "Not really," she replied, "more dissappointed than anything. I asked him if I could try out for the Quidditch team, and he said I could be a reserve."  
George nodded, "I suppose he's all for Slytherin." Trinity nodded, and as they reached the Gryffindor common room and went through the portrait, Ginny pulled the raven haired Gryffindor into a hug.  
"Where've you been?" She asked, pulling her over to the couch where Ron was sitting.  
"To see my Uncle." Trinity replied, telling them what she had just told George.  
"Anyone coming to the library?" Ron asked, getting to his feet. "Trinity? We've got to do a Transfiguration essay for McGonagal."  
The raven haired girl picked up her bag and walked with Ron through the corridors' and to the library. "I'll need your help though." He said, "I'm not good with this stuff."  
"Can't Weasleby write?" The familiar sneer of Draco Malfoy pierced through the silent corridor. Ron groaned and resumed walking, pushing open the door to the library and holding it open for Trinity. They grabbed a table infront of the stained glass window of moving blue butterflies and took their seats.  
Malfoy pulled out the chair beside Trinity and turned it round, resting his arms across the back as he faced Ron. Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other two chairs. Trinity looked down at the table as Malfoy and Ron began arguing.  
"Just shove off, Malfoy." Ron crossed his arms over his chest, the first sign that he was losing his patience.  
"What do you think Crabbe? Goyle? Shall we leave Weasleby alone with his girlfriend so they can snog in peace?" Trinity glanced up at Ron before fully turning to the platinum blonde beside her.  
"Perhaps you should. We can get a lot more done without you three disturbing us."  
Malfoy laughed synically, Crabbe and Goyle joined in. "Why him? I can guarantee I can do better." He smirked, "how about a taste?"  
An evil glint flickered in her green eyes, "sorry." She looked him up and down. "But you're really not my type." Crabbe and Goyle snorted, but quietened down once Malfoy shot them a deadly look. The Slytherins glared at the girl and Trinity wished she hadn't opened her mouth. Draco rose to his feet. "Come on Crabbe, Goyle, let's go and find Kim, surely she's found Gryffindors worth our time."  
As Malfoy left, Trinity looked back down at the table before setting out a piece of parchment, her quill and some ink before starting on the essay. She glanced at Ron to see him doing, well, nothing. "Your essay isn't going to write itself." She whispered, "copy mine but, change the wording a little." When he still didn't make any attempt to start writing, Trinity glanced up at him to see him staring at her, his mouth agape. "What?" She asked, flickering her gaze between him and the table.  
"Nothing." Ron replied, dipping his quill into his ink and starting to write. "You sure know how to deal with Slytherins."  
Trinity smiled timidly, "that's because Slytherin runs in my blood. I guess I just know how to ruin their fun."  
Ron began copying her essay, changing the wording a little (mostly to sound less gramatical and more like Ron) "So tell me," he began, pausing to re-read the first parragraph of his work. "Did your Uncle say anything about your mate?"  
Trinity cleared her throat, "he said something about Deatheaters and that his family are important buisnessmen or something like that."  
Ron raised his eyebrows, "at least you won't go hungry."  
Trinity chuckled silently. "What about you? Anything on the mystery lady?"  
Ron laughed, "no, but if I hear one more word from Pansy Parkinson about how she and Malfoy are going to be such a happy couple I will throw up into the next potion we make."  
"Who's Pansy Parkinson?"  
"Malfoy's beneficial friend." He winked.  
Trinity frowned, not quite catching the innuendo. "What's that?"  
Ron cleared his throat and leant towards her, "well, they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend - which Pansy liked to think so - basically, Malfoy slept with her. Apart from that, he tries to avoid her as much as possible."  
"So he only used her for sex?"  
Ron nodded, "still does. She practically fawns over him and he takes no interest in her what-so-ever. She tries to catch his attention by wearing short skirts and stuff, but he ignores her. Anytime he wants it though, she's the first in line."  
Trinity blinked, amused by this information. "So, is he strictly hers?"  
Ron burst out laughing, earning himself a glare from Madam Pince, the librarian. "She'd like to think so, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Malfoy is the 'Slytherin Sex God'-" He fake gagged "-If you're going to have a title, why can't it be 'King'?"  
"I hope he's not my mate." Trinity pulled out her Transfiguration textbook and flipped through a couple of pages. "I'd rather it be Crabbe or Goyle."  
"I'd prefer Malfoy." Ginny grimaced, taking a seat beside Ron. "My mate is either Dean or Neville."  
"Lovely Ginny." George turned Malfoy's chair around and sat down. "Your ex-boyfriend or your Yule Ball date. At least you've spoken to them, Trinity hasn't been to this school before."  
"Who has Purebred tomorrow?" Ginny asked, pulling out her timetable.  
Trinity sighed, "second period after Divination. Then Potions."  
"I think you're in exactly the same classes as I am." Ron frowned. They placed their timetables beside each other on the tables and found out that, indeed, they did have the same timetable.  
"At least you're not going to get lost again." George snickered.  
"I have it fourth." Ginny stated, putting her timetable away.  
"And I have it tomorrow." George stated, "after the Quidditch tryouts third period. I hope you all attend-" he pointed at each of them "-even if you rush over at the beginning of break and get all sweaty. I don't care - but you'd better be there."

As the Transfiguration essay was completed and Trinity caught up on Ron's Divination and Potion notes, the four of them made their way towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
"Actually, I think I'll head back to the common room." Trinity stated, slowing her pace to head upstairs (at least she knew the way to one place). "I'm not hungry...I'll see you there?" She asked.  
"Sure!" They agreed.  
Trinity climbed the stairs, keeping her eyes on the floor. She felt someone roughly grab her upper arm and pull her into an alcove of the wall. She managed to catch a blurred glimpse of Draco as he spun her around, but then she settled her eyes on the stone floor.  
"No one makes a fool of me like that!" He snapped, shaking her roughly. Trinity remained silent, not knowing what had come over her to snap at him back in the library. '_The sorting hat said I had courage,'_ she thought. '_Perhaps it was right.'_  
"Are you even listening to me Riddle?" Draco shook her again.  
"What?" Trinity replied, quietly.  
"You don't understand a thing about being a Gryffindor do you?"  
"Well obviously not if I'm supposed to be in Slytherin." She whispered.  
"But you're not." She knew Draco wore a smirk. "Which means it's my job to insult you and your Weasley boyfriend."  
"In order for you to insult me, Malfoy. I would first have to value your opinion." Trinity stated, keeping her eyes on the floor as she pulled herself away from Draco and walked out of the alove.  
Expecting a snide comment and not recieving one, she turned around only to catch him plainly checking her out. She managed to hide the blush creeping across her face.  
Draco smirked and walked towards her. Trinity walked backwards until she met the wall and Draco rested his left hand beside the girls head and placed his right hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
Steel grey eyes locked with Slytherin green ones for a split second and - thinking he was about to kiss her to prove he was better than Ron - Trinity turned away from him and stuck her eyes to the floor again.  
"Oh, Drakey!" A high pitched, girlish, sing-song voice broke through the silence.  
"Parkinson!" Malfoy whispered harshly. He grabbed hold of Trinity's forearm and pulled her behind one of the giant statues, pushing her against the cold stone roughly as a means of 'stay here and shut up' before he peered out from behind the giant lion, looking out for Pansy.  
Trinity sighed. "Just say what you want and then leave me alone." She said.  
Malfoy made sure Pansy was gone, before turning back to Trinity and smirking. "You better watch your back, Riddle." He threatened, subtly scanning his eyes down her body before heading down the corridor. Trinity appeared from her hiding place behind the statue and entered the Gryffindor common room.

None of the Weasley's had come back from the Great Hall yet, so Trinity sat herself down at the desk facing the stained glass window of a red and gold lion prancing in green fields. She pulled out her Potions textbook and began to read.  
After five minutes, boredom began to settle in, Trinity began to read about Dark Arts, which was rather interesting. It had a lot of spells and enchantments and - combined with Charms, Trinity knew this was going to be one of her best subjects.  
Another strange feeling suddenly came over her, and the same set of images began flashing across her mind. Her, Hagrid, Fang, Draco and his two cronies - Crabbe and Goyle - were walking through the Forbidden Forest, the lantern and two wands as their only light sources.  
"Hagrid." She whispered. "This is ridiculous...you're just going to leave us here? What if we get eaten?"  
Hagrid chuckled, "you won't get eaten. Fang's not so much of a coward anymore - he'll protect you. Hopefully."  
Trinity was pulled out of her reverie as Ginny slammed her textbook down on the desk beside her. The raven haired girls' hands immediately flew to her eyes, holding them closed as the stinging sensation returned.  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, kneeling down infront of Trinity.  
"Again?" Ron asked, noticing the spaced out look and tightly closed eyes. "Shall we go to Madam Pomfrey?" Trinity nodded and got to her feet, wobbling slightly.  
"Shall we come aswell?" Ginny asked.  
"It's alright," Ron replied. "We won't be long."

They reached the infirmary and met Madam Pomfrey just as she was locking the door to the ward. Trinity was led to a bed and Poppy went into her office to find sleeping draught.  
"When you get back to the common room," The nurse stated, handing Ron a vial of clear liquid. "Give her this. Professor Trelawny uses it herself when she sees something. Professor Snape made it, so if you need anymore, come to me and I'll ask him to brew you some."  
"Thank you, Miss." Trinity stated, accepting Ron's hand to help her up from the bed and help her downstairs.  
"What're you two doing out of your dorms?" A Deatheater demanded, with a croaky voice.  
"We've just come out of the infirmary." Ron replied nervously. "We're on our way back to the common room now."  
"Too right you are!" The Deather grabbed them both by their collars and apparated them right outside the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady. "Now get in there and go to bed, or else I'll report you to the Dark Lord!"  
Ron whimpered and nodded, quickly opening the portrait and pulling Trinity inside with him. "That was scary." Ron stated, once they were out of earshot. "He just came out of nowhere and verbally attacked us!"  
Trinity nodded in agreement before taking a seat on the sofa and opening the lid of the vial. She sniffed it and coughed violently before holding her nose and pouring the contents of the glass tube into her mouth.  
"What does it taste like?" Ron asked, dreading the answer. "Snape made it, so I'm assuming it's horrible."  
"Actually..." Trinity began, pausing. "No, you're right, it is disgusting." Once Trinity could see again, her and Ron went up the stairs - heading for bed, and Trinity fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Thanks to everyone who has 'alerted' this story, I hope you're enjoying it :) Please drop me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far :) xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After washing and dressing the next morning, Trinity pulled a brush through her long dark hair before loosely plaiting it over one shoulder. She left the bathroom and grabbed her book bag on the way past her bed as she made her way downstairs towards the common room.  
She had Divination first thing, then Purebred. The lesson she was dreading. Of course her Uncle was going to chose a rich Deatheater for her. That thought had always been present in her mind at some point, but she had never really thought too much into it. After Purebred, Trinity had Potions, Dark Arts and then Charms. She smiled, at least she would do well in her last two lessons, hopefully.  
George sat himself on the couch nearest to her armchair, his shirt untucked; his tie hanging loosely around his neck, but he still smiled at her and said, "good morning."  
She smiled shyly in return and looked up. "Good morning," she replied before dropping her eyes back to her Potions textbook.  
"Still reading Potions?" He asked, chuckling.  
Trinity nodded, "Ron told me Malfoy is good at Potions."  
"What are you trying to do? Impress him or something?"  
Trinity went red with embarrassement, she hated being put on the spot. "Of course not!" She snapped the book shut. "I just, don't want to seem like I suck. If I'm near enough his standard of potion making, then surely he won't pick on me for it." Although Trinity didn't care about name calling and such, she just preferred it when people ignored her. Trinity hated conversations, preferring to be by herself the majority of the time with an exception to the Weasley's of course, they were the kindest people Trinity had met. (Not that it was hard, of course, she only knew Deatheaters).  
Trinity sighed and put the book back into her bag. "The less amount of conversation the better."  
"That's understandable." George nodded his head in agreement, "Malfoy is a pain in the arse."  
Leaving the conversation there, Trinity cast her gaze towards the floor. "Has anyone applied for the Quidditch team?"  
George shook his head, "not really. Of course I will be one of the Beaters and Ron wants to be Keeper...no one else has applied to be a Beater except for Dean. We have a few Chasers - including Ginny, who will be one, and then we have one Seeker, but, then again no first year can match up to Harry. What about you? I haven't seen your name on the list." He raised his eyebrows and mocked a stern look.  
Trinity smiled nervously. "My Uncle said I can be a Reserve."  
"That's alright. I'm sure there will be a lot of accidents, especially for Chasers." He cleared his throat, "unless you just become a Chaser and tell your Uncle that no one else applied?"  
Trinity just shrugged and nodded slightly. "Only if they're not very good...I don't really want to get into trouble." Trinity remembered the time when she disobeyed her Uncle's wishes, after that punishment, she'd never disobeyed him again.

Ginny and Ron soon joined them on the sofas, Ginny began sorting out her tie whilst Ron tied his shoelaces, then the four of them made their way downstairs towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"Anyone nervous about Purebred today?" Ginny asked, a worried expression crossing her face.  
Trinity nodded, and both Ron and George grumbled their replies as they sat at the Gryffindor table and began eating. Trinity - once again - could feel eyes on her, and when she looked up, a few Hufflepuffs turned away, but one Slytherin didn't. Draco Malfoy caught her gaze before nudging the dark skinned boy beside him and gesturing in her direction. Trinity looked down at her plate and cleared her throat. "George," she asked the boy next to her. "Who's that sitting with Malfoy?"  
George looked up before going back to his breakfast. "Blaize Zabini." He replied, "complete nerd, yet has a reputation with the ladies. Second best male voted in Slytherin actually."  
"Second best what?" Trinity asked, frowning.  
"The Slytherin sex God's." Ginny replied, rolling her eyes when her brothers put their hands over their ears.  
"Ginny, will you not say 'sex' when we're around?" George asked, "Ron and I don't want that word coming from your mouth. Ever. Let alone _do_ it, we'll bloody throttle whoever looks at you let alone who_ touches_ you."  
Gineva rolled her blue eyes. "Anyway," she resumed her story. "Blaize is second to Malfoy. Why're you asking?"  
Trinity shrugged. "Their looking at me and talking."  
"Oh no," Ron put down his fork. "Any girl they think is attractive or off-limits, they have a competition to see who can lay them first."  
"Why does that include me?" Trinity asked. She was plain looking, and she wasn't dating anybody so how it included her she had no idea.  
"They think we're an item." Ron stated. "Remember the library incident where you told Malfoy to leave us alone so we could have some privacy? He must've taken that pretty seriously."  
Trinity blinked, "I'd completely forgotton about that."

As soon as breakfast was over, Ron and Trinity made their way towards Divination, closely followed by Draco and Blaize.  
"She won't be able to resist me, Draco." Blaize's voice was audiable. As silence followed, Trinity and Ron exchanged glances before Trinity felt someone's arm come to rest on her shoulders. "Well, hello there." Blaize smirked.  
Trinity had no idea what came over her, but she spun around, connecting her palm with Blaize's cheek. Her hand flew to her mouth and her eyes widened. "Merlin!" She said slowly, "I'm _so_ sorry, I don't know why I did that."  
Draco's laughter echoed around the hallways, and all the student's stopped to look, everyone silent, Draco's laughter subsided when a black cloud of smoke began to form between Zabini and Riddle. A Deatheater appeared, along with another - his associate.  
"Now, now, Miss Riddle." One of them drawled, turning to face the raven haired girl who's eyes instantly dropped to the floor, "let's not start throwing our fists around, shall we?" His pale hand outstretched to hold her chin, he turned her face left and right to get a good view of her plain features. He saw the vibrant Slytherin green eyes however, and smirked. "The Dark Lord should be proud, and so should your potential mate." He dropped his hand and prepared to apparate. "Detention. Be at Hagrid's hut tonight at eight o'clock." As soon as the Deatheaters apparated, the students resumed their way to class, whispering about what had just happened.  
Ron steered Trinity towards the classroom, "come on, it doesn't matter, Hagrid will look after you."  
"Why? Is denention dangerous?" Trinity asked, following Ron into Divination and leaving Draco and Blaize standing in the corridor.  
"Pavarti knows someone who's had detention," Ron began. "Apparently it's in the Forbidden Forest." They seated themselves at one of the tables. Each table was rounded, with two chairs assigned to each one, along with two teacups and saucers.  
Trinity remembered the images that had crossed her mind the day before. As Professor Trelawny began to speak, Malfoy and Zabini entered the classroom and took the table beside Trinity and Ron.  
"Now, I would like you all to finish the tea in your cups and then try to read the leaves." The Professor smiled like the cheshire cat.  
As Trinity and Ron finished their tea, Ron nudged Trinity's foot with his own under the table. She looked up, her eyes resting on his Gryffindor tie.  
Ron cleared his throat and inclined his head to the left. Trinity glanced at the table beside them and groaned inwardly when she saw both Malfoy and Zabini watching her. "Come on then seer." Malfoy snickered, "what do your leaves say?"  
"Are you asking how it's done?" She asked, in a whispered tone. "Because if you need help you only have to ask." She turned back to her cup and looked down into flaky brown liquid floating at the bottom. She sighed, she'd read tea leaves back home, one of her house elves had taught her how to do it. She sighed and slammed the cup back down onto the saucer in defeat.  
"What did you get?" Ron asked.  
"The usual." She shrugged, not really wanting to go into detail. "What about you?"  
"Probably the grim." Ron shrugged as if he couldn't care less, and handed his cup over to Trinity who took it into her own hands.  
"It's not the grim." She replied in a small, distant voice. "You have the horse shoe. Something good's going to happen to you today." She placed the cup back on the saucer and looked up once Professor Trelawny reached their table.  
"How're you two getting on?" She asked Ron and Trinity, a grin on her face when she looked at the raven haired girl.  
"Ron has a lucky horse shoe and I...have the usual."  
"Let me see dear." She smiled and picked up Ron's cup, smiling and nodding as he did infact have the lucky horse shoe. She picked up Trinity's cup and dropped it as she gasped, attracting the attention of the whole class.  
"Let me guess," Ron rolled his blue eyes. "The grim."  
Trinity cleared her throat, her eyes on the table. "The Dark Mark actually." The girl looked up to meet his eyes before glancing down at the table again. "An eye and the snake-"  
"-The eye means caution." Professor Trelawny stated, warily. "The snake, means an enemy, but your protector...the Dark Mark links to the Dark Lord."  
"The Dark Mark, in tea leaves." Draco snickered, "come off it, Riddle. The only Dark Marks are on the arm's of Deatheaters."  
Trinity glanced up at Draco and snatched his cup from his hands, there in the centre of his cup was the- "fan?" Trinity frowned.  
"Flirtation." Professor Trelawny nodded her head, encouraging Trinity to identify more symbols.  
"And an umberella."  
"That means a new lover." The professor stated, "anything else?"  
Trinity frowned, "it looks like a rabbit, but I'm not sure?"  
Professor Trelawny took the cup from the raven haired girl and a look of realisation crossed her face. "Ahh, the rabbit." She placed the cup back on Draco's saucer, "a need for bravery." She patted his shoulder.  
Trinity kept her eyes on the table as the Professor stood at the front of the classroom, talking about tea leaves.

Ron and Trinity made their way towards Purebred, as slowly as they could.  
"I hope I'm not put with a Slytherin." Ron stated, "Ravenclaws I can handle, but I'd prefer a Hufflepuff - or a Gryffindor."  
Trinity shrugged, it was obvious she was going to be with a Slytherin. Her Uncle wouldn't partner her up with anyone in any other house. "At least you have the option to hope." She mumbled.  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked, sliding into the seat beside her when they chose a desk at the front of the classroom.  
"I mean," Trinity sighed. "My future's been set with a Slytherin. For obvious reasons."  
"Your tea leaves said something about the Dark Mark." Ron stated, "do you think that has something to do with your mate?" He asked.  
Trinity had no time to reply, when a paper ball hit her in the back of the head. Both her and Ron turned around to see Draco and Blaize slip into the seats behind them. "Ready to surrender your girlfriend, Weasley?" Zabini smirked, sending a wink in Trinity's direction.  
"Shut up." Draco snapped, keeping his eyes on his desk. "It's enough being in this class, let alone have Parkinson blowing her germs at me from over there." The platinum blonde looked up, and sure enough, Pansy was looking over at him, blowing kisses whenever she had the chance too.  
"Your father said she wasn't your mate." Blaize leant back in his seat, "maybe she'll leave you alone after she's been paired up."  
"This is Pansy were talking about." Draco glared at his friend as he held his head in his hands.  
The door opened and in walked a short plump woman, wearing a powdery blue dress suit with a pretty pearl necklace. Her hair was white, short and curly and her skin was a light beige colour. The woman's lips were bright red and it looked like she had more lipstick on her teeth than her actual lips.  
Her thick pink framed glasses magnified her beady black eyes, which came to rest on Trinity sat at the desk closest to the front. "Stand at the back of the classroom." She smacked her long wand on the desk infront of the raven haired girl, making her shoot back in her seat and onto her feet. Trinity grabbed her bag before hurrying to the back of the room. "All of you!" The woman demanded. All the students groaned and rose to their feet, annoyed at having to have another seating plan. "When I call your name," the woman called to the class, her voice very high pitched and quite nasal, "you will sit in the seat I assign. You will be placed beside your mate. No questions asked!"  
Most of the class was called out, sitting boy/girl at each of the desks which had been assigned too them. Draco groaned, turning to Blaize. "If I'm stuck with a Gryffindor, I'll-"  
"-Draco Malfoy and Trinity Riddle."  
The entire classroom went silent and Draco stepped fowards, "how do you feel Weasley? I've got your girlfriend-"  
"-Mr. Malfoy, detention." The Professor interrupted the platinum blondes rant, walking over to the desk at the back of the classroom, furthest away from the door. "We do not mock other people's misfortunes. Not in my classroom anyway."  
Trinity gently pushed past Draco and placed her bag on the desk which had been assigned to her. Draco slipped easily into the seat beside her, a smirk plastered on his face. "Look's like you're stuck with me for the rest of your life, Riddle." Trinity ignored him and fixed her eyes on the engraved lettering of '_Snape sucks my wand_' on the wood of her desk.  
"Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown."  
Trinity didn't listen to anymore of this woman's speech. She'd been paired with Draco Malfoy for Merlins sake, the Weasley's had told her about his reputation with the ladies, and it frightened Trinity to think that he might actually be the type of guy to rape girls. And Trinity most certainly did not want that to be the way she lost her virginity.  
The powder blue woman stood at the front of the classroom and cleared her throat. "My name, is Seraphina Umbridge. You may have met my sister a few years previous: Dolores." She slapped her wand on the wooden lecture podium, Trinity sat bolt upright and stared at the ceiling above the Professor's head. "I'm going to teach you about what there is to know about Pureblood's. You might also be wondering what this subject covers." She smacked her wand on the wood again. "I can tell you that it is mainly about the men keeping themselves zipped up when around other women, and the women keeping themselves shut whilst around other men. Miss Parkinson? Are you listening?"  
Crabbe and Goyle began to laugh, their mate's had turned out to be the Patil twins, Ron felt incredibly sorry for the girls'. "Detention Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle." The Professor snapped. "You will join Mr. Malfoy at Hagrid's hut this evening at eight o'clock."  
Throughout the lesson, Trinity was trying to think of her Uncle's logic in pairing her with Draco Malfoy. Although tea leaves did make sense now. Draco's family must be Deatheaters, her Uncle said they were and that they were important people at the Ministry. The eye, meant proceed with caution and then the snake, although Draco being a Slytherin had nothing to do with it, he _was_ her friends' enemy but now they were mate's, Draco had to protect her from other men...or at least that's what Professor Umbridge was speaking about that very moment...  
"-from other men. Your mate, is _your_ mate. No one elses." '_Blah, blah, blah..._' Trinity thought. The Professor slapped her wand on the desk infront of her again. "Are you awake, Miss Riddle?" The woman spoke in a shrill voice.  
"I am now..." She muttered under her breath, a few students snickered quietly.  
"What was that?" The Professor snapped. "Detention, Miss Riddle. Be at Hagrid's hut, eight o'clock."  
"I'm already going."  
The teacher raised an eyebrow, "two detentions in one day? You better not make a third otherwise the Headmaster will have to speak to you." Trinity remained silent as Umbridge walked back to the front of the classroom and resumed her lecture again.

Once class was over, Trinity rushed over to Ron and together, they left the classroom to go to Potions.  
"I thought the Patil twins had it bad," Ron began, "but you're stuck with Malfoy?"  
"Who's stuck with Malfoy?" George asked from behind them, jogging to catch up.  
"I am." Trinity sighed defeatedly. "And to make matters worse, I've been given two detentions."  
"At least that's time away from Malfoy." George chuckled.  
"Not quite." Trinity replied, "he's got one aswell."  
"Are you sure it wasn't done on purpose?" Ginny chuckled as she appeared beside them.  
"Crabbe and Goyle have it too." Ron stated. "At least Hagrid will look after you. And Fang."  
"I thought Fang hated Slytherins. I know I'm not one, but I am kind of suppossed to be-"  
"-You're wearing Gryffindor robes. I'm sure Fang will take your side over their's." George chuckled. "What lesson have you all got next?"  
"Purebred." Ginny groaned.  
"You can't get much worse than Malfoy, Ginny, infact I think you should consider yourself lucky that Crabbe and Goyle are taken aswell." Ron stated, "we're going to Potions. See you at lunch alright?"  
The other two Weasley's nodded before turning off down the corridors they needed to go in. It looked like George was heading towards the Quidditch pitch, but one couldn't be too sure.

They reached Potions and sat in their assigned seats, except for Ron who took his new place in the empty seat beside Trinity.  
"Are you feeling better, Miss Riddle?" Professor Slughorn asked as some of the other students took their seats.  
The raven haired girl nodded, her eyes on the desk as she spoke. "Yes, thank you Professor."  
"Good." He grinned and then frowned. "Weren't you sat over there Mr. Weasley?" He gestured towards the other side of the classroom.  
Ron looked around and shrugged, "no." He said in an innocent tone. "You told me I could sit here at the end of the last lesson - right before I took Trinity to the infirmary. Especially as I nearly blew up the cauldron and set fire to Pansy's robes."  
"Huh..." The Professor looked confused for a moment before breaking into a smile. "If you say so, Mr. Weasley." As the Professor resumed placing textbooks onto the desks, Ron and Trinity sighed with relief, and once Potions was over, they had their lunch in the Great Hall before going to their last two lessons.

As the school day came to an end, Ron dropped Trinity off at Hagrids hut before heading to the Gryffindor common room. He felt bad for her being stuck with the Slytherins', but Ron was positive Hagrid wouldn't leave her with any of them.

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, fav'd and alerted my story :) I hope you're all enjoying it and I would love it if you took a few minutes of your time to pass along a few kind words in the form of a review :) Hopefully the next chapter will be up in a few days :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Trinity was glad she'd done well in Dark Arts and Charms. At least she was in a good mood before suffering her first detention with Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy. She didn't dislike them because they were Slytherin's, she didn't like them because of what the Weasley's had told her about them. Their reputation (mostly Draco's) kind of frightened her, but then again, it wasn't very hard to scare Trinity Riddle: the girl afraid of her own shadow.  
"Right then you four, come on."  
"Where are we going Hagrid?" Trinity asked, jumping down the steep step just outside the giants house. It was beginning to get dark outside and there was also a full moon out.  
"Into the Dark Forest." Hagrid replied. "I have to feed Aragog, and Norbert of course."  
"Into the Dark Forest?" She repeated, stopping suddenly.  
"Great." Draco clapped his hands together, not noticing Hagrid passing Crabbe a box named 'Giant Flies'.  
"Who's Aragog?" Crabbe asked.  
"And Norbert?" Goyle added.  
"Aragog is my spider." Hagrid replied, picking up another box labelled 'Flamed Meat' and handing it to Goyle. "Norbert is my dragon."  
"Spider?" Trinity swallowed, "dragon?"  
"They won't hurt you." Hagrid chuckled, "now, I've got to carry the lamp, Draco and Trinity are you good with spells?" The two students gave him blank expressions. "Stupid question, of course you are."  
Trinity pulled out her corkscrew wand immediately whilst Draco drew his lazily. "How long is this going to take?" The platinum blonde asked.  
"Well," Hagrid pondered, "we have to find the right path to find Aragog, and Norbert is in the opposite direction. So we'll have to split up." He chuckled again and began walking towards the Dark Forest.  
Trinity followed behind the Slytherins' who were behind Hagrid, looking out for any signs of movement. "Have you all got your mates now?" Hagrid asked.  
Trinity didn't hear him, she was too busy keeping her eyes peeled for anything that moved. "Lumos." She whispered, the tip of her wand let out a white glow, lighting up their path.  
"We have the Patil twins." Crabbe repied, gesturing between himself and Goyle.  
"For some reason they don't seem to like us." Goyle replied.  
Draco snickered, "I can tell why, you idiots!"  
The Forbidden Forest was incredibly dark and both Crabbe and Goyle were either stumbling over tree roots or bumping into one another. The trees loomed high over their heads, the moon set an eerie glow to their surroundings. Owls hooted and foxes yapped, Trinity wished she hadn't have slapped Blaize, (which was an accident) that way she wouldn't be here. She sighed, and also if she hadn't have annoyed Professor Umbridge, then she would be in the common room, relaxing and reading with Ginny, Ron and George.  
"Right then," Hagrid stopped walking and turned to face the four eighteen year olds. "Crabbe, hand Draco your box-" Draco put away his wand and took the box handed to him "-Draco, you and Trinity go with Fang to feed Aragog, Crabbe, Goyle and I will go and feed Norbert."  
"Hagrid." She whispered. "This is ridiculous...you're just going to leave us here? What if we get eaten?"  
Hagrid chuckled, "you won't get eaten. Fang's not so much of a coward anymore - he'll protect you. Hopefully." The giant turned to the left. "Keep following the path that way, you'll find them soon enough. When you're done, meet us three back at my hut." The giant and two of the three Slytherin's disappeared into the forest and Trinity looked at Fang worridly.  
"Looks like it's just the two of us, Riddle." Draco smirked. "What do you want to do?"  
Trinity cleared her throat. "Get out of here alive." She pointed her wand towards the path Hagrid had told them to go in before stepping over some tree roots and walking carefully along the path.  
Draco frowned, his tea leaves had shown the rabbit, which Professor Trelawny said meant a 'need for bravery'. Draco soon caught up with Trinity, walking at a steady pace beside her. Trinity saw two abnormally large spiders and gasped, dropping her wand. Fang growled, but carried on walking along the path.  
Trinity picked up her wand before scampering after the big dog, Draco following closely behind.  
They walked futher into a cave before stopping suddenly once two giant legs appeared at the top of a hill. Draco placed the box on the floor and pushed it fowards with his foot, subtley drawing his wand.  
"What're you two doing here?" A deep voice boomed as the giant spider appeared from the horizon of the hill. Trinity whimpered and clutched her wand, her hand shaking with fear. Never in her life had she seen one spider bigger than her hand, let alone thousands of them and certainly not one three times as big as a Muggle car. That could talk.  
"Hagrid asked us to deliver this." Draco stated, gesturing to the box with his wand, "Wingardium Leviosa." The box hovered in the air before gradually making it's way towards Aragog. Trinity remained silent and took a step back once the giant arachnid's eyes rested on her form.  
"I sense," the spider sniffed, "the Dark Lord." He took a careful few steps towards the two students and then stopped. "You have brought danger to my children." One of his long, hairy legs stepped on the box, opening it and releasing a swarm of giant flies into the spiders lair. The insects were immediately caught in the giant webs hanging above them.  
Fang growled before turning around and running out of the spiders lair, Trinity turned around to follow but stopped dead. "Malfoy..." She whispered, stepping closer to him and nudging his arm.  
"What?" He turned around to look at her, but seeing the frightened expression on her face, he looked to see what she was pointing at. Loads of spiders were forming an army infront of the exit, and then gradually moving to form a circle around them.  
"Diffindo!" Draco pointed his wand at the spiders infront of the exit, but once some of them were destroyed, more kept coming. As Trinity gradually moved backwards, Malfoy did the same on his side until they met back-to-back. A spider lunged at Trinity and she screamed as it bit down on her leg. "Stupeify!" Once the spider was gone, Draco grabbed hold of the Gryffindors wrist and apparated.

They landed just outside of Hagrids hut, Trinity fell to the floor because of the pain in her leg. She whimpered and reached down to examine it. Draco picked up her wand and knealt down beside her.  
"Hold still." He stated, moving her hands out of the way and holding the tip of his wand over the raven haired girls wound. "Episkey," he muttered. Trinity felt her leg go really hot and then very cold before returning to normal once again.  
"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes fixed on the floor. She remained sitting and after a few minutes, Draco sat down aswell, his back leaning against the wall of Hagrids hut. They sat in silence for a while until Draco looked over at the raven haired girl.  
"You know," he began, a smirk on his face. "It looks like we're going to be here for a while before they come back." Trinity glanced at him before looking down at her hands. She chose to ignore him, but that didn't really go down well with the Slytherin. "I'm better than Weasley." Trinity ignored him still. Draco sighed and frowned, "I'm talking to you, Riddle." He stated, his tone on the verge of annoyed.  
"I'm ignoring you." Trinity replied in a small voice.  
"Why?"  
"I've already told you. You're not my type."  
"I'm every girls' type. Why aren't I yours?"  
Trinity looked away from him and towards the castle, she shrugged. "I don't know." She was lying, of course she was attracted to him! For Merlins sake, he was one hot bad boy! No matter how shy Trinity was, she still had hormones.  
"Well you're going to have to be at some point." Draco stated, getting to his feet. "Believe me when I say you will."  
Hagrid, Crabbe and Goyle appeared from the edge of the woods, Hagrid raised his hand and waved. "We found Fang incase you were wondering!" He called, the dog ran fowards and just as Trinity got to her feet, she was knocked flat again. Fang licked her neck before jumping up the step to the hut and sitting patiently by the front door.  
Hagrid opened the door to his hut and passed Trinity a damp cloth, the raven haired girl accepted it and wiped her neck, before handing it back to Hagrid.  
"You four should head back to your dorm rooms now," Hagrid stated. "Trinity, do you know your way around the school yet?"  
The raven haired girl paused, stuttering as Hagrid's question went right over her head. "No." She looked down at the floor. "I'm sure I'll run into Sir Nicholas though. Bye!" She quickly made her way into the castle and was immediately met by two Deatheaters.  
"What're you doing out here, Miss Riddle?" One of the voices drawled, his pale hand reaching out to cup her chin again.  
Trinity cleared her throat, her eyes staring intently at the stone floor. "You gave me detention." She replied in a small voice.  
The Deatheater paused before releasing her, "so I did." He stated. "Draco, would you escort Miss Riddle to her dorm room?" He asked the platinum blonde Slytherin as he, Crabbe and Goyle rounded the corner.  
"Of course, father." Draco replied, smirking at the raven haired girl.  
"Good boy, Draco." Mr. Malfoy reached out his hand once again to examine the girl's features. "You have beautiful eyes...very unique in colour." The two Deatheaters apparated before anything else could be said.  
"At least you know your father approves." Goyle stated, nudging Crabbe and pointing up the corridor.  
"Shut up idiot! Go back to the common room." Draco grasped Trinity's upper arm in a tight pincer grip as he pulled her along the corridor towards Gryffindor territory.  
As they turned the corner, Trinity pulled her arm out of Draco's hold and rubbed it gently.  
"Hurry up," Draco said irritably, "I don't have all day!"  
"If you're going to talk to me like an asshole, I think I can find my own way back!" She snapped, glaring at him.  
Draco raised an eyebrow before clasping his hand around her chin and pushing her back against the corridor wall, he turned her head from left to right before smirking, "my father's right. You do have nice eyes."  
Trinity pushed him away from her and she couldn't look up to meet his gaze as she walked around him. She felt nerves fluttering in her stomach when she heard his footsteps behind her. Draco draped an arm around her shoulder and - just like she did with Blaize that morning - she turned around to slap him, but the impact never came. Draco caught her wrist and stopped walking.  
"A bit fiesty today aren't we, Riddle?"  
"I didn't mean to do that!" She defended herself.  
"Well," Draco smirked, "how're you going to make it up to me?"  
Trinity was glad the corridor was dimly lit as she could feel her face burning, "leave me alone." She said, walking at a quicker pace along the corridor. She was finally happy when Draco did leave her alone, although she felt bad that she had almost hit him. She shrugged off the feeling of guilt as she entered the Gryffindor common room and was suprised to see the Weasley's were sat on the couch - waiting for her arrival.  
Ginny lifted her head from her Herbology textbook as the portrait swung closed. "Trinity!" She greeted cheerfully. "How was detention?" She asked, patting the seat beside her for Trinity to sit in.  
"Don't worry about detention," Trinity began, "who're you're mates?"  
"Dean." Ginny replied, her tone was almost content - as if she didn't mind.  
"What about you George?"  
The red head looked up, a solemn expression on his face. "Kimberly Lestrange." He replied.  
Trinity nodded, "she's not like her mother. Trust me, we were home-schooled together."  
George raised his eyebrows. "She's not evil?"  
Trinity shook her head, "I don't think so." She replied honestly. "But we got along well together because we were both in the same boat - being taught by Deatheaters."  
George nodded, feeling a little more positive, "let's talk about your detention with Malfoy then."  
Trinity cleared her throat before telling them how Hagrid made them split up and made Trinity go with Fang and Malfoy to go and feed the spiders, which nearly ate them, she finished by telling them how Draco apparated them back onto Hogwarts grounds and healed her wound.  
Ron stared at her open mouthed, "I hate spiders. I remember back in second year when Harry and I went to visit Aragog." He swallowed, grimacing at the memory. "We nearly got eaten aswell, then the flying car came along..." Ginny and George had heard this story so many times before. They both began drinking from their teas, and Trinity watched - zoning out as realisation struck her. The tea leaves, more precisely Draco's tea leaves. The fan and the umberella meant flirtation and a new lover, and seeing as he was told who his mate was the lesson after that, Trinity knew that meant her. Then there was the rabbit - a need for bravery. He had apparated them both out of the den to safety. Trinity frowned, she had the Dark Mark, the eye and the snake. The eye - meaning cautious - was prompting her about the spiders whilst the snake, an enemy yet protector - that was referring to Draco. '_Hmm...'_ Trinity thought. She'd always recieved the Dark Mark in her tea leaves, that could just be her family. '_Or my Uncle had always planned the class Purebred and had previously selected my mate for me?'_ Well, the Dark Mark could mean anything from her family to Draco's family.

The raven haired teenager opened her eyes when she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder, it was Ginny, the ginger girl smiled once Trinity sat up.  
"You fell asleep," she said gently. "We should go to bed, otherwise we'll miss breakfast in the morning."  
As the two girls headed to their dorm rooms, Trinity remembered the Dark Arts essay she had to finish for tomorrow, first period for Professor Snape's class. She sighed as she took off her uniform and pulled on her nightdress. As she tucked herself under the sheets, and dropped off to sleep, Trinity dreamt about spiders.

Draco sat in the common room, bullying some of the younger Slytherin students into doing his homework for him. He had more important things to do, like giving into his needs and for that, he needed Pansy Parkinson. But Umbridge had said about keeping himself contained. But he was Draco Malfoy, and when did he ever listen to teachers that weren't Professor Snape?  
Besides, Pansy herself was too busy crying in her dorm room about how one of the new girls' had stolen her Drakey from her.  
"That bitch is going to pay for this!" Pansy wailed into her friends shoulder.  
Kimberly rolled her eyes and continued to read through her Transfiguration essay as she made herself more comfortable on her bed. "Shut up, Parkinson. Otherwise I'll hex you into never speaking again. I need silence, something I'm not going to find whilst you're wailing away."  
Pansy sobbed, "leave me alone, Lestrange! Drakey must be as upset as I am-"  
"-Keep thinking that." Kimberly mumbled, turning to the next page of her essay. There were a few more moments of the girl sobbing, her friends rubbed soothing circles on her back. Kimberly shut the curtains around her bed and cast a silencing charm so that none of the girls' in her dorm could hear her. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a handheld mirror, it was silver with black stones studded around it, the handle resembled a snake twisted around a sword - blunt, of course. It looked similar to the Dark Mark.  
The mirror had a twin, and both had previously been owned by Trinity Riddle - who had given Kimberly one as a birthday present one year.

Trinity woke up to hear a faint echoed chiming sound and - knowing exactly what it was, she shut her curtains and fumbled around for her wand to cast a silencing charm. She panicked as she couldn't find her wand, she reached under her pillow and brought out a handheld mirror. There was only one other person who had the same mirror as Trinity, and that was Kimberly Lestrange. She took the mirror into the girls' bathroom and closed the door behind her as she looked into the mirror. Kimberly's face came into view, smirking.  
"Thank Merlin! I thought you'd never answer! It's awful over here. I've got Pansy pissing pug Parkinson wailing away about her Drakey's been stolen from her, I mean, can't his girl get her head round the fact that he's not interested in her? I need someone to talk too, other than these Slytherin girls'." Kimberly sighed, "what's it like being a Gryffindor?"  
"It's okay, Kim." Trinity replied honestly. "I've made three friends."  
"Yeah, the Weasleys'," Kimberly chuckled. "Whatever possessed your Uncle to mate me with George Weasley - I'll never know!"  
"Geoge is nice Kim. Just show him you can be aswell, and you'll get along fine. Trust me."  
"Trin, he practically ignores me-"  
"-Only because he thinks that anything you say to him you'll snap and call him a blood-traitor. Just start a conversation with him, nothing about the war, or Hogwarts Houses or anything that would cause an argument."  
Kimberly nodded her head, "he's cute." She muttered, turning to look away from the mirror, causing Trinity to smile. "What about you? How're you getting along with your mate?"  
Trinity flushed bright red and looked at her hands holding the mirror - just so that she didn't see the expression on her friend's face. "I think Uncle's made a mistake on this one."  
"Why?" Kim asked, "who is it?"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
Kimberly roared with laughter, then began to cackle as she remembered what Pansy Parkinson had said about this girl 'paying for what she'd done'.  
"It's not funny." Trinity whispered, "he uses his looks and...and attitude against me...I feel so intimidated-"  
"-You feel that way about everybody." Kimberly made herself comfortable, then an evil smirk crossed her face, distorting her usually pretty features. "You're attracted to him aren't you?" Trinity was silent and wouldn't meet her friend's gaze. "You can tell me, Trin - you know I'm not going to tell anybody." The girl in the mirror sighed, but eventually nodded.  
"Only appearance." She admitted, "he's arrogant; manipulative; cocky and...arrogant!"  
"Don't talk about my cousin like that." Kimberly scolded, "I'll contact you tomorrow night, it's getting late." After the girls' said their goodbye's, they slid the mirrors back under their pillows before falling to sleep.

**Thank you to those who have alerted this story :) Please drop me a review, letting me know what you think :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco woke up the next morning, laying next to Pansy Parkinson. He growled, why did she sleep over? Couldn't she go back to her own dorm afterwards? Merlin's sake! Draco pulled himself out from under his bed sheets and walked into his shower room, to prepare himself for the day ahead.  
Once he'd showered and dressed in his Slytherin robes, he ran a hand through his damp tousled blonde hair before frowning at Pansy. She was now sitting up in bed, dressed in her robes and examining a wand.  
"Who's is this?" She accused, standing up and placing a hand on her hip. "Has there been another girl in here?"  
Draco shrugged and took the wand from her grasp, it was shaped like a corkscrew, and Draco had forgotten to give Trinity her wand back after their detention in the Forbidden Forest. "Don't know. Leave." He began pushing her towards the door, ignoring her comments about the 'amazing night they had'. He locked the door once the dog was out. Draco sat on the edge of his bed and examined Trinity's wand, it was a very unusual shape, and there were only a few wizards in the world that had an elm wand with Unicorn hair. Usually, the core most complementary for elm was Dragon heartstring - like his father had.  
Draco shrugged and pocketed the girls' wand. He would give it back to her when he next saw her. Well, he would make an exchange with her, Draco smirked as he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs into the Slytherin common room.

Trinity was downstairs in the Gryffindor common room, searching high and low for her wand. She looked inbetween the books on the shelves, under the desks and the rug. She'd even looked through a few of the girls' trunks' in her dorm while they had been sleeping.  
"What're you looking for?" George asked, walking over to the frustrated raven haired girl.  
"My wand." Trinity replied, "I could've sworn I used it last night in the-" she covered her hand with her mouth. "I lost my wand in the Forbidden Forest!" She exclaimed.  
George grimaced, "what lessons have you got today?"  
"Double Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration and then Herbology!"  
"You'll definately need your wand in Charms and Transfiguration." George stated, lifting up one end of the sofa so Trinity could look underneath it. "And maybe Dark Arts," he added, setting the sofa back down.  
Trinity sighed in defeat and collapsed into the armchair she usually sat in. "I'm screwed!" She grumbled. Pulling out her Dark Arts homework and quickly answering the questionnaire.  
George looked up at Ginny and Ron who came down the stairs together. "Shall we head to breakfast?" Ron asked, rubbing his growling stomach.  
Trinity quickly packed her things away and the other two Weasley's nodded and got to their feet, grabbing their bags and satchels of books.  
The four of them made their way down the moving staircases and through a couple of corridors, eventually following the flow of Slytherin students who were coming from the direction of the dungeons.  
"Riddle!" The sneering voice of Draco Malfoy reached the four Gryffindors' ears, and they slowly turned around. "I have something of yours." Draco smirked and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he leant casually against the wall.  
Trinity's face lit up, "you have my wand?" She asked.  
Draco smirked, "I have your wand." He stated, "you want it back?"  
Trinity nodded and waited patiently as he fished around in his pockets. "Where was it?" She asked.  
"You dropped it when we apparated." He replied, holding her wand out to her. As Trinity reached out to take it, he moved it out of her reach. "I want something in return though." He looked at her expectantly.  
Trinity's face blushed slightly pink, "umm..." she began, not quite knowing what to say. Her eyes dropped to the floor. "You can keep it." She turned on her heel and walked quickly into the Great Hall where breakfast was being served.  
"Merlin's Sake, Malfoy!" Ron groaned, "just give her back her wand!"  
The platinum blonde thought about it for a second. "What a good idea Wealseby, that way, she'll be in my debt for finding it and being so generous as to hand it over." Draco held it out for Ron to take. The second eldest Weasley debated wether or not to take the wand, but eventually turned away.  
"Ginny, George. Let's go and join Trinity."  
As they stepped into the Great Hall and walked towards the raven haired girl, they took their seats beside her and sat in silence as they began filling their plates for breakfast. Ginny leant over the table and tapped Trinity on her shoulder. Trinity looked up from her textbook and smiled shyly, "trust me when I say, kiss him to get your wand back." George and Ron cleared their throats and went back to their food. "You'll only be indebted to him if he gives it back generously."  
"He's mean." Trinity stated, looking down at her text book.  
Ron scoffed and buttered a slice of golden brown toast, "he's Malfoy-" he took a bite "-what do you expect?"  
"I think he's expecting you to do something now, Trinity." George stated, "he's looking over here, Blaize aswell."  
"I'll wait until first period." Trinity stated, flipping to the next page in her Dark Arts textbook. "I'm sure Professor Snape will make him give me my wand back."  
Ron shrugged, "you can certainly ask...although Malfoy is his favourite student."  
Trinity sighed and stood up, "are you ready?" She asked Ron as he finished the last few crumbs on his plate. He nodded and got to his feet, shouldering his satchel as he did so.  
"Don't forget, Quidditch Practice!" George called to them as they left. "At break!"

They made it to Dark Arts on time and Ron was very depressed that it was a double lesson and because Professor Snape was the teacher.  
"Stand around the perimeter of the classroom." Snape commanded the students as they filtered through the classroom door.  
Ron sighed, "Merlin's sake, we're getting a new seating plan." He muttered to Trinity.  
"I want you to sit at a desk with your mates." Snape stated, stepping inbetween Ron and Trinity. "And I don't mean your _friends_." He drawled, pulling out a chair and pushing Ron into it. "Brown - over here beside Weasley; Riddle and Malfoy - at the front. Crabbe and Patil - over there. Nott and Took - at the back."  
Trinity slowly sat down at the desk Snape had pointed out to her and she shifted to the edge once Draco slid into the chair beside her, his smirk present on his face. As Snape lectured them about what he would like them to do this lesson, and then ushered them to get to work, Trinity turned full on to Draco.  
"Give me my wand, Malfoy. Otherwise I'll tell the Headmaster you stole it."  
Draco chuckled, "what makes you think he'll believe a Gryffindor over a Slytherin?"  
Trinity scowled, "he's my Uncle." A smile spread across her face as Draco slowly began to hand her the corkscrew wand, but she gasped when he pocketed it again.  
"Still. I won't hand it back until you've shown thanks for my generosity." The platinum blonde smirked, his Slytherin cunning frustrated the raven haired girl to no end. "Obviously he must like me a lot to mate me with you." He looked her up and down, "his golden neice."  
"Why aren't you two doing any work?" Snape drawled, placing his hands on the desk infront of the two. "Where is your wand, Riddle?"  
"Malfoy's got it." She glared at the platinum haired boy.  
Snape snatched it out of Draco's grasp and handed it to the Gryffindor, "you shouldn't leave your things laying around where people can find them." Snape drawled. "Ten points from Gryffindor. You need to be more careful with your things, Riddle. I believe Malfoy needs to be thanked for finding it, don't you think?" He then turned on his heel and strode to the other side of the classroom.  
Trinity stared at the spot where Snape once stood, open-mouthed. He'd turned her misfortune against her and that cost her House points. Draco crossed his arms, content.  
"You can't turn Snape against me." He stated, looking over at the raven haired girl. "How're you going to thank me, Riddle?"  
Trinity glanced at him before opening her mouth to speak. "Thank you, for finding my wand."  
Draco frowned and then smirked, "not accepted. I don't accept thanks that way."  
"Then what way do you accept thanks?" Trinity asked, confused.  
Draco turned to her once again, "you're female, Riddle. Why don't you figure it out?"

The rest of Double Dark Arts passed by rather slowly in Trinity's opinion, Draco's flirting put together with the cocky remarks really annoyed her and she was probably going to get a seating plan beside him in every subject - which made it a whole lot worse.  
At least there was Quidditch Practice at break she could look foward too.

Trinity sat on the bench, watching as Ginny and one other Chaser passed the Quaffle between themselves and aimed for the goal posts which Ron was defending. Dean Thomas and George Weasley were hitting the Bludgers between each other and finally the Seeker was looking around for the Golden Snitch. Trinity frowned, the Snitch was hovering above his head, '_can't he hear it?'_ She thought.  
"Trinity look out!" George accidently batted a Bludger in her direction.  
Trinity screamed and covered her head, "evanesco!" As the Bludger disappeared, Trinity looked up to see who'd shouted and saved her head. Draco stood a little way from her, his wand drawn. She looked up and scowled at him before turning her attention back to the Quidditch game.  
"Thought about paying me back yet?" He smirked, taking a seat beside her and watching the Gryffindor's Quidditch Practice, bordem reflected in his steel grey eyes as he lounged on the bench.  
Trinity shook her head and threw another Bludger into the game. "George!" She called up, "where's the other Chaser?"  
"We're waiting for you to get a broom! Merlin's sake, Trinity - we talked about this yesturday!"  
"Oh..." She grumbled, turning around to face Malfoy. "If you don't mind, this is Gryffindor practice...would you please leave?"  
Draco made no sign of leaving. "Not until you thank me, Riddle." She sighed and walked towards him, she bent down and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away and standing up again.  
"Thank you." She said, her cheeks burning.  
Draco smirked, "not enough, Riddle." He stood up and pointed to his lips, "next time, try one here." He winked, then turned and left.  
Trinity grabbed a broom and joined the other Quidditch players. Ginny threw the Quaffle to Trinity who caught it and soared through the air, managing to launch the wooden ball through the hoop past Ron.  
"Nice shot!" Ron called, flying down to collect the ball and then passing it to one of the Chasers. Trinity saw the Golden Snitch again and George flew closer towards her.  
"Can you go and give Nathanael some words of encouragement?" He asked, clubbing a Bludger away from them and towards Dean.  
"You know I don't like conversations." She replied in a whisper.  
He shrugged. "Yeah but...I don't like him, so..."  
Trinity sighed and flew up to talk to the Seeker. "Is this your try out?" She asked the seventh year boy, blushing nervously.  
He shook his head, "yeah." He replied, his eyes darting around for the Snitch.  
"If you can't see it, you should listen for it." Trinity replied.  
"To be honest I'm not much of a Seeker." The boy replied, "we should swap positions."  
"Why don't you take my place as being a Chaser then?" She smiled nervously, her eyes on the Snitch next to George.  
"Alright, thanks." The boy nodded to show his gratitude before flying down to join Ginny and another girl with the Quaffle. He made quite a good Chaser, and as training finished, and the Snitch flew back into the Quidditch crate, Trinity walked up to the team Captain. "George, if I'm going to be on the team, then I'll have to have a subtle position - especially if my Uncle specifically told me to be a reserve."  
George nodded in understanding, "you're the only Seeker we have though." He replied, "I'm serious Trinity, Nathanael was the only one who applied for Seeker, and that was because he was the only person who applied - I just assumed you wanted to be a Chaser. The only position he would've been able to be _was_ Seeker."  
"Okay." Trinity said, "so...I'm the Seeker now, right?"  
George nodded, "on the condition that you're not going to get into trouble."  
Trinity smiled nervously. "I'll have a word with my Uncle. He'll probably be a little dissappointed but...I can't really help that."

Voldermort knew he would have a visit from his niece that afternoon, especially as the Gryffindor Quidditch team didn't have many applicants. His suspicions about the visit was correct when he heard an almost inaudiable tapping at his door.  
"Come in, Trinity." He called. The door opened slowly and the raven haired girl looked nervously around the edge of the door. "Can I help you with something?" He asked, linking his fingers together.  
"I was just wondering-"  
"-Is this about Quidditch, my dear?" Voldermort asked, tilting his head to the side. He could not understand why his neice constantly looked at the floor, she had beautiful eyes, so why was she trying to hide them? Voldermort got to his feet. "I understand that your fellow Gryffindors didn't have many people apply for the team, infact I have reason to believe they're one player short. Am I correct?"  
"Well, the Seeker wasn't very good, so he's now the final Chaser," she said in a small voice, the Dark Lord had to strain to hear her. "And I was wondering-"  
"-If you could be Seeker?" Voldermort smiled distantly, "I'm not to pleased about this - you know this will attract a lot of attention to yourself, Trinity."  
Trinity kept her eyes on the floor, nodding slowly. "I understand, Uncle." She almost whispered.  
"However, your mate is Seeker for the Slytherin team." Voldermort placed a hand on Trinity's shoulder. "It might be good for you two."  
Trinity smiled shyly, "so...is that a yes?" She asked.  
Voldermort nodded before walking back to his chair. "The second something happens to you, you're off the team - even if it is just a scrape."  
"Thank you, Uncle."  
"Off to your lesson now, I believe you have Charms."  
Trinity smiled as she left the room, but once she stood outside the Headmasters office, she realised she had only had one Charms lesson before, and therefore didn't know the way. "Sir Nicholas?" She called to the empty corridor.  
A moment or two of silence passed until the grey ghost appeared, "lost again, my dear?" He chuckled, floating over to her.  
She nodded, looking down in embarrassment. "Yes, Sir. I have Charms now with Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me the way."  
He smiled and bowed his head. "Right this way, Miss Riddle."

Draco was bored. Half of his Charms lesson had gone by pretty slowly and his partner wasn't in. Had Trinity fallen off her broom and was in the infirmary? Draco shrugged, he couldn't care less.  
Just then, the door opened and Trinity edged into the room. "Ahh, Miss Riddle, how nice it is for you to join us." Professor Flitwick smiled warmly. "Take a seat beside Mr. Malfoy, please."  
Trinity sat down next to Draco at the desk at the back of the classroom.  
"Ron," she whispered to the red head sat infront of her once the Professor started to talk again. Ron turned around and smiled, "I'm allowed to join the Quidditch team."  
"That's great!" He smiled, "you'll be the best Chaser we have!"  
"Seeker." Trinity corrected him. Ron smiled again and once the rest of class was over, they hurried to Transfiguration.

Thankfully, there was no seating plan for Transfiguration, and most of the students were suprised when there was a note written on the blackboard to say that Professor McGonagal was in a meeting and wouldn't be able to attend that lesson. Instead, she had set the students some work to do in the library, another essay to be precise.  
They made their way to the library, and settled down at one of the desks facing the window, over-looking the Black Lake.  
Trinity pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink before smiling at Ron who was giving her a longing look. "Yes, you can copy my work." She whispered before looking back down at the table and starting her essay.

It wasn't long until George found them, along with Kimberly Lestrange. Trinity smiled at George before her eyes met Kimberly's. She ran over to the girl and wrapped her arms around her. "How's it going, Trin?" Kimberly asked.  
"It's okay, Kim. What about you?"  
Kimberly nodded as the girls' pulled away from each other, they all took seats around the table. "Apart from this Dark Art's work Professor Snape is making us do, everything's fine." She smiled. "I'm going to contact you later again...Draco's coming."  
"What?" Trinity asked, looking over her shoulder.  
"There you are Kim. And look, you found some Gryffindors'." Draco smirked and pulled a chair over from the next table, sitting on it backwards and facing the two girls', his arms resting on the back of the chair. "Ready to thank me yet, Riddle?" Draco winked at the raven haired girl who just turned her back on him as a reply.  
"Now, now, _Drakey_-" Kimberly mocked Pansys sing-song voice "-play nice with my friend here."  
"Friend?" Draco frowned, "you know Slytherin's can't be friends with Gryffindors'."  
"Well, I'm not the one trying to get my tounge down her throat." Kimberly leant back in her chair, crossing her arms and smirking at her cousin.  
"Actually," Draco began, a smirk on his face. "She owes me."  
"Oh, so you're trying to get _her_ tounge down _your_ throat."  
"For Merlins' sake!" Trinity snapped, turning around in her seat and unexpectedly crashing her lips against Draco's.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed - it's means a lot :) I hope you're enjoying the story, please review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ron and George's jaws hit the table, and Kimberly looked almost as shocked as they did. Draco on the other hand, was quite proud of his achievement. But his mood suddenly dropped again once Trinity pulled away almost as quickly as she leant in.  
Trinity turned around in her chair, picked up her quill and carried on writing her essay like nothing had happened.  
Draco smirked and cleared his throat. "That wasn't so hard was it, Riddle?" He asked. "I might have to steal your wand more often." He stood up and left Kimberly and the three Gryffindors at the table.  
"You are one stupid girl, Trin." Was the first thing Kimberly said, shaking her head. Trinity looked up with an innocent expression on her face and shrugged. The table fell into silence as Ron copied Trinity's work and George and Kimberly worked quietly on their essay together. It wasn't long before the youngest Weasley entered the library, carrying a fluffy book with a belt around the outside.  
"Hey," Ginny put the book on the table, the eyes and teeth facing the raven haired Gryffindor.  
"Merlin!" Trinity whispered in shock. "What is that?"  
"Oh, my Care of Magical Creatures textbook." She saw Trinity go to open it, and she slammed the palm of her hand ontop. "Don't open it." She warned. "It's evil, Dean's already been bitten. He's in the infirmary now."  
George and Ron chuckled, Ginny glared at them before turning to Kimberly. The red head smiled but then her face dropped when she noticed the Slytherin colours of her robes. "You must be Kimberly." Ginny stated. "I'm-"  
"-Ginny. Yeah, George has told be about you-" she held out her hand "-it's nice to meet you." Ginny gently shook the girls' hand, her smile gradually coming back again. "We've really got to finish this essay." Kimberly turned to George. "Seriously. I'm hungry."  
"I'm hungry too, Merlin's sake Kim." George rolled his eyes and pointed out a line in his textbook for the dark haired girl to write down. "If you'd just stop talking, you'd be as far as I am."  
Kimberly rolled her eyes and dipped her quill in her ink. As George and Kimberly began working in silence, Ginny, Ron and Trinity exchanged glances. The mates seemed to be getting along alright so far.  
"Ginny, guess what?" Ron asked, grimacing.  
"You haven't farted have you Ron? Because I don't think I can stand to smell gone off bacon twice in one day."  
Ron cleared his throat, "err...no." He replied, he jerked his thumb in Trinity's direction. "She kissed, Malfoy."  
Ginny's eyes widened and she slapped a hand to her mouth. "You didn't." She asked, denial evident in her tone. Trinity stopped herself from looking up from her essay as a deep pink blush swept across her cheeks.  
"Whatever in the world posessed you to do that?" Ginny asked, taking a seat in the chair Malfoy was previously sat in.  
Trinity shrugged, "he wouldn't stop asking me and - as you guys said - I didn't want to be in his debt forever." She glanced around the table, "it made him go away didn't it?" She smiled shyly.  
Ron shrugged, "I guess it did. But do you really think George and I are going to do that if he comes back?"  
Trinity chuckled nervously and turned her eyes back on her work. She wrote another few lines of her essay before checking the time. "Merlin!" She exclaimed, standing up and hurridly packing her things away. "We better get down to the Great Hall - we have ten minutes of lunch left!"  
Ron shot to his feet, followed by Kimberly and then George. "I was wondering why you guys didn't wait for me." Ginny replied from her seat. "McGonagal wasn't in was she?"  
Ron shook his head, "we must've gone overtime here. Have you already eaten?"  
Ginny nodded, "I'll see you all back at the common room after fifth, alright?" The Weasley's nodded and Trinity smiled. Everyone shouldered their bags and hurried out of the library and down the corridor.  
"I told you we wouldn't have long in the library!" George scolded Kimberly.  
"It was your idea to go to the library, not mine!" Kimberly snapped back. "I said I was hungry, why would I want to go to the library and not the Great Hall?"  
Trinity ignored the bickering coming from behind her, and made a mental note to finish her essay later. After lunch she and Ron had Herbology, and the raven haired Gryffindor wasn't in the mood for planting flowers.  
"Ron?" She asked, "what did you do in Herbology last lesson?"  
"Umm..." Ron shrugged, "not a lot really, just planted some Snap Dragons, they really don't like fingers." He held his hand up and Trinity noticed a ragged cut running along the edge of his finger. "They're actually Muggle flowers, but they come to life in the Wizarding world." He stated in awe.  
Trinity amused him and nodded along, she couldn't actually care about Muggle flowers and Herbology. She was feeling a little light headed and just wanted to eat something.

They sat down at the Gryffindor dining table - except for Kimberly who went to sit with Draco and Blaize at the Slytherin one.  
Trinity placed a spoonful of pasta on her plate and once she had eaten, she felt much better. Until she felt like she was being watched. She sighed as she turned around, making some Hufflepuff students go back to their food.  
"Why do they always look at me?" She whispered to Ron.  
He shrugged, "don't know. They used to do the same to Harry. They'll get bored sooner or later."  
Trinity smiled at Ron's reassurance before getting to her feet. "I'm going back to the library to finish that essay." She stated, "I'll see you guys later, okay?"  
George nodded whereas Ron turned around. "We've got Herbology!" He said with his mouthful of ham and cheese.  
Trinity walked quickly and quietly out of the Great Hall, ignoring some of the stares she got from Hufflepuff students and a few of the younger Slytherins. As she made her way up the stairs, the staircase began to move just as she was about to step onto it. Losing her balance on the edge, Trinity almost thanked the person who'd pulled her to safety. Instead, she glared up at Draco with her green eyes.  
"Watch your footing, Riddle." He stated, "you don't want to fall down there, do you?" He pointed over the edge and Trinity looked down at the never ending floors below her.  
As she moved to walk around Draco, thinking that Herbology would be better than being with the Slytherin, the platinum haired boy stood in her way.  
She frowned, "don't you have Herbology now?"  
Malfoy raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, "don't you?" He smirked. Trinity turned away from him and walked up the staircase that'd appeared a few seconds later. "Skipping classes, Riddle?" Draco asked, following her towards the library.  
"Gardening isn't really my thing." She replied, keeping her eyes on the stone floor.  
"Something we have in common then." Draco replied. Trinity pushed open the door to the library, and sat down at the desk she was at earlier, Draco sat in the chair opposite her.  
The Slytherin leant back in his chair, rocking on the back two legs and he crossed his arms behind his head, looking very relaxed and at peace.  
The Gryffindor pulled out her nearly finished Transfiguration essay and her quill and ink before getting back to work, it was quite hard with Draco staring at her, but she couldn't help that. She would have to get used to people staring at her, especially as they did it at meals, and as she was going to be on the Quidditch team.  
"So are you a Chaser?" Draco asked. Trinity shook her head, before finishing the last sentance of her essay. "Did Weasleby not put you on the team?"  
"I'm the Seeker." She replied, putting her things away.  
"Stay with me, Riddle." Draco stated once she stood up to leave. "Otherwise I'll follow you for the rest of the day."  
Trinity shrugged, "I don't think you'd follow me into the Gryffindor common room."  
"No, but I'd stop you from entering." He smirked and - knowing he was right, Trinity sat down again, her eyes fixed on the varnished wood infront of her. "So tell me," he began. "What were you doing before Hogwarts?"  
"Home-schooled." She replied.  
Draco frowned, "by the Dark Lord himself?" He asked.  
Trinity shook her head and did exactly what she did when she told George, she looked left and right before leaning in to whisper, "the Deatheaters."  
Draco looked suprised, "my father taught you?"  
Trinity shrugged, "I didn't know any of their names."  
"My father is one of them." Draco stated.  
"I know." Trinity leant over the table, "he gave me detention, remember?"  
Draco chuckled. "I'd forgotten about that." Trinity felt odd, and her vision began to blur. A few images crossed infront of her eyes, and she found herself sitting on her Firebolt.  
The Hufflepuff Seeker wasn't a nice boy, if anything, he should be in Slytherin. He tailed her around the pitch whilst she was looking for the Golden Snitch, and when she set her eyes on it - she went for it. "It looks like, Riddle's got her eye on the Snitch!" Zacharias informed the spectators. "Will Gryffindor take the first Quidditch match? Or will Hufflepuff have this in the bag?" George appeared beside Trinity and gave the Bludger an almighty beating - sending it flying across the other side of the pitch.  
The Hufflepuff Seeker - Harper - had also seen the Snitch, and was riding beside Trinity. She glanced at him before pulling upwards - leaving him to chase the Snitch by himself.  
"What's Riddle doing?" Zacharias exclaimed, "is she going to let Harper get the Snitch?" The Hufflepuff Seeker was directly below Trinity now, and the raven haired girl gained momentum, as she began flying straight down. Just before Harper grabbed the Golden Snitch-  
Draco slammed his hand on the desk infront of Trinity - pulling her out of her vision. Her eyes stung, and Trinity squeezed them shut. "Riddle?" Draco asked.  
Trinity covered her face with her hands, "I have to go." She said, reaching down to grab her bag as she got to her feet. Realising she couldn't see, Trinity placed her hand on the desk to steady herself before reaching out to trail her hand along the bookcase and towards the door.  
The Gryffindor ran her hand downwards to find the doorknob, but was met with air, then someone took her by the elbow and began pulling her out of the library.  
"Where do you need to go?" Malfoy asked.  
"The infirmary." She whispered. Draco stopped walking and turned Trinity around so that she faced him.  
"Open your eyes." He demanded.  
Trinity knew that if she denied then he would leave her in the corridor to find the way herself and, as she didn't know her way around Hogwarts yet anyway, she'd be completely usless blind. She squinted before slowly opening her eyes - then snapped them shut once they began to sting painfully.  
She heard the sound of apparation, then heard a croaky voice. "What're you two doing out of class?" One of them asked.  
Draco shrugged, "having fun."  
"We've got ourselves a couple of skivers." The croaky voice said.  
"Detention, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Riddle. Hagrid's hut, eight o'clock." A smooth voice said. It sounded too femenine to be a man's voice, although it was a man who had spoken. A hand clamped down on Trinity's shoulder. "I'll take her to the infirmary, Mr. Malfoy. You just go back to class."  
Trinity and one of the Deatheaters' apparated to the infirmary, where Madam Pomfrey was currently attending to someone. The Deatheater released her shoulder and apparated away, leaving Trinity to stand awkwardly in the doorway.  
"Madam Pomfrey?" The Gryffindor asked.  
"Miss Riddle, back again." The raven haired girl felt the nurse place a hand on her waist and her elbow before guiding her gently to a bed. "Sit down, I'll be with you in just a moment."

Ron was in Herbology, bored out of his mind. He should've bunked off with Trinity. Malfoy had probably found her unless she had gone to the Gryffindor common room - as he was skiving aswell.  
One of the Patil twins nudged Ron gently and leant to whisper to him. "Apparently the dorms are going to change around." She stated.  
Ron frowned, '_why would they change unless it was to do with mates?'_ "What?" He replied.  
Pavarti shrugged, "it might just be a rumour." She replied, "but apparently someone overheard Professor McGonagal talking to Snape about it."  
"What would the new dorms be?"  
The Gryffindor shrugged, "I don't know. I'm assuming it'd be for the year above us. But if it's going to happen, it'll be after Christmas break."  
"But that's one week away." Ron frowned, "how would everything change by then over such a short amount of time?"  
"I don't know." Pavarti replied, chuckling. "Magic?"  
"Mr. Malfoy how nice it is for you to turn up!" Professor Sprout stated, "take a seat at the back of the class would you?"  
Draco rolled his eyes and took a seat at his designated desk. He groaned when Pansy Parkinson swivelled round in her chair. "Hey, Drakey. You're looking good today, have you done something new with your hair? It looks good - really good!"  
"No, I haven't done anything new to my hair." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"Well, it still looks nice." She grinned flirtaciously at him. "You always look nice and..." He zoned her out and started copying some notes down from the board.  
"Ahh, Miss Riddle." Professor Sprout clapped her hands as the raven haired Gryffindor stepped foot into the greenhouse. "Tell me, what is the correct way to water a Snap Dragon?"  
Trinity's face went blank and the whole class looked up from their desks, the entire greenhouse silent except from the chirps of grasshoppers. "With water?" She replied questionningly, in a small voice, not likeing the unwanted attention she'd gathered from the rest of the class.  
Professor Sprout started to laugh, "of course, dear! Take your seat next to Mr. Malfoy."  
Trinity hurried to her seat and sat down with her eyes faced towards the desk. Pansy scoffed and turned around in her seat to snarl at the girl who had taken her Drakey from her. "What is this?" She looked the raven haired girl up and down, grimacing.  
Trinity ignored her, and this seemed to anger the pug-faced girl, "hey, bitch, I'm talking to you!"  
Trinity looked up and shrugged. "I'm listening. Just say what you want to."  
Pansy scoffed. "You're a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, you really need to show me some respect!"  
She shrugged, "the first thing you've done is attempted to insult me."  
"Attempted? Bitch, please-" She held up her palm to the raven haired girl and turned her face away. "-When I insult someone, they run away crying. And trust me - you'll be weeping once I'm through with you."  
Trinity nodded and began to read through the questionnaire on the desk. She wrinkled her nose, Ron would definately have to help her with this. She ignored Pansy's scolding for the last fifteen minutes of the lesson before grabbing her bag and leaving behind an open-mouthed Parkinson.  
"I wasn't finished talking to you!" Pansy snapped, storming after the raven haired Gryffindor.  
Pansy drew her wand and held it towards Trinity's back. "Come on - let's go!" She snapped, glaring daggers at the Gryffindor's back. The rest of the class began to form a circle around the two girls'. Trinity made no attempt to turn around, she just stood there. "Or are you too scared?"  
"I don't duel." Trinity replied, looking around the crowded students for Ron.  
"Is that because you don't want to show yourself up to being such a disappointment to your dear Uncle?" Trinity raised an eyebrow, if Pansy kept talking along these lines then she was surely going to end up in the infirmary for weeks. "If you weren't such a coward, then maybe you would battle me." Trinty pulled her bag furthur onto her shoulder. This angered Pansy to no end, why wasn't this girl reacting to her taunting? Ron stepped fowards and beckoned Trinity to follow him into the castle, "I see! Even your Weasley buddy doesn't think you can take me! Perhaps he'd just too much of a coward to come to your rescue when you get hurt." Trinity dropped her bag and spun around, drawing her wand in one swift motion.  
"Deprimo!" A strong gust of wind from the tip of Trinity's wand struck Pansy - sending the Slytherin flying backwards, landing on the grassy floor. "Don't insult my friends."  
Pansy shot to her feet. "Incarcerous!" Trinity was then tied up in ropes, she fell to the floor with a thud, and struggled against her confinements.  
"Incendio!" The ropes burnt off Trinity's form and the girl shot to her feet.  
"I'm going to send you to the infirmary!" Pansy snapped, "Crucio!"  
"Salvio Hexia!" The green light from Pansy's wand stuck a hazy pink coloured sheild surrounding Trinity. Professor McGonagal and Professor Snape appeared outside the school and ran towards the two girls'.  
"Expelliarmus!" The two Professor's disarmed the dueling students and Snape caught Trinity's wand as Professor McGonagal picked Pansy's up off of the floor.  
"Prior Incantato." The two Professors' tapped each wand with their own to see what the last spell cast was.  
McGonagal gasped and turned to Pansy, "if the Headmaster finds out about this, my dear, you will possibly be in grave danger."  
Pansy pointed at Trinity with an innocent expression on the Slytherin's face, "she chanted something too - something I've never learnt!" She defended herself.  
Snape cleared his throat. "Salvio Hexia. A charm used to form some protection against hexes." Snape rounded on the girl from his House. "If the Headmaster finds out you attempted to hex his niece, Parkinson. You would be in serious trouble...both of you will serve detention tonight. Riddle, I believe this is the second detention you've been given today. This is becoming quite a habit of yours, isn't it?" Snape drawled.  
"Back to your dorms students. Miss Parkinson, if you would follow me, please."  
As Pansy followed McGonagal back to her office, Snape handed Trinity back her wand, "good defense charms, Riddle." He then turned on his heel, his black cloak swished behind him as he strode across the grounds.  
Trinity groaned, "two detentions? Again?"  
Ron hugged her, "thanks for sticking up for me. But you should've known accepting to a non-supervised duel would lead to trouble."  
Trinity shrugged, "I'm not dueling anyone again. I may have gotten her into trouble, but at least it was trouble with one of the Professors and not my Uncle." She looked down at the ground before tugging on Ron's arm and leading him to the Great Hall for dinner.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, alerted/fav'd my story :) Let me know what you think, Review! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The news about how Pansy Parkinson had challenged Trinity Riddle to a duel was spreading like wild fire around the Great Hall during dinner. So much so, that Draco Malfoy had the nerve to sit on the Gryffindor bench beside the raven haired girl.  
"You shouldn't have dueled her." Draco spat, his hormones were running high, and Pansy was the one who he went to for that, and as she was being isolated in McGonagal's office until both he and Trinity had served their detentions, Draco couldn't pleasure himself as soon as he'd have hoped.  
Trinity shrugged, keeping her eyes on the table in shame. "If I hadn't have battled her, my Uncle would've gotten involved."  
"Still." Draco stated, his tone dripping with venom. "Now she's not going to be back at the dorm until tomorrow morning." What angered him more was the fact that the Gryffindor acted like she was a Saint, like Harry Potter would think of himself. She hadn't saved Pansy's life from the Dark Lord, she'd put her into isolation. Draco had to admit that the duel was fun to watch as Pansy was made a fool out of, but still, Draco's needs were more important.  
"I should be going." Trinity stood up and bent down to pick up her bag. George nudged Ginny and nodded his head towards Draco, who was checking out their friend. "Are you coming Malfoy?" She asked, turning around and almost catching his wandering eyes. Draco smirked, if Pansy wasn't going to be there to satisfy his needs, he'd have to do something himself for once.  
He was annoyed by the way Trinity had said she wasn't attracted to him, but he knew she was lying. He was the Slytherin sex God for crying out loud - everyone was attracted to him! And even if she wasn't, he sure as hell was going to make her.

Trinity exited the Great Hall with Draco beside her. She turned left and walked along the corridor before crossing the long bridge. It was deserted, her and Draco were the only ones walking across it. Still, they walked in silence as they made their way down the stone steps towards Hagrid's hut and once they stood outside the giants home, Trinity knocked gently and waited patiently for Hagrid to open the door.  
Whilst they stood outside in silence, Draco leant against the wall and turned his steel grey gaze to the Forbidden Forest, just behind the pumpkin patch. He then turned his attention back to the raven haired Gryffindor standing beside him.  
Draco thought Trinity was quite a plain looking girl and the Slytherin had told Kimberly on the train on the way to Hogwarts that Malfoy's deserved pretty girl's.  
Trinity's long, black hair was slightly wavy, and reached her waist. Draco had always preferred girls' with long hair. Pansy's hair was cut fairly short, and at an oddly shaped angle. That was one of the main things Draco disliked about the girl - that and her squished nose and fake tanned skin. Trinity on the other hand had a small, elegant nose and a smooth, porcelain skin tone.  
Pansy's eyes were dark brown - quite dull in Draco's opinion, and Trinity's were Slytherin green. Malfoy skimmed his eyes down Riddle's body, tilting his head slightly at her slim form. Although she had slightly curved hips, a decent sized chest and nicely shaped legs. Draco prefferred girls' with a more...touchable look. Trinity looked elegant, fragile. Almost like glass, and he'd be afraid to break her, but that still wouldn't stop him from getting what he wanted.  
The girl was afraid of her own shadow - not like Pansy who was loud and wild.  
'_I can't believe I'm comparing my mate to a girl I don't even like._' Draco thought, setting his eyes back on the forest.  
"Where is the great oaf?"  
Trinity shrugged, "we're ten minutes early." She replied, "he might have gone to feed Norbert and...Aragog."  
"Afraid of spiders, Riddle?" Draco smirked, noticing the hesitation and slight waver in her voice.  
"I would've preferred to feed the dragon." She replied in a small voice.  
Draco pushed himself off the wall, he walked infront of Trinity before turning to face her. "What're you going to do if we have to feed them again?"  
She hesitated, glancing up at him before setting her gaze on his shoes. "Not drop my wand." She hid her blushing face behind her hair.  
Malfoy smirked and grabbed her wrist before pulling her down to the Forbidden Forest - away from Hagrid's hut and the view of Hogwarts. He moved her towards an oak tree, his hands holding onto her shoulders, pushing her back against the trunk.  
"Why's that, Riddle?" He asked, smirking. "Afraid you'll kiss me again and _like_ it?"  
Trinity looked away from him, and observed their surroundings. The Forbidden Forest was getting darker now and there was no moon to shed any light through the trees. The atmosphere was eerie - like it had been the last time they were in the Forbidden Forest serving detention.  
She bit her lower lip and made an attempt to push Draco back, but he just pushed her in return. "Go away!" She pleaded. Malfoy chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face, the contact of his fingers against her skin, made Trinity blush and her eyes found his feet again.  
"We should have detention together more often..." Draco whispered to her. Trinity felt his hand skim across her jawline to tilt her face upwards. His face was quite close to hers and her breathing became uneven as he leant closer towards her.  
The leaves of the trees rustled suddenly as a colony of bats dispersed from them, flying further into the forest. Draco pulled away and both the Hogwarts' students looked up and watched them circle around before disappearing into the trees.  
The door to Hagrids' hut opened and then swung shut, and as Draco had loosened his grip on her shoulders, Trinity slipped away before jogging out of the forest towards Hagrids hut.

The three of them set off into the woods, Hagrid carrying box of 'Giant Flies'. Malfoy insisted that Trinity carried the lamp as he didn't think the nervous wreck should be trusted with a wand.  
"Right then." Hagrid paused once they reached a fork in the path. "Do you two want to go and feed Aragog?"  
"No!" Trinity exclaimed. "We were nearly eaten last time!"  
Hagrid chuckled, "nonsense! Aragog wouldn't hurt a fly!" He looked down at the box in his hands. "Figuratively speaking, of course! Alright then, you two can go and see if Norbert has finished his food from yesturday. Step carefully, it's best if you find him rather than he finds you." Hagrid took the lamp from Trinity and carried the box of 'Giant Flies' into the darkness.  
"Come on then, Riddle." Draco stated from further down the path, "don't fall too far behind!"  
Trinity pulled out her wand, "lumos." She whispered, before running to catch up with the Slytherin. Draco held his wand out, the white light illuminating the path, revealing dark circular patches. "What're they?" Trinity pointed to the large patches.  
"Don't know, don't care." Draco replied, he paused and turned to face her, a smirk on his handsome features. "Why don't we say we've been to see the dragon?" He stepped closer to her, "and-" he shrugged "-do something else instead?" He stood directly infront of her, stuffing his left hand in his pocket and acting nonchalant.  
Trinity cast her eyes to the floor and lightly pushed past him, making her way down the path at a quicker pace. Draco hurried to catch up with her and a loud, growl made them stop in their tracks. Trinity grabbed hold of Draco's arm and moved to stand closer to him.  
"What, in the name of Merlin was that?" She whispered to Draco, her voice slightly higher than usual.  
Draco shrugged, but didn't push her away from him, "I don't know." He replied, "but we better keep quiet, just incase we're close to the dragon." Their wands died out of light, and there was a loud thud behind them.  
"Lumos." Draco whispered, holding his wand pointed in the direction of the thud. Trinity tightened her grip on his arm, they were really close now, Draco could feel her long hair tickling his neck. The white light lit up four big toes with long pointed claws and the dark patches on the path had turned out to be giant footprints. The wand moved up slighty, revealing light brown scaly skin of two large legs. Draco paused and looked up when he heard a low rumbling noise.  
Trinity's hand found Draco's and she lifted his wand up higher until they were looking directly at the long scaly snout and animalistic amber eyes of the dragon. On it's back were scaled ridges and a pair of incredibly large bat-shaped wings.  
"A Norweigian Ridgeback." Trinity whispered in awe. She said something which Draco thought sounded a lot like parseltounge. Norbert turned his head to face her - looking away from Draco as it did. Trinity turned to glance at Draco before looking back at the dragon, who's snout gently pushed against her shoulder - knocking her to the floor.  
Draco was confused, was she speaking to the dragon? Or talking to him and not realising she was speaking parseltounge? Malfoy had no idea, but he figured they'd served an hours worth of detention. He slowly stepped closer to Trinity and grabbed her forearm before apparating them outside of Hagrid's hut - where the giant was waiting for them.  
"Alright, you two?" He asked, unfased by their sudden appearance.  
Draco ignored him and pulled Trinity to her feet. "He had eaten." The Gryffindor informed the giant as Draco began to pull her away from the stone hut.  
"Thank you for checking up on him!" Hagrid called, waving to the raven haired girl.  
"Stop dragging me!" She pulled her arm out of Draco's grip, and the platinum blonde turned to face her.  
Two Deatheaters apparated beside them and one placed their hand on Trinity's shoulder. "Your Uncle would like to speak with you." The croaky voice stated. Trinity's eyes widened and she shook slightly with nerves and fright. She nodded once before disappearing with the Deatheater and apparated outside of the Headmasters office.  
Draco saw the sudden change in her eyes, one moment ago she had been relieved to get out of the Dark Forest, then the Deatheaters' mentioned her Uncle and she seemed almost terrified of him. As the second Deatheater apparated him outside the Slytherin common room, Draco debated about going in search of Pansy or not.  
He sighed, '_No._' Draco wasn't going to go and find her. Not tonight anyway - after the previous night, he needed to get away from her for a while and that meant a few days at least. The girl was an annoying nightmare and Kimberly was right to call her 'Pansy pissing pug Parkinson'. Draco chuckled to himself as he made his way upstairs to his dorm room. He stripped himself of his clothes and stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to fall onto him, slowly turning his pale skin slightly pink in colour.  
After his shower, Draco toweled himself dry before pulling on a pair of black tracksuit bottoms. He lounged on his bed, staring to write the Potions essay he had to hand in tomorrow. His quill glided over the piece of parchment effortlessly, leaving behind his neat, cursive writing in green ink. The colour reminded him of Trinity's eyes.

Trinity sat on a chair in her Uncle's office, whilst he began pacing around the room, his wand held tightly in his hands behind his back, his facial expression annoyingly calm, his eyes fixated on the floor infront of him as he paced slowly infront of his niece.  
"I'm a little disappointed in you, Trinity." He finally began, stopping infront of her and glancing at her frightened face. "You've been attending Hogwarts for three days and you've already recieved four detentions. One on which, I heard you had a duel with a girl from Slytherin?"  
"Yes, Uncle." Trinity replied, her voice almost inaudiable. She was frightened, terrified of him and to make things worse, he was holding the Elder wand.  
Voldermort began to pace again, eventually coming to a standstill right infront of Trinity, he lowered himself to his knees so that he could see into her face. "And to top it all off, you're failing Potions." He shot to his feet. "No Riddle has _ever_ failed Potions before." His voice grew louder.  
"I'm sorry, Uncle." A tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm trying my hardest - I swear!"  
"Well, your hardest isn't good enough, Trinity." His snappy tone silenced her and Trinity closed her eyes as he raised his wand above his head. "Crucio."

Slowly and painfully, Trinity made her way to the library, keeping an eye out for any students that she thought would talk to her if she ran into them. Once inside the library, she shut the door and walked to the furthest row of books. She saw Draco and Blaize at the desk in the corner, and tried not to bring any unwanted attention to herself as she carefully scanned the bookshelves for a book about Dragons.  
The book was heavier than she had anticipated and she dropped it with a loud thud. Her arms were in too much pain to even hold it. She sighed when she heard Blaize and Draco no longer whispering; which meant that they had looked over in her direction and were probably watching her. Trinity pulled out her wand, "wingardium leviosa," she muttered, watching the book float back onto the shelf. She put her wand away before finding a smaller book about Dragons, she took it and then left Malfoy and Zabini behind, they broke out into whispers as soon as she had vanished from their sight.  
Not wanting them to find her at any of the desks, Trinity sat on the floor, huddled in a corner - hidden behind a few of the tables.  
She sat looking at the pictures for half an hour before a shadow loomed over her book, she didn't look up, but carried on looking at the pictures. Trinity heard that person sigh before sitting on the wooden floor beside her, expecting to come face-to-face with Malfoy, and not having the energy to keep telling him to 'leave her alone'. She looked to the right to find Ron sitting beside her with concern filled eyes.  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
It was nice to have someone care about her well-being. Especially someone she'd only known for four days, Trinity was so overcome by emotion that she began to start crying. Ron put his arm around her shoulders for comfort.  
"What're you reading?" He asked, once she composed herself. "Dragons?" He asked.  
"For detention, Malfoy and I had to go and see if Norbert had eaten his dinner from last night." Trinity wiped away the last of her tears and sniffed. "I started to talk to him and...it was almost as though he listened. He was looking at me and everything. Then I heard him speak."  
Ron frowned, "what did he say?"  
"He said 'thank you for talking too me', but then Malfoy grabbed me and apparated us back to Hagrids'."  
Ron flipped a few pages in the textbook. "This looks like Parseltounge. I'm sure your Uncle can read it if you ask him about it?"  
Trinity shook her head, "no! I don't want to go and see him!"  
Ron nodded in understanding, but didn't ask her anything about it. "Professor Snape can, I think? I don't know, go and ask him if he can read it."  
The raven haired girl nodded, "I'll ask him tomorrow after Dark Arts."  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, Ron cleared his throat. "You know you can talk to us. George, Ginny and me...you know...about anything."  
Trinity smiled, "thanks Ron, that means a lot to me."  
"How sweet." A sneer broke through the silent library. "Weasley and Riddle, looking all cosy together." Blaize stated. "What do you make of this Malfoy?"  
The platinum haired blonde came into view and glared at Ron, "remove your hand Weasleby." He snapped. "You know what Umbridge said - stick to your own mate."  
"I don't see _you_ sticking to your own mate, Malfoy." Ron glared at him. "I saw you with Parkinson in the corridor the other day looking very..._busy_."  
"Shut it, Weasleby!" Malfoy snapped, glancing at Trinity from the corner of his eyes. "If it's any of your buisness - she used a love potion on me!"  
Professor Snape walked past then, and Trinity slowly and painfully got to her feet, making her way over to him with much difficulty. It was as if her muscles had siezed up, and it made it very difficult for her to walk, she was hoping the boys' behind her thought she just had pins and needles, "Professor, may I have a word with you please?"  
"Make it quick, Riddle, it'll be curfew soon." Snape drawled, picking up a book from Madam Pince's desk and walking out of the library and down the corridor towards his classroom.  
"I was just wondering, if you would be able to read this?" She held out the book. "Ron said it was in Parseltounge and that you might be able to read it?"  
"I am not a Parselmouth." Snape stated, "but I may be able to help you if I know what information you're after."  
Trinity cleared her throat and told the Professor what she had told Ron about Norbert being able to understand her.  
"You speak the second side of Parseltounge." Snape drawled, leaning back in his desk chair. "You can speak Dracore, which is Dragon tongue."  
"Dragon tounge?" Trinity frowned. "But I thought the last person who spoke that died over two hundred and fifty years ago?"  
Snape cleared his throat, "that doesn't mean the gift wasn't passed down through generations." He informed her, "now, you should head back to your dorm room. It's a little past curfew."  
Trinity inclined her head to the Professor and thanked him before heading back to the Gryffindor common room. She made her way back with much difficulty, her muscles ached painfully and she became slower with each step she took.

**Thank you to those who've alerted/fav'd and reviewed this story, I really hope you're enjoying it! Please review! :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Instead of the morning routine she normally went through, Trinity only brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail, the end of her hair reaching her mid-back. Then she put on a thin layer of mascara. Trinity had two free lessons this morning, well, the Gryffindor Quidditch team did, and for that reason they had been given the priority of the Quidditch pitch to train in for the first two hours of the day in preparation for the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match on Saturday.  
Trinity pulled on her fitted cream trousers and her red Quidditch jersey which read 'Riddle' across the back in gold lettering. She grabbed her broom, boots and cloak before jogging downstairs to meet George and Ron - who were already in their Quidditch attire, on the couch.  
"Good morning." She smiled nervously as she bent down to pull on her knee-high brown boots. "I seem to have lost my gloves." She stated, "do any of you know where I put them?" She asked.  
"Oh yes," George stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled them out. "You left them on the bench the other day during practice."  
"Thank you." Trinity pulled the fingerless leather gloves on and flexed her fingers. "Is Ginny still in bed?" Ron shook his head. "She went down to breakfast early, something about Dean Thomas." George rolled his eyes, not liking the relationship Ginny was forming ex-boyfriend wise, but glad of the relationship she was forming mate wise.  
"Let's head down to the Great Hall." George stated, grabbing his broom as he got to his feet.  
The three of them walked in content chatter before reaching the Great Hall. Trinity - once again - recieved looks from the Hufflepuff students from the table to her left, and quite a few male Slytherin students.  
"George," she whispered. "Is there something on my face? Why're they all staring at me?"  
An arm draped around Trinity's shoulders and she refrained herself from trying to slap them. "Well, well, Riddle." Malfoy smirked. "Potter may have been the youngest Seeker in a century - but you are more certainly the finest."  
Trinity blushed and shook him off before pulling on her cloak and sitting at the breakfast table opposite Ginny. George was chuckling, and Trinity glared at him, "I think that answers your question." He grinned before putting two slices of toast on his plate with a couple of sausages and two rashers of bacon. "Isn't it great, Ron?" The second eldest Weasley looked up, "now we have Trinity on our team we're surely going to win. All the Slytherins are going to be distracted, especially Malfoy - and then we'll get the Snitch."  
Ron spat out his water, "George, I don't think she can take anymore attention." The Weasley's looked over to see a bright red Trinity twiddling her thumbs on the table awkwardly.  
Ginny chuckled, "welcome to the team, Trin!" She patted her raven haired friend on the arm before getting to her feet, "you coming to the pitch?" She asked.  
Trinity nodded and shot to her feet, quickly following Ginny outside.

It wasn't long before the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team joined them. George made them line up, Ron as the Keeper, Dean and himself as Beaters, Ginny, Nathanael and Whitney as Chasers and finally, Trinity as Seeker.  
"I understand you've got some tricks up your sleeve for tomorrow." George said to Trinity who nodded her reply. "What about you Chasers? Do you have a game plan?"  
"The arrowhead." Nathanael stated, "we'll form a triangle around whichever Hufflepuff has the Quaffle, that'll discomfort them."  
George nodded, "sounds good, Ron?"  
The Weasley shrugged, "I just stop the Quaffle going through the hoops."  
"Good." George looked proud. "It's nice to be able to relax knowing that you know what you should be doing." Ron growled, "Dean and I will keep the Bludgers away from Trinity and the Chaser who has the Quaffle."  
Everyone nodded before preparing themselves for practice, Trinity smiled shyly at Nathanael once she saw him staring at her, and then went to take her place above Ron. She wasn't really looking foward to Potions, but if she got there early, perhaps she could talk to the Professor and ask him if he would be kind enough to set her some extra assignments that may help her boost her grade, just enough so that her Uncle wouldn't see her as a failure and use the Crutiatus curse on her again.  
She flew slowly around the perimeter of the Quidditch pitch, keeping her green eyes peeled for any signs of the snitch. She heard a zipping of wings and saw the snitch to her left before darting off after it. She saw Malfoy watching her with a keen interest and she grabbed the Snitch quickly before flying down to ask him to leave whilst the Gryffindors' were practicing.  
"New record, Riddle?" Draco asked, smirking as he took the Snitch out of her hand and let it fly off again.  
"Don't you have somewhere more important to be?" Trinity asked, not meeting his gaze.  
A sly smirk crept onto the Slytherin's face. "A certain Gryffindors dormitory maybe." He suggested, flirtily. Trinity's cheeks flushed pink and she dismounted her broom.  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice hinting at annoyance.  
Draco laughed, "to see if my opponent has any tricks." He crossed his arms.  
"I have." Trinity replied, "and you?"  
"Many." He smirked, looking at her one last time before heading back inside the school.  
Trinity sighed in relief before mounting her broom again and going after the Snitch that Malfoy had annoyingly released again.

Once Quidditch was over, Ginny and Trinity spent the last five minutes of their free lesson and fifteen minutes of break in the Gryffindor dormitory, taking showers and dressing in their robes for their lessons. Trinity pulled on her black tights and skirt before pulling on her white shirt, red and gold tie and her grey, Gryffindor badged jumper. She let her hair fall freely over her shoulders before picking up the rest of her necessity bits for her lessons, slipping her feet into her black dolly shoes as she made her way downstairs. Trinity felt funny as she pulled her black Gryffindor cloak on, she sat down and watched the images of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff Quidditch match play over again in her head, Zachariah's voice commentating everything that went on.  
She was pulled out of her vision at the same point as last time, she was riding downwards, picking up speed as she did so and Harper - the Hufflepuff Seeker, was directly below her. Her eyes on the snitch and her hand held out ready...  
Trinity stood up from the chair and pulled out a vial of orange coloured liquid. Madam Pomfrey had given her a few vials of potions to take incase she had a vision during classes. The difference between this potion and the other one, not only being the colour, was the after effects. They were the same, other than the clear one sent Trinity to sleep after consumption. The orange potion, therefore, was perfect for during school hours.  
Feeling refreshed but not ready for Potions, Trinity shouldered her bag and left the common room, hoping to bump into Ron on the way past the boys' bathroom where he and the other male members of the Quidditch team would be. She met Ron, thankfully, and they began walking quietly to their lesson together.  
"You're quiet." Ron stated, "well, you are normally, but not completely silent. Is there something wrong?" Trinity shook her head but could feel the tingling sensation in her eyes and across her nose and knew that she was going to burst out crying at any moment. Unfortunately, she wasn't good at timing, and as tears began to slip down her cheeks, Malfoy was there, looking at her.  
Ron pulled her over to the wall of the corridor, away from the stream of students and put his arm around her - not knowing wether he should ask her what was wrong or not.  
"I can't do Potions." Trinity's voice was muffled against Ron's chest.  
"I can't either." He stated, "but I wouldn't get upset about it, Professor Slughorn will help you if you ask him too."  
Trinity nodded and pulled away from the Weasley. "I'm sorry I keep crying on you." She wiped her eyes and sniffed.  
"Doesn't matter, what're friends for?" He smiled reassuringly before hugging her once again. "Let's go, and I'll wait after class for you to talk with the Professor." Once they entered the classroom, their moods hit rock bottom when they realised, Professor Slughorn had also been told to change the seating plan. Everyone was sat beside their mate's and Trinity wiped the last of her tears away before taking her seat at the back of the classroom beside Malfoy, whilst Ron walked to the front of the room to sit with Lavender.  
After the Professor told the students what they would be doing in today's lesson, he walked up the isle towards Trinity and knealt down infront of her. "Your Uncle spoke to me this morning." He stated, "if you want, I can set you some extra assignments?"  
Trinity nodded eagerly, "did he say anything else?" She exclaimed before she could stop herself.  
"No." Professor Slughorn shook his head, and Trinity sighed in relief and leant back in her chair, "but I'm not stupid." He then stated, causing the Gryffindor's head to snap up. "And I can probably guess what happened, Miss Riddle. Perhaps, to save anything like that happening again, it'd be best for you to find yourself a tutor."  
That's when Draco joined the conversation, although he had probably been listening in anyway. "I can tutor her, Professor." He grinned at Slughorn who smiled in return.  
"There you go, Miss Riddle." He gestured to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy can help you." Trinity kept her eyes on the desk and nodded. "Here're your ingredients." He placed various items on the desk, including Valerian Roots, a Sopophorous Bean and a silver knife.  
"You can thank me later." Draco smirked and leant back in his chair, rocking it on the two back legs, his hands behind his head. She raised an eyebrow and pointed to the ingredients infront of them. Draco shrugged, "what do you want me to do?" He asked, "surely you can make this, it's easy."  
"For you maybe. I'll probably blow the classroom up." She shrugged, "besides, I wasn't listening to the introduction."  
Draco put all four legs of the chair on the floor and drew his wand. "Make sure you watch." He said, picking up the knife.  
Firstly, he chopped the roots into even sized pieces and then crushed the bean using the flat side of the silver knife. After adding the ingredients to the pot, Draco then cast his wand to stir the cauldron once counter-clockwise and then once clockwise. He sat back in his seat, looking very proud of himself.  
"What is it?" Trinity asked.  
"Draught of Living Death." Draco replied, "we made it back in sixth year." He shrugged. Malfoy sat up to check the potion, and once it turned a pale pink colour, Draco took the spoon out of the cauldron and placed it on the desk before filling up three vials of the pale pink liquid.  
"What does it do?" Trinity asked again.  
"Puts someone into a deep sleep." Draco looked at her, "sleep." He repeated once she opened her mouth again. "It doesn't kill anyone. Hence the name _Living_ Death."  
Professor Slughorn came over and picked up one of the vials. "Excellent!" He exclaimed, taking all three vials in his hand. "Magnificent, this is absoloutely perfect!" Slughorn beamed. "You two may leave early," he handed Draco and Trinity a question sheet each and then handed Trinity another sheet of questions. "Monday, please, your extra work is in for Tuesday, Miss Riddle."  
Trinity and Draco nodded before leaving the classroom, once they were out of the room, Draco grabbed Trinity's arm and turned her around to face him.  
"Why were you crying?" He asked. "Before class. Why were you crying?" Trinity shrugged and looked down, "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, Riddle. I saw you."  
"I don't want to talk about it." She whispered. He held her arm again and pulled her along the corridor and towards the library. "We have twenty minutes until Dark Arts." Draco stated, "you can tell me in that time."  
"Why do you care?" Trinity asked, her voice slightly defensive.  
"I don't know." Draco mumbled, honestly. "I'm just curious, and before you say it's 'none of my buisness' - I'm your _mate_, so technically it is." He pushed open the door to the library and sat them both down at one of the tables by the window overlooking the Black Lake.  
Trinity sighed, if she was going to tell anyone about what had happened in her Uncle's office, she would've told the Weasley's first. She remained silent, letting her eyes wander to the moving sapphire blue stained glass butterflies.  
"I'll make us both late to our next lesson, if you don't tell me." He said sternly, his eyes staring transfixed on her face. She pulled out the book about Dragons from her bag and looked at the pictures, not bothering with the words. There were the names of dragons that she could read, but didn't bother with the captions.  
A pale hand appeared on the book, and Trinity looked up to see that Draco had moved to sit beside her. "Parseltounge?" He asked.  
Trinity tried to read one of the sentances, and found out - suprisingly - that she could. She shook her head, "dracore." She said, remembering what Professor Snape had told her. She frowned and began to read the captions underneath the pictures, a smiled spread onto her face.  
"So that's the language you were speaking in the forest." Draco leant back in his chair. "Read it out then." He challenged her.  
Trinity frowned at him and looked down at the book. "The Norweigian Ridgeback is one of very few dragons that actually obey commands given to them by a wizard who can speak Dracore." She began. "The Hungarian Horntail - although one of the most unfriendly and dangerous of dragons - will obey a wizards commands. The Chinese Fireball on the other hand, cannot be commanded by wizards, but may be spoken to in the case of an emergency, such as, begging for their life."  
"Norbert is a Norweigian Ridgeback." Draco stated, then he chuckled, "it's a good thing he's not a Chinese Fireball. What did you say to him?"  
"Please don't eat us." She mumbled. "And I asked him if he'd eaten."  
"Did he reply?" Draco asked.  
Trinity nodded, "he said he did, and he also thanked me for talking to him." She looked up at Draco and glared at him, "we apparated before I could reply."  
Draco nodded and then flipped the textbook closed. "Do you think you inherited Dragon tounge from your Uncle? He can speak Parseltounge can't he?"  
The conversation changing to her Uncle, put Trinity on edge, and that reflected in her body language. "He's Parselmouth. But he can't speak Dracore."  
Draco leant closer to her, smirking as a blush crept across Trinity's face, "if you don't tell me what happened..." he began, speaking quietly against her ear, "I'll kiss you."  
Trinity glanced up at him, intimidated by how close he was to her. She rested her eyes back on the Dragon book and ignored him; refusing to feel anything although she couldn't help the butterflies that circled her stomach.  
"You two should head to class." Madam Pince stated, looking up from her work. "Otherwise you'll be late." Trinity got to her feet and carried the Dragon book down the next isle of bookshelves, she then slipped it back onto the shelf.  
She was then tailed by Draco out of the library and towards Dark Arts, just before she reached the door to the classroom, Draco pulled her away and into an alcove behind a statue. "Tell me." He demanded, inching his face closer to hers.  
"No." She whispered, casting her gaze away from his captivating steel grey eyes and towards the floor. Draco's lips collided onto hers and he pinned her against his chest by slipping his arm around her waist. Trinity's mind went blank and it took five seconds for her to think about pulling away, but she didn't want to. He was a good kisser and she could feel the butterflies fluttering around her stomach. She fought with herself and then finally pulled away, escaping from him before disappearing into the classroom and sitting down at her desk, her face burning.

The rest of Dark Arts was painful, especially with Malfoy beside her. As soon as the lesson had finished, Trinity shot up and grabbed Ron, pulling him out of the classroom and towards the Great Hall for lunch.  
"What's the rush?" He asked, "hungry?"  
Trinity nodded, accepting that excuse, and as they sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch with Ginny and George, Trinity could feel a pair steel grey eyes staring at her from the Slytherin table.

After lunch, they made their way back to the common room all the while Trinity couldn't shake away the butterflies.  
"Password?" The fat lady asked.  
"Draco." Trinity replied absentmindly. The Weasley's snorted - even the fat lady chuckled - and Trinity's face went Gryffindor red at her own stupidity. "Umm...Godric!" She exclaimed, stepping through the door and running up to her dorm room in embarassment.  
The Weasley's were still in fits of laughter as they plonked themselves down on the sofas, "never in my life-" Ron wiped tears from his eyes, not able to finish his sentance.  
George chuckled, "she has Malfoy on the _brain_."  
Ginny slapped her brothers' playfully. "Leave her alone, he's probably making her like him. She did - after all - tell him that he wasn't her type. He's obviously doing it on purpose."  
Ron shook his head, "unless he likes her?"  
George cleared his throat. "Unless he's only after one thing?" He said questionningly. "You know what he's like. I bet she's going to get hurt."  
"We'll be there for her though." Ginny said determiningly, settling down on the sofa beside her brothers and pulling her Care of Magical Creatures Questionnaire out from her bag.

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and alerted :) I hope you're all enjoying the story, please review! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Trinity was so embarrassed she hid herself in her room for the rest of the evening. She pulled the silver mirror out from under her pillow, closed her curtains and cast a silencing charm, she just hoped Kimberly was in her dorm, but was disappionted when the mirror gave a red glow after a few moments. She opened her curtains and decided to go and sit with the Weasley's. Hopefully they would've gotten over the mis-use of the common room password by now.  
Trinity slowly descended the stairs and took residence in her armchair. Watching each of the Weasleys expressions before casting her gaze towards the floor. She started blushing.  
"You've been thinking about him since lunch haven't you?" Ginny asked, smiling. Trinity's blush deepened and she shrugged. "You've been abnormally quiet - even for you."  
Trinity couldn't sworn her blush was so red it'd gone purple. "Don't tease her." George scolded his sister, "we all know she's in _love_ with Malfoy."  
"Like _you're_ in love with Lestrange!" Ron exclaimed.  
Trinity couldn't help but chuckle, "how is Kim?" She asked, glad for a quick change of conversation.  
It was George's turn to blush, "she's nice." He replied. "In Purebred today, Professor Umbridge told us that there's going to be a change in dorms."  
Their mouths dropped open in shock. "What do you mean?" Ginny asked.  
"Well," George shrugged. "Apparently there are new dorms on the other side of the Black Lake. We'd be sharing a dorm room with our mates and use Floo Powder to get to and from Hogwarts."  
"That's cool." Ginny said. "I like Floo Powder."  
"Everyone likes Floo Powder." Ron stated, "who wouldn't like being immune from green fire?"  
The conversation mainly centered around the new dormitories across the Black Lake and after next week, it would be the Christmas holidays'. When the soon-to-be twenty year olds' came back, they would be given their new dorms which they would share with their mate's.  
As they all got to their feet and prepared themselves for their last lesson of the day (Ron and Trinity were heading to Astronomy), the Gryffindors' parted ways, telling each other to get a good night's sleep in preparation for their upcoming Quidditch match against Hufflepuff the next day.

As they walked up the stairs to the top of the Clock tower for their Astronomy lesson, Trinity blushed when she saw Draco. He was mid conversation with Blaize Zabini and Trinity couldn't help but examine his features. His jawline was clean-cut, he had broad shoulders with lean but muscled arms. His eyes were beautiful to her, steel grey, but in this light they shined silver, his platinum blonde hair - no longer combed over - was hanging loosely in his eyes, it was tousled and enhanced his 'bad-boy' vibe to a new level of extreme. Then there were his pale, slightly tinged pink lips. Which were soft against her own. Ron nudged Trinity and chuckled.  
"What?" She whispered.  
"You're staring at him." He replied. "Open-mouthed."  
"No I wasn't." She replied, "I was...admiring the clockwork behind him."  
"Miss Riddle and Mr. Weasley?" Professor Sinistra called.  
"Yes?" They replied.  
"Would you like to tell the entire class what you're discussing?" All the students turned to face them.  
Ron shrugged, "not really, Miss."  
"Well then, I suggest you had better pay attention." As the Professor began lecturing the students again, Trinity zoned out. The Quidditch images flashed across her mind again and Trinity opened her eyes a few minutes later with several faces peering over her.  
She was in the infirmary. Did she black out?  
"What happened?" She asked, sitting up.  
Ron shrugged, "don't know really." He replied honestly. "One minute you were standing next to me in Astronomy and then...you weren't."  
"She was probably swooning over Malfoy." Ginny giggled.  
"I was _not_ swooning!"  
"Yes you were," Ron corrected, pointing at her. "I believe we were five minutes into the lesson and I caught you staring at him." He turned to face his siblings, "her mouth was practically on the floor."  
"It was not!" She lightly slapped him on the arm.  
"Whatever." Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Put these on." George stated, handing her red and gold robes. Her Quidditch attire. Infact, now Trinity looked around, Ginny, George and Ron were wearing their Quidditch robes. "Are you alright to play?" He asked.  
"Play?"  
"It's Saturday." Ron replied. "You've been out all evening and all night. It's time for Quidditch."  
That news shocked her, but still, she was the teams Seeker. She quickly and got out of bed, still dazed about why she had passed out, she'd heard a lot of whispering voices and cursive spell enchantments, it frightened her, and green fog had clouded her vision, it was eerie.  
"Of course I can play." She hesitated before drawing the curtains around her bed. She quickly undressed before pulling on her Quidditch trousers, jersey, boots and gloves. She carried her cloak with her as George handed her a broom whilst they left the infirmary and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

As they readied themselves for the game, Trinity could hear the rest of the school cheering for their chosen teams. She pulled on her cloak and pulled her hair into a ponytail before mounting her broom and standing upfront with George.  
The gates opened and Gryffindor flew around the pitch with Hufflepuff before taking their positions in the air opposite the opposing team.  
Madam Hooch strode onto the pitch and set up the box of Quidditch equipment. George and Dean swung their bats and once the Bludgers and the Snitch were released and the Quaffle was thrown into the air, the game began.  
Trinity flew around the pitch, trying to distract the Hufflepuff Seeker from finding the Snitch. He tailed her the whole time giving her evil glares as he did so.  
George swung his bat and sent the one of the Bludgers soaring towards the Hufflepuff Chaser with the Quaffle. One he was disarmed, Ginny zoomed in and snagged the wooden ball before passing it to Whitney who was flying past.  
Trinity avoided the Slytherin tower and flew higher into the air, spinning upside down as she caught sight of the Snitch.  
She went in for the kill - picking up speed as she soared through the air.  
"It looks like, Riddle's got her eye on the Snitch!" Zacharias informed the spectators. "Will Gryffindor take the first Quidditch match? Or will Hufflepuff have this in the bag?" George appeared beside Trinity and gave the Bludger an almighty beating - sending it flying across the other side of the pitch.  
Nathanael aimed the Quaffle at the goal post and Gryffindor cheered when the ring echoed the sound of a gong. "Gryffindor score ten points!"  
The Hufflepuff Beater swung his bat and the Bludger flew through the air towards Trinity. Dean soared past the raven haired Seeker and sent the Bludger flying in George's direction who managed to aim the Bludger directly for the goalposts.  
"Twenty points for scoring the Bludger!" Zacharias announced.  
The Hufflepuff Seeker - Harper - had also seen the Snitch, and was riding beside Trinity. She glanced at him before pulling upwards - leaving him to chase the Snitch by himself.  
"What's Riddle doing?" Zacharias exclaimed, "is she going to let Harper get the Snitch?" The Hufflepuff Seeker was directly below Trinity now, and the raven haired girl gained momentum, as she began flying straight down. Just before Harper grabbed the Golden Snitch, Trinity soared directly infront of him - elbowing him in the shoulder as she did so. Harper lost sight of the Snitch and control of his broomstick, almost falling off.  
"Nice one Riddle!" Zacharias exclaimed as all the Gryffindor spectators errupted in cheers. Trinity followed the Snitch around the pitch, speeding up as she flew past the Slytherin tower, she soared right over their heads - causing most of the students to duck. She soared past the Professors' tower and pulled upwards to follow the Snitch. It was in her sights, and she reached out for it - but it darted downwards. Trinity followed the Snitch, getting closer and closer to the ground - causing the audience to cry out. She grabbed the Snitch tightly in her hand before pulling upwards sharply and holding the Snitch above her head, the toes of her boots almost scraping along the gravel.  
"Riddle caught the Snitch! Gryffindor recieve one hundred and fifty points!"  
"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch blew her whistle, signifying the game was over. The final score was fourty points to Hufflepuff and two hundred and ten points to Gryffindor.  
Trinity dismounted her broom and was embraced by Ginny and Whitney.  
"Yeah!" Ron and Dean high-fived each other whilst George and Nathanael shook hands, cheering along with the crowd of Hogwartians.

The Gryffindor students stumbled back to their common room in a congratulatory heap of excitement. They'd won the first Quidditch game of the year and they were revelling in the happiness.  
Trinity pulled her hair out of her ponytail. "I'm heading upstairs for a shower."  
"Not going to join the party?" Ron asked.  
Trinity shook her head. "I'm not very comfortable in crowds." She replied, casting her gaze to the stairs; longing to use them.  
Ron nodded in understanding. "I suppose you're going to the library afterwards then?" He asked.  
Trinity nodded, "yeah. I have an extra assignment from Professor Slughorn." She said.  
"Alright, I'll see you later then, okay?" Trinity smiled before jogging up the stairs to her dorm room. She kicked off her boots and pulled off her gloves before shrugging out of her cloak. She stepped into the bathroom and locked the door before shredding off her trousers, jersey and underwear before turning on the water.  
She scrubbed away the sweat and dirt and washed her hair, happy and content with the peace. Her thoughts wondered to Draco and she unconciously smiled when she imagined his lips against hers. As the water ran cold, Trinity turned off the faucet before stepping out of the shower and wrapping herself in a towel, she then pushed open the bathroom door leading to the girls' bedroom.  
Trinity pulled a brush through her tangled locks before pulling out some underwear from her trunk and putting it on. She pulled on her tights and skirt before slipping into her shirt and jumper. She put on her shoes whilst tying her tie and then pulled on her cloak. Trinity cast a drying charm on her hair before pulling the brush through it once more and then headed downstairs with her bag.  
She past a lot of Gryffindor students, and as the excited cheers and shouts seemed to grow louder and louder with the amount of people crowding around her, Trinity felt her breathing going ragged, she quickened her pace and finally made it to the portrait hole.  
Outside the common room, Trinity sighed with relief as the corridor was empty. She walked slowly and silently along the corridor towards the library, and it wasn't long until she found herself putting her bag ontop of the desk infront of the window of the stained glass butterflies.  
She took a seat and pulled out her Potions work, a piece of parchment, her quill and ink. She struggled with the questions for ten minutes before pulling out her textbook and skimming the contents page. She flipped through the book and scanned through the parragraphs looking for anything that might help her.  
"Don't fret, Riddle. Your tutor has arrived." Butterflies formed in her stomach at the sound of Draco's voice. He took the seat beside her and smirked. "Impressive skills today on the pitch." She nodded and mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.  
He looked over her shoulder at her work. "That's wrong-" He pointed out "-and that...and that."  
"Alright," Trinity sighed.  
"And this."  
"Okay." She put a line through her work and threw her quill down in defeat.  
"That's not the way to go about things, Riddle. You should know that." Draco picked up her quill and handed it to her before pointing out the first question, "we did that yesterday. How did I cut the Valerian Roots?"  
"Chopped them?"  
"Yeah." He nodded, "what about the Sopophorous Bean?"  
"Crushed it."  
"With what?"  
"The side of the knife."  
"There's the answer to your first question." He shrugged and looked around the library while she scribbled on the parchment.  
"Question two." He pointed out. "The answer is the name of the potion." He looked at her expectantly, "what was the name of the potion?"  
"Something about the Dead Living?"  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Draught of Living Death."  
He helped her with her assignment for the next thirty minutes until the main piece of work was finished. "It wasn't that hard was it, Riddle?" He smirked. "We'll have to make a potion to do the other sheet."  
Trinity shook her head, "thank you."  
"That's alright." He replied, "what're you doing in the library? Don't you have the Quidditch win to celebrate with your House?"  
The raven haired Gryffindor shrugged, "I don't like crowds." She replied.  
Draco searched her face, "why is that?" He asked.  
Trinity looked up. "I don't know." She replied, "I just...don't."  
They sat in silence for a few moments until Draco turned around to fully face her. "So...why can't you do Potions?" He asked, "isn't that what your family's good at? I heard the Dark Lord talking about how it was both his and his sisters best subject once."  
Trinity cast her gaze down to the table and felt her eyes tingling again. She was going to start crying. In the library. Right infront of Draco Malfoy. Couldn't someone just come along and kill her right there and then? Before she had time to stop them, tears began to fall down her porcelain cheeks. She looked away from the platinum haired Slytherin beside her and wiped her eyes.  
"Are you crying?" Draco asked. Trinity began to get up when his hand shot out and gripped her forearm. "That's it isn't it." He said. "Potions."  
"He's disappointed that I'm a Gryffindor. He's angry that I'm not good at Potions."  
"What did he do?" Draco asked, although he could probably guess.  
Trinity sniffed and wiped tears from her eyes, "used the Cruciatus curse on me." She cleared her throat. Keeping her eyes glued to the table.  
"That's why you dropped the book in the library." He stated, "your arm's were aching. It was too heavy to hold." Trinity nodded again and got up to leave, she shouldered her bag and walked out of the library, not sure of where she was going to go, Hagrid's hut maybe? She could go and see Norbert? She walked silently along the narrow bridge, occasionally looking over the edge to see the long drop below.  
As she reached Hagrids hut, she heard the giant talking, to who she did not know, but when Fang replied with a playful bark, she knocked gently on the door. Within seconds, it opened and Hagrid smiled welcomingly towards her.  
"Hello!" He beamed, "it's Fang's birthday today - I made him a cake...you don't have another detention do you, Trinity?" He chuckled. Trinity shook her head and smiled kindly. "Come in," Hagrid stood aside and allowed the Gryffindor to step over the threshold. He closed the door behind her and gestured to the kettle. "Tea?"  
"No thank you, I...I came to talk to you about dragons." She stated, patting Fang on the head and grimacing at the castle shaped tower of dog food.  
Hagrid chuckled, "I can tell you a lot about Norbert if you'd like?" He asked, pouring himself a big mug of tea and taking a seat in the chair opposite Trinity, who nodded eagerly to answer his question.  
"He's friendly really," he began. "I think he sees me as his mummy. I'd like to think so aswell." He chuckled. "He eats Flamed Meat - and a lot of it, I can tell you!" Hagrid told Trinity that Norbert liked plants and wildlife, drizzling rain and sunshine. "For some reason though, he doesn't like flying."  
"Can..." She hesitated and twiddled her thumbs.  
"Yes?" The giant encouraged her.  
"Can you speak Dracore?" She asked.  
Hagrid shook his head. "I'm a giant, Trinity. Not a wizard." He chuckled and then frowned in suspicion. "How do you know about Dracore? That language died out a long time ago."  
Trinity cleared her throat and looked at the giants beard when she spoke, "well, when Draco and I went to see Norbert. He could kind of understand what I was saying." She looked down at the table, "and Professor Snape thinks that instead of inheriting Parseltounge from my family, I can speak Dracore from an ancestor."  
Hagrid beamed, "this is amazing!" He stood up, "do you want to go and see Norbert with me, after dinner on Monday?"  
Trinity nodded eagerly and walked to the door with Hagrid, "thank you for coming." The giant smiled kindly.  
"It was nice to talk to you Hagrid." The raven haired girl smiled before jumping down the steps to his hut. "Happy birthday, Fang." She smiled at the giant dog, who was wagging his tail.  
"I'll see you Monday!" He smiled and waved before closing the door, leaving Trinity to walk back up to Hogwarts.  
Something cold and wet landed on her nose and Trinity looked up to see a few speckles of snow starting to fall from the cloudy white sky. A ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she walked back into Hogwarts.  
She walked to the Great Hall and sighed when she saw the Weasley's and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team still celebrating. She sat on the bench away from everyone else and ate quietly. She sighed when she felt the eyes of the first year Hufflepuff's on her back again. Ignoring them, she continued to eat, and when she was content with her hunger she stood up and headed towards the library, planning to spend at least another hour or two there.  
There was a group of Slytherin's up ahead, and as Trinity walked past, she could hear them talking about the unforgivable curses. More specifically, the cruciatus curse.  
"I wonder if the Headmaster uses it as punishment?" One of the Slytherin's asked.  
"We better be good this year." One of them chuckled. Trinity ran the rest of the way to the library in fear. She pushed open the door and ran to an isle which was empty. She huddled herself on the floor in a corner beside the bookcase and began to read her Potions textbook. Silent tears trickling down her cheeks.

**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts :) I hope you're enjoying this story, and I'll hopefully update sometime next week :) Please review! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Trinity wasn't going to leave the library until just after curfew, that way, all of the students would be in their dorms and she wouldn't have to worry about overhearing anyone's conversations. She fixed her eyes on her textbook, why couldn't she understand any of it?  
Tempted to throw the textbook at the person walking towards her, Trinity stopped - the book raised above her head. Malfoy looked down at her on the floor - the dried tear stains on her cheeks - and pulled out a chair, sitting backwards on it with his arms resting across the arch of wood at the back. He sat there and looked at her, scrutinizing her.  
"Can you stop watching me, please?" She asked in a small voice, trying to seem as though she understood the words in the book.  
"Come and sit on a chair." He said, "do you know how much dust the floor's collected over these hundereds of years?" Trinity shrugged, keeping her eyes on the textbook.  
Draco sighed and cleared his throat, "Professor Snape's looking for you." Trinity sunk lower behind her book. Whenever Snape looked for her it was to tell her that her Uncle wanted to speak with her. She ignored Draco.  
"Did you hear me?" He asked, his voice rising slightly. "Snape's looking for you."  
"I heard you." She whispered back. The door opened slowly and the Dark Arts Professor walked into the library, his head turned left and right, looking for the young Gryffindor. Trinity crawled towards Draco, "hide me." She whispered. "Please!"  
"What's wrong with Snape?"  
"He only looks for me if my Uncle wants to see me." She whispered, "and I don't want to see my Uncle."  
Draco sighed and stood up before grabbing Trinity by the elbow, "cover your face with the book." He said, "pretend you're reading. Like you were doing five seconds ago." As the grumpy Professor walked away from the door and towards the isle of bookcases at the back of the library, Draco led Trinity out of the library doors and along the corridor. "You can put the book down now." He stated, smirking.  
As Trinity lowered the textbook, Draco leant towards her, "where's my thanks?" He asked. Trinity felt butterlies fluttering in her stomach and knew her face was pink. But she didn't care, she went up on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his gently before pulling away slowly.  
"Thank you."  
Draco cleared his throat, "I should help you out more often." He smirked. "Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
She shrugged, "Probably not. Kim and I were planning to catch up in the library. Crowds aren't really our thing."  
Draco nodded before turning down the corridor towards the Slytherin dorm. Trinity made sure Professor Snape wasn't in any other the corridors as she crept back to the Gryffindor common room, moving past the party and up to her own dorm room.  
She knew Professor Snape would go and look for her at dinner, so she decided to skip it - not even bothering to go with Ron, Ginny and George. Trinity pulled Ron's Herbology questionnaire out of her bag and flicked her wand over both pieces of parchment, and then gramatically checked her copied work.  
Herbology work now done, Trinity started her Dark Arts homework. She answered various questions about counter spells and such before moving onto her Charms essay. Trinity went into great detail about the hot air charm and once her four pages were complete, she sat and read her Potions textbook - trying to drum information into her head. She wanted to make her Uncle proud of her and she believed she wouldn't be so afraid of him if he was.  
Ginny knocked and stepped into Trinity's dorm room, finally washed and changed from Quidditch. "Are you coming down to dinner with us?"  
Trinity shook her head, "Ginny? If Professor Snape asks if you've seen me...would you lie for me?" The Weasley nodded, "I don't want to get you into trouble though."  
"It's fine." Ginny smiled, "see you later, alright?" Trinity nodded eagerly and once Ginny left the dormroom, Trinity went back to her textbook.

Sunday arrived quicker than Trinity had anticipated, and after next week, it would be the Christmas holidays, where the majority of students (including the Weasleys and Kimberly) would be going home to their family's for two weeks. Once they returned, the dorms would change for George, Kimberly and the rest of the twenty year olds for their final year at Hogwarts.  
Ron, Ginny and George ran outside in their Gryffindor coloured scarves and hats, Mrs Weasley's last year Christmas jumpers pulled lazily over their heads.  
They started a snowball fight, both George and Ron aiming for their little sister. Trinity sat on the wall watching them from the other side of the courtyard. She had to admit she wasn't into snowball fights, or any kind of weather games at all. She used to jump in puddles when she was younger, but then she moved to live with the Dark Lord. He'd raised her from when she was two years old as her mother - Jodeyne Riddle, had died of an unknown wizards' disease.  
Voldermort taught her basic spells when she was seven years old, and had brought her the corkscrew wand for her eighth birthday. As soon as she turned ten, she heard about how evil he really was. About how he had killed the parents of Harry Potter who was only her age.  
When she turned eleven, she met Kimberly, and by the age of twelve, both girls' were good friends and were being taught Charms and Dark Arts by the Deatheaters.  
A snowball hit Trinity in the middle of her face, and the shock caused her to stop breathing for a few seconds.  
"George!" She cried out, wiping the cold snow off her face. She jumped down from the wall and crossed her arms before heading back inside.  
"Lighten up, Trinity!" He called in defence, "it's just a bit of fun!" He was suddenly distracted, however, when Ginny and Ron put a handful of snow down the back of his shirt. "Cold!" He yelled, painfully loud.  
Trinity stomped back to the Gryffindor common room, avoiding Snape like the plague. She shivered when her wet scarf touched her neck and took it off - deciding to carry it.

Draco walked with Blaize towards Hogsmeade, Crabbe and Goyle moped along behind them and Pansy Parkinson had decided to take up residence by clinging onto Draco's arm. The platinum blonde sighed, he didn't have time for her little games. Why didn't she understand that it was _just_ sex?  
"...I might get another skirt - what do you think Drakey? And some hair straightners - will my hair look alright straightened, Drakey? Oh! I should get red lipstick shouldn't I? You like red don't you Drakey?" Malfoy shook his head. "No? Me neither, I mean, red is such a tarty colour nowadays, I mean, speaking of red - look at the Gryffindor girls! Their skirts are getting shorter every year!" She laughed at her own joke. The high, snorting noise made Draco grind his teeth together and clench his fists.  
Pansy began to pet his arm, her soft hands running along his biscep and down to the crook of his elbow. She knew better than to touch his forearm, apart from the fact that the Dark Mark scared the crap out of her, Draco had her by the throat at one point, growling at her not to touch it ever again.  
He walked past Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and smirked, being Trinity's tutor meant that he could make whatever Potions he decided. Perhaps Amortentia?  
"I'm going in here." Blaize stated, heading into the Potions shop.  
"Do you want me to come with you Blaize?" Pansy batted her eyelids.  
"We'll all go." Draco stated, walking towards the shop. Once outside, he turned around and glared at Crabbe and Goyle. "Not you two." He stated, "You'll only knock something over. Go to The Three Broomsticks."  
Blaize, Pansy and Draco stepped into the Potions shop and scoured the room. "Look for the ingredients, Pansy." Blaize whispered to the Slytherin girl once Draco reached the other side of the shop, gathering the necessary ingredients he needed.

The Weasleys' avoided the boarded up shop. They didn't even look in it's direction. The sign hanging off the front 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' was too much, especially for George. They stepped into Honeyduke's sweet shop and gaped at the new produce. Chocolate Caramel Frogs were now available, and Berty Botts every flavour beans' could now be bought in individual boxes.  
Ginny picked up a box of strawberry flavoured Bertie Botts and some Treacle Fudge, whilst George opted for the Chocolate Caramel frogs. Ron, on the other hand, had gone straight over to the Jelly Snakes and picked up one of each flavour.  
After they had paid, the Weasley's stepped into The Three Broomsticks and sat at one of the free tables, ordering three butterbeers as they did so.  
"Dean and I are going to eat dinner together later." Ginny informed her brothers, "just incase you wondered why I won't be sitting with you."  
Ron waved and shrugged, "well, I'm not eating with Lavender, so...you're not allowed to eat with Dean." He placed his mug of butterbeer back on the desk after he took a swig.  
"Give her some freedom." George stated. "It's dinner. What's the worst that can happen?"  
"They could go back to the common room together and...I don't know, work on _homework_ together?"  
George chuckled and cleared his throat as he turned to face his little sister. "Ron's right, Ginny. I _forbid_ you to do your homework with Dean." Ginny glared at her brothers as she took another sip of butterbeer.

Lord Voldermort sat on his chair in his office. He knew Draco was at Hogsmeade with Parkinson and the rest of his 'friends', and he knew that Trinity wouldn't be with him. The Weasley's, he noted had also gone to Hogsmeade without his niece. The Dark Lord knew that Trinity wasn't friends with anyone else apart from Kimberly and Voldermort knew the Lestrange girl was moping in her dorm room.  
It was beyond him as to where his niece was, and he needed to discuss something with her. He'd sent Professor Snape on an errand to find her the day before, and Voldermort had still not heard the Gryffindor tap on his door.

Trinity had read Potions in the library for over an hour, and there was still no sign of Kimberly. She put her books away and got to her feet, shouldering the bag as she left the library to head back to the Common room.  
Sighing, Trinity knew she should've gone to Hogsmeade with the Weasleys'. At least she'd finished all her homework ready for the upcoming week, except the extra Potions work. She stepped into the common room to find it unusually empty. Of course, she knew the majority of students' had gone to Hogsmeade for the day, but Trinity had never been in the common room without one or two students dotting the place. It was great.  
A smile broke out on the Gryffindor's face and she jumped onto the sofa, happy and alone. Trinity took the Potions textbook back out of her bag and continued to read words she didn't understand. It didn't matter if she didn't understand them though, did it? She could just try to memorise some of the things, hopefully enough to boost her grade. Just when she had finished the same chapter for the third time that day, the portrait swung open and the Weasley's appeared.  
"Hello," Trinity greeted them, closing her textbook. They returned her smile and sat around the lounge area with her. Ginny showed her the box of Treacle Fudge she had bought, and Trinity smiled, "can I have one, please?"  
Ginny laughed, "they're _for_ you, idiot! I know they're your favourites."  
Trinity smiled gratefully, "Thank you, that was sweet of you to think of me."  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade next week?" Ron asked, "because you pay less galleons so close to Christmas."  
Trinity nodded, "that's good. I want to get you guys something for Christmas and I have to get my Uncle something aswell. What do you guys want?"  
"Jelly Snakes!" Ron pumped his fist into the air.  
George shook his head, "you don't need anymore sweets, Ronald." He chuckled, turning to face Trinity, "he needs a scarf." He pulled the hat off his own head and showed Trinity the hole. "A new hat please."  
"I'd like either a hairbrush, or a mirror." Ginny smiled, "what about you?"  
"Just being your friend is enough." Trinity nodded her head. "I've never had any friends before - apart from Kim but...you know what I mean?"  
"We'll get you something." George smiled at her, "although being friends with us is the greatest gift you can possibly _ever_ have..." They all chuckled and ate their sweets.

Draco didn't understand why Blaize had become so close to Pansy recently. At the moment, they were gossiping about something and pointing out different ingredients in the Potions shop.  
"What're you doing?" Malfoy called over to them.  
Blaize shrugged, "just looking for bicorn horn." He replied, keeping his eyes on the shelves infront of him.  
"And leeches." Pansy added.  
"The leeches are over there," Draco pointed to the fireplace. "Ontop of the mantle, bicorn horn is over here."  
Draco eyed the ingredients in Blaize's basket. There were quite a few items, including: knotgrass, fluxweed and lacewing flies. The platinum blonde frowned, Blaize and Pansy were up to something, he knew it.  
As he paid for his Amortenia ingredients, Draco left Pansy and Blaize in the Potions shop and headed over to The Three Broomsticks for a pint of butterbeer.

Pansy and Blaize soon joined Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in the pub, and after a quick butterbeer, the Slytherins decided to go back to Hogwarts. The walk back was cold and snowy, they walked with caution before remembering that they could apparate inside Hogwarts grounds now that the Dark Lord was the headmaster. Draco placed his hand on Blaize's shoulder.  
"Form a line, I'm apparating." He said.  
Pansy groaned when she had to take hold of Crabbe, but did so anyway, promising herself that she would scrub her hands once returning to the dorm rooms. Draco apparated them all into Hogwarts' courtyard area, beside the fountain. He then excused himself from the others and told them not to follow him. He was going to find his Gryffindor mate and make the Amortentia potion. He only wanted to know what her three scents were, and to see if his had changed, of course, being Draco Malfoy, he was still going to smell _His_ shampoo, _His_ clothes and of course, something floral and feminine to resemble girls.  
He stopped Ron just before he stepped into the library, "Wealseby!" Draco sneered. "Where's your girlfriend?"  
"Oh, you're looking for Trinity?" Ron smirked, stopping to turn around. "My girlfriend's right here." He grabbed the back of someone's robes and pulled them out of the library doorway. Trinity stumbled backwards, her raven hair falling over her shoulders'.  
"Come on, Riddle. I'm going to show you how to make another potion, now you'll be able to finish your extra assignment from Slughorn." He smirked. "You don't mind me borrowing her, do you Weasleby?"  
"Are you asking for my permission?" Ron asked.  
Draco scoffed, "permission! I'm taking her anyway." He grabbed hold of the girls wrist and pulled her down the corridor and towards Professor Slughorn's Potions room. "He said we could use his room." Draco stated, pushing open the door and walking inside.  
Trinity followed and closed the door behind her quietly. She walked over to the desk where Draco was pulling ingredients out of a cauldron, "what're we making?" She asked.  
"Amortentia." Draco smirked and glanced at her, Trinity shook her head. "The Love Potion, it makes you smell the things you love the most." Draco went back to setting up his things. "But, if I gave it to you-" he began, looking up at her and holding her gaze. "-you would fall head over heels for me." Trinity blushed and cast her eyes back to what he was doing. "More than you already are." Her blush deepened, "don't feel bad that I know, Riddle. I mean - everybody loves me. I'm Malfoy." He sent a wink in her direction before picking up the knife and drawing his wand. "Now watch." He stated.  
First, Draco powdered three pink Butterfly Wings using a mortar and pestle. He then added two drops of Unicorn Tears and then poured in some Giant Bee Honey. Draco cast his wand on the wooden spoon and it began to mix the potion anti-clockwise.  
He leant on the two back legs of his chair and waited until the potion turned a dark pink before setting back to work. He chopped lovage grass and sprinkled it over the top of the potion before dropping in one Ashwinder Egg.  
The potion began to bubble, and Draco cast his wand so the spoon changed direction and was spinning clockwise. The liquid soon turned a bright pearly pink, and Draco took the spoon out of the cauldron.  
"What smells do you get from the potion?" Draco asked.  
Trinity sat silently for a while, "Treacle Fudge."  
Draco nodded, accepting this new information, "anything else?"  
"Dancing Daisies." A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.  
"Plain and common." Draco mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Anything else?"  
Trinity nodded and frowned, "yeah...but I don't know what it is." She replied.  
Draco smirked slightly, "describe it."  
"It's like...I don't know." She leant back in her seat. "What do you smell?"  
Draco turned his eyes back onto the cauldron, "the Slytherin common room, broomstick wood and your perfume."  
Malfoy smirked as he watched the blush creeping onto Trinity's face, "I had to get incredibly close to smell it on you." He whispered.  
Trinity's blush deepend, "it's jasmine." She replied.  
Draco smirked again, "jasmine." He murmured, his steel grey eyes locking onto her lips. He snapped himself out of his daze and shook his head, "get out the second Potion assignment. We might aswell do it now."

As soon as the assignment was completed and Trinity and Draco had cleaned up, they walked out of the classroom and along the corridor. "Thank you." Trinity said, "for helping me again."  
Draco smirked and leant closer to her, pointing to his lips, "before I go." He said, standing still and waiting for her.  
Trinity stood on her tiptoes to lightly kiss his lips and as they parted ways, Trinity failed to see Draco slipping a vial of pink liquid into his pocket.

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers and alerters :) I promise you the next few chapters will become more interesting :) Review please, and I'll update quicker! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Monday rolled around too quickly in Trinity's opinion, and after a very bad night's sleep she wanted the day to be over before it had even started. She found herself already walking to her third lesson - Potions - with Ron. Although Charms was her favourite lesson, Trinity had found Professor Flitwick boring, which resulted in a good catchup of sleep. Herbology had been the same. Pansy Parkinson had all but forgotten their duel the previous lesson and had even pulled on her hair when Trinity had fallen asleep. Pansy had just laughed and shoved her hands into the pockets of her Slytherin robes as the raven haired Gryffindor shot up in her seat, wiping compost off her cheek when she did so.  
As Ron and Trinity walked into their Potions classroom and took their seats, Professor Slughorn walked around the classroom, taking in the homework from each student. "Miss Riddle, how did you find the extra assignment?" He asked, "is Mr. Malfoy a good tutor?"  
Trinity nodded and handed her work over to the Professor, yawning as she did. She felt her eyelids drooping and rested her head on her desk. Draco gripped the collar of her robes and pulled her up.  
"Stop sleeping and pay attention, Riddle!" He whispered harshly as the Professor began his lecture.  
Trinity must've fallen asleep again, because when she opened her eyes the other students were starting to pack up their belongings and shoulder their bags. She blinked before putting her bag ontop of the desk.  
"Here you go, Miss Riddle." Professor Slughorn handed her a questionnaire sheet, smiling kindly.  
"Only one sheet? I thought I was having extra assignments?"  
Slughorn raised an eyebrow, "were you not paying attention? I didn't set homework. But if you'd like more than one piece, you can do this essay aswell." He handed her a piece of parchment with a title on the top 'explain the advantages and disadvantages of amortentia, how it is ministered and how it can be given'. Trinity stared at the parcement with her mouth hanging open.  
"Are you serious?" She exclaimed.  
"Deadly, Miss Riddle. I don't usually hand out detentions, but if you fall asleep in my lesson again, I will arrange for you to go to Hagrids hut at eight o'clock."  
The Gryffindor shoved the parchment into her bag and stood up, yawning as she did so, before meeting Ron outside the classroom to go to the library for their free lesson.  
"I might aswell hang myself now." Trinity mumbled.  
Ron put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly and chuckled. "It can't be that bad." He said, "I'll try and help you do your questionnaire thingy, and I'm sure Malfoy will help you do that essay if you ask him..._nicely_."  
"Thanks Ron." Trinity smiled up at the red head as they walked into the library.  
They sat down at the table facing the butterfly window and Trinity pulled her questionnare, quill and ink out of her bag and placed them onto the table.  
"When the owls arrived this morning at breakfast," Ron began, "did you see Malfoy? He got a black letter."  
"A _black_ letter?" Trinity asked. "Isn't that a howler?"  
Ron shook his head, "howlers are red, but he's a Deatheater, so it could be something to do with that."  
"He's a Deatheater?" Trinity asked. "So, does he have the Dark Mark?"  
Ron nodded, "yeah. Hey - this could be what your tea leaves were on about. The Dark Mark."  
"Possibly." She replied, seeing Malfoy walking towards them. Ron turned around to see what she was looking at and sighed as the Slytherin grabbed a chair and seated himself beside Trinity.  
"So, Riddle." He began, rocking on the back two legs of the chair. "Want me to help with your essay?"  
"If you wouldn't mind, please." She replied in a small voice, her eyes glued to his left arm.  
"I will if you give me a nice thank you." He smirked, "and I don't mean just one peck on the lips." His steel grey eyes watching her as she blushed. "What do you say? Here after dinner." Trinity nodded and looked up as he stood up. "It's a date then." He smirked as her blush reddened before turning on his heel and leaving the library.  
"Trinity has a date with Malfoy." Lavender Brown sang from behind them, throwing her arms around Ron's neck and kissing his cheek.  
"Lavender, go away." Ron whispered.  
"It's alright." Trinity stood up. "I'll do my questionnaire at a different table," she smiled at the brunette beside her. "You can have my seat, have fun." She grinned at Ron and laughed quietly at his look of distress as she escaped from the library.  
She gasped, forgetting that she was going to see Norbert with Hagrid after dinner today. But now she was seeing Malfoy. She quickly made her way out of the school and into the snow, stepping carefully as she made her way down the stone steps towards Hagrids hut.  
She knocked politely on the door and waited patiently for the giant to open it, and once he did, Trinity was greeted with a warm smile. "Come in, Trinity!" Hagrid exclaimed. "I'm assuming you're on a free lesson?"  
"Yes, of course." She smiled and followed him inside, taking a seat on the armchair beside Fang who was sleeping infront of the fireplace. "I was going to ask if we could go and see Norbert another time?"  
Hagrid nodded, "of course that's alright, if you've got homework to do - you've got homework to do." He smiled and held up a pale pink porcelain teapot. "Tea?" He asked.  
"No thank you." She shook her head and waited for Hagrid to sit down with his chipped mug before she started talking again. "What about Wednesday after dinner?" She asked.  
"That'll be fine." He chuckled, "come anytime, just give me some warning though. The Deatheaters visit on Tuesday's to make sure everything's in order." He rolled his eyes. "How're your lessons going?"  
"Not well today, Hagrid." She replied honestly. "I've been sleeping through them all this morning. I love Charms and I couldn't keep my eyes open - the same with Herbology and Potions. Professor Slughorn even gave me extra work ontop of my extra work!"  
Hagrid chuckled, "I suppose you'd rather have a detention?"  
Trinity shook her head, "the forest scares me at night, I mean, it scares me anyway - it's not hard to scare me - but...it's just so...dark...and scary."  
Hagrid chuckled again, "why, nothing can hurt you in there! Not anymore anyway, at least there's nothing I can think of. Besides, every detention you've had, Malfoy's apparated you out of any danger you've come across." He frowned. "Which seems to be every detention you've had so far..." he shrugged and took a sip of tea.  
Fang stood up and walked over to Trinity, his tail wagging. "Hello." Trinity put her hand out timidly and petted his head gently.  
"He seems to like you a lot." Hagrid noted. "If I ever go away, I'm going to ask you to feed him. I asked Ron at one point-" he stood up and put his empty mug of tea by the sink "-but he forgot." Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Not to seem rude, Trinity, but there're students heading to their lessons." He walked with her to the door and opened it for her. "I'll see you Wednesday - unless you get into trouble for falling asleep."  
"Bye Hagrid." Trinity waved before jogging back up to the school. She tripped and fell causing her black robes to be covered in white snow.

Trinity made it to Dark Arts just as Snape began his lecture. "Obviously making snow angels is more important than your education." Snape drawled. "Miss Riddle, stay behind after class. Hurry up and sit down." As she took her seat, Trinity pulled out her quill and ink before yawning and running her fingers through her damp tangled hair. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she was forcing herself not to close her eyes and everytime she did, Draco would elbow her.  
The lesson was slow and painful, and when Trinity's stomach began to growl, she realised that the reason why she was so tired was because she hadn't eaten yesturday, and had missed today's lunch. Dark Arts finally finished and Trinity waited patiently for Professor Snape to lecture her for being late.  
He placed his hands on the desk infront of her. "I've been looking for you for three days." He began. "Your Uncle would like to see you." Trinity nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth to speak. "You may go." He moved away from her and sat behind his desk. Trinity packed away her things and scurried out of the room, walking over to Ron.  
They silently made their way towards the Great Hall and ate. Trinity listened quietly to the Weasley's as they spoke and, once she finished her meal, she got to her feet. "I'm going to the library." She said.  
"Oh yeah!" Ron chuckled, "she has a date with Malfoy!"  
"A date?" Ginny roared with laughter from her seat beside Dean.  
"I'm assuming he means Potions tutoring?" George chuckled. Trinity nodded before quickly making her way towards the library, she couldn't help but think about going to see her Uncle. Perhaps he would've forgotten why he needed to see her? Hopefully, but unlikely.  
She would reluctantly go after meeting Draco in the library. She began to plait her hair over one shoulder and noticed that it wasn't all one length. She frowned and took a closer inspection of her hair, she stopped and examined the raven locks. It looked as though someone had cut an inch off. They hadn't even bothered to even it out all the way around, she had an inch missing from the left side. '_Oh well,'_ she thought.  
She wandered down the corridor towards the library and frowned when she noticed two sneaky looking Slytherins passing ingredients to one another. It looked like Pansy and Blaize, but Trinity couldn't be to sure. She ignored them and pushed her way through the door and into the library where Draco was lounging on one of the chairs - rocking it on the two back legs, his feet ontop of the table and his platinum blonde head hanging over the back of the chair. His arms were crossed and he looked bored (probably from waiting).  
The raven haired Gryffindor made her way over to the table and took a seat beside him as he looked up. She didn't say anything, just took out a piece of parchment, her quill and ink.  
"Why're you so quiet?" He asked.  
Trinity looked up, her eyes meeting his for a split second. She thought she could see worry reflected in them, but she wasn't convinced. She tore her eyes from his and fixed them on the table again. "I always am." She replied.  
"What did Snape tell you?" He asked, "because he had been looking for you on Friday."  
The Gryffindor cleared her throat, "my Uncle wants to see me." She replied. "And...I don't want to go because I'm scared."  
"What's the title?" He asked, taking his feet off the table. "We'll get this done quickly and then...I'll come with you if you want me too?"  
Trinity nodded appreciatively as she handed him the piece of parchment. She waited patiently and watched his steel grey eyes scan the line on the paper. "I'll write a list of notes." He stated, pulling out a blank piece of parchment from his bag. He took her quill and jotted down the advantages in his neat, cursive script. Draco then wrote down the disadvantages such as: 'does not really cause the person who drinks it to fall in love with someone' and 'the drinker does not forget what he or she did while under its influence'. He then noted down the effects: 'the consumer becomes obsessed with the target even if the target is not present when the love potion is consumed', 'the effects of a love potion vary depending on such factors as the weight of the person drinking the potion and the attractiveness of the person with whom the potion is supposed to make the drinker obsessed with' and 'effects of a love potion wear off naturally over time, but can be renewed by administering further doses of potion'. Draco went on to explain how it can be given: 'an item spiked with love potion can strengthen the longer the item is kept before consumption' and 'it can be given in food and drink, so the target consumes the potion, or on a plant so the target inhales the potion.'  
Draco placed the quill back on the table and slid the piece of parchment across the table towards Trinity. They'd both forgotten about going to see the Headmaster.  
Draco smirked, put the lid back on the ink bottle and wiped the the tip of the quill onto his trousers. "Put this away, you can write the essay tomorrow."  
Trinity put her things into her bag and then leant back in her chair, looking at him; waiting.  
"You don't always have to wait for me, you know." He stated, smirking. "It's more polite to thank someone when they don't tell you to." The bookcase obscured them from Madam Pince and the door and Trinity leant fowards in her chair to meet the Slytherins lips with her own.

Trinity collapsed onto the sofa in the Gryffindor common room beside George with a sigh. All three Weasleys' turned their heads in her direction. "How was your date?" Ron asked.  
"Did you finish all your work?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.  
"Half." Trinity replied.  
"Trinity, it's almost curfew, you've been in the library since after dinner - what were you-" George cut himself off when he saw the blush sweep across the raven haired girls' cheeks. "-You didn't..." He began. "You_ slept_ with Malfoy?" He whispered, making sure no one from the common room overheard their conversation. He couldn't believe it. Only two weeks into the school year and Draco had scored one of the new students. A Gryffindor no less.  
"No!" Her exclamation was so loud the other Gryffindors in the common room turned around to look at her. "No..." she said, much more quietly. "We...kissed." She looked around the common room to make sure no one was listening. "For a long time...behind the bookcases."  
"I'm never stepping foot in the library, ever again." Ron shook his head. "Speaking about the library, was it today that you abandoned me in there with Lavender?"  
Trinity nodded, "sorry about that - but I had to go and see Hagrid."  
"It's alright." Ron replied, "we talked for a while and...she's actually quite a nice girl."  
Trinity kept listening as she pulled out her parchment with the essay title, Draco's notes and her quill and ink, she began to write her essay, refferring back to Draco's notes practically all the time and when she was finished, she put everything back into her bag - except for the Slytherin's notes. Trinity say in her chair, admiring his handwriting. His writing was beautiful, strange because he didn't seem to be the arty kind of wizard. He moved almost gracefully and he was handsome what else was there to him?  
Trinity sighed and headed upstairs to her dorm. She took a quick shower before pulling on her black tracksuit bottoms, white camisole and green hoodie. She scraped her hair back into a messy bun before yawning. She was relishing the alone time. She closed the curtains around her bed and cast a silencing charm before tucking herself under her bed covers. Trinity pulled the silver mirror out from under her pillow and waited for Kimberly to appear as her reflection in the shiny surface.  
"I'm so glad you picked up!" Trinity began. "What's wrong?" She asked, realising that her friend was crying. Kim never cried unless she had an almost close brush with death or something really, seriously bad had happened.  
"Your Uncle..." Kim began, wiping her eyes. "He's given me the Dark Mark."  
Trinity's mouth dropped open. "Please, repeat that."  
"Merlin, Trin! That's why you haven't seen me for ages! It's why he's asking you to visit him. He's going to give you one too!"  
"I was suppossed to go to see him today! I completely forgot! He's going to be so angry when he next sees me!"  
"Trin, it's so painful. I've been in my dorm for three days!" She wiped her eyes. "And it still hurts, Draco gave me some cream he used when he first got it. It helps, but it burns-" she sniffed "-and I'm so tired."  
"Get some sleep, Kim." Trinity couldn't fight the tears that slipped down her cheeks, "I'll check on you soon, alright?"  
Kimberly nodded and said goodnight before shoving the mirror back under her pillow.  
Trinity did the same before hiding herself under her duvet, she was so frightened about what was going to happen the next day that she laid awake the entire night. She was awake when the other three girls took showers and went to bed, and she was awake when the entire Gryffindor tower had gone to bed. When she eventually did fall asleep, it was getting brighter outside. At least she didn't have a nightmare that evening.

The next morning, Trinity woke up late. She washed her hair in the sink and scraped it back into a bun. She quickly put on some mascara before dressing in her school clothes, grabbing her bag and rushing downstairs into the common room to meet the Weasleys', all the while dreading about what could happen that day.  
She was so scared, she was silent, she nodded her good mornings to her friends, and she walked in silence with Ron for their double lesson of Transfiguration. Where Professor McGonagal had also done a seating plan. Trinity sat at the back of the classroom beside Draco, pretending to listen to the Professors lecture.  
She froze in her seat when the classroom door ceaked open slowly and the entire classroom stopped talking.  
"Minerva, could I borrow, my niece?" The voice of Voldermort echoed around the silence of the room. Trinity could feel fear surround her, suffocating her, her hands began to shake and she could see Draco looking at her from the corner of his eyes.  
"Of course, My Lord." Professor McGonagal replied.  
"Trinity, leave your wand with Draco, if you will." Voldermort stated.  
Trinity handed Draco her wand, shaking as she did so. Her eyes met his, green filled with fear and steel grey filled with concern. Trinity rose to her feet and met her Uncle outside the classroom before following him along the corridors and towards his office.

**Thank you to my reviewers :) I hope everyone reading this story is enjoying it :D More excitement and suspense is about to come up, don't you worry! Review x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Voldermort opened the door to his office and gently steered Trinity inside and over to a chair in the middle of the room.  
"Trinity." He began, smiling madly. "Just before you're mother died, we had a discussion. Relating to you being Marked." The raven haired Gryffindor cast her gaze to the floor to hide her tear stained face. She was trembling and she knew that he could see that. "We decided the right time would be when you turned eighteen." He turned around to look at her. "And I've waited almost an extra year."  
He walked towards her and gently pet the top of her head, "you're a lovely girl. But you're weak." He dropped his hand and pushed her off the chair and onto the floor.  
"I'll make sure you won't feel a thing when I Mark you, my dear." He stated, walking over to stand by the window overlooking the Black Lake.  
Nagini slithered down from her perch and slowly crossed the floor towards the trembling Gryffindor. The python opened her mouth wide enough to fit over Trinity's left forearm before biting down, piercing the clear porcelin skin of the girl.  
Trinity tried and failed to hold back her cry of pain as the snake venom travelled throughout her bloodstream. Voldermort then began speaking to Nagini in parseltounge, and as the python released her grip on Trinity's forearm. The raven haired girl was sweating and she felt hot all over, her veins burning with venom.  
Nagini slithered back up the pole and onto her perch before turning to watch her Master. Trinity's body felt like a white hot blade was running over her, her head throbbed, her arms and legs ached with the burning sensation as she was slowly being tortured. The pain was unbearable and Trinity's eyes blurred with tears when she saw his bare feet stepping closer towards her.  
Voldermort's cold hands made contact with her arm and she winced in pain. He pulled the left sleeve of her robes up and pointed the tip of the Elder wand onto her purple forearm, Nagini's venom still coursing through the veins. "Mosmordre." A numb, tingling sensation rippled across the skin on her forearm as the ugly, black pattern formed. Voldermort carefully placed her arm back on the stone floor.  
"Lucius." Voldermort stood up and turned to face the window. The sound of thunder cracked as one of the Deatheaters appeared. Voldermort placed his wand inside his robes and turned to the hooded man behind him.  
"Yes, My Lord?" Mr. Malfoy asked, looking down upon the raven haired mess on the floor, crying silent tears.  
"Take my niece to her dorm room, and Nagini. Give her some Draught of Living Death, then go back to doing your duties."  
Lucius bowed his head low, "yes, My Lord."  
Nagini slithered down from her perch and across the stone floor towards Trinity and Mr. Malfoy who apparated them into the raven haired girls dorm room. He placed her on the bed and poured some of the potion into her mouth.  
He closed the curtains around her bed and cast a charm to make sure none of the girls' in the dorm could opened the curtains. Lucius then apparated out of the room to go back to his duties, guarding the corridors.  
Nagini placed her mouth over Trinity's left arm and sucked her venom out of the girls body before curling up at her side and going to sleep.

It had been three days since anyone had seen Trinity. The Weasley's waited for her every morning before they went down to breakfast and were disappointed every time she didn't come downstairs. Ginny had gone into the girls bedroom, but couldn't open her curtains.  
It was now Saturday and the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. As Draco took his position as Seeker, his eyes scoured the Gryffindor spectators, looking for a glimpse of Trinity. But she wasn't there. He hadn't seen her in any of his classes and her Potions homework was piling up. He'd written notes on her work so that when she finally appeared, she would be able to do it herself.  
As the Quaffle, Bludgers and the Snitch was released, Draco went straight in for the kill. He kept his eyes on the Golden Snitch as he tailed it around the pitch, dodging Bluders as he did so. The Ravenclaw Seeker - Johnson - came up and flew beside him. Draco and Johnson began cobbing each other; throwing their elbows into each others sides in an attempt to knock them off their brooms.  
Draco pulled upwards after the Snitch as Slytherin scored another ten points for scoring the Quaffle. The platinum blonde glanced to his left when he heard the Ravenclaw Seeker coming up beside him. Malfoy slowed down so Johnson could overtake him, when the Seeker did, Draco grabbed hold of the broom tail and pulled hard.  
"Malfoy's blagging!" Zacharias informed the audience, "and now he's after the Snitch! Will Slytherin take this victory? Or will Ravenclaw pull something out of the bag?"  
Draco zipped through the air after the Snitch, Crabbe appeared beside him and knocked the Bludger away and towards the goalposts, which was saved by the Ravenclaw Keeper. Draco reached out his hand and took the Snitch in his palm, raising it above his head with a victorious shout to go with it.  
"Malfoy's got the Snitch!" Zacharias informed the spectators. Madam Hooch blew her whistle - signifying the end of the game. Slytherin took the match from Ravenclaw 230 - 20 points.

After the Quidditch game, the Weasley's made their way up to the Gryffindor tower and were sat in the common room, wrapping up the present they'd bought Trinity for Christmas.  
"Will she like it?" Ron asked, watching Ginny wrap up the gift in shiny crimson wrapping paper.  
"Of course she will." George replied, cutting some gold ribbon. "Ginny said Treacle Fudge was her favourite."  
"I know that." Ron said, "I was talking about the picture."  
"Of course she will." Ginny smiled, "she said having us as her friends was enough, so that's what we're giving her." She smiled at Ron and George.  
"Besides," George added, tying the gold ribbon into a pretty bow. "Who wouldn't want a picture of our mugs?" He chuckled.  
Ginny looked up and beamed, she got up and ran over to a raven haired girl as she tiptoed slowly down the stairs. "Trinity!" She put her arms around her shoulders and gently squeezed her. "Are you alright? What happened to you?"  
Trinity ran a hand through her greasy hair and looked up, her skin was deathly pale and she had dark bags under her eyes. "I feel like death." She whispered, her voice hoarse.  
Ginny wrinkled her nose, "no offence, but you look it aswell." She placed her hands on Trinity's shoulders and turned her around, "go and have a shower and then we'll say goodbye before everyone goes home at lunch." Trinity nodded before she tiptoed back upstairs as Ginny wandered back over to her brothers, "she doesn't look well." She whispered to them.  
They shook their heads, "what do you think her Uncle did?" George asked. Ron had told them that Voldemort personally came to their Transfiguration class on Tuesday to get her.  
"Don't know." Ron replied, "but it can't be good. Do you think she'll be alright here on her own."  
"I'm sure she will." Ginny replied, putting the red and gold present under the Christmas tree in the common room. It was beautifully decorated with red and gold tinsel, bauballs, ribbons and glitter, there was a gold star at the top of the tree which magically glistened and sparkled.  
"Let's bring our bags downstairs." Ron suggested, getting to his feet.

The goodbye was fairly sad on Trinity's behalf but the Weasley's reassured her that they would be back before she knew they'd even gone. "We'll write, don't worry." George smiled as he hugged the raven haired girl.  
Trinity nodded and smiled back, "have a wonderful Christmas. I'll see you when you get back." She hugged Ginny and then Ron before watching them carry their suitcases out of the Gryffindor common room, the portrait swinging closed behind them.

Malfoy was lounging downstairs in the Syltherin common room, twirling Trinity's wand between his fingers. '_What did the Dark Lord want with her?_' He thought, '_long enough so that she'd miss the rest of the weeks lessons?' _He pocketed the wand as Blaize came jogging down the stairs into the common room.  
"Kim's packed her things." He informed Draco, collapsing onto the sofa beside the platinum haired eighteen year old.  
Draco nodded his head, "I'm not going home for Christmas." He stated, "I've decided to stay here."  
Blaize chuckled, "and work your magic on Trinity. You know I'm going to win Malfoy, so you might aswell give up now."  
Draco growled, "she's my mate, Zabini, you know the bets off."  
Blaize shrugged his shoulders, "a bet's a bet. You of all people know that."  
"Well, in that case then - I'll make _sure_ you lose."  
"Prepare for defeat." Blaize got to his feet and made his way towards the staircase, "I already know I have this in the bag."

Sunday rolled around quickly, and as Trinity pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, her green hoodie and some chocolate brown UGG boots. She pulled a brush through her tangled hair before putting a handful of galleons in her never-ending pocket.  
Trinity tiptoed downstairs and out of the Gryffindor common room, she slowly made her way into Hogsmeade, following the Hogwarts students that weren't going home for Christmas.  
Once inside the shopping area, Trinity went straight into Gladrags Wizardwear. '_Ron needed a scarf._' She thought, '_and a hat for George. Ginny wanted either a hand-held mirror or a hairbrush.'_  
She looked around at the scarves, and it wasn't long before she found a nice red and gold striped one. '_Gryffindor coloured._' She thought, looking at the label, '_anti-fraying, long-lasting._' The scarf had also been magically charmed so that strong winds could not pull it off the wearer.  
She then saw handheld mirrors beside the shoes, and picked up a lovely silver one. Small silver flowers climbed up the handle and surrounded the glass mirror, it was charmed unbreakable, and Trinity knew it was perfect, especially as the Weasley's bird Errol tended to crash and drop things when he landed.  
Next, Trinity looked at the hats, and found the same hat George had showed her the other day (minus the hole), and this one was also charmed to repel strong winds and was long-lasting. She walked over to the counter and picked up some red wrapping paper aswell.  
Trinity paid for her items and was delighted when the shop assistant wrapped them up for her aswell. She then left Gladrags Wizardwear and stepped into Honeydukes. She picked up some Jelly Snakes, Caramel Frogs, Sugared Butterfly Wings and some Strawberry Bertie Botts before jogging towards the Owlery.  
She gave Errol and two other owls a treat before writing a Christmas card to 'the entire Weasley household'. She tied the Strawberry Beans and the mirror together before handing them to Errol, then the Jelly Snakes and the scarf was handed to a big hazel coloured owl and finally, the card, Caramel Frogs and the hat was given to a white owl. She then handed the Sugared Butterfly Wings to a honey coloured owl and quickly wrote a card for Kimberly.  
Trinity sat down for a minute or two before going back towards the shops in search of something to buy her Uncle. She looked around before heading into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, she knew the one he had was a little ratty.  
She looked around for a while before picking up a beautiful black quill with a white vertical stripe down the centre. She paid for it before spotting Dark Arts objects on a stall just outside the shop. Trinity quickly left the shop before picking up a Secrecy Sensor off the stall, and handing over the galleons for it.  
Trinity then headed into Madam Puddifoot's, to buy a new mug for Hagrid. She daren't look at the loved-up couples seated at the tables; she walked straight towards the shelving which supplied crockery and other utensils. She smiled as she spotted a big creamy porcelain coloured mug with a pastel yellow dragon on the front, the handle resembled a scaly dragons tail. After purchasing the mug, Trinity headed back to Hogwarts to do her school work.  
She trudged through the snow and it wasn't long before she was back on the school grounds. Trinity made her way up Gryffindor Tower and grabbed her school bag which Ron had piled all of her homework into.  
Trinity made her way through the corridors and into the library which was peacefully silent and empty. She tiptoed towards the bookcase which had the book about Dragons, and once she found what she was looking for, she sat at the usual desk infront of the butterfly window and started on her homework, pulling out her quill and ink as she did so.  
Trinity separated her work into different piles, two Transfiguration essays; one Divination essay and a questionnaire about tea leaves; three Dark Arts essays and a questionnaire; one Charms essay and then a Herbology research page she had to annotate notes on. '_Trust Professor Snape to set the most amount of work._' She thought.  
Trinity began working on the first Transfiguration essay to began with and completed it within an hour, then she moved on to the Divination questionnaire which only took about five minutes. Trinity opened the Dragon's book for a five minute break before starting on the other Transfiguration and Divination homework.  
Trinity completed her Dark Arts questionnaire and the Charms essay just before the door to the library creaked open. She looked up at the clock on the wall, realising she'd been in the library for almost four hours! She sighed and began annotating her Herbology work, underlining important words and sentances when a shadow fell across her parchment. Trinity looked up, and her green eyes met the steel grey ones of Draco Malfoy.  
"I've been looking for you." He stated, sitting in the seat beside hers.  
Trinity carried on annotating her Herbology notes. "Why?" She asked in a small voice.  
He dumped three pieces of Potions homework on the desk, and then two extra Potions assignments. "To give you these." He stated, gesturing to the work. "And this." Draco handed her the twisted corkscrew wand.  
Trinity pocketed her wand and turned back to her work, "thank you." She whispered.  
"How much work have you got?" Draco asked, glancing at her eyes with the dark bags underneath them. She looked almost like a corpse.  
"Three Dark Arts essays." She folded up the finished Herbology work and stuffed it into her bag. "And that." She rifled through the Potions homework which consisted of two essays and three questionnaires.  
Draco nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes, "what did your Uncle want?" He asked.  
Trinity froze, not once had she looked at her arm and she most certainly did not want to show Draco. "Oh." She whispered, "the usual."  
Draco frowned, "does he usually hurt you?"  
Trinity shook her head, "not all the time." She glanced up at him, "only when I do something wrong." She picked up her quill and started on the Dark Arts questionnaire.  
"Didn't you want to go home for Christmas?" Draco asked.  
"My mother died." She paused what she was writing. "My Uncle is my guardian. What about you?"  
Draco shrugged, keeping his eyes on her form, "I didn't want to go back. Besides, I have a lot of catching up to do." He dumped his bag on the desk and pulled out some pieces of parchment, his quill and his ink before setting his bag on the floor beside him. "Like Charms essay's and Transfiguration questionnaires."  
Trinity and Draco worked in silence for a few moments, and the Gryffindor couldn't help but steal glances at Draco's left arm. Her forearm began to throb, and she shifted her position in her seat to get more comfortable. Trinity put both of her hands on her lap - under the table - and began to gently rub the sleeve of her top over the mark to see if it would soothe the throbbing.  
But then it began to sting and Trinity didn't know what to do, she didn't want to look at it, all she wanted was for the burning to stop.  
"Will you stop fidgeting?" Draco asked, in a slight snapping tone. "What's gotten into you, Riddle?" He sat back in his seat and looked down when her hand touched his left wrist.  
"Can I see..." she asked.  
"See what?"  
"You know...the..." she looked around and leant in to whisper, "the Dark Mark?"  
He scowled. "Why?" Trinity looked down at her own sleeve, the stinging sensation in her arm began to burn and she could almost feel it...moving. She winced. "Why?" He snapped, placing his hand over his sleeve in defence.  
Trinity couldn't bare the pain any longer, she pulled out her wand and to 'pack' her things before grabbing her bag and running out of the library. Draco watched her leave and then shook his head, '_that girl is so wierd sometimes._' He thought.

Trinity tore down the corridor towards the Headmasters office and was soon ambushed by two Deatheaters. "Where're you off too, Miss Riddle?" One of the drawled, Trinity recognised the voice to be Draco's father.  
"I need to see my Uncle." She stammered.  
Lucius sighed before apparating Trinity outside Voldermort's office and then leaving her there. The Gryffindor knocked and waited outside patiently before hearing her Uncle's voice asking for her to enter. She opened the door and stepped inside, and once she did, the burning siezed...and she felt fine. A little scared, but otherwise fine.  
"Next time, Trinity, just point your wand onto the mark." The Dark Lord's distant-like voice stated, slightly annoyed.  
"I'm sorry, Uncle. I...I didn't know what to do." She looked down at the floor.  
"That, my dear, was breaking you in. The first time it's painful, but next time I call for you, it will only burn if you ignore it." Trinity nodded and looked down at the stone tiles. "No one knows you have the mark...am I correct?"  
The Gryffindor nodded, "yes Uncle."  
"What about your mate?"  
"No Uncle." The raven haired teen shook her head.  
"You should wear the mark with pride." Voldermort stood and crossed to the window of the Black Lake. "You may go now." Trinity left the office as quickly as she could, frightened that if she loitered for too long he'd think of something to punish her for.

**Thank you to my lovely alerters and reviewers :) Please review and let me know what you think :) x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Trinity left her Uncle's office and made her way towards Hagrid's hut. She tapped on the door and when it was opened she was greeted with a warm smile.  
"Hello, stranger!" Hagrid motioned for her to come in and closed the door. Trinity seated herself on the gigantic armchair as Hagrid sat on the sofa beside Fang.  
"I'm sorry I didn't come on Wednesday...I wasn't feeling well."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm going to see Norbert after dinner if you want to come." Hagrid smiled kindly, "are you feeling better now?"  
"Yes thank you, and I'd love to come." Trinity pulled the dragon mug out of her bag. "I noticed your mug was chipped, so...happy Christmas."  
Hagrid chuckled and took the big mug in his hand, "thank you, Trinity. I've got something for you too." He got up, "I rescued him actually. The man said he was going to skin him! I couldn't let the poor creature die, so I took him in but...I didn't have enough room for any more animals, so I thought of you." He opened the front door to his hut and stepped outside, "come along!" He called. Trinity frowned as she got up and followed the giant.  
Round the back of the hut was a brown furry cat with black spots, trying to catch butterflies. "Trinity, this is a Kneazle. His name is Pip, happy Christmas!" He picked up the cat-like creature and handed him to the Gryffindor.  
"I've never had a pet before." She said, taking the cat in her arms and petting his head. "Thank you Hagird. He's the best gift I've ever had."  
The Kneazle purred and rubbed his head against Trinity's hand before leaning towards her and sniffing her curiously. He tiltled his head to the side before placing his paw on her earlobe and meowing quietly.  
Hagrid chuckled, "he seems to have taken a liking too you. Do you know anything about Kneazle's?" He asked.  
Trinity shook her head, "not much." She replied, "can't they tell the difference to a persons enemy's and their friends?"  
Hagrid nodded, "and they'll warn you about trouble and danger. They're life-savers," he said, petting Pip gently on the head. "You seem to be a very wary girl, Trinity. About who's trustworthy and loyal, and who isn't. I thought Pip would bring out more confidence in you."  
Trinity smiled, her green eyes sparkling. "Thank you, Hagrid."

Trinity and Pip were sat together in the Gryffindor common room that afternoon, Pip was curled up infront of the fire and Trinity was admiring Draco's handwriting as she did her Potions homework. She'd finally finished her final three Dark Arts essays which had taken her just over two hours to compete. She was now writing her final Potions essay, and she still had to do three questionnaires.  
Pip lifted his head and pawed Trinity's foot, meowing softly. The raven haired Gryffindor patted the cushion beside her, and the Kneazle hopped up and settled down on her lap, purring in content.  
The amber flames dancing in the fire place suddenly burst into green light, followed by a loud crashing noise. Trinity screamed as soot flew out from the fireplace and settled ontop of the three people on the floor.  
Ron spat out a mouthful of soot, "that's the last time we're doing that." He stated, standing up and brushing himself off. Pip stood up, his back arched and he hissed at the the Weasley's. The Kneazle then stopped hissing and relaxed, tilting his head to the side as he examined the three strangers with wide teal eyes. He then settled down on Trinity's lap and continued to purr again.  
"Hey, Trinity!" The Weasley's greeted cheerily.  
Trinity frowned, "what're you guys doing back so soon?"  
"Are you not happy to see us?" George clutched his heart in mock defeat.  
"Of course I am!" Trinity gently shifted Pip onto the couch beside her and stood up, "but you've barely been home for a day. Is everything alright?"  
"It's fine!" Ron reassured, shaking ash out of his red hair. "Dad's working all holiday and Mum's going to stay at her sisters for the week...so...we decided to come back."  
Trinity drew her wand to clean up all three Weasley's and the common room floor which was covered in soot. "Scourgify." Once satisfied, she pocketed her wand and then hugged her red-headed friends.  
"You have a Kneazle?" Ginny asked.  
"Pip was a gift from Hagrid. He saved him from being skinned but didn't have any room for him."  
"Hey, Pip." Ginny rubbed the Kneazle's head gently.  
"Doing your homework then?" Ron asked.  
Trinity nodded and then rememered the owls which had the Wealsey's Christmas presents. "Did you pick up your presents?" She asked.  
"We packed them so we can open them with you on Christmas." George stated, smiling as he read the first parragraph of her Potions essay. "This is really good. Malfoy knows what he's doing."  
Trinity smiled, "that's good then. At least I know he's not making it up."  
Ron cleared his throat, "shall we head down to dinner?" He suggested.  
Trinity, Ginny and George all nodded, they left their bags in the common room and left the Gryffindor tower, Pip followed the raven haired girl and then started to growl. "What's this?" Draco sneered, "the Weasleby's have returned for Christmas? Did your parents not have enough money for your dinner?"  
"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron spat.  
Trinity stepped fowards, "I told Pansy not to insult my friends, that goes for you aswell."  
Draco smirked and cast his eyes down Trinity's form, "I apologise, Riddle. Let me know how I can make it up to you..." Trinity blushed and grabbed Ron's arm - pulling him towards the Great Hall. Ginny and George followed behind, and once they reached the safety of the Great Hall, they took residence at the Gryffindor table and filled their plates with the different foods available.  
"Thanks for sticking up for us." George stated.  
"That's alright." Trinity replied, smiling shyly. Pip hopped onto the bench beside Trinity and meowed softly. "Do any of you know what Kneazles eat?" She asked.  
"Meat?" Ron suggested, his mouth full of pasta.  
"Try fish." George stated, pointing to the tuna. "Cat's like fish."  
Trinity nodded and took a spoonful of tuna out of the bowl and placed the silver utensil on the bench beside her. Pip sniffed the food and licked it, before hissing and turning his nose up. She then tried ham - but he didn't like that either. Trinity sighed and put the spoon on the side of her plate. '_I'm going to Hagrid's after dinner anyway.'_ She thought. '_I'll take Pip with me and ask about food when I get there.'_  
"So, what did you and Malfoy get up to while we were at home?" George leant across the table and winked.  
Trinity blushed, "We did our homework in the library."  
"Homework, sure." George winked again, causing the raven haired girl's blush to deepen.  
Trinity got to her feet and twirled a lock of hair around her finger nervously. "I'm going to Hagrid's...come on Pip. I'll see you guys later, okay?" The Weasley's nodded before going back to their dinner, chuckling amongst themselves as Trinity left the Great Hall.  
The raven haired Gryffindor hurried down the corridor with Pip bounding along beside her, and as they reached Hagrid's hut, the giant appeared outside with his lantern. He smiled warmly, "hello, Trinity! Hello Pip..." He gently rubbed the Kneazle's head.  
"Hagrid, I was wondering...what do Kneazles eat?"  
Hagrid shrugged, "is he being difficult?" Trinity nodded, "what have you tried?"  
"Ham and tuna." She replied, "he's turned his nose up at both of them."  
"What about this?" He fumbled around in his pocket before handing something to the Kneazle, who devoured it in five seconds flat.  
"What was that?" Trinity asked.  
"A dog treat." Hagrid replied, "some Kneazles prefer to eat dog food. Pip's obviously one of them." He chuckled, "ready to go?"  
Trinity drew her wand and nodded, walking close to Hagrid as they made their way into the Forbidden Forest.

Draco lounged in the Slytherin common room, bored out of his mind. He wanted something to do and he'd already completed all of his homework. Perhaps the Weasley's were out and about and were desperate to be bullied? Draco looked up once Blaize and Pansy jogged down the stairs to the dorms and crossed the carpeted floor.  
"Where're you two going?" He asked, looking over the back of the sofa.  
Pansy smiled flirtaciously at Malfoy and waggled her fingers at him. "To the library." Blaize replied, keeping his eyes on the doorway leading out of the common room.  
"Hey Drakey." Pansy sat down on the floor beside Draco. "You go ahead, Blaize, I'll meet you there a little later. Drakey looks a little tense." She began kneading Draco's shoulders with her petite hands. She leant fowards a little so she could look into his eyes and so that her breasts were pressed against the back of his head. "You look like you need a good time." She smirked and winked at him. "You know I'm more than happy to help you out..." she said suggestively.  
"Well I have had a particularly awful day." He stated. But then he frowned, "when did you two come back to Hogwarts?"  
"Well," she placed a seductive kiss on his cheek, continuing to massage his shoulders. "I heard that the Weasley's were back...and I thought you may need me here." She kissed him again. "Especially as you only had _Riddle_ for company." She ran her hands over his shoulders and across his chest. "You have me now, Drakey, don't worry about anything..." She whispered, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come on," she smiled flirtaciously. "Let me make you feel better."

Blaize Zabini made sure the corridor was clear before he made his way into the boys' bathroom. He knew the Deatheaters could catch him at any time, especially as he was breaking school rules to do this. He knealt down infront of the steaming cauldron and gently stirred the contents. The Lacewing Flies were coming along nicely and it was only a few more days until he could add the Leeches and the powdered Bicorn Horn. He quickly felt around in his pocket before pulling out two vials, one full of Fluxweed and the other holding the contets of one Boomslang Skin. He quickly added the two ingredients before stirring them in and then standing up.  
Blaize was waiting for Pansy to bring him the final ingredient needed to be added today. What was taking her so long? Zabini rolled his eyes, of course, she probably had Malfoy in bed right that minute.  
The Slytherin waited for another ten minutes, and was just about to leave when Pansy strolled through the door, she dug into her pocket and handed him a vial of Knotgrass. In went the ingredient, and Pansy watched whilst Blaize stirred the contents of the cauldron.  
"How long until it's ready?" Pansy asked, peering over the boy's shoulder.  
"The Lacewing Flies should be fully boiled within the next few days." He stated, taking out the spoon and getting to his feet. "Then we can add the Leeches, Bicorn Horn and the Hair."  
"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Pansy grimaced, "I do not want to be Riddle for long."  
"So I can win this bet with Draco, and then you can marry him like you always wanted." He rolled his eyes, of course this was the first time he'd actually brewed Polyjuice potion and anything could go wrong. But Blaize had faith in himself. Potions was his second best subject next to Charms, the only thing that could possibly go wrong was how much hair Pansy had collected from the Gryffindor.  
"Did you get Riddle's hair?" He asked. "An inch?"  
Pansy rolled her eyes, "yes, Blaize." She held his arm and leant into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "I cut it in Herbology while the bitch was asleep."  
"Did she know?"  
Pansy snorted and shook her head, "she was a little disorientated. But no."

Trinity made her way back into Hogwarts, a small smile on her face. Norbert had spoken to her again, and Hagrid had been overjoyed to witness them. Not only did Norbert enjoy wildlife and drizzling rain, but he loved the sunshine and liked to go for swims in the Black Lake. Trinity had asked him why he didn't like flying, and he had replied by saying how all dragons were different, and as he enjoyed wildlife, he preferred to walk through the woods rather than fly anywhere.  
"Hey Riddle!" A femenine voice growled. Trinity stopped walking and looked down the corridor to her right and, once spotting Pansy Parkinson coming towards her (Merlin knows why she had just come out of the boys' bathroom) she looked down at the floor. "You're looking particularly..._ugly_ today." The Slytherin stated, prodding a fake nail into the Gryffindor's chest. "I have no idea why _my_ Drakey was mated with _you,_ he's going to have some unfortunate looking children if they inherit _your_ genes!"  
Trinity knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl, but she was definately not ugly. Plain but pretty, that's what she'd always thought. "Thank you, Pansy." Trinity turned around and resumed her walk to the Gryffindor Tower. She ignored Pansy's shouting and offensive words and hurried her way up the stairs, wiping away a few tears from her porcelain cheeks. Once inside the common room, Trinity tried to avoid the Weasley's so that they wouldn't see her crying.  
"What's wrong, Trin?" Ginny asked, getting up from her place on the sofa and jogging over to the raven haired girl.  
Trinity sniffed and wiped the last few tears off her cheeks, "I know I don't usually get offended by what Pansy says, but-"  
"-What did Pansy say?" The red head demanded.  
Trinity shrugged, "she called me ugly."  
Ginny smiled sympathetically, "she has the face of a pug - you'd beat her hands down in a beauty contest." Trinity smiled a small smile as Ginny carried on. "Did she say anything else?"  
Trinity nodded shyly, "she said that Malfoy's going to have some unfortunate looking children if they inherit my genes."  
Ginny scoffed and shook her head in denial, "you have the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. I'd consider Malfoy pretty lucky to be honest with you. And your kids: Imagine how cute they'd look with green eyes and blonde hair."  
A ghost of a smile crossed her face as Trinity threw her arms around the youngest Weasleys shoulders, "thanks for being my friend, Ginny."  
Gineva smiled back, "I'll always be here for you."

Using Draco's notes, Trinity managed to finish the three Potions questionnaires before she headed to bed that evening. She had a quick conversation through the magic mirrors with Kimberly (who was having Christmas with the Malfoys') and was pleased to know that her friend was actually enjoying herself. The girls' said their goodnights before sliding their mirrors back under their pillows.  
Trinity rolled onto her back, she'd finally told someone about the Dark Mark. Kimberly hadn't been too shocked about it, but also promised not to tell anyone which Trinity was very thankful for.  
The raven haired girl got up a few minutes later and stepped into the bathroom, walking across the cold stone tiles towards the large mirror hanging over the sink. She placed her hands on the sides of the basin and leant fowards to examine herself. Her plain features stared back at her, her porcelain skin tone, her jet black hair, her small pink mouth, the greyish bags beneath her eyes...Trinity was a very plain looking girl - but not ugly, anything but ugly.  
The only feature that made her look pretty were her Slytherin green eyes. They somehow found a balance between the darkness of her hair and the paleness of her complexion. Sighing, Trinity then moved backwards from the mirror to examine the rest of her body. She was quite slim - but that was from playing Quidditch. If she put her hands on her hips, she could see the outline of her ribcage. It didn't look healthy, but at least she wasn't anorexic.  
Trinity sighed and then finally looked at the Dark Mark on her arm. The contrast of it against her pale skin made it stand out even more.  
It was bold and ugly and sick.  
Trinity pulled her top on again and hurried back to bed, curling herself up under her covers, assuming the fetal position. She felt like a child, frightened and scared. Her thoughts soon wandered to Draco, maybe they _would_ have good looking children? Trinity sighed, why was Pansy being so difficult? It wasn't Trinity's fault that Drakey had been taken from Pansy for Merlin's sake! If Pansy had that much of a problem not having Draco as her mate, then why didn't she go and tell Trinity's Uncle?  
Trinity tossed and turned for the majority of the night, and when she couldn't sleep anymore, she went to sit in front of the fire in the common room with Pip.  
The raven haired girl was stroking her Kneazle when she began to feel funny. Her vision became blurry and an array of images crossed her mind. She was walking through the corridor towards the library when Draco came out of nowhere and roughly pushed her into an alcove.  
"What're you-?" His hand covered her mouth, and his stormy steel grey eyes locked onto her frightened green ones.  
"How dare you!" He growled, his eyes turning to slits. "You know what Umbridge said about keeping yourself shut!"  
She scrambled at his hand and pried it off her mouth, "what in the name of Merlin are you talking about?" She asked quietly, frowning in confusion.  
Draco slammed his fist against the wall, Trinity gasped and shut her eyes tightly, afraid. "You know exactly what I'm on about!" He shouted, "Merlin's sake, Riddle. I thought you of all girls' would be the hardest to charm into bed - especially by Zabini!"  
Trinity was so frightened she began to shake, tears slipped down her cheeks and she could feel Draco move away from her, "you're pathetic."  
Trinity opened her eyes when she felt someone gently shaking her awake, "morning, Trin!" Ginny exclaimed cheerily. "Have you been down here all night? The couch can't be that comfortable, can it?"

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers :) you guys really make my days and give me inspiration to continue this story! I hope all my readers are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it, so please review and make my day! :D x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Christmas came around quite quickly, and as Trinity made her way downstairs the next morning, she was suprised to see the three Weasley's already out of bed and ripping open their presents from home.  
"We couldn't wait." George sent Trinity an apologetic look.  
She shook her head and smiled, "don't worry, I'm just glad you saved mine."  
Mr. and Mrs Weasley had sent their children new jumpers, George had a green one with a gold 'G', Ron recieved a red one with a gold 'R' and Ginny recieved a blue one with a gold 'G'. The Weasley's sighed, obviously their mother had forgotten their red hair clashed with those colours.  
Trinity smiled, "there're nice, does your mum knit them herself?"  
Ginny nodded, "yeah, magical needles." She rolled her eyes, "come on then, open yours."  
Trinity peeled back the red wrapping paper, and thanked the Weasley's for her Treacle Fudge. As she opened the second gift, happy tears came to her eyes. It was a photo of herself with the three Weasley's, smiling and laughing at the camera, their arms around each other with the snow gently falling. The moving photograph was set in a small square silver frame.  
"It's wonderful, thank you." She hugged them each in turn. "It's the best present I've ever had."  
The Weasley smiled before tearing open their presents from Trinity.  
"Jelly Snakes!" Ron exclaimed, a big grin etched onto his face. "And a new scarf! Thanks, Trin!"  
"Thank you," Ginny's eyes shined when she pulled the mirror out of the wrapping paper, followed by Strawberry Bertie Botts Beans. "It's beautiful!"  
George thanked Trinity for his new hat and for the Chocolate Caramel Frogs and as the wrapping paper was cleared away, Trinity picked up the wrapped present for her Uncle. "Will one of you come to the Owlery with me?" She asked, holding up the parcel.  
"Is that for your Uncle?" Ginny asked as all three Weasley's climbed to their feet, sporting Mrs Weasley's new knitted jumpers and the clothing items Trinity had brought them.  
Trinity nodded, "it's a new quill and a Secrecy Sensor." She informed them, looking at the green and silver parcel in her hands.  
"Nice." George stated.  
They waited for Ginny to put her handheld mirror safely in her dorm room before they stepped outside the Gryffindor common room. They cheerily made their way through the corridors and past the Great Hall, stepping outside in the snow and crossing the courtyard towards the Owlery.  
A few owls were flying in an out of the Tower, taking away parcels and flying back empty handed. Trinity climbed up the stone steps first, being careful to dodge the ice patch at the top of the stairs just before she rounded the corner; the Weasley's carefully followed her footsteps.  
Trinity placed the parcel on the stone table and looked around for her Uncle's owl. "Shade?" She called out to the owls. A huge dark grey owl with black beady eyes swooped down and landed on the table infront of Trinity, his sharp talons clawing at the table.  
Her Uncle didn't care for cards, so Trinity just handed the gift to the owl along with a treat. As the Gryffindor nearly lost her fingers, the snappy owl spread his wings and took off out the door and towards Hogwarts to deliver the Christmas parcel.  
She turned to the Weasley's and smiled, "sorted."  
"Come on then, let's go to breakfast - I'm starving!" Ron complained, rubbing his growling stomach.

They quickly made their way back to Hogwarts and stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table, Ginny looked up to see they were just in time for the owl deliveries.  
A white owl dropped a parcel infront of the Weasley's and they opened it to find that Hagrid had sent them some of his Home-made Treacle Fudge each. Ron began munching on it immediately and Trinity looked up once more owl's began flying into the great hall. One owl in particular, a dark brown owl dropped a bouquet of Dancing Daisies infront of her, and another; Shade dropped a black box tied with silver ribbon.  
"What's in the box?" Ginny asked, reading the label. "It's from your Uncle."  
Trinity carefully untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, running her fingers over the smooth silky green fabric inside. "It's a dress." She replied, lifting the bodice out of the box.  
"It's beautiful." Ginny touched the fabric. "Try it on later." The Weasley smiled in excitement.  
"Who're these from?" Ron gestured to the bouquet.  
Trinity lifted them to her face and smelled the sweet plant. She sighed dreamily and a smile spread across her face, "they're from Draco."  
George cleared his throat and frowned, "how do you know that? They don't have a card."  
"I just know." Trinity sighed peacefully, her eyes searching the Slytherin table for the platinum haired boy, but to her disappointment he wasn't there. "I should go and find him to say thank you." She picked up the serving spoon and began to slowly stir the contents of porridge, sighing dreamily as she did so.  
George cleared his throat, "you seem to like him more and more every day."  
The raven haired girl sighed again, but this time a small smile spread onto her face, "I love him."  
Ginny began to choke on her slice of toast and Ron frowned, inspecting the daisies from arms length. "You can put Amortentia on flowers can't you?" He asked George.  
"Only if it's boiled three days after it's been brewed." The eldest Weasley replied, catching onto what Ron was suggesting.  
"And Malfoy would know that." Ron stated, "being top of our class and a Potions nerd."  
"I'm going to put these in my dorm." Trinity stated, standing up with a dazed look on her face.  
"I'll come with you." Ginny stood up aswell, "Merlin knows you're going to say the wrong password again." She rolled her eyes and led the raven haired Gryffindor out of the Great Hall.  
George chuckled and shook his head, "it's out of our hands."  
"Oh well." Ron shovelled a fork full of bacon into his mouth, "Ginny will look out for her."  
George nodded and then fully turned to face his brother, "Kim owled me the other day and told me something."  
"What?" Ron asked, slightly more interested in the plate of scrambled eggs. "You haven't got her pregnant have you?"  
"No!" George exclaimed, slapping his brother on the side of the head in disgust. "There's going to be a ball when everyone comes back from Christmas break." He informed his brother. "A ball for the opening of the new dorms. We have to go partnered with our mates."  
"Why's that a problem?" Ron chuckled, "you like Kimberly, so you're going to have fun."  
"It's not _just_ for my year, it's for your year and Ginny's year. The only years who have mates' are ages seventeen and above."  
Ron frowned and then grimaced, suddenly loosing interest in his meal. "Im going to have to go with Lavender aren't I?"  
George nodded and shot him an apologetic look. "I'm afraid so."  
"Tell you what'd be even worse," Ron began. "Is if mum sends me those Merlin awful ancient robes. You know - the ones I had to wear for the Yule Ball in fourth year?"  
"Oh yeah," George smiled, remeniscing. "That was special."  
Ron punched his brother on the arm, and they both looked up to see their little sister walking towards them. Ginny sat down on the bench infront of them and chuckled, "she's head over heels."  
"She's overdosed." George stated, "what has she done with those flowers?"  
"Put them in a vase beside her bed." Ginny replied, picking up her half eaten toast. Ron sighed, "we'll have to remove them." He stated, "if any other girl in Trinity's dorm smells them, they'll fall in love with Malfoy."  
"What do you mean Weasleby?" The sneering voice of a certain Slytherin said from behind them. "All girls love me already."  
"I don't." Ginny glared at the blonde.  
"You're in denial, Weasleby. But I think I can cope without _your_ favour." All three Weasley's glared at him. "Now, where's Riddle?"  
"Not here." Ron stated, "can't you see, Malfoy? She took one look at you and ran-"  
"-_Ron's_ girlfriend." George grinned, "is in the common room. The _Gryffindor_ common room."

Trinity wasn't in the common room. She was in the library, daydreaming about Draco Malfoy. She sighed and tickled her cheek with the feathery end of her quill, she wasn't doing homework either, the parchment infront of her was blank, but she was supposed to be writing a Potions essay. Draco's notes were on the table beside her and his graceful, cursive script reminded her of his handsome face and captivating eyes (which had then distracted her from the task at hand).  
As the door to the library opened, Trinity looked up, hopeful that the blonde Slytherin had entered. But when Madam Pince walked over to the main desk, Trinity sighed in disappointment, her eyes dropping back to her parchment.  
"Waiting for anyone in particular?" Trinity smiled, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, her heart throbbing at the sound of his voice. She turned around to see Draco standing beside the bookcase behind her. As he took the seat beside her, Trinity found herself smiling at him like he was the love of her life. Right then, he _was_ the love of her life.  
"The Weaslebys' said you were in the common room." He said, his eyes scanning her face, a smirk playing on his lips. "I didn't believe them. I knew you'd be somewhere I could find you."  
"Thank you for the flowers." She bit her lip nervously and blushed.  
Draco smirked, "how do you know they were from me?" He asked.  
"I just know." Trinity's eyes met his, "they're my favourite."  
"I know." Draco locked his eyes onto hers as he leant back in his chair. He studied her for a while before asking, "do you fancy me yet, Riddle?"  
"Fancy?" She asked, "I _love_ you."  
Draco grinned and looked towards the library bookcase. "Glad to hear it Riddle. It's nice to know you've finally come to your senses." He glanced at the parchment infront of her and frowned when he noticed it was blank. "Still having problems with the essay?" He asked.  
Trinity shook her head, "no, I was distraced by your handwriting."  
"Is there something wrong with it?"  
"It's beautiful. I was admiring it." Never in Draco's life had someone complemented him on his handwriting. But he could see where she was coming from, it was boyish, elegant and beautiful - just like him.  
"Thank you, Riddle." He looked up to see she had moved to sit closer to him.  
"I'm afraid to tell you..." she began, her eyes lowering from his eyes to his lips. "That I don't accept thanks in that way."  
Draco chuckled. In a way he preferred the shy, timid Gryffindor compared to the one overdosed on Amortentia. It reminded him of Pansy - minus the potion. '_Oh Merlin,_' Draco thought, '_Pansy on Amortentia._' The thought frightened him. But when a girl threw herself at Draco, was he really going to say no?  
He placed his lips on Trinity's and kissed her softly. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, feeling her melt into him. The Amortentia worked wonders.  
In Trinity's opinion, he pulled away too soon. She kept her eyes shut for a few seconds longer, hopeing to feel to warmth of his lips on hers once again, but when she opened her eyes, Draco had gone. Her heart ached when she glanced around the library and found that he wasn't there.  
Trinity sighed before turning back to her parchment, gently pressing two fingers to her tingling lips, her heart fluttered.

Draco growled at himself as he stepped into the corridor outside the library. What was wrong with him? There was a girl in there, who wasn't off-limits to him, dosed up on Love Potion, who just threw herself at him...and he ran away?  
He ran a hand through his tousled hair as he made his way towards the Slytherin common room. Not only did Draco prefer Trinity when she was her normal, shy self, but he was frustrated with her. Why wasn't he her type when she wasn't affected by the potion?  
He stormed his way into the common room and up the stairs to his dorm. Once there, he collapsed onto his bed.  
The good thing about the Amortentia was the fact that Trinity was attracted to him. Attracted? Merlin! She was head over heels for him! But the bad thing was that she wasn't herself.  
'_What's wrong with me?_' He thought. '_I should've just taken advantage...what stopped me?_'  
There was a knock on his door.  
"What?" He called, a little snappier than expected.  
Blaize entered, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I'd just like to let you know," he began, "that I'd like to make another bet with you."  
Draco raised one platinum eyebrow. "What kind of bet?"  
The tone of interest gave Blaize permission to enter the room. The dark haired Slytherin closed the door behind him and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. "It's actually on our previous bet."  
Draco growled, "I told you that bet was off-"  
"-Maybe for you, but you know I never back down." Blaize smirked, "I bet one hundered galleons that I'll worm your mate into bed within the next three days."  
Draco scoffed, "good luck with that." He put his hands behind his head and leant back against his headboard. "She's so dosed up on Love Potion I think she'll be seeing me as a mirage anytime soon."  
Zabini looked suprised, "you used Amortentia?" He snickered, "I would never have thought you'd be that desperate, Malfoy."  
The blonde growled again and sat up, "I'm not desperate. What's wrong with your mate anyway? Daphne Greengrass is fine."  
"Yeah, but...you've slept with her."  
Draco shrugged, "what do you expect? She is a Slytherin, you know. I've slept with the majority of the girls in our year."  
Blaize got to his feet and walked to the door. "Think of it like this Malfoy: you've slept with my mate, I'm just making things even." The dark haired boy smirked as he left the room, closing the door behind him calmly.  
Draco sat up. One thing he could do to make sure the Amortentia wore off the raven haired Gryffindor quickly was to brew a hate potion. If he sent her another bunch of Dancing Daisies with the potion on it, then Trinity would put them in the same vase as the flowers with the Love Potion on. The two scents would then interlink and cancel each other out - making just one bunch of flowers. Unless Draco just kept the Love Potion going for another few days until Blaize lost his bet?  
But that would mean dealing with a Gryffindor version of Pansy and that was even worse.  
Draco groaned, deciding that he was just going to have to keep an eye on Trinity for the next three days - and that meant keeping her at an annoyingly close proximity. At least it'd keep the real Pansy away. Unless...Draco sat up, Professor Slughorn had supplied the Weasley with an antidote to Love Potion one year - perhaps he could give Draco some.  
The Slytherin leapt off his bed and made his way out of the Slytherin common room. He had only just gone past the library when a voice caught his attention.  
"Drakey!" Pansy called.  
_'Crap._' He thought. Perhaps if he carried on walking she'd leave him alone.  
As Draco rounded the corner, he cursed again when he ran into the raven haired Gryffindor. He'd knocked her to the floor and was debating wether or not to help her to her feet or not. The tapping of heeled shoes was getting closer, and Draco knew it wouldn't be very long until Pansy found him.  
If he didn't hide with Trinity, then she'd follow him and give away his hiding place. He grabbed her forearm - but was suprised when she pulled away from him. He frowned, wasn't she on Amortentia?  
The raven haired Gyffindor got to her feet quickly, "sorry," she said, "I wasn't looking where-" He clamped his hand over his mouth when the footsteps grew louder, and Draco pulled Trinity into an alcove behind the lion statue.  
He put a finger to his lips to let Trinity know that she had to be quiet. He peered out from behind the lion statue to see if Pansy had gone, and when he saw her disappear down the next corridor, Draco pulled Trinity out from behind the statue.  
"Where're we going?" She asked.  
_'We?_' he thought. Draco rolled his eyes, of course he should've known she'd want to go with him. "To see Professor Slughorn." He replied, pushing open the door to the Potions classroom. "Professor?" He called.  
There was a rustling of papers from one of the cupboards, and it wasn't long until a round, bald head peered around the side of the door. "Hello, there!" Slughorn greeted them cheerily. "Can I help you with anything?"  
"Yes actually." Draco began, "we seem to have a..." he looked down at the raven haired girl as she interlinked her arm with his, wrapping her arms around his one tightly - as if to never let go. "Problem." He finished, looking up at the Professor.  
Slughorn frowned, "and that would be?"  
Draco sighed, "do you have the antidote for Amortentia?"  
The Potions Professor chuckled and trotted over to his storage cupboard. He rumaged around for a while, completely oblivious to the two students. Draco sat down on one of the desks, gently pushing Trinity away as he did so. The raven haired girl took his arm again and rested her head on his shoulder - much to the Slytherin's annoyance.  
"Ah!" Slughorn exclaimed, "I've found it. The last one - I must brew some more." He handed the vial to Trinity, "drink this, Miss Riddle." The Gryffindor reluctantly detached herself from her blonde Prince Charming and took the vial, tipping the contents down her throat.  
She wiped her mouth and handed the empty glass back to the Professor. "She'll be alright in a moment, Mr. Malfoy."  
"Thank you, Professor." The Slytherin stated as he began to walk out of the classroom. He left Trinity behind, maybe it would be best if he wasn't there when she remembered things that she had said and done whilst under the influence of the Love Potion...

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and alerters :) Please review and let me know what you think :D x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to the lovely flame I recieved for Chapter 1. Of course the cannon characters are upset about Harry's death, they just don't like to talk about it, for example, all of them remenisce about times they had with him, and when they go to Hogsmeade (you'd know this if you read more than just Chapter 1) you'd also know that the Weasley's couldn't bring themselves to even go near 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' and from my summery, you'd know that I wasn't following the story line of Voldermort killing out the Gaunts and not wanting to be known as a Riddle. There's no point reading chapter 1 and then flaming if there are fourteen more chapters to read; the plot thickens. If you don't like - don't read. But thank you for enlightening me that I've got a few details wrong in _my_ FANfiction. Much appreciated x**

**To all my other readers, I have big plans for this story and I'm sorry about that rant, so let's get on with the story now :D x**

**Chapter 16**

The Christmas Holiday's were soon over and as the snow began to melt away from the grounds of Hogwarts, the students began to return to the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Trinity and Pip were sitting in the common room, quietly reading through the raven haired girls' homework, whilst Ron, George and Ginny had just started some of their last minute essays and questionnaires.  
"Did you do the Divination essay, Trinity?" Ron asked. Trinity looked up from her Dark Arts essay and nodded, "can I copy it?" She nodded again and handed it to him.  
"You're quiet." Ginny stated, turning to face the raven haired girl.  
"She's embarrassed about what happened with the Amortentia." George whispered.  
"Anyone would be." Ron stated, "I mean, she told Malfoy she loved him. What could be worse than that?"  
"Someone loving _you_?" George mumbled sarcastically. Ron thumped his brother on the arm, Ginny rolled her eyes and resumed her Care of Magical Creatures homework.  
Pip stretched out his body along the sofa beside his owner, and Trinity looked down at the Kneazle and sighed as she began to gently pet him, he purred in contentment.

Blaize and Pansy ran out of the Slytherin common room that afternoon and along the corridor towards the boys' bathroom.  
"It's been brewing nicely." Blaize panted as they entered the bathroom. "You should be able to drink it today."  
"Good." Pansy replied, "let's get this over with - I don't want to be that bitch for any longer than I have too!"  
Zabini knealt down beside the bubbling cauldron and smirked at the contents of perfection. He pulled on a heatproof glove and picked up the cauldron before pouring the muddy contents into a goblet. Blaize peered into the goblet and grimaced, "man I don't envy you." He stated, handing the potion over to Parkinson.  
She added Trinity's hair before gagging. "It's just a milkshake." She said, gagging again. Pansy took a deep breath before downing the contents in the goblet. She placed the cup on the sink before a strange feeling washed over her. "I think I'm going to be sick." She ran into one of the toilet cubicles, and Blaize waited patiently by the sinks.  
"It can't be that bad." He mumbled, taking a sniff of the rest of the potion. He gagged, "maybe it is." He waited for another two minutes before his patience wore thin, "are you alright, Pansy?" He asked.  
"Fine." The door opened and the Slytherin walked out. Her hair had darkened and lengthened into volumous waves, and her eyes had turned Slytherin green. Her fake tan had washed away and she had shrunk one inch in height, she had slimmed a little; her curves less pronounced. "She really needs to use some fake tan."  
"And you need to get some Gryffindor robes." Blaize stated, drawing his wand. He charmed her clothes, turning the Slytherin snake into the Gryffindor lion and transforming the sliver and green colours to red and gold.  
Parkinson grimaced, "promise me this will only be for one hour."  
Zabini nodded, "come on, Draco will be going to the library in ten minutes." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the toilets and into the corridor.

Draco had just stepped out of the Slytherin common room with the last of his homework. A Charms essay to be precise. He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair as he began marching down the corridor out of the Dungeons and towards the library.  
"Ooooh, someone's going to get in trouble!" Draco stopped and looked up when he saw Peeves the poltergeist floating towards him. Draco rolled his eyes and resumed his journey. "Your mate, Malfoy - doesn't look like she's _your_ mate anymore, haha!"  
Draco growled and turned to face the ghost. "What?" He snapped.  
"Down there, teeheehee!" The ghost chuckled, "and you call him a _friend_. Oh dear, I'd love to stay and chat - but I'm incredibly busy! I have some girls' to go and scare!" As Peeves disappeared through a stone wall, Draco turned back down the corridor, gradually picking up his pace as he did so.  
As he sped around the corridor, he stopped dead. Blaize and Trinity had just slunk into an alcove, behind the lion statue, all over each other. Draco turned to the library, '_The Deatheaters will sort them out_.' He reassured himself as he pushed his way through the double doors. He chose a desk, isolated at the back corner of the library and sat down. No way was he going to let this bother him.  
Draco thumped the table. '_I can't believe I'm going to lose this bet!'_ He slammed his piece of parchment, his quill and his ink onto the desk and fiercely dipped his quill into the ink. '_I should go and interrupt.'_ He thought, '_then I won't lose._' He debated going over to them or not, but then again, he didn't want to face the anger wrath of Zabini when the Slytherin hadn't been laid.  
To say that Draco was scared of Blaize wasn't true. Well, on the exception of when the boy was angry - which would be the case if Draco did interrupt them.  
_'Screw it!_' Draco shot to his feet and stepped out of the library - heading over to the alcove Trinity and Blaize had hidden behind just moments before...but they had gone.  
'_Where could they have gone?_' The first place that came to mind was Blaize's dorm room - but then again, Zabini would know that they would get disturbed there, it had happened before when the dark haired Slytherin had been at it with Pansy - people had walked in.  
They must be in the Gyrffindor tower. But why would Blaize risk being seen there? And didn't the girls' stairs have a Glisseo charm on them so that they'd flatten if boys' tried to enter? Draco snorted, he'd love to see Trinity at the top of the stairs and Zabini falling down them.  
Content that this was what was going on, Draco went back into the library and sat down at his desk. Picking up his quill and starting his Charms essay.

As they were undressing, Blaize caught sight of a black patch on Trinity's arm. "She has a tattoo?" He asked, detatching himself from Pansy's lips.  
"Merlin..." He murmured as Pansy lifted her left forearm, her mouth dropped open. "I wouldn't have thought she'd have enough guts to be one of the Dark Lords Deatheaters."  
Pansy shook Blaize by his collar, "do something!" She panicked. "I don't want to be her any longer! Speed up the process or something!"  
"Pansy, Pansy - calm down!" Zabini pushed her away from him and took a step back. "You have three minutes left. Calm down and just wait...or we could do something to pass the time..." He said suggestively.  
Pansy sighed and ran a hand through Trinity's long black hair. "Fine, but just a quickie - I don't want to change while we're still going. That'd be too wierd."

The Weasley's headed to the library, joking with each other quietly whilst Trinity tagged along with them.  
"We don't even have any homework to do." Ron groaned, motioning between himself and the raven haired girl. "Why do we have to follow?"  
"Because, Ron..." Ginny sighed, "I need Trinity's help with my Charms homework - and you wouldn't want to sit by yourself!" Ron carried on walking beside them quietly and as the four of them pushed into the library, the red head was almost knocked down by a certain platinum blonde Slytherin.  
"Get out of the way, Weasleby!" Draco snapped, glaring daggers at the Gryffindor. His eyes lowered, settling on the raven haired girl beside Ron, and after shooting her a deathly glance, he shot off towards the Dungeons.  
"Woah." Ron stated, wide-eyed. "Someone's in a bad mood." As they pushed their way into the library, Ginny glanced over her shoulder once she head the sound of footsteps. Malfoy and Zabini were having a not-so-nice looking conversation. Well, Blaize looked incredibely pleased with himself and Draco on the other hand looked as though steam was going to appear from his ears at any given moment.  
As the door closed - obscuring Ginny's view of the two Slytherin's - she pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and ink so that Trinity could help her complete her Charms essay.  
The door slammed open and the four Gryffindor's looked up to see Draco enter, an unreadable expression written across his face.  
Trinity was just about to sit down beside Ginny when the Slytherin pulled her up by her forearm - she struggled out of his grip - frightened at the touch of his hand over the Dark Mark beneath her robes.  
"Come on!" Draco snapped, gripping onto her elbow and pulling her towards the door. He dragged her out of the library and roughly shoved her into an alcove a little way down the corridor.  
"What're you-?" His hand covered her mouth, and his stormy steel grey eyes locked onto her frightened green ones.  
"How dare you!" He growled, his eyes turning to slits. "You know what Umbridge said about keeping yourself shut!"  
She scrambled at his hand and pried it off her mouth, "what are you talking about?" She asked quietly, frowning in confusion.  
Draco slammed his fist against the wall, Trinity gasped and shut her eyes tightly, afraid. "You know exactly what I'm on about!" He shouted, "Merlin's sake, Riddle. I thought you of all girls' would be the hardest to charm into bed - especially by Zabini!"  
Trinity was so frightened she began to shake, tears slipped down her cheeks and she could feel Draco move away from her, "you're pathetic." As his footsteps died away, Trinity ran towards the Gryffindor common room to lock herself in her dorm.  
Since when did she have sex with Blaize? She hadn't had sex with anybody! She was never going to have sex with anybody. She hated close contact with anybody and everybody. Kissing was fine but...no way would she be comfortable being naked infront of someone. Infact, when was she ever comfortable _fully clothed_ infront of people?  
Trinity dumped herself on her bed and cried into her pillow. If her Uncle found out that her mate hated her, what was he going to do? Use the Cruciatus curse on her again, or worse? Trinity had to make this right somehow, and with lessons starting again the next day, she would have at least five hours a day to make it right.  
Trinity sat up straight, remembering that she was suppossed to be helping Ginny with her Charms essay. The raven haired girl quickly dried her eyes and got up. She left the common room and headed back towards the library, not meeting eye contact with any of the Slytherin's that she walked past.  
"Well hello there, Riddle." Blaize Zabini stepped into stride with her, a huge grin on his face. "I hear Malfoy isn't very happy with you."  
Trinity hid her face behind a curtain of dark hair and shook her head. "Have you said anything to him?"  
"Me? Oh, only a little story about us. Nothing to worry about." He chuckled.  
"What story?" She asked.  
"About how we had sex." Zabini shrugged, smirking at the blush that swept across the Gryffindor's face.  
"You shouldn't lie." She whispered.  
He put an arm infront of her, stopping her from walking any furthur. "It doesn't have to be a lie." He winked and his smirk grew as her blush deepened. Trinity ducked under his arm and quickened her pace as she grew closer to the library doors. "I'll catch up with you later, Riddle!" He called after her as she disappeared into the library.  
Trinity quickly sat herself down in the chair beside Ginny and resumed helping the red head with her homework as if nothing had happened.

The four Gryffindors sat themselves downstairs inside the Gryffindor common room, their feet warmed by the flames in the fire place. It wasn't long until they were joined by Pip. The Kneazle rubbed his head on the back of Trinity's hand and sprawled onto her lap.  
"Classes tomorrow." George pulled a face. "This might be my last week in the Gryffindor Tower." He sighed.  
Ron chuckled, "and then you'll be living with Kim."  
"Well don't forget, Ronald - you'll be living with Lavender next year." Ginny stated, earning herself a warning glare from her older brother.  
"And the year after that - _you'll_ be living with Dean." Ron retorted.  
Ginny shrugged, "yeah, but I don't mind." She replied. "I think you're forgetting that Dean was my boyfriend, a few years ago." Ron sunk into the sofa, crossing his arms, when was he ever going to win an argument with his sister?  
"What did Malfoy want?" The middle Weasley turned to Trinity who had remained silent since they had left the library, currently, the girl was stroking her Kneazle who was gently purring on her lap. Should she tell them or not? What would they think of her? The Weasley's were her friends, she could tell them _anything_.  
"Blaize told him that..." She trailed off and blushed, hiding her face behind her long raven hair. She looked around and - although they were the only Gyrffindors in the common room - she still continued in a whisper. "Blaize told Malfoy that we...slept together."  
"Merlin..." The three Weasley's stated in unison. "That's why he was angry." Ron added, "he lost the bet."  
"He _thinks_ he's lost the bet." Ginny corrected her brother. "Did you tell Malfoy it wasn't true?"  
Trinity shrugged, "I don't think I did."  
George slapped his own forehead. "Merlin, Trinity!"  
"It's probably another way to make you owe him or something." Ginny shrugged, "just ignore him. He'll probably make you feel guilty for no reason."  
Trinity sighed and went back to patting her Kneazle. "Will one of you talk to him for me?"  
George cleared his throat. "I can try if you want? Or, Ron probably should - after all he is your _boyfriend_..." The three Gryffindor's turned to look at the Weasley in question, who looked like he was in a daydream.  
"What?" He asked, noticing three pairs of eyes staring at him intently.

Ron shuffled along the corridor, passing the Dungeons slowly as he made his way towards the library as he looked for Draco. Maybe he should just say he couldn't find him? Ron turned around and made his way towards Hagrids hut, perhaps it would just be better if Trinity spoke to Malfoy instead, after all, they did have Purebred tomorrow and every class (except Divination) had a seating plan. Trinity had practically all day, every day to talk to the Slytherin. '_Things would be so much easier if Malfoy was a Gryffindor._' Ron thought as he passed the Dungeons to the Slytherin common room again.  
"Watch it, Weasleby!" Draco snapped as the red head bumped into him. "Broken up with your girlfriend? Little slag." He sneered. "Why're you in my territory?"  
"Trinity didn't sleep with Zabini. She was with me, Ginny and George all day."  
Draco smirked in disbelief. "Then why did I see her with Blaize in the corridor?"  
"You must've mistaken her for someone else." Ron stated, frowning.  
Draco scoffed, "raven hair, Gryffindor robes? I sit next to her every day, Weasleby, I know what she looks like!"  
"There must be some explanation for this." Ron stated, mostly for himself.  
"Right. Of course. Didn't it occur to you that she disappeared from under your nose for ten minutes?" And with that, Draco stormed down the corridor.  
Ron frowned, Trinity hadn't been with them all day, just the majority of it. Perhaps it _was_ true, maybe she did sleep with Blaize? He shook his head, she was his friend, he couldn't think like that. The red head carried on walking towards Hagrids', maybe the giant had some homemade treacle fudge?

Kimberly wouldn't admit it, but she was rather excited about the new dorms across the Black Lake. She really liked George Weasley. He was handsome, funny (not cocky) and smart - what more could a girl want? Lestrange was packing her things into her trunk when the dorm door opened and the rest of her roomates entered, gossiping about a certain raven haired Gryffindor.  
"She cheated on Malfoy?" Daphne Greengrass exclaimed, "no way!"  
"They weren't even together!" Pansy screamed at her, "so stop saying they are! Everyone knows he's _my_ boyfriend!"  
"But they are mates." Tammy Oliver stated. "That's a fact. So cheating still counts."  
"And with Blaize Zabini." Daphne swooned. "He's_ my_ mate! How dare she!"  
An evil smirk crossed Pansy's face, and all three other girls' in the dorm room saw the devilish glint in her eye. "Why don't we all tell her exactly what we think of her, tomorrow?"  
Daphne grit her teeth, "_show_ her!"  
"No." Pansy warned, "you know what she's like with a wand. Even I have to admit that she's good, but she won't attack us...not verbally."  
Daphne grit her teeth, "when I said show her, I didn't mean with a wand."  
"You know the Dark Lord is her Uncle, Daphne." Tammy reasoned, "we can't beat her up. We might be killed or something!"  
"Stop being so melodramatic!" Pansy slapped Tammy on the arm. "I attempted the Cruciatus curse on her - and I'm still here aren't I?" Tammy and Daphne exchanged glances before nodding.  
Kimberly quickly shut the curtains to her bed and cast a silence charm. She pulled the mirror out from beneath her pillow and crossed her fingers, hoping that her Gryffindor friend would be in her dorm and it wasn't long before Trinity was reflected in Kimberly's mirror.  
"Riddle, tell me these rumours aren't true!" Was the first thing Kim said.  
Trinity shook her head, "they're not! But I don't know how they can be, I mean, I was with the Weasley's all day."  
Kimberly sighed in relief and leant back on her bed, looking up at the mirror, "listen: Pansy, Daphne and Tammy are planning something to get back at you. You've got to be careful!"  
Trinity gasped and her green eyes widened, tears threatened to fall, "but I haven't done anything wrong!"  
"I believe you, Trin. And I'm going to help you, I promise."

**Thank you to all my reviewers and alerters :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review please! x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Important Notice: I have finished writing this story (there are 28 chapters in total) you will be pleased to know that there is a sequel. I haven't decided on a name yet, but I will let you know as soon as I think of one :) x**

**Chapter 17**

As Trinity quickly got ready for school the next morning and packed her bag, she couldn't help but wonder what Ron had meant when he'd informed her that 'Malfoy said he'd _seen you_ with Zabini in the corridor together'. She tied her hair into a messy bun as she descended the stairs into the common room where Ginny had her Charms textbook out and George and Ron were going through the Quidditch schedule.  
"We'll be against Hufflepuff next." George was stating, "and Ravenclaw will be against Slytherin. The next match will be in two weeks, so we'll have plenty of time to practice."  
"Good morning, Trin!" Ginny smiled at the raven haired girl as she got up to hug her.  
"Shall we head to breakfast?" Trinity asked, hugging Gineva. The Weasleys' nodded before picking their bags up and stepping out of the portrait; into the corridor.  
They quickly descended the moving staircases and it wasn't long until they reached the Great Hall. They slid onto the Gryffindor bench and the two boys' made a start to fork some bacon, sausages and egg onto their plates.  
Ginny began nibbling on a slice of buttered toast, watching Trinity pull out her timetable, "what day is it today?" Riddle asked.  
"Wednesday." Ginny replied, "what lesson have you got first?"  
"Divination." Trinity replied, "and then Purebred."  
Ginny pulled a face, "straight into it then. At least you can try and talk to Malfoy." Trinity nodded and put her timetable away, looking up as the owls began flying into the Great Hall to deliver post. She could see her Uncle's scruffy owl flying towards her, a black enveloped in his clutches. The Dark Mark on her arm began to tingle as the letter was dropped infront of her.  
"What is _that_?" Ron asked, noticing the black letter in Trinity's shaking hand.  
"I don't know." Came the quiet reply, "I've never recieved one before." She turned it over - preparing herself to open it - when she noticed the dangerous looking scrawl written on the back 'open alone'. Trinity looked to her three friends before slipping the letter into her bag. Sensing eyes on her, Trinity turned around. The first year Hufflepuff's were staring at her intently, but noticing her watching them, they carried on eating their breakfast. The raven haired Gryffindor looked over at the Slytherin table. Noticing Malfoy wasn't sitting with Blaize - but with Pansy, butterflies formed in her stomache when his steel grey eyes glanced her way. Malfoy then stood up, and swiftly made his exit from the Great Hall. Trinity's heart fluttered longingly.  
"Don't worry," Ron began, a mouthful of sausage. "Our table is beside his in Divination - and you sit beside him for the rest of the day."  
Trinity sighed and looked down at her untouched plate, "he's never going to speak to me again, is he?"  
Ron shrugged, "he probably will. But not nicely - not until he hears the truth about what happened."  
"I don't understand it." George joined the conversation, "he said he _saw_ you in the corridor - we were in the library practically all day!"  
Trinity shrugged, she didn't understand it either, "and you're not the type of girl who would do that." Ginny added, "especially in public." Trinity sighed, and when all the students in the Great Hall had finished their breakfast and got to their feet, she made her way to Divination with Ron.

They sat at their table, beside Draco and Blaize, and waited for Professor Trelawny to begin the lesson. Once again, there were tea cups on the table, so it was obvious they would be reading tea leaves again. As the introduction to the lesson was given, Professor Trelawny asked the students to finish their tea and read their leaves.  
"You can do mine." Ron passed his tea cup over to Trinity once he'd drunk it.  
"Okay," Trinity nodded, placing her finished tea back onto her saucer so she could read Ron's first. "You have a clock, a coin...and a cup."  
Ron opened the symbol book and smiled, "the clock - means better health, that's good." He turned a few pages before finding the cup, "I'm going to recieve a reward - even better!" Then he found the coin, "I have money coming in!"  
Trinity smiled, "and it's at the top of the tea cup, which means a better fortune."  
"Hey, Riddle." Blaize tapped her on the arm, "read mine."  
Trinity made no eye contact with the Slytherin as she took the cup from him, "the cat."  
"Means deceit." Ron stated, pointing to the reading in the symbol book. "Someone has decieved you."  
"A knife."  
Ron flicked through the pages before finding the definition to the symbol, "means a broken friendship."  
"And finally a finger." Trinity stated. "Pointing to the cat."  
"The finger enhances the meaning. Which would now mean _you've_ decieved someone."  
Blaize smirked and snatched his cup back from the Gryffindor before snatching Malfoy's from him, "do his."  
Trinity took the cup and looked at the tea leaves, "a closed book."  
"That means, you need to investigate something." Ron stated, glaring at Blaize.  
"A cat. We already know that means deceit. But there's no finger - so that means someone has decieved you." Trinity stated, "and finally the feather." She placed the cup down.  
"A lack of concentration." Ron finished, closing the book.  
Trinity picked up her own cup and began to read her own tea leaves, "an owl-"  
"That means scandal." Professor Trelawny stated, appearing beside the raven haired girl.  
"A wasp?"  
"Romantic problems." The Professor nodded eagerly, urging the Gryffindor to carry on.  
"And a Letter."  
"News." The Professor stated, "where about's is it in the cup?"  
"Near the handle." Trinity replied.  
"Good news." The Professor stated, smiling, she heard someone slam their teacup onto the table and quickly hurried off to see if they needed her help.  
Trinity looked back into her cup and frowned. "That's wierd." She stated to Ron. "I don't have the Dark Mark. I always do."  
Blaize leant over to Trinity, placing one arm across the back of her chair. He cupped a hand to her ear and whispered, "That's because it's on your arm instead." Trinity's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish and she felt her face heat up, "how do you know that?" She stammered, frightened to know that he could potentially tell a lot of other people - including the Weasley's.  
Blaize chuckled and brushed a stray hair off the Gryffindor's face. "Because I saw." He whispered again.  
Trinity stared down at the table, her face still pink. Blaize took his arm away from her chair and crossed his arms on the table infront of him, smirking at Draco as the platinum blonde glared at him.

As Ron and Trinity made their way to Purebred, they overheard some students talking about how Professor Umbridge was in a bad mood and was handing out detentions for no particular reason.  
Detentions with Hagrid had been stopped due to one of the Hufflepuff students being attacked by a Dementor. This upset both Trinity and Ron as they knew they were more likely to be serving future detentions with Professor Snape or even Umbridge.  
They stepped into the classroom and sat in their assigned seats, "good luck." Ron whispered to Trinity as he crossed the room to sit beside Lavender Brown.  
"You too." Trinity mumbled.  
Draco entered the classroom and sat down, shuffling his chair as far to the edge of the desk as he could. Trinity sighed and glanced up at the Slytherin to find him already glaring daggers at her, she turned to face the front of the classroom, slouching lower in her seat.  
Professor Umbridge began lecturing the class about the future, which was boring. "The males must hold a good job, whilst the females should be at home, looking after the family..."  
Trinity felt a tingling in her eyes, quickly followed by a slight burning on her arm, she frowned, but not before an array of images flashed across her mind. She was in the girls' bathroom rinsing her face with a splash of cold water. She sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror.  
The bags under her eyes had darkened, due to her restless nights recently.  
She splashed some more water onto her face before turning off the tap and turning around. As she did so, she came face to face with Pansy Parkinson, and two of the pugs room mates; Daphne Greengrass and Tammy Oliver.  
"Oh, look, it's the little slag." Pansy glared at the raven haired girl.  
Trinity took a step away from the girls' and shook her head, "I didn't." She whispered.  
But Pansy didn't hear her, and continued fowards, bringing her hand up and giving Trinity a stinging slap across the face, making her whimper. Pansy continued, "I can't believe you would cheat on Drakey!" Daphne and Tammy came to stand behind Trinity, so that all three girls' were circling her.  
Trinity came back to the present, still sitting in Purebred. Professor Umbridge slapped her wand on the wooden desk infront of Trinity, who shot backwards in her seat, covering her eyes.  
"Late night, Miss Riddle? Would you like to inform me as to what or _who_ you were doing?" Was this woman always assuming people had sex? What was with her turning something innocent into something dirty?  
"Yes, why don't you enlighten us?" Draco crossed his arms and turned around in his seat to actually face her, a glare was still on his features. Her eyes were still clamped shut and stung painfully, she needed to drink one of the orange vials in her bag.  
"Detention Miss Riddle. With me at eight o'clock this evening." Trinity heard the Professor walking away, and then took the opportunity to feel around for her bag. She pulled it onto her lap and felt around for the opening clasp and - once finding that - she began digging around for the familiar cold, thin glass tube. Trinity felt as though she had been struggling for five minutes before her hand brushed against another one.  
"There!" Draco whispered snappily, placing the vial into her hand.  
"Thank you." Trinity whispered, pulling the cork out of the vial and drinking the liquid contents.

It wasn't very much longer until class was dismissed, and Trinity felt disappointed with herself for not talking to Draco. Oh well, they had Potions after break - she could talk to him then. But perhaps it would just be better to leave it? Maybe Malfoy had had a lot of people in the past trying to explain themselves; to cover up lies. Maybe the only way to prove her innocence was to let it prove itself.  
As she walked to the Great Hall with Ron, Trinity had the frightening feeling that someone was watching her, glaring daggers at her back. Assuming it was Draco, she didn't let it bother her. Ron and Trinity sat down on the bench opposite Ginny and George and began putting some snacks onto their plates.  
Unusually, Trinity was quite hungry, so she picked up a few cubes of Treacle Fudge and placed them on her plate. She nibbled the fudge as she listened to Ginny explain how her Charms lesson went. Ron began to tease George about moving into a dorm with Kimberly, and George revealed that he was rather excited and that he'd already begun to pack his belongings. Trinity smiled, two of her friends were going to make such a sweet couple.  
"We should probably head to Potions." Ron stated, screwing up the wrapper to his chocolate bar and leaving it on the plate. The two said goodbye to Ginny and George before making their way to Professor Slughorns room.

They sat down in their assigned seats and waited patiently for the lesson to begin. It wasn't long until Draco entered, and he seemed to be in a slightly better mood than this morning. Perhaps it was because he'd eaten? Or maybe Potions was his favourite lesson?  
The Slytherin sat beside the Gryffindor, only giving her a side glance. This time, she wasn't looking at him, but at the table. He was tempted to ask her about the vision she'd had in Purebred, but thought against it. He wanted _that_ explanation, and he wanted _that_ apology. Silent treatment was probably the only thing that would work with this girl. Bullying her and treatening her would only make her fearful of him, and keep her silent. No, Draco had to make her feel guilty.  
As Professor Slughorn handed out the instructions and the ingredients for the potion needed to be made that day, Draco set to work, still glancing at the raven haired Gryffindor. Was she having another vision or was she trying to make him feel bad and talk to her? If that was the case, then she'd better think again because Malfoy's didn't feel bad for anyone.  
During his thoughts, Professor Slughorn had to come over and stop Draco from adding too much ingredient, or stop him from stirring the cauldron.  
"Any idea why you're failing potions today, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor Slughorn asked as he stopped Draco from adding a fifth measurement of Knottgrass for the third time.  
Draco cleared his throat, "none." As Slughorn warned him to be more careful and left, Draco glanced over at Trinity, who was looking down at her desk.  
Why didn't she ever look at him like she looked at her friends? She was going to be more than a friend when they left school, so why didn't she like him? Not that it mattered right now, she _owed_ him an explanation _and_ an apology (not that he would forgive her anyway).  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Slughorn rushed towards the platinum blonde and reached out his hands, "don't add too much Wolfsbane...you'll blow up the classroom."  
Draco sighed, and placed all the ingredients back onto the desk. He ran a hand through his tousled blonde hair before picking up the powdered Bicorn horn and actually concentrating on the amount he was putting into the cauldron. Once he had finished adding all the necessary ingredients, Draco cast a spell on the wooden spoon, which began to stir the bubbling contents. All he had to do now was wait ten minutes for the potion to mature.  
Draco glanced at Trinity, and couldn't stop himself from demanding answers from her. "What does Blaize have that I don't?"  
Trinity snapped her eyes up, caught offguard by the question, she looked back down at the table and shrugged, "I don't understand."  
"It's a simple question, Riddle. What don't you understand about it?" Draco snapped.  
She looked up to meet his gaze once again, "I don't recall anything happening. I don't understand how you could've seen me."  
"Maybe because you didn't hide properly?" Trinity looked down at the desk again, Ginny had told her to ignore Draco. Which is probably what she should be doing. "Why don't you just explain yourself?"  
"I..." She felt her eyes turning watery. Why was she being accused for something she didn't do?  
She shot to her feet and grabbed her bag before leaving the classroom. Trinity tore down the hallway and barged into the girls' bathroom at the end of the corridor. She sat down on the floor and began to cry. '_Malfoy's right_.' She thought, '_I am pathetic!_' Whilst she was alone in the bathroom, Trinity took the black letter out of her bag and went to open it, but then the most oddest noise echoed around the bathroom. She stuffed the letter into her bag and stood up, just in time to see a ghost with two pigtails, float out from one of the cubicles.  
"Hello." The ghost said, tilting her head to the side, "who are you? I've never seen you in my bathroom before."  
"I'm Trinity." Trinity replied, wiping her tear stained cheeks, "I didn't know this was your bathroom, I'm sorry."  
"No, no!" The ghost floated over to her, wailing as she did so. "I'm Mrytle."  
Trinity smiled shyly, "it's nice to meet you."  
The ghost smiled childishly and hovered over to the sinks. "I'm quite glad someone came in, actually." Myrtle stated, turning around to face the Gryffindor. "I found something, suspicious."  
"Suspicious?" Trinity asked, frowning, the last of her tears dribbling away. "Like what?"  
"Well, I found some Polyjuice Potion flowing through the drains. It looked like it was coming from the boys' bathroom."  
"What's Polyjuice Potion?" Trinity asked, frowning.  
Myrtle giggled, "a seventh year doesn't know what Polyjuice Potion is!" Myrtle made a high pitched squeal noise before flying through the air and landing in the third toilet cubicle with an almighty splash.  
Trinity sighed sadly before she made her way slowly towards the sinks and began rinsing her face with a splash of cold water. She sighed and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The bags under her eyes had darkened, due to her restless nights recently. She splashed some more water onto her face before turning off the tap and turning around. As she did so, she came face to face with Pansy Parkinson, and two of the pugs room mates; Daphne Greengrass and Tammy Oliver. Obviously class had just been dismissed, and it was now time for Dark Arts - Trinity didn't want to be late.  
"Oh, look, it's the little slag." Pansy glared at the raven haired girl.  
Trinity took a step away from the girls' and shook her head, "I didn't." She whispered.  
But Pansy didn't hear her, and continued fowards, bringing her hand up and giving Trinity a stinging slap across the face, making her whimper. Pansy continued, "I can't believe you would cheat on Drakey!"  
Daphne and Tammy came to stand behind Trinity, so that all three girls' were circling her.  
"And Drakey is _mine_, so technically you can't have _anyone_!" Pansy started laughing, as did Daphne and Tammy. Pansy went silent, annoyed by the fact that Trinity hadn't tried to defend herself. "Which then makes your life as a Pureblood worthless." Pansy pushed Trinity back, and the Gryffindor stumbled backwards. "Which makes your _life_ worthless." She pushed the girl again, but this time - to the floor. "So what am I going to do with you?" Pansy tapped her chin in mock thought before kicking the Gryffindor in the ribs and pulling on her hair.  
"We better make this fast, Pansy." Daphne stated, pulling Trinity up by her right arm as Tammy grabbed hold of her left. "We don't want to be late for Dark Arts with Professor Snape!"

As Tammy and Daphne dropped Trinity to the floor once Pansy was finished with her, the three girls washed their hands and straightened out their clothes and hair before grabbing their bags and running off to Snape's lesson.  
"Ugly!" They shouted over their shoulders. Trinity winced as she weakly pulled herself into a sitting position against the wall. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she touched a couple of fingers gently to her lip, wincing as the open cut stung. Trinity heard a wailing noise, and looked up to see Myrtle floating towards her.  
"You don't look very good." Myrtle noted, crouching down infront of the Gryffindor. Trinity shook her head and buried her teary and bruised face into her knees as her arms pulled them up to her chest.  
"There, there." Myrtle said comfortingly, pretending to pat the raven haired Gryffindor on her back. "At least you're alive."

**Thank you for reviewing, favouriting and alerting! Please review and let me know what you think about this chapter, and about the upcoming sequel! :D xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Pansy, Tammy and Daphne made it to Dark Arts a few minutes late; all of them were giggling as they stepped into the classroom.  
"Quiet." Snape demanded. "Hurry up and sit down."  
Instead of taking residence in her usual seat, Pansy took the one beside Draco, and the platinum blonde looked suprised that it wasn't Trinity making a last minute entrance.  
"What're you doing?" Draco asked, annoyed by her presense.  
"Sitting beside my, Drakey." Pansy smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"Parkinson!" Snape snapped, "your usual place. Now!" Pansy pouted, but gave Malfoy a goodbye wink as she got up to leave. Draco shook his head, and listened to his favourite teachers' lecture as the man in black strode around the classroom proudly.

After Snape had told the students what they needed to do, he made his way towards Malfoy's desk and placed his hands on the wood, leaning foward.  
"Where is Riddle, Malfoy?" Draco shrugged and leant back in his seat, "don't you think you should? She is your mate after all."  
"She was in Potions no longer than ten minutes ago." Draco replied, nonchalantly. "Probably sulking in the girls' bathroom." Snape sighed and straightened up before storming down the aisle of the classroom and slamming the door closed behind him as he left.  
Snape strode down the corridor, annoyed at having to leave his classroom unattended. He reached the girls' bathroom and a grey, transparent face popped out.  
"Oh, hello, Professor Snape." Myrtle stated, "are you looking for Trinity?"  
Snape shuddered as he walked through the ghost and into the girls' bathroom. He looked around before noticing Trinity slumped in the corner of the bathroom. He strode across the room and stood infront of her before knealing down. He examined her face; the bruising eye and the bloodied lip, and grabbed her forearm to pull her to her feet.  
As he did so, a black letter fell to the floor and he knealt down to pick it up. It was unopened, but he knew what it was.  
"You haven't opened this." The Professor stated, handing Trinity the letter. Trinity nodded and picked up her bag as she followed the Professor through the corridor. "It is vitally important that you open it. Once Madam Pomfrey has seen you, open it then." Trinity nodded again and once Snape had delivered her to the infirmary, he slunk back into the corridor and made his way back to his classroom.

Draco had finished the work set for Dark Arts, and was waiting for the Professor to return so that he could leave early. He had recieved a black enveloped letter from the Dark Lord, who had arranged a meeting with the Death Eaters for that afternoon. He didn't particularly want to go, but at least Kimberly had recieved one too.  
He didn't know many students that were Death Eaters, only him and Kimberly. Both Crabbe and Goyle's parents were Death Eaters, but the Dark Lord must have known that the imbeciles weren't worthy enough to hold to Dark Mark, otherwise they would have already got one.  
Professor Snape burst into the classroom, silencing the hushed whispers of the class. Trinity was not with him, "Malfoy, stay behind after class. Parkinson, Greengrass and Oliver - you too. The rest of you, I want his essay completed by tomorrow morning and placed on my desk." Everyone packed up their things and filtered out of the classroom and into the corridor - making their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Tammy stayed in their places.  
"I found Riddle in the girls' bathroom in quite a state." Snape began, taking a seat behind his desk. "Parkinson? Do you know anything about it? Oliver? Greengrass? Why were you all late for my lesson?"  
"We don't know, Sir." Pansy stated, using her innocent voice, "we were talking to Professor Slughorn after class about the homework."  
Malfoy scoffed, "we didn't get homework." He crossed his arms and rocked the chair back on two legs. "Sir, why am I here?"  
"Riddle is in the infirmary with a letter. She may need you to escort her somewhere." Snape stated, signalling Draco could leave.  
Malfoy sighed and got up; shouldering his bag as he turned to leave. He made his way along the corridor and up two flight of moving staircases before coming to a stop outside the entrance to the infirmary.  
There were plenty of first years in Quidditch clothing, obviously there had been an accident or three, and Draco looked around before noticing Trinity in the corner, cross legged on one of the beds reading a textbook as she patiently waited to be seen by Madam Pomfrey.  
Her hair had been scraped back from her face and tied in a bun, and it was pretty obvious she had been beaten up. A purple bruise had formed over her left eye and on her cheekbone, and her lip was fat and bloody.  
Draco dumped himself in the seat beside her, only then did Trinity realise that she had company. She looked up at him slowly before returning her gaze to the textbook.  
"Snape said you have a letter." Draco stated, rocking back in the chair, smirking at the bruised face.  
Trinity pulled the black envelope out of her bag and placed it on the end of the bed closest to Draco. The smirk fell from the Slytherin's face, "you have the Dark Mark?" He asked, in shock.  
Trinity didn't reply, but closed the textbook and stared at the envelope. "I thought the letter had something to do with Death Eaters." She whispered.  
Draco nodded once, "so that's why you weren't in classes for three days." He said to himself, "you were given the Dark Mark."  
Trinity looked down at the white bed sheets. "I was reading about Polyjuice Potion." She stated, quickly changing the subject.  
Draco frowned, "what? Are you thinking about turning into someone else?"  
Trinity shook her head, "while I was in the girls' bathroom. Myrtle said she found something suspicious."  
"What's that got anything to do with Polyjuice Potion?" Draco asked.  
"She said she found some in the drains. More than likely to have come from the boys' bathroom."  
"What's this got to do with anything? Why're you telling_ me_ this?"  
Trinity shrugged, "I just thought it would explain how I could have been in two places at once." She whispered.  
Something lightened inside of Draco. Pehaps that did explain how he had seen Trinity with Blaize in the corridor, and how she was with the Weasley's all day. Someone had put Trinity's hair in Polyjuice Potion and drunk it. Draco growled, Blaize would most definately be a part of it...but who was his accomplice?  
During the trip to Hogsmeade a few weeks ago, Pansy and Blaize had been in Slug and Jiggers Apothecary looking for particular ingredients. They had been planning this right under his nose.  
"Open the letter." Draco stated, "what time and place is your meeting?"  
Trinity carefully ripped open the envelope and pulled out a piece of parchment. "The Hogs Head at ten o'clock."  
Draco nodded and stood up, "after detention with Umbridge I'll take you there." He caught another glimpse of her bruise and frowned, "was it Pansy?" Trinity frowned up at him, "who did that to you?" The raven haired girl looked back at the bed and tried to smooth out a crease in the sheet. Figuring that he wouldn't get a reply, Draco turned and left the infirmary, passing Madam Pomfrey as he left.  
Draco knew Pansy must have been the one to have beaten Trinity up. Not only did he get the hint from the pug faced girl herself when she lied to Professor Snape about being late to his lesson, but because he knew Trinity wouldn't name drop. If it hadn't have been Pansy, she would've definately said no.  
At least he now knew that Trinity didn't sleep with Blaize. '_I need to get my money back._' He thought as he made his way towards the Great Hall.

After a quick bite of lunch, Draco grabbed his bag and headed towards his last lesson of the day; Charms. He was quite content walking by himself, but that feeling suddenly abandoned him when he head a pair of heels speeding up to join him.  
"Hey, Drakey." Pansy cooed, clinging onto his arm. "Isn't it nice, just the two of us?"  
"Get off." He snapped, pulling his arm away from the Slytherin whore. "Leave me alone, Pansy."  
Pansy frowned, worridly and placed her palm across Draco's forehead, "you're feeling a little hot and flustered." She stated before her hand was slapped away. "And you're frustrated-"  
"-Angry." Draco corrected her.  
Pansy gasped, "what's wrong, Drakey?" She ignored the platinum haired boy's eye roll and carried on. "Tell me, maybe I can make you feel better?"  
Draco stopped walking and turned to face her, "no." He growled, glaring at her. "You can't help me. You're the one that's made me angry - you and Blaize." He carried on walking, but then turned back. "And stop calling me 'Drakey'!"  
Pansy watched, open-mouthed as Malfoy stormed away from her. She pouted before following him towards Charms.

Trinity followed Nearly Headless Nick to her Charms classroom before nodding her head politely and thanking him, she smiled quickly as she timidly opened the door to the classroom.  
"Ah, Miss Riddle!" Professor Flitwick smiled warmly at the Gryffindor as she made her way to the seat beside Draco at the front of the class. "How lovely it is for you to join us!" Draco looked at Trinity's face, the bruise was gone and her lip had been healed, Madam Pomfrey really did work wonders.  
"Now, everybody..." The Professor began from his position, standing on the stool at the front of the class. "Swish and flick, Avis."  
Trinity drew her corkscrew wand, "avis." She whispered, sending six tiny white birds flying out from the end of her wand, chirping as they did so. They were soon joined by green, red and blue birds from the other students, and some yellow ones from Draco.  
Trinity frowned, noticing some wasps and turned around to look at Ron. He was pretending that they didn't belong to him, but he chuckled once he noticed the raven haired girl giving him a small, yet questionable look.  
"Lovely!" Professor Flitwick clapped his hands together in delight, "although, I believe someone needs to practice their punctuation." He chuckled and swatted a wasp away from his face before turning back to the class. "I would like you all to complete this questionnaire sheet, and then you can leave early." He smiled proudly at his students before sending a flurry of parchment around the classroom - delivering the homework to each desk. Trinity picked up the questionnaire and scanned through it quickly before slotting it into her bag and standing up to leave.  
Draco caught her wrist just before she left, and handed her a Potions assignment and the Dark Arts homework once she had turned around. "I haven't written any notes for you for Potions." He admitted, "meet me in the library after dinner. Then we'll go to detention with Umbridge."  
Trinity frowned, "you have a detention aswell?"  
Draco shrugged and shouldered his bag, "most of the class does. You were dreaming for most of the lesson." As he left the classroom, Trinity walked over to Ron's desk and waited patiently for him to pack away his things before they made their way to the Great Hall.  
"Did you manage to talk to Malfoy?" He asked as soon as they left the classroom.  
Trinity nodded, "Myrtle told me that she found some Polyjuice Potion in the drains. So I told him that."  
Ron stopped walking, "you know what this means right?" He asked.  
Trinity blinked, "what?"  
"The tea leaves?" Oh yes, Trinity knew what he meant now. Draco's leaves had told him that he needed to investigate something and that he had been decieved. Blaize on the other had had decieved someone - most likely Draco! - and a broken friendship - obviously the two Slytherin's were going to have some rivalry for a while after this. And finally, Trinity's tea leaves: she had romantic problems, good news, and scandal - which was more than likely to do with the Polyjuice Potion.  
Trinity's eyes sparkled and her stomach fluttered, "do you think he believes me?"  
"He'd be a fool not too," Ron stated, taking a seat on the Gryffindor bench beside the raven haired girl. "It's a pretty good explanation about how you could be in two places at once." Trinity smiled, happily. "What happened in Potions?" Ron asked, forking some pasta onto his plate. "Why did you run out? And Dark Arts, where were you?"  
"Malfoy upset me." Trinity replied, "I'm not sure how but it was something he said. And, I was in the infirmary." She finished in a whisper.  
"Why?" Ron asked, pausing the journey from his fork to his mouth. "What happened?"  
Trinity shrugged, "I think I had it coming really." She stated, looking at the pasta on Ron's plate. "Pansy followed me into the bathroom with Tammy and Daphne."  
Ron's eyes widened, "Merlin, Trin! Are you alright?"  
She nodded, "Professor Snape led me to the infirmary and...sent Draco up after class." She went a little pink at the mention of the Slytherin's name.  
Ron chuckled, "that must've been a bit awkward."  
Trinity nodded, "it was a little, but that's when I told him about the Polyjuice Potion. He looked in thought when he left."  
"He probably went to go and find Blaize." Ron shrugged and checked the time, "shoot, I've got to go." He stood up. "Detention with Snape." He pulled a face. "What time is your detention with Umbridge?"  
"Eight o'clock." Trinity stated, also getting to her feet. "I'm meeting Malfoy in the library to do Potions work before though."  
"I'll walk you there." Ron stated, shouldering his bag. "I've got to walk that way anyway."

Trinity said good-bye to Ron before pushing her way through the wooden doors into the library and - realising that Draco hadn't arrived yet - she took a seat in the corner of the library instead the usual table just underneath the window with the moving sapphire butterflies. She managed to finish her Charms questionnaire and make a start on the Dark Arts essay before the chair beside her was pulled out. Expecting it to be Draco, Trinity packed her things away before turning around in her chair to face her guest. The smile left her face and her eyes dropped to the desk when she saw Blaize sitting beside her, a cocky smirk sat on his face.  
"How're you doing, Riddle?" He asked, scanning his hungry eyes over her.  
"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" She asked, politely.  
Blaize smirked and leant back in his chair, "I'm alright...are you here _just_ for homework?"  
Trinity shook her head, "I'm meeting someone."  
"Oh?" Blaize rested all four legs of the chair on the floor, his tone was one of interest. "Anyone special?"  
"Yes." Butterflies fluttered in Trinity's stomach at the sound of his voice, "me."  
Blaize smirked, "would you mind if I stayed?"  
"Get out."  
"Now, now, Draco. I wasn't asking you." Trinity glanced at Draco before looking back at Blaize. The dark haired boy smirked again, "well than, I guess I'll have to find you again later, Princess." He ruffled her hair as he got up to leave, taking his time to walk past Draco and out of the library doors.  
Malfoy watched him leave before taking residence in Zabini's chair. "Blaize knows I know." He stated, watching the Gryffindor sitting uncomfortably infront of him. She made no attempt to smooth out her hair, which made Draco frown; didn't all girls' have the need to look perfect?  
"Knows what?" She asked.  
"That he made Polyjuice Potion with Pansy." Draco saw recognition flash in her eyes when she looked up at him. He smirked at the light blush that crept across her face. '_She fancies me_.' Draco thought, proudly. He leant back in his chair, rocking on the two back legs carelessly, "so don't worry, I can talk to you now." He smirked.  
Trinity nodded and pulled out her Potions questionnaire, it had questions about Amortentia, Draught of Living Death and Liquid Luck. Once that was completed, Trinity slipped the parchment into her bag and rested her arms on the table top.  
"What?" She asked, noticing Draco looking at her intently.  
Malfoy smirked, "nothing." He'd get his kiss from her later. "We have some time to spare." He noted, "twenty minutes until we have to go and see Umbridge." Trinity nodded. "Why didn't you tell me you were given the Dark Mark?"  
Trinity looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes, "I...I didn't tell anyone, except Kim...Blaize knows aswell."  
Draco glared at her and growled, "you told _Zabini_ before you told _me_?"  
Trinity shook her head, "no!" She said quickly, "Blaize saw it on the arm of my clone. I didn't _tell_ him!"  
Draco stopped glaring at her and checked the time again, "if we don't want to be late for detention we'd better leave now." They both shouldered their bags before stepping out of the library and walking along the corridor towards their Purebred classroom.  
"Have you heard about the new dorm rooms?" Trinity asked, breaking the silence between them. Draco shook his head, "the nineth years are moving in to new dorms across the Black Lake with their mates. They have to use Floo powder to get to and from Hogwarts."  
"That's...great." Draco stated, a smirk on his face.  
"What's great?" Trinity asked.  
"Well," Draco began. "When we're ninth years, we'll be sharing a dorm together...and quite possibly a bed." He winked at her and smirked at the blush that swept across her face. He chuckled and reached out to open the door to the classroom, quieting down as he stepped inside and made his way over towards his usual seat near the back of the room, Trinity sat down in the chair beside him, still slightly pink and dreading the first Death Eater meeting Draco would be taking her to straight after detention.  
As if reading her mind, Draco turned to her, "the meeting's are about the Snatchers progress. Your Uncle also checks the Magic name book and checks to make sure all the children born with magic are Purebloods. If they're Half-Bloods or Muggle Borns then the Snatchers are sent out to them." As Trinity opened her mouth to ask what would happen to the children, Draco held up a hand to cut her off. "You won't want to know." Was all he said.

**Thank you to my alerters and reviewers :) I hope everyone reading this fic is enjoying it, and please review so I can have some idea's to put in the sequel which I've started writing now (this fic is finished, I just need to post the other chapters) xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Important Notice: I have decided on a name for the sequel. Look out for '_Trinity Riddle and the Black Lake Dorms_' when this story is finished :) x**

**Chapter 19**

It was dark as they made their way to Hogsmeade, Trinity walked as close as she could to Draco without touching him, and it wasn't long until Kimberly joined them.  
"Thank Merlin I found you two!" She exclaimed, "I have no idea where I'm going."  
"I didn't realise Hogsmeade could look so scary at night." Trinity whispered, Kimberly chuckled and linked arms with her friend.  
"Don't worry, Trin." The dark haired Slytherin stated, "Draco will protect us."  
The platinum blonde Slytherin smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. If anything, he was glad of the company, the walk to Hogsmeade in the dark unsettled him aswell. The dull streetlights cast eerie shadows about the small town, and suspicious looking witches and wizards stumbled drunkenly around the place. Trinity held on tightly to Kimberly's arm when a warty old witch looked as though she was about to approach the three of them, she sighed with relief as the old hag carried on walking straight past them.  
Draco began walking towards a dark looking pub and Trinity noticed the sign: 'The Hogs Head', creaking as it swung in the wind. Trinity shivered and followed Draco into the pub, closely followed by Kimberly.  
The girls' were close behind Draco as he went up the stairs and stood side by side behind him as he knocked softly on the wooden door infront of him. The atmosphere and surroundings were dim and dark, Trinity wanted this meeting to be over quickly.  
The door was opened by a short, hunch-backed man whose features resembled those of a rat, Trinity shivered and past him quickly as she followed Draco into the room.  
"Please, take a seat all of you." Came the distant voice of the man in the black hood, Trinity recognised it to be the one of her Uncle.  
Trinity took the seat beside Draco, and Kim took the one beside the Gryffindor.  
Six tables had been pushed together in the centre of the room, and each seat had been occupied by a Death Eater. Their hoods had been pulled up to hide their faces, which gave the atmosphere for Trinity a frightening feel too it. She shivered and cast her gaze on the table infront of her.  
Voldermort stood up and floated towards the table where the three students were seated, "it's nice that you all made it. Despite the detentions you had recieved this afternoon." He stated. "Now then," he turned to the rest of the Death Eaters, his bare feet stepping carefully on the wooden floor, Nagini slithered along beside him. "Lucius, if you will." Voldermort held his hands out, and Mr. Malfoy handed over a rolled up piece of parchment.  
Voldermort opened the scroll and tilted his head to the side as he examined the writing, "the snatchers are going to be busy for these next few weeks." He stated, "six muggle-borns and three half-bloods need to be taken care of."  
Trinity and Kimberly were silent throughout the meeting, and it hadn't been as bad as they thought it was going to be. As the meeting was dismissed, they quickly got up to leave.  
"Trinity, will you please wait behind for a few minutes." The Dark Lord stated, taking a seat. Nagini slithered up the leg of the chair to curl up on Voldermort's lap.  
"We'll wait outside." Draco whispered as he ushered Kimberly to continue walking down the stairs.  
As all the Death Eaters disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke and the door was closed, Voldermort turned to look at the man at the door. "Wormtail!" He hissed. The rat man jumped before disappearing just like all the other Death Eaters had.  
Trinity stood awkwardly by the door. "I would like to thank you for the Secrecy Sensor, and my new quill."  
Trinity nodded, "thank you for the dress, Uncle. It's beautiful."  
Voldermort smiled, and then his look turned serious, "the Sensor has led me to believe that you have been hiding something from me." He stood up to stand before the window, his hands behind his back. Trinity sighed in relief when she didn't see his wand in his hands. "You have a secret, Trinity. An important one at that." He slowly turned around to face her, "legimens." He whispered.  
Trinity could feel something tugging in her mind, a stinging, tingling feeling. It was a few seconds before she shook it off and pushed it away.  
The Dark Lord tilted his head to the side, "you can speak Parseltounge?" He asked. "No..." He he looked at her suspiciously, "that not it...it's similar-"  
"-Dracore." Trinity looked up at him with wide eyes. "I can speak Dracore."  
Voldermort looked in thought, he waved his hand towards the door. "You may go." He stated.  
Trinity nodded before leaving quickly, she jogged down the stairs and stepped into a swarm of drunk wizards. Her breathing went ragged at the lack of airspace, and she panicked when she couldn't find the door. A hand grabbed her wrist and she squealed as she was pulled towards her captor. Trinity looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy and sighed with relief that it wasn't someone dangerous and that she wasn't about to be raped or murdered.  
"Come on." He stated, pulling her towards the door.  
"Come again soon, man!" The three Jamaican troll heads called as Draco pushed the door to The Hog's Head open and stepped outside into the cool night air. Trinity took a deep breath of the fresh air, settling her nerves and slowing down her frantic heartbeat.  
"What happened?" Kimberly asked as they all began the walk back to Hogwarts.  
"He thanked me for the quill and Secrecy Sensor." Trinity informed her. "And read my mind to see what I was hiding from him."  
Draco frowned and snapped his head up, "what did he find?"  
"I managed to block my mind." She stated, "he's disappointed when I don't. But he found out that I can speak Dracore."  
"Shut up!" Kimberly slapped the Gryffindor on the shoulder, her mouth agape. "You can talk to dragons? That's bad, Trinity. That's bad." Kimberly shook her head back and fourth.  
"Why? What's wrong?" The raven haired girl asked, worry laced her tone.  
"You know you told me about what you Uncle said? About who he thought was your father?" Trinity nodded, "your entire family can speak parseltounge - but you don't. Dracore comes from another family line and-" She caught sight of Draco looking very interested. "I'll tell you later. When we get back, go to your dorm. I'll contact you by mirror."  
"Why won't you tell me?" Draco demanded, a little annoyed.  
"Because you may not like her when you find out. And that won't look good for your father or her Uncle if you don't get along like a lovely married couple." Draco sighed, and as they stepped back onto Hogwarts grounds Trinity turned to face him.  
"Will the Great Hall be open?" She asked, "I haven't eaten all day."  
"It should be." He replied, "it's only..." he checked the time, "no. It won't. You're going to have to wait until breakfast."  
"Hey, I got you some Treacle Fudge for Christmas!" Kimberly protested. "You can eat that."  
Trinity cleared her throat. "It's gone."  
"What?"  
"I've eaten it all."  
"Trinity! It was a block the size of a shoe box - it should've lasted you all year!"  
The raven haired Gryffindor shrugged, "do you know what happened last time I didn't eat all of my Treacle Fudge?"  
"What?"  
"Ron ate it."  
"I bet you were sick after eating all that."  
Trinity smiled, "nearly." She replied, turning down the corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room. "Bye!"  
"Wait, Riddle." Draco stated, stopping mid-step. Trinity turned around, "I don't believe you thanked me for helping you with your Potions homework earlier." Trinity blushed, glad that the corridors were dimly lit. "Well?" Draco asked, pointing to his lips, "where's my thanks?" Trinity walked up to him slowly and stood on her tiptoes to place a small kiss on his lips.  
"Ahh," Kimberly cooed, "you-"  
"-Drakey!" The screech of Pansy Parkinson echoed through all of their ears. Draco winced and turned to look at the pug faced Slytherin girl storming towards them.  
"What do you want, Pansy?" He asked.  
She slapped him across the face, tears in her eyes, "you're cheating on me!" She cried.  
"_We_'re not even together!" Draco snapped in disbelief, gesturing between himself and the Slytherin girl.  
Pansy turned to face Trinity. "I've told you once and I've told you again-" She stopped once Kimberly stood inbetween her and the Gryffindor.  
Kimberly chuckled, "cat got your tounge?" Pansy took a step back. "Move along whore. Touch Trinity once and you'll wish you'd have been born muggle." As Pansy ran down the corridor, her cries bounced and echoed off of every wall.  
"A true Slytherin." Draco commented. "Come on, let's head back. I know who to come to if Pansy follows me again." Trinity made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, feeling energised. She was glad Kimberly was her friend, Slytherin or not Trinity knew Lestrange would be there for her and on her side if something like that happened again.

The Weasley's had all gone to bed when she reached the common room, and her roomates were also sound asleep. She quickly changed into her pjyamas before slipping under the duvet cover. Trinity drew her curtains and cast a silencing charm just in time to hear the chiming of the mirror - letting her know that Kimberly was ready to talk.  
She pulled the mirror out from under her pillow, and smiled at Kimberly's reflection. The Slytherin looked like she had very important information to share.  
"Right," Lestrange stated, "where were we?"  
"You were saying about how Dracore came from another family line."  
Kimberly nodded, "The last person known to have been able to talk to Dragons was over one hundred years ago. His name was Clive Porter."  
Trinity frowned, "and?"  
"He was a Gryffindor. The sorting hat said that not all of your family were Gryffindors after all."  
"Kim, I still don't understand anything."  
Kimberly sighed, "It means, Trin. That your mother had an affair. Your dad isn't your real dad. This is why you've been put in Gryffindor - to follow your father!"  
Trinity blinked, "so, to find out who my dad is, I have to research Clive Porter and find out his family tree?"  
"Until you find a male descendent of his, who went to Hogwarts the same time your mother."  
"That doesn't sound simple." Trinity grimaced.  
"I'll help you. We'll meet at the library after dinner tomorrow."  
"Alright, Kim. Goodnight."  
"Night." Kimberly gave Trinity a warm, friendly smile before the mirror went blank. They both slipped the mirrors back under their pillows before falling to sleep.

The next morning, Trinity awoke with a start, she'd had a horrible dream about spiders. Aragog had cast a web around her and had tried to eat her and Draco had apparated out of the forest without her.  
She headed to the bathroom and had a quick shower before getting dressed and drying her hair. She pulled a brush through her tangled waves before grabbing her bag and heading downstairs into the common room.  
Trinity had double Dark Arts first lesson and she hadn't completed her essay which Ron had said was in for that very morning. Trinity sat herself at a desk in the corner of the room before pulling out the start of her essay, her quill and her ink before getting to work.  
It wasn't until she had finished the essay that George and Ron joined her downstairs, closely followed by Ginny. Having nothing better to do, they all headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"George, do we have Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Ginny asked, placing a slice of toast on her plate and buttering it thinly.  
George nodded, taking a bite from his bacon sandwich. "First and second." He replied. Everyone in the Great hall looked up once owls flew into the hall. The male students aged seventeen, eighteen and nineteen (the ages with mates) all recieved a letter. A yellow letter to be precise.  
Everyone frowned, before realising that it was an invitation. Ginny and Trinity watched Ron and George open their letters, "Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Lavender Brown." The letter began, "you are formally invited to a ball, in honour of the opening of the Black Lake Dormitories. The Dark Lord demands your appearance in the Great Hall at eight o'clock on Sunday." Ron grimaced, but then chuckled, "at least I planned dress robes this time." He stated.  
Ginny and George snorted before continuing to eat their breakfast in silence. "Where're our letters?" Trinity asked.  
"Well," Ginny replied, "I'm assuming Dean recieved mine and Draco recieved yours. They're addressed to mates, so I'm assuming so." Trinity nodded her head before moving onto another topic, "do any of you know anything about Clive Porter?" She asked.  
George looked up from the crusts of his sandwich, "he lived one hundred years ago." He informed the raven haired girl, "the last known wizard to speak Dracore. Why?"  
Trinity looked left and right before leaning in to whisper, "Kim and I believe he's my ancestor or something." She said. "Parseltounge runs in my family, but I speak Dracore which ran in the Porter family."  
George frowned, "the sorting hat did say that your father was a Gryffindor."  
Trinity nodded, "so, Kim and I - in an attempt to find out who my real father is - are going to research his family tree after dinner. There must be a line that links to a male who was in my mothers year at Hogwarts."  
"You think he's your father?" Ginny asked.  
Trinity nodded, "I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to look would it?"  
"We'll come aswell." Ron stated, "it'll be quicker with more than two people."  
"Too many cooks spoil the broth." Ginny piped in, "and we all know what you're like with books Ron." George chuckled and got to his feet, "we should all head to class now." He stated, shouldering his bag, "we'll meet here at lunch, alright?"

Dark Arts was rather boring in Trinity's opinion; she would much rather sleep. Draco had shown her the invitation and Trinity had looked at it without much interest.  
"Can't you dance?" Draco asked, smirking.  
"Unfortunately I can." Trinity replied, "but I don't like too."  
"Prefect." Draco smirked again, "I don't either."  
Professor Snape had asked the class to work in silence, and just because Draco was his favourite student did not mean that he could whisper whenever he liked. The Professor shot the Slytherin a look. Draco leant furthur over his parchment and continued to work in silence.

As the lesson came to an end, the Professor began handing out homework, consisting of both an essay and a questionnaire. Draco gave Trinity a wink goodbye - causing the girl to blush madly - before he left the classroom and disappeared at the end of the corridor.  
Trinity made her way over to Ron and waited patiently for him to finish packing up his things before they walked towards Charms together. Although they had break time, the next lesson was almost the other side of the school, and they didn't want to be late.  
In Charms that lesson, it would be theory and a powerpoint presentation, therefore, the classroom would be in darkness and Trinity wasn't too keen on the dark. Whilst watching the powerpoint, she would be listening out for anything that moved, Goyle had a nasty habit of tapping his right foot and someone's shoe kept squeaking against the stone tiles every five minutes.  
"Will you calm down?" Draco whispered. "Nothing's going to jump out and attack you in here."  
"You never know." She whispered quietly. From the dim light of the powerpoint, Trinity could see Lavender trying to snuggle into Ron. The Weasley kept shifting his chair to the right in an attempt to get away, but he'd now reached the very edge of the desk, so moving away any more would lead to a problem for him.  
_'I wonder why he doesn't like her.'_ She thought, '_she seems...nice. And she likes him._' Not being a very good matchmaker had it's problems, but having Kimberly Lestrange as a best friend didn't. After dinner, she would talk to Kim about Ron and Lavender.  
Someone clicked their fingers infront of her face, making her jump and shoot back in her chair - almost tipping off the back. "Merlin..." She whipered in shock, setting her chair legs back on the floor. She looked up to find Ron waiting expectantly. "It wasn't a vision." She stated, "I just zoned out."  
"And class is over." Ron replied, pointing to her things with his wand. "Pack." He picked up her bag and handed it to her, "now come on, we've got Transfiguration."

The rest of the day went by quickly. Professor Flitwick hadn't set any homework, and neither had Professor McGonagal!  
Both George and Ginny had had rather good days, and once the painfully boring class of Herbology was finally over. Dinner followed, and Trinity was growing nervous about her meeting with Kimberly in the library. Would Clive mind that she was researching his life?  
"He's dead, Trin." Kim stated, rolling her eyes. "Of course he won't mind, now come on! Get a hold of yourself and let's look for some books!" Kimberly grabbed onto Trinity's shoulder and pushed her towards the bookcases on the left had side of the library, whilst Kim ventured through the right side.  
"What are you doing?" Came a deep voice, a little bit too close to Trinity's ear. She turned around and came face to face with Blaize Zabini.  
"Looking for a book." The raven haired girl replied, looking down at her feet.  
Blaize chuckled, "I can see that. Do you want to know what I'm doing?" Trinity looked up, knowning something bad was about to happen. "Winning a bet." He took another step towards her, cupping her chin in one of his hand and placed the other hand behind her head. Then he locked lips with her, pushing his body against her squirming one as he did so.

**Thank you for those readers who have reviewed and alerted :) I really hope everyone else is enjoying this story and I would really appreciate some more reviews so that I know what you think :) xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Trinity squirmed against Blaize, trying to pull herself out of his arms - but the Slytherin was too strong. The bookshelf shook when she was pushed against it, and Trinity gave one final shove against Blaize's chest before he moved away from her.  
Kimberly gave Blaize a hard shove and grabbed Trinity's arm - pulling the girl back around the bookshelves and towards the table she had claimed as theirs.  
"How dare he do that!" She growled, glaring at the bookcase. "If I hadn't have come along he may just have raped you."  
"Who nearly raped who?" Draco asked, taking a seat beside Trinity.  
The girls' exchanged glances, "I was...nearly raped by...Montague." Kimberly lied.  
"Montague?" Draco spluttered, "are you serious? You let him get _that_ close to you?"  
Kimberly gave Trinity a sideways glance before opening the book infront of her, "moving swiftly onwards." The Slytherin cleared her throat before looking back up at Draco. "What are you doing here?"  
"Joining you two." He replied nonchalantly.  
"Right, well...be useful and find a book about Clive Porter." Kimberly ordered, pointing at the bookshelf behind her. Kimberly turned to the contents page and ran her finger down the list before coming to: 'Legendary Linguists'.  
They flicked to the right page in the book before finding the right section on the page, "here!" Kimberly pointed to the centre of the page, "Clive Porter, father of Frank and Geraldine Porter..." Kimberly looked up at Trinity. "Now we have to find the family tree of Frank and Geraldine."  
"What do we do if we find out someone had five children?" Trinity asked.  
"Then...we have to research five family trees." It was as simple as that.  
"We need to write this down." Trinity stated, pulling out a piece of parchment and her quill and ink. 'Clive Porter' she wrote at the top of the page in small writing. Trinity then drew a line and wrote 'Frank' on one side of the line, and 'Geraldine' on the other.  
"Right." Draco dumped a book on the table. "Here you go." The book looked to be three of Hagrid's feet in width, and Trinity's mouth hit the table in wonder of how he managed to carry it. "Clive Porter's family tree...among other famlies of course."  
"You're amazing!" Kimberly went to drag the book across the table...but struggled. "How did you manage that with those weedy arms?" She pondered.  
"I'm not a weed!" Draco snapped, opening the book and scanning the contents for the page they needed. "There you go." He stated, pointing to the name: Clive Porter, at the top of the page.  
Trinity turned to the next page, trying to find the last name of the Porter's family tree. "There's a page missing." She stated.  
"What?" Kimberly and Draco asked.  
"The tree stops at a woman named Mia Jones." She looked up at them. "We're looking for a man, not a woman."  
"How many years away are we?"  
"I'd say about twenty." Trinity replied, "there must be another book following Mia Jones. She must at _least_ have great-grandchildren or something."  
"We better go back to our dorms." Kimberly stated. "It's nearly curfew."

They were met by two Death Eaters when the left the library. Trinity was apparated outside the Gryffindor common room whilst Kimberly and Draco were taken to the Slytherin dungeons.  
The Weasley's were sitting by the fireplace in the Common Room when Trinity stepped through the portal, and Pip was curled up with them. The Kneazle stretched and yawned before bounding over to his owner who knealt down to scoop the cat up in her arms. Trinity scratched the Kneazle behind the ears as she made her way over to the Weasley's.  
"Hey, Trin." Ginny greeted the raven haired girl with a smile. "How did your research go?"  
"The last relative in the book we read was a woman called Mia Jones, but there was a page missing."  
George frowned, "perhaps someone is trying to stop you from finding out who your real father is."  
"I have a good guess as to who _that_ could be." Ron stated, "perhaps your Uncle?"  
Trinity shrugged, "maybe." She sat on the couch beside Ron and set Pip on her lap, running her hand through his soft fur as she did so. "If it _was_ my Uncle, then it's a sign that I should stop looking."  
"Stop looking?" George asked, "no way. You must be curious?"  
Trinity nodded, "of course I am, George. But if my Uncle doesn't want me to know-"  
"-You have a right to know, Trinity!" Ginny exclaimed. "What if it wasn't your Uncle who took the page? What if someone _else_ was researching something and that just so happened to be the page they needed?" Trinity shrugged and cast her eyes onto Pip; purring contentedly on her lap.  
"Would it give you the motivation to look for the missing page?" George asked.  
"But how would I know where to start?" She asked.  
George smiled, "that's easy. You take the book to Madam Pince and ask her for the names of any students who've read the book."  
"She knows all that?" Trinity asked, astounded. "That's amazing!"  
"Yeah," George replied, "it is. Shall we go tomorrow morning before Quidditch practice?"  
Trinity nodded eagerly before getting to her feet. "I'm going to bed now. I'll go to the library in the morning before breakfast to get a head start...shall I meet you guys there are you've had breakfast?"  
The Weasley's all nodded and wished her goodnight. Pip bounded up the stairs behind Trinity and jumped on her bed as the raven haired girl headed into the bathroom to get changed.

The next morning, after her shower, Trinity got dressed and readied herself for the day ahead before leaving her dorm room - Pip following close behind her.

Trinity and Pip stepped into the library, noticing the big, thick book which still hadn't been moved from it's position the night before. Trinity walked over to the book and tried to pick it up, but to no avail. She drew her wand, "wingardium leviosa." She murmured. The book levitated, and Trinity walked over to Madam Pince's desk at the front of the library before setting the book down infront of the woman with a 'thud'.  
"Sorry." Trinity whispered when the hook-nosed woman looked up and glared at the Gryffindor.  
"Can I help you, Miss Riddle?"  
"I was wondering if you could tell me who's read this book?" Trinity asked. "There's a page missing...and it's the page I need."  
"I know there's a page missing." Madam Pince stated, flipping through the book. "Professor Dumbledore took it out a few years ago."  
"Do you know why?" Trinity asked, confused.  
Madam Pince nodded, "he said it was to prevent Harry Potter being too...curious about his family tree."  
Trinity frowned, "Harry Potter's family tree?"  
The library door opened, and Kimberly Lestrange walked in, "I thought I'd find you here!" The Slytherin stated, walking over to the raven haired Gryffindor and the librarian. "Found out anything about the missing page?"  
Trinity nodded, "Dumbledore took it out, tryng to prevent Harry Potter from being curious about his family tree."  
"Potter's family tree?" Kimberly exclaimed, "serious?"  
Trinity nodded and turned back to the librarian, "do you know what the Professor did with the page?"  
Madam Pince laughed snidely, "if I did, Miss Riddle; I would've repaired the book by now."  
"Oh," Trinity whispered, "ok, thank you." Trinity levitated the book back over to the desk before taking a seat infront of it. Pip jumped onto the table and meowed, placing one of his front paws ontop of the book.  
Kimberly sat beside the Gryffindor and ran a hand through her hair, "let's look for another book. But this time, look for Mia Jones." Trinity sighed and nodded before getting to her feet.

It wasn't long until the Weasley's joined them in the library, the two girls' were swarmed with books. Pip was still meowing, and pawing the thick book about Clive Porter.  
"There must be something wrong with the Kneazle." Kimberly stated, batting the cat's tail out of her face.  
Trinity looked up, Pip's face was one inch away from hers. Pip opened his mouth wide, and meowed again before rubbing his face along Trinity's jawline. "What?" The Kneazle stopped purring and turned to the main door, jumping off the table as he did so. He turned to look behind him and meowed, causing Trinity to get to her feet. "Pip, come back." The Kneazle darted out the door to the library. "I'll be back in a minute." Trinity told the Weasley's and Kimberly before exiting the library to look for her Kneazle.  
She followed Pip along the corridors before feeling the cool air outside the school. She looked around before following Pip towards Hagrids' hut.  
"Got you!" Trinity picked up the Kneazle, and kissed his furry head.  
"Oh, hello Trinity!" Hagrid stated, coming out of his hut. "Hello Pip!" The giant chuckled, petting the Kneazle on his head. The cat meowed at Trinity before looking towards the Forbidden Forest. "You have a curious one there." Hagrid commented.  
"What do you mean, Hagrid?" Trinity asked.  
"Kneazle's alert their owners when they've found something they want to show them." Hagrid explained, "perhaps it's something _you're_ curious about?"  
"Kim and I are trying to find out who my father is." Trinity explained, "we were researching Clive Porter and narrowed it down to Mia Jones...but the final page is missing."  
Hagrid turned quiet, "I'm afraid I can't help you there." He stated, closing the door to his hut and climbing down the steps. "I'll see you later, Trinity! Perhpas you, Ron, Ginny and George could pop by for a cup of tea sometime?"  
"Thank you, Hagrid." Trinity smiled at the giant and held onto the struggling Kneazle as she made her way back inside the school. She was walking through the corridor towards the library when she heard a pair of footsteps behind her.  
"Riddle!" Draco called. Butterflies formed in her stomach at the sound of his voice, and Trinity stopped and turned around so that the Slytherin Prince could catch up. "Are you and Kim in the library again?" He asked.  
Trinity nodded and held onto the struggling Kneazle with much difficulty. "We're looking for books about Mia Jones." She said, continuing to walk towards the library.  
"Still?" Draco asked. Trinity nodded her reply and looked down at the struggling Kneazle in her arms.

Once in the library, Trinity shut the door behind Draco before setting Pip down on the floor. The Kneazle followed her towards the table, continuing his meowing tirade as the raven haired Gryffindor and Draco sat down at the table with the Weasley's and Kimberly.  
"What's _he_ doing here?" Ron glared at the Slytherin.  
Draco glared back, but didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at the Kneazle infront of him, giving him the eye. "Riddle? Is your cat retarded?"  
Trinity looked up from the book, "I don't think so." She replied, "he's been acting odd all morning."  
"I think he's trying to see if Malfoy is trustworty." George stated, "he did that with us three and Kim."  
"And Professor McGonagal." Ron piped in, "the Professor handed him to me one afternoon and told me to give him back to you. Even she gave him an odd look."  
"He led me to Hagrids." Trinity stated, changing the subject so that Pip wouldn't recieve anymore insults. "And he said that Kneazles lead their owners to something they've found. If the owner is curious about it."  
"Maybe he found the missing page or something?" Ginny suggested, shrugging her shoulders.  
"Oh, come on, Ginny." Kimberly stated, "What're the chances of that happening? We've only been looking for one day! Usually this stuff would take a year to find out...maybe even longer..."  
George sighed, "why don't we all follow him on Saturday? To find out what he's so interested in? If it is something to do with Trinity's curiosity it might be helpful. I mean...other than finding out who your father is, what else are you curious about?"  
All eyes turned to Trinity and she grimaced, looking at Ron - knowning he shared the same fear. "Why I keep having dreams about spiders after that detention in the woods."  
"You are a seer." Malfoy stated. "If the cat leads you into the forest, perhaps your dreams were a hint as to where the missing page is." He quickly shot to his feet. "I can't sit here." He stated, stepping away from the Kneazle that followed him towards the door. "Too many Gryffindors!" He pushed Pip away from the door with his foot as he escaped the library.  
"I hate to say this," Ron began, "but I think Malfoy's right. Well, he has a point at least."  
Trinity looked at everyone at the table, "you think Aragog has the missing page to the book?"  
"Well, if Dumbledore took that page...he'd want to protect it wouldn't he?" Kimberly stated.  
"The Philosipher Stone was guarded by Fluffy." Ron stated, "Hagrid's three headed dog." He looked at Trinity, grimacing, "we might have to ask Hagrid if he knows anything..." He sniffed, "we might have to follow the spiders!"  
"I've already asked Hagrid, Ron." Trinity replied, "and he said he couldn't help me."  
Ron chuckled, "he always says that - he's not a very good liar, you know."  
"Let's go to Quidditch practice." George stated, grabbing a pile of books to put back on the shelves.

Trinity couldn't concentrate in Quidditch practice. She was too worried about the possibility of being led into the spiders lair, '_Draco will have to come_', She thought. "Trin!" George called, "duck!"  
She turned around and screamed at the Bludger heading towards her, she ducked out of the way as the Bludger flew over her head, but she lost her balance on her broom. Trinity pulled herself up to safety, swinging herself back onto her broomstick.  
Training was over quickly, and as Ginny and Trinity showered and dressed into their Gryffindor robes, it was time for third period. "I have Double Care of Magical Creatures now." Ginny stated, "what do you have?"  
"Potions." The raven haired girl replied, "and then Divination."  
"We'll meet in the library at lunch?" Ginny asked, "we can have one last look around the library? If we can't find anything, we can follow Pip after dinner."  
Trinity nodded, "alright. I'll let Ron know. If you see George before I do, tell him to come to the library - and ask him to tell Kim aswell."  
"What about Malfoy?"  
Trinity shrugged, "I'll ask him aswell. He probably won't though, I'm not sure."  
"Ok, I'll see you in the library." Trinity smiled before leaving the girls' bathroom and heading towards Potions. As she walked along the corridor, she noticed Pansy, Tammy and Daphne glaring at her. Oh how she wished she wasn't walking alone!  
She darted into the classroom and took her seat at the desk. She kept her eyes fixed on the stained wood infront of her as the other students piled in and took their seats.  
"Did you find anything?" Draco asked, sitting down.  
"No." She replied, "but we're all going to follow Pip into the..." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "...Forbidden Forest...if you want to come?"  
Draco blinked, and then began to laugh, "you want me to protect you."  
Trinity didn't have to reply because Ron approached her, "are we going to the library at lunch?" He asked.  
"Yes." The raven haired girl replied, "and if we're not lucky...we're following Pip after dinner."  
Ron whimpered, "stay with me." He whispered.  
Trinity nodded eagerly, "you'll probably have to hold my hand."  
"I'll come." Draco stated, glaring at Ron. "There'll be no hand holding between you two." He growled at the red head.  
"Great." Trinity smiled, "we'll meet by Hagrid's Hut after dinner. Could you tell Kim?" She asked Draco.  
"If I see her at dinner." He replied, "I'm sure Weasleby number one will tell her though."  
"Good afternoon, class!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed happily as he entered the room. "I'm afraid to tell you that this'll be a theory lesson. But...next lesson, we'll be attempting to make Veritaserum!"  
Trinity pulled a face, "what's that?" She whispered to Draco.  
"The most powerful truth potion in the world." He replied, turning back to face Slughorn.

Trinity could've sworn she'd fallen asleep. She couldn't remember anything the Professor had been talking about, and she had written only half a page of notes.  
"I need a pay-more-attention-potion." She mumbled to herself.  
"Either that or you just need to pay more attention." Draco stated, smirking as he folded his three pages of notes into his bag.  
Trinity stepped out of the Potions classroom and almost fell over. Something was walking right infront of her. "Pip!" She whispered, holding onto Ron to steady her footing. The Kneazle looked up at her and meowed. "We'll go later." She whispered, picking up the Kneazle and petting it gently on the head.  
"Trin, you can't take him into class." Ron stated as they began walking towards Divination.  
"I know." She replied, "I'll put him down when we get there."

Trinity left Pip at the door as she walked into class. Ron sat down at their assigned table and Trinity sat opposite him. "Great." Ron groaned, "more tea leaves."  
The Professor gave a quick introduction to the lesson before taking a seat at her desk - allowing the students to get along with their work.  
Trinity drank her tea before looking into her cup. "A question mark." She noted flicking through the pages in the book, "a need for caution."  
"I have that aswell." Ron stated.  
"A rake." Trinity stated, "that means..." she flicked through the book beside her. "Watch details?"  
"It might be something to do with what Aragog says." Ron suggested.  
"And a ship." A smile etched onto her face when she read the definition, "it means a worthwhile journey." Ron smiled, "you might know who your father is by the end of today."

As the lesson came to an end, Ron and Trinity picked up their belongings and walked towards the library with Pip, to meet Kimberly, George and Ginny. If they couldn't find anything else about Mia Jones, then they would follow Pip into the Dark Forest, after dinner.

**Sorry if this chapter was slightly uninteresting, but don't worry! Next chapter will make up for it - and I'm sure the night of the ball will aswell ;) anyway, thank you to my wonderful reviewers :) Please review!  
****Also, I received a review asking where Hermione was -_- this story takes places _after _the battle of Hogwarts. And as I explained in chapter 1, Voldermort wanted a Pure-blood world, so therefore, muggle-borns and half-bloods do not exist, also, for story purposes the Riddle family are Pure-bloods :P xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As no more useful information was found during their search in the library, Ginny, George, Kimberly, Ron and Trinity would meet at Hagrids' Hut with Draco after dinner in the Great Hall. It wouldn't be a problem finding Pip seeing at the Kneazle had followed Trinity around all day.  
"Would it be easier just to go on Saturday?" George asked, "after the Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin?"  
"Or on Sunday instead of going to Hogsmeade?" Kimberly stated.  
"How can you think of missing Hogsmeade?" Ginny replied, astounded. "I think we should go today."  
Trinity nodded in agreement, "if you guys don't want to come then I'll understand. It doesn't really matter as long as I have one person at least...hopefully someone who can apparate in and out of Aragog's lair."  
"Like Malfoy?" Ron suggested, chuckling at the blush that swept across Trinity's face. "We're going this way." Ron began walking down a different corridor, "we have Astronomy...and I hope the time flies by."

The lesson didn't fly by. Much to the two Gryffindor's dismay. It was slow and boring. Professor Sinistra spoke monotonely and slow which bored the students to no end. Eventually, the class was dismissed and both Trinity and Ron practically ran to the Great Hall, and as soon as Ron sat down on the bench, he began piling food onto his plate. Chicken, potatoes, carrots, gravy, sausages, a spoonful or two of shepards pie and some peas. Ron rubbed his hands together before digging in.  
"Slow down, Ronald." George stated, chuckling. "Savour the taste!"  
"I'm hungry!" The middle Weasley replied. "If we're going into these woods, to find that spider...I want to have one last meal before I die."  
"Exactly." George replied, "savour it."

Unfortunately for Ron, dinner went by quickly, and he soon found himself walking with Ginny, George and Trinity towards Hagrids' Hut - following Pip. Draco and Kimberly were waiting for them, their wands already lit.  
"Pip!" Trinity called, "slow down!" The Kneazle had already disappeared into the trees.  
"I guess that's what you get for ignoring your pet all day." Kimberly stated, linking arms with George as they all stepped into the forest. The four Gryffindors lit up their wands and it wasn't long until Hogwarts was out of sight. The atmosphere was the same as it had been every other time Trinity had been in the Forbidden Forest. But it was even more scary without Hagrid close by for reassurance.  
She stepped into stride between Ron and Draco, "Pip?" She whispered, coming to a stop. "Merlin!" She whispered, panicking. "I've lost my Kneazle!" She grabbed Ron's arm, "what if Aragog's eaten him?"  
"Calm down," Ron whispered back.  
"And stop moaning." Draco added, shining the light from his wand around the foliage, pretending to look for the cat when he was really making sure no goblins or werewolves were following them.  
"Meow." Trinity and Kimberly screamed - causing Draco, Ron, Ginny and George to jump. Pip looked up at the raven haired Gryffindor with amusement filled eyes. Once he made sure everyone was looking at him, he bounded off along the path. Trinity breathed deeply, in an attempt to slow her frantic heartbeats. Draco grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her along as everyone began following the Kneazle. "You know," Ron began. "I think this was a bad idea." He whimpered and pointed to a line of spiders heading in the same direction as them. As they came to the entrance of Aragog's lair, Trinity grabbed hold of Draco's arm as she followed Pip into the cave.  
"Why am I a Gryffindor?" Trinity whispered. "Why, why, why?"  
"I'm thinking the exact same thing." Draco replied, "I have more courage than you do."  
They all stepped warily into the lair, walking slowly and silently furthur and furthur towards the hill. Ron whimpered, "I swore to myself I'd never come back here. Where's the flying car when you need it?"  
Two huge hairy legs appeared at the top of the hill, followed by the body of the ginormous spider. "You again?" Nobody knew if Aragog was referring to Trinity and Draco or Ron, but they daren't ask. "Why have you returned?" Draco placed a hand on Trinity's waist and pried her off of him before pushing her fowards.  
"Umm..." She said, frightened beyond belief. Pip edged towards the spider and the great beast looked down at the Kneazle.  
"That thing..." he seemed confused by the cat. "Is not afraid? It's back after that bit of paper..." Aragog raised one hairy leg as if to stamp on the cat. Trinity unfroze and ran foward, snatching Pip up in her arms.  
Trinity was so close to the spider she could see each hair on it's leg. "Please can I have that piece of paper?" She squeaked, her eyes closing tightly.  
Aragog breathed deeply before tapping his leg on the floor infront of the Gryffindor. "Such courage to stand here and ask for something that I have been sworn to protect."  
She kept her eyes tightly closed and swallowed her nerves, but couldn't stop herself from shaking, "I know...but I really need it."  
"What is your name, young Gryffindor?" The spider asked. Trinity answered so quietly she almost didn't hear her own voice. "Riddle? Did you say?" Aragog asked again, Trinity nodded. "Hmm...why might you be asking for the Potter's family tree?"  
"Potter!" Draco exclaimed. Kimberly clamped her hand over the Slytherin's mouth.  
"Because I believe my father is someone else." Trinity swallowed, keeping her eyes tightly shut.  
"What makes you think this?"  
"Trin..." Ron whimpered. "We have to go...now!" He squeaked.  
"My family speaks Parseltounge...and I speak Dracore..." She felt something wrapping around her legs, but didn't dare open her eyes to find out what it was. It was cold, sticky and slimy. "I need the paper...please...I'll bring it back when I'm done."  
Trinity opened her eyes a crack, to see the ripped page of the book tied onto one of Aragog's legs. She went to reach out for it...but her hand's didn't register to her mind. She looked down to see that she was trapped in Aragog's web. She started to hyperventilate and struggled against the thin, strong, silky confinements. She screamed and fell to the floor.  
"Avis Oppungo!" Kimberly shouted, pointing her wand at Aragog. A flock of birds appeared out of the end of her wand. They headed straight for the spider and attempted to attack him.  
"Serponsentia!" A snake appeared on the ground infront of Draco, and the Slytherin pointed his wand at the small creature, "Engorgio." He muttered afterwards. A smirk crossed his face when the snake grew to the size of a Basalisk. "Imperio..." The snake - now under Draco's command, slithered towards Aragog and towered over the spider. The serpent hissed and bared it's huge white fangs before striking. As Aragog and the Snake were locked in combat, Ron and Ginny ran fowards to free Trinity from her webbed confinements. "The page is tied to his leg!" She exclaimed.  
"I'm on it!" Kimberly exclaimed, she pointed her wand at Aragog's leg before a silver light shot out the end. The piece of parchment floated to the floor. "Accio!" Kimberly caught the page once it reached her. "I got it!" She yelled, "let's go!"  
Draco released the snake from the Imperious Curse before grabbing hold of Kimberly. Everyone formed a line before apparating outside of Hagrids' Hut, landing in a heap. Draco had, unfortuantely landed on the bottom and Ginny had, fortunately landed on the top.  
Everyone got to their feet quickly and dusted themselves off. "Where's Pip?" Ron asked.  
"I've got him." Trinity replied, her voice shaking. She held the Kneazle in her arms, "he's unconcious. He must've suffocated from the web." Tears dripped down from her cheeks as she cradled the cat in her arms. "Is everyone okay?" She asked, everyone nodded, and Trinity's gaze rested on the youngest Weasley. "Ginny? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." Her voice sounded distant. George put his arm around his sister, "you're pale." He stated. George looked down at her leg - she wasn't putting all of her weight on it. "We're you bitten?" He asked.  
Ginny turned her leg to the side and gasped, "I think so." She stated. Kimberly knealt down infront of the youngest Weasley and drew her wand. "Episkey." She murmured. The glisten of blood on Ginny's leg disappeared as the wound healed over.  
"Thank you." Ginny and George smiled at Kimberly as the Slytherin straightened up to a standing position.  
"What's the time?" Kimberly asked, "perhaps we can go to the library and put this page back in the book?"  
"It's just after curfew." Draco stated, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
"Thank you for coming with me." Trinity stated to everyone, getting to her feet with a slight wobble. "It really meant a lot to me."  
"That's alright." Kimberly pulled the Gryffindor into a hug, "you look like you could use some firewhiskey. What was in that web? You're shaking like a leaf."  
Trinity shrugged, "I'm sure I just need some sleep."  
"I'm going to take Ginny back to the Common Room." George stated, "she's looking a little peaky."  
"I might aswell come too." Ron stated, walking with his siblings towards the school. "You coming, Trin?" He asked, stopping to turn around.  
"I'll be up later." She replied, cradling Pip in her arms. She walked up to Draco and met his eyes with hers, holding them for a second before she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him gently on the lips. It was only a small kiss, but it had so much meaning. "Thank you for saving my life...again." Draco smirked before moving a strand of dark hair out of her face. He leant closer to her and whispered in her ear. "Just call me Prince Charming." He placed a small kiss on her cheek before turning around and heading inside the school. "Are you coming, Kim?" He called, not bothering to turn around.  
"Night, Trin." Kim gave the Gryffindor another hug, slipping the missing page into the raven haired girls pocket before jogging to catch up with her cousin. Trinity turned to Hagrids' Hut, hoping that he wouldn't mind her coming to see him so late in the evening. She gently knocked on the door and was greeted with a confused, yet warm smile.  
"Good evening, Trinity."  
She smiled weakly in response, "Hagrid, I need your help." She held her arms out with the cradled Pip in them. "He's unconcious."  
The giant gasped, "come inside, and I'll make you a nice cup of tea."

The warmth of the fire was soothing and homely. The tea in her hands tasted sweet and smelled like...well, tea. Pip looked cosy and warm in the basket of blankets beside Fang, and as the giant listened to the story about the trip Trinity had taken into the Forbidden Forest with Kimberly, Draco and the Weasley's, the Kneazle slowly woke up, giving a soft meow as he did so.  
"Here you go, little fella." Hagrid placed a small bowl of dog food infront of the cat, who gratefully accepted the meal. "I've never known a Kneazle to be as brave as this one. Normally they keep their owners away from danger."  
"Well, he's a curious little one." Trinity gently petted Pip lovingly.  
"Well," Hagrid chuckled, "either that or he's got a very curious owner."  
"We managed to get the missing page of the book." Trinity stated, changing the topic.  
"A very curious owner indeed." Hagrid mumbled. "So, do you know who your father is then?"  
Trinity shook her head, "I haven't looked yet."  
"Do you want to do it now? I know it's none of my buisness, but I am pretty curious myself, you know." He chuckled and waited patiently for the raven haired Gryffindor to pull the parchment out of her pocket. She smoothed it out in her fingers before rotating it the right way up and flipping it over. She took a deep breath before starting at the top of the page, and sure enough...the name Jones had changed due to marriage, several times.  
"Hagrid..." Trinity began. "I think, there may be a possibility that this man is my father."

Trinity left Pip in the care of Hagrid for the evening, and as she made her way towards the Griffindor dormitory, she made a quick detour to the library.  
"Madam Pince?" She called, gently pushing open the door.  
"What're you doing out of bed?" The librarian demanded, striding up to the Gryffindor, her hands on her hips.  
"I know I shouldn't be here," Trinity began. "But I came to return this." The raven haired girl handed the missing page of the book over to the hooked-nose woman.  
"Thank you." The librarian took the page from the Gryffindor. "Now, go back to your dorm, Miss Riddle." Trinity turned to leave and once the library doors closed behind her, two black clouds appeared infront of her.  
"Miss Riddle..." The sneering voice of Lucius Malfoy was recognisable. "What are you doing out of bed?"  
"I-"  
"-Detention. Professor Umbridge will see you tomorrow morning at eight o'clock." Trinity cast her gaze towards the floor and nodded once, "I would've thought you'd have learnt your lesson about behind out of bed so late."  
"I-"  
"-Pity." Lucius held her chin, "if you're late, you may miss the Quidditch game in the morning. Then you'll miss my son winning the game." He apparated her outside of the Gryffindor common room before leaving her just as quickly as he had appeared.  
Trinity turned to the fat lady in the portrait, "Godric." She whispered before stepping into the common room.  
George and Ron were waiting for her, "how's Ginny?" She asked.  
"She's sleeping." George replied, giving Trinity a small smile. "Where's Pip?"  
"He's with Hagrid." Trinity replied, "I'm going over there tomorrow after the Quidditch match for tea - he said you two and Ginny were welcome to come aswell?"  
Ron nodded, "that'll be nice."  
"I'm sorry." She said after a moment of silence, "I didn't mean for Ginny to get hurt-"  
"-She's fine, Trin." George stated reassuringly. "Honestly, she's fine, don't worry."  
Trinity smiled, but then she turned serious. "I know who my father is." She stated.  
George and Ron took their gaze away from the warm golden flames in the fire place to look at their raven haired best-friend. "Well?" Ron asked, "don't just leave it at that!"  
"Patience Ronald." George scolded, "if you want someone to hurry up you say: _spit it out woman_!"  
Trinity smiled nervously before clearing her throat. "There's a possibility that James Potter is my dad."  
"Merlin..." The two Weasley's stated, in shock.

After having his fun with her, Draco kicked Pansy out of his bedroom. The platinum blonde Slytherin pulled on a pair of black boxers before slipping under his bed clothes, he couldn't help but have the feeling that he was going to hear some bad news. And he knew exactly who it would be from.  
The piece of parchment Trinity had been after told her who her father was, but Aragog had said it was Harry Potter's family tree...wouldn't that mean that Trinity and Potter were related? Now that he thought about it, Draco did notice that they both had black hair and green eyes.  
Draco got out of bed and pulled on a pair of tracksuit bottoms before leaving his bedroom, he was going to talk to Kimberly. He climbed the stairs to the girls' dorm and knocked on Lestrange's bedroom door. It was just his luck that Pansy answered.  
"Here for round two?" She asked, smiling flirtaciously.  
"Kim?" Draco called into the bedroom. If it had been anyone else to shout in a dorm of sleeping girls they would probably be hexed onto the next planet, but for _obvious_ reasons, Draco was an exception.  
"What?" Kimberly pulled the curtains aside and slipped the mirror under her pillow. She climbed out of bed and stormed over to the door. "What?" She asked again.  
"Who..." Draco trailed off, noticing the dorm full of girls looking at him. "Come downstairs." He stated, making his way down to the common room.  
Kimberly sighed before following her cousin, and once she joined him, he remained silent. "Draco, what do you want?"  
"I was wondering if you knew who Trinity's father was?" She raised an eyebrow at him, "what?" He asked, "I want to know! It is my business!"  
Kimberly sighed, "I'm not the one who should tell you." She replied, turning to walk up the stairs.  
"Come on, Lestrange. I bet the Slytherin inside of you really wants to share this...secret." Draco smirked, knowing that he'd won.  
"Alright." Kimberly crossed the room and stood infront of him. "James Potter."  
The smirk was wiped off of Draco's face. "What?" Kimberly remained silent, watching Draco with a slight interest. "So...not only did I beat him in the Battle...but his sister is my mate?"  
"Half-sister, technically." Kimberly corrected.  
"This is...wierd." Draco got up. "I'm going to bang his sister. Trinity Potter will bare my children."  
"Draco." Kimberly stated. "I think that firewhiskey has gone straight to your head."  
"What a way to rub something in someone's face." Draco stated. "I mean, I'm assuming they never met aswell. This is priceless."  
"Think of it this way." Kimberly rolled her eyes. "The Malfoy's and the Potter's are going to share the same blood."  
Draco grimaced, "that's a way to put a downer on something, Kim."  
"It was the only way to shut you up." Kimberly headed towards the stairs. "Draco," Kim stopped and turned around. "She is still a Riddle though. _Remember_ that." As Kim stepped into her dorm room, the first thing she did was make sure Pansy hadn't stolen the mirror from under her pillow, and the second thing she did was get under her duvet and go to sleep.  
It was the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match in the morning and Kimberly wanted nothing more than be able to get up in the morning to watch her team win. No way did she want to oversleep.

**Thank you to all my loyal reviewers, alerters and favouriters :) You always brighten my days! A review would be really appreciated xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Trinity crawled out of bed at half past six on Saturday. She had a shower and used her wand to dry her hair. She pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black dolly shoes and her green hoodie before pulling her hair into a messy bun.  
Having one hour to spare before she had to go to detention with Professor Umbridge, Trinity began her Dark Arts essay. She had gotten about half way through when she checked the time. She scrambled around, only realising that she had ten minutes until she had to be at her detention. She shoved all her things into her bag before leaving her dorm and running down the corridor.

Trinity was running past the Dungeons when she ran into someone, or rather - the entire Slytherin Quidditch team.  
The boys began laughing, "oh look here." One of them stated, "we've got ourselves a Gryffindor!"  
"The hot Seeker at that." Another snickered.  
Trinity scrambled to her feet and ran off down the corridor. She entered the classroom to find Umbridge sat at her desk with a pokcet watch. "Miss Riddle." The Professor snapped her pocket watch closed, "you're thirty seconds late, I might just have to hold you for another thirty minutes!" Her wand smacked against one of the desks. "Now sit down!"  
Trinity was quite happy to sit down, especially after that morning jog from one side of the school to the other.

Detention flew by quite quickly, Professor Umbridge wanted to know what Trinity was doing, where she was going, and who she was with. Once Trinity explained that she had been at Hagrids Hut and had just dropped something into Madam Pince in the library, Trinity was free to go. But really, what was she going to do for the rest of the morning? She remembered the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch game and quickly made her way towards the grounds.

When Trinity arrived, Slytherin was winning twenty points to nothing. She quickly found the Weasley's and sat beside them, "we know who you're supporting." Ron chuckled, eyeing the green hoodie.  
"Actually, I just threw this on this morning." Trinity replied, blushing slightly (green was her favourite colour anyway).  
"Slytherin score another ten points!" Zacharias exclaimed into the mircophone as Blaize threw the Quaffle through the hoop past the Ravenclaw Keeper. "Malfoy's seen the Snitch!" The platinum blonde Slytherin darted over the Gryffindor Tower and almost _through_ the Hufflepuff one!  
It wasn't much longer until Draco caught the Snitch and the game was over, Slytherin taking an easy win from Ravenclaw 240 - 20 points.  
"We'll be against Hufflepuff next week." George stated. "Then whoever looses will be against Ravenclaw the next week. The winners will be against Slytherin the week after that and then woohoo!" He cheered, "the end of the year!"  
"But you'll be leaving." Trinity sighed sadly, "and Kim too. That's not something to be happy about."  
George put his arm around his raven haired friend and pulled her into a hug, "Don't worry, Trin. I'll miss you too."  
Ron groaned, "We've got that ball this evening don't we?"  
George nodded, "this'll be my last night in the Gryffindor common room." He wiped a fake tear from his eye as everyone made their way back inside the school.  
"We've got homework to do today." Trinity glanced down at the floor shyly as a few members of the Slytherin Quidditch team she had run into that morning had spotted her. "Shall we go to the library?"  
Ginny nodded, "yeah, but we'll have to be quick. After lunch we've got to get ready for the ball!"  
"It won't take the rest of the day." Trinity stated, frowning.  
"Maybe not for you - but I want to look my best for Dean."  
"Gin, you look lovely now-"  
"-I hate my freckles."  
"You shouldn't." Trinity stated, "they make you..._you_." Ginny blinked before giggling.  
"But still. I'm getting ready after lunch."  
"I was going to ask Kim if she wanted to come and get ready with us?" Trinity stated, following Ron and George into the common room.  
Ginny nodded, "that's fine." She smiled, "besides, it'll be easier for George to meet her if she's here." The eldest Weasley blushed. "You haven't tried your dress on yet. What if it doesn't fit?"  
"My Uncle always buys me self-fitting robes." Trinity replied, smiling. Ginny turned to face Ron, and chuckled as she leant over the couch beside him, "has mum sent you those ghastly robes again, Ronald?" She asked.  
Ron smiled and shook his head, "nope!" His grin grew, "I have new ones. _Nice_ new ones."  
"Glad to hear it!" Lavender bounded over, "Ron, honey, I bought you a tie to match my dress!" The bleach blonde handed Ron an ivory coloured tie. "I thought carefully about my dress, so that it wouldn't clash with your hair."  
Ginny smiled, "that's so sweet! Say thank you, Ronald."  
Ron looked up and placed the tie on his lap, a ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Thank you."  
Lavender smiled, "that's alright. I'll see you later?" She trotted up the stairs before disappearing into the girls' dorm room.  
"See Ron." Ginny shoved her brother gently in the shoulder, "she's not as bad as you thought. I thought you said she was going to buy a bright pink dress? She thought about you!"  
Ron shrugged, "I suppose she's not _that_ bad." He grumbled. "But still. I'm not going to dance with her."  
"No one said you have too." Trinity stated, "Malfoy and I won't dance...infact...I'm not even sure we're going to sit together. He was talking about getting a detention so that he wouldn't have to go."  
The Weasley's scoffed, "oh, he'll turn up." George stated.  
"Probably in an attempt to get you out of your dress." Ron added.  
Trinity frowned, "he wouldn't do that."  
"He'll be making sure Zabini keeps his distance." Ginny added, "come on, Trin. Let's go to the library and get our work done."

Still in his Quidditch attire, Draco had just finished his Herbology Questionnaire when the robes hanging over the desk chair beside him caught his eye. He grimaced at the suit before collecting a blank piece of parchment to start his Dark Arts essay. Learning Dark Magic was so much more fun than the Defence rubbish Dumbledore had made everyone learn the years previous. Draco had only written the first parragraph to his essay when he glanced at his robes again. He did not want to go to this ball that was being held later that evening, yet he wanted to make sure Blaize didn't put the moves on his mate.  
He shook his head, smirking. Draco still couldn't believe that Trinity was Harry Potter's half-sister. He put down his quill and sighed, not being in the mood for homework. Draco got up from his bed and ran a hand through his hair as he picked up his bag and left the solitude of his bedroom, heading downstairs into the Slytherin common room. He accidently ran into the girl he had hoped to avoid for the rest of the afternoon: Pansy.  
"Oh, Drakey!" The brunette smiled. "I was hoping to run into you!"  
"Really?" Draco sighed, "because I was hoping differently."  
Pansy ignored his comment, "I was thinking, you know, because we are destined to be together forever - that you would go to the ball with me? I really don't want to go with Montague and-"  
"-No." Draco pushed past the brunette and stepped out of the common room - breaking out into a run incase the pug faced Slytherin decided to follow him. He pushed open the door to the boys' bathroom and locked it behind him. Draco pushed open each door to the stalls to make sure he was completely alone, before taking off his clothes and stepping into the shower.

He stepped out of the steamy cubicle and shook his sopping wet hair before drying himself off and pulling on his clothes. He then headed back towards the common room, determined to complete that Dark Arts essay.  
He shoved the bag containing his Quidditch attire in the corner of his bedroom, _'the house elves will sort that out._' He thought, dumping himself onto his bed and picking up the essay he had left behind. Draco sighed and moved his wet fringe away from his forehead before picking up his quill and dipping it into his ink.

Finally finishing the essay, Draco moved onto the Dark Arts questionnaire. He completed it quickly, before checking the time. Realising he had just enough time to start getting ready for the ball, Draco heaved himself off his bed and dawdled across the room towards the mirror. He ran his hand through his hair, satisfied with the mop of sexy before turning to the chair where his suit was layed out. Draco frowned at the brunette sitting on the chair, her long fake tanned legs were creasing his trousers.  
"Pansy." Draco growled, "get out."  
The Slytherin sat there wearing nothing but a short black silk dressing gown, her hair was up in pink rollers, and her face was unusually not caked in makeup. Draco turned away from her. Pansy wasn't pretty, in his opinion, she needed the fake eyelashes and black eyeliner and her lips _could_ do with a coat of lipgloss.  
"You look nice, Drakey." Pansy said in a seductive tone. "I haven't even begun to get ready yet."  
"I know..." Draco bit his tongue to stop himself from making a snide comment. Pansy stood up and walked towards him, her gold stilettoes clicked on the floorboards.  
"Put some clothes on!" Draco tied the dressing gown cord tightly around the brunette's waist before showing her the door, he slammed it behind her. "And some make-up." He mumbled, turning to his suit.

Kimberly and Trinity sucessfully placed a concealment charm on their Dark Marks seconds before Ginny stepped into Riddle's dorm room. Trinity rushed into the bathroom and slipped into the floorlength silky emerald dress, gasping when the corset top tightened suddenly. It fit to her waist, and she felt as though she couldn't breathe.  
"Ginny?" She gasped, "I can't breathe!"  
"Relax, Trin. It'll fit better." The Weasley chuckled from the opposite side of the door.  
As Trinity relaxed, the dress expanded a little so that she was able to breathe. "Shall I tie my hair up?" Trinity asked.  
"Definately not." Ginny stated, "I'm doing your hair."  
"No." Kimberly stated, glaring at Gineva coldly. "_I'm_ doing her hair!"  
"I'll do my own hair." Trinity stated, taking the bottom of the dress in her hands so that she wouldn't fall over it as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
"You look lovely." Ginny smiled, pulling her long white dress off the hanger.  
"Forget lovely." Kimberly pushed Ginny aside and stood infront of the raven haired Gryffindor, her hands placed on her hips. "She's certainly going to keep Malfoy's attention all evening."  
Trinity blushed and turned away from her friends. "Can you two get into your dresses so I don't feel so uncomfortable wearing mine?"  
Kimberly was next to step into the bathroom, taking her black dress into the bathroom with her. She stepped out within moments, and both Gryffindor's eyes nearly popped out of their heads. Kimberly wore a floorlength, figure hugging, halterneck silk dress.  
"I can hear James Bond music..." Ginny sang. "You're stunning!"  
"I'm going to tie my hair up, I think." Kimberly stated, taking in her appearance in the mirror. "Merlin, I look hot."  
"You're so vain." Ginny rolled her eyes before skipping into the bathroom with her dress.  
Trinity looked at herself in the mirror before pointing her wand towards her hair, "Corrigas." She murmured. Her wavy hair straightened, and she ran a hand through her raven mane. "I'm done." She stated, quickly applying one thin coat of mascara.  
Trinity turned around to see Kimberly bending over, grabbing fistfulls of her own wild hair and forcing it into a thin silver hairband. As the Slytherin threw her head back, she had managed to tame her hair into a messy bun, some wispy brown curls framed her face.  
Kimberly then stole Trinity's mascara and adorned her lashes with two coats of the black liquid before applying some red lipstick and slipping her slender feet into some killer black heels.  
Trinity looked down at the strappy silver stilettoes beside her bed, and wondered how she was possibly going to be able to walk in them. She pick up the left shoe and examined it before snapping the heel off.  
Ginny's half groomed head appeared around the edge of the bathroom door, "did someone just break Jimmy Choo?"  
Trinity bent the shoe back and fourth before slipping it onto her foot. She had made a nice flipflop, now she just had to break the other one. "I'll repair them later." She gave both the girls a promising look.  
"They actually make quite nice flipflops." Kimberly stated, tilting her head to the side. "Ginny! Come on, we have to go."  
"Coming!" Gineva appeared out from the bathroom. Her dress was a pale ivory colour, kneelength and floaty with one thick strap running from her left underarm over her right shoulder. She had applied natural looking makeup, but a lot of foundation to hide her freckles. She had curled her hair, and clipped it to the side so that it ran over one shoulder.  
"We look hot!" Kimberly patted her friends on the arm, "I'd hug you, but I don't want to ruin...me."  
"You're such a Slytherin." Ginny chuckled as the girls slowly made their way downstairs.

Ron and George were sitting in the common room, and they both looked up when they heard heels on the stairs. George's jaw dropped when he saw his Bond girl and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as a greeting.  
George looked Kimberly over, "You look..."  
"Ravishing? Sexy?" She smirked, chuckling. "Thanks, George. You don't look too shabby either." She pretended to dust off his shoulders.  
"Where's Dean?" Ginny asked, tapping her tan high heel. "He's waiting for you outside the Great Hall." Ron stated.  
"Shall we go then?" Trinity asked. "Ginny? Kim and George? Ron?"  
"I'll wait for Lavender." Ron stated from the sofa, causing everyone to stop and look at him. "What?" He asked, "I'm being polite!" No one said anything, instead, they left the common room. Kimberly and George holding hands, and Ginny and Trinity whispering behind them.  
"They're so cute!" Ginny whispered, "my brothers' got a girlfriend, a Slytherin who...strangely enough...is nice."  
Trinity giggled and picked up the bottom of her dress as she descended the stairs, Ginny held onto the banister and Trinity's arm so that she didn't fall down in her heels.  
Once they all safely reached the bottom of the stairs, with no injuries, they slowly made their way past the library and the dungeons towards the Great Hall.  
"Looking good, Riddle." Trinity didn't recieve any butterflies in her stomache, and therefore knew that it wasn't Draco who had spoken. She looked up from the ground to spot Blaize Zabini walking towards her, the top button of his shirt was undone and his shirt untucked. Obviously, he was waiting for Daphne Greengrass to come along before he bothered smartening up. Trinity carried on walking beside Ginny, ignoring the Slytherin's comment about what he'd like to do with her. "Oh and Lestrange! You look damn fine!"  
"Thanks Blaize, but I already know!" Kim hugged George's arm, "I've already had to get into it twice today." She shot the Slytherin a suggestive wink, "if you know what I mean..." The shocked expression on the dark haired boys face was enough. Kim took one step towards him, "Weasley's already had me out of it once." With the Slytherin gaping like a fish, the Gryffindors made a quick escape past the dungeons.  
"There's your Prince, Trin." Kim stated, gesturing to the platinum haired Slytherin standing outside the Great Hall, leaning against the wall with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Butterflies shot through Trinity's stomache as Draco's eyes lifted from the floor to meet hers, he smirked and kicked himself off the wall. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a dark green skinny tie. He stood infront of her, stopping her from walking.  
"Well Riddle, don't you look ravishing." The Gryffindor blushed.  
"That's what Blaize said." Kimberly stated, propping her arm on her cousins shoulder. "You look dashing, Draco. New suit?"  
"Yes, now get lost." Kimberly pouted playfully before skipping excitedly into the Great Hall with George, closely followed by Ginny and Dean. "Where's the other Weasley?" Draco frowned.  
"In the common room waiting for Lavender." Trinity replied, taking Draco's offered arm as they walked into the Great Hall.  
Draco smirked, "Blaize saw you then." He stated.  
Trinity nodded, "Kim knows how to handle those situations."  
Draco turned to face her, "tell me when he talks to you. Or makes you feel uncomfortable." A floating silver tray appeared beside them, and they both reached for a glass of elderflower wine. "They did use Polyjuice Potion."  
"They?" Trinity asked.  
"Pansy and Blaize." Draco replied, "I went investigating and found Moaning Myrtle. She told me the same thing she told you, about the Potion coming from the boys' bathroom."  
Trinity looked up, "it could've been anyone who made it."  
"I confronted Blaize." Draco smirked, "and he admitted it."  
Trinity took a sip of her wine and frowned, "that's...weak."  
Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "you're used to something stronger?"  
Trinity shrugged, "Kim and I used to raid the kitchens when we were homeschooled and found Firewhiskey. A lot of it."  
Draco looked shocked, "you did take it in shots right?"  
Trinity shrugged, "the first time we drank it, we didn't know it was made for shots." Draco grimaced. "Merlin, that must've burned." He caught sight of her forearm and grabbed it, "concealment charm?" He asked.  
"Yes." Trinity pulled her arm away, "don't touch it. It unnerves me."  
There was a chiming sound, and the hall filled with students gradually became silent as they turned to face the Dark Lord who was smiling authoratively at everyone. Once he had everyone's attention, he began his speech about the Black Lake Dormitories.

**I'm sorry for the late update, but I've just started my Year 13 Law course at school and my god! The work I'm receiving at the moment is intense! ****Anyway, thank you to everyone who has alerted and reviewed, and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter :) I promise there's going to be some Draco/Trinity fluff in the next chapter :D Perhaps some reviews will encourage me to post it sooner? xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As the Headmaster's speech came to an end, the students applaused him before following him couple by couple into the grand fireplace. Draco grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, "Black Lake Dormitories." As he threw the Floo down, both he and Trinity were eaten by the green flames and transported to the new dorms.

The Black Lake dorms had stone corridor's like the ones at Hogwarts, along the wall's were various different doors, with names upon them, 'Jones and Smith', 'Took and Rodgers', 'Douglas and Owens', and at the end of the corridor there was a spiral stone staircase.  
"There are seven floors." The Dark Lord stated, "Each with ten dorms, assigned for each pair of mates." He opened one of the doors to show the students what the dorms were like. Inside, was a lounge area with a desk and a bookshelf. The floor was a light wood, and the walls were grey stone, hung with moving pictures and colourful tapestries. The windows were overlooking the Black Lake, and framed by cream coloured drapes. There was a door to the right which led to the master bedroom and a door to the left which led to the bathroom. "The layouts of each room are the same. On the fifth floor, the vanishing cabinet is to be used for travelling to it's twin in the library. The fireplace behind you is stocked with Floo powder, and will only be used for travelling to and from Hogwarts for your lessons, to Hogsmeade and to the train station. Enjoy your evening." After saying this, Voldermort apparated back to the Headmasters' office, leaving the students to go as they pleased. Draco grabbed Trinity's wrist, "let's take a look around."  
As they got to the top of the stairs, they ran into Daphne Greengrass and Blaize Zabini. Daphne looked lovely in her floor-length royal blue gown and she had curled her blonde hair into pretty spirals. She really had made an effort the evening. The glare on her features didn't look very appealing though. Blaize looked dashing in his suit, his tie didn't match Daphne's dress, but they looked together all the same. They made quite a nice couple.  
The glare on Daphne's features softened and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face, "you look pretty."  
"Thank you." Trinity replied, "so do you." As a silent understanding of each other passed between the two girls, Draco turned to Blaize and glared before pulling Trinity down the corridor.

They both stood infront of the vanishing cabinet, silently looking a the polished, dark wood.  
"Why are we standing here?" Trinity asked.  
"This was broken." Draco stated, looking at the cabinet with hatred. It'd put him in fear ever since he first laid eyes on it. Fear of failing the Dark Lord. Fear of losing his parents. Fear for his own life. "I fixed it."  
"Congratulations." Trinity stated, "it must've taken a long time."  
"Six months." Draco glanced at her, "to be precise."  
"You must've had a lot of patience." Trinity stated, "why did you do it?"  
Draco ignored the comment about patience, "your Uncle told me to do it. If I failed then my family and I would be killed."  
"He was so brave taking on that task!" Draco cringed at the sound of Pansy's voice. Trinity turned around, and came face to face with the brunette. Her dress wasn't very attractive, although it look expensive. It was strapless and knee length, and a fringey sort of material, made from white unicorn hair. "Weren't you, Drakey?" Pansy kissed him on the cheek.  
Draco pushed Pansy away from him and began to lead Trinity back down the spiral staircase. "Go away, Pansy." Draco growled, pulling the raven haired Gryffindor into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of Floo Powder. "Hogwarts, Great Hall." He stated, throwing the powder down.  
Trinity and Draco were engulfed in green flames, and once the embers died out, they were back in the dining hall with the other students that had returned.  
"What time are we going to get Pip?" Ginny asked, tapping Trinity on the shoulder. "Tomorrow morning." Trinity stated, "Hagird owled me this afternoon saying that Pip was still eating and wasn't ready to come back yet."  
"Perhaps you just forgot to feed him." Draco stated. Trinity turned to face the platinum blonde Slytherin, but ignored his comment.  
People started leaving the Great Hall, whereas others were still on the dancefloor. Trinity began to feel a tingling on her forearm and glanced down to where the Dark Mark would be.  
"I feel a little light headed." She stated, "I think I'm going to go back to the common room."  
Draco noticed that she was holding her forearm, and unconciously rubbing it, "I'll walk you back." He placed his hand on her lower back and steered her towards the main doors leading out of the Great Hall.  
Once in the corridor, he turned to face her, "do you have your wand?" He asked.  
Trinity looked up at him and shook her head, wincing as the Dark Mark on her arm began to burn. "It's in my dorm." She replied.  
Draco pushed her behind the lion statue and drew his wand. "Hold still." He stated, pressing the tip of his wand onto her forearm where the Dark Mark was gradually appearing. The corridor span, and Trinity felt incredibly dizzy, she closed her eyes tightly, and once she opened them again, she was standing in her Uncle's office and Draco was nowhere to be seen.  
"Nice of you to finally join me, Trinity." Voldermort stated. He kicked the chair in the centre of the room, "please, take a seat."  
Obediently, Trinity took the chair and began to soothe her aching forearm by rubbing it gently with her thumb.  
Voldermort paced back and fourth infront of Trinity, and the raven haired girl kept her eyes fixated on the same grey, rectangular stone tile; frightened that she would be punished for something that she didn't know she had done.  
"I researched Dracore." He stated. Trinity began to lightly shake, was it just her or did the room suddenly turn chilly? "Parseltounge runs in our family lineage...Dracore comes from another family." His red eyes settled on his niece, and he tilted his head slightly to the side when the familiar wail of the Secrecy Sensor began to echo around the stone room. He ignored it for the time being, "I put a lot of thought into my research, Trinity." He resumed, "and the sorting hat led me to believe that my little sister did not marry your real father, which had suprised me." He stood infront of his office window, overlooking the Black Lake - the dormitories could just be seen on the other side. "I began my research, starting with the man last known to be able to talk to Dragons; Clive Porter. I came upon a book in the library one day, and followed his family line all the way down to a woman, named Mia Jones. It was then that I realised a page to be missing."  
The Secrecy Sensor began to vibrate and spin with piercing cry, and Voldermort placed his hand on the Dark object - effectively silencing it. "I believe you have also done your research. Have you not?"  
Trinity nodded and hung her head. "I retrieved the missing page to the book, Uncle." She whispered, almost inaudiably.  
Voldermort nodded, "I told Madam Pince to bring me the book, after I heard you had returned the missing page to her." Trinity waited for her Uncle to inflict a tremendous amount of pain upon her, she even squeezed her eyes shut to prepare herself for it. "I know James Potter is your father." Trinity braced herself even more for the worst. "And I am just relieved that you are still a Pure blood."  
Trinity was confused, she opened her eyes and slowly looked up to face her Uncle. "Why he married that Muggle I cannot understand. He was a good wizard...he shamed his status by marrying her." Voldermort had turned back to face the Black Lake, his hands held behind his back. "But I am just happy to know that you're not one of those filthy mudbloods." He glanced at her from over his shoulder, "because I'm afraid that would've led to disasterous consequences."  
Trinity nodded and rose to her feet when her Uncle motioned for her to stand. "You look lovely tonight, my dear." He stated, "and I believe you enjoyed your evening?" Trinity nodded, and once she was allowed to leave, she did not pass up the opportunity to escape the confinements of the room. Before she went down the stairs, Trinity cast the spell on her Dark Mark to conceal it once again.  
To say that she was suprised that her Uncle hadn't killed her was an understatement beyond belief. Trinity sat on the front steps leading into Hogwarts and took a deep breath. '_Well that went well._' She thought.  
After hearing a small meow, Trinity looked down before picking up the black speckled Kneazle and cuddling the life out of it, "Pip!" She exclaimed, "Hagrid said you were resting."  
"Well obviously, he just couldn't wait to see you!" The giant chuckled from behind her.  
Trinity stood up and smiled at the giant, "hello Hagrid, how're you?"  
"I'm very well thanks, Trinity, how're you? - You look nice!"  
Trinity smiled again, "I'm alright, thank you. I came out for some air, but I'm not sure what the time is." She looked at the sky and noticed that it was quite dark outside.  
"Well, it is nearly curfew, but with the ball going on I'm assuming that it won't be important tonight." Hagrid stated, glancing at his watch. "All the little guy's done is eat since you left." Hagrid chuckled, "he'll be getting fat quite soon!"  
"Do you want to look after him tonight?" Trinity asked, "and the Weasley's and I will come round for tea tomorrow morning and pick him up then?"  
"Of course, I will." Hagrid took the Kneazle from the raven haired Gryffindor, and gently pet him on the head. "I'm starting to become quite attatched too him. He helps with my knitting." Trinity frowned, "well, he plays with the wool." Hagrid chuckled. "You better go inside, it's dark and chilly." He stated, gesturing to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
"Bye Hagrid." Trinity gave him a smile and waved before hopping up the stone steps and making her way towards the Gryffindor common room.

George and Kimberly had just unpacked their belongings into the chest of drawers and the wardrobe in their new bedroom. The master bedroom was beautiful, the floor was light wooden floorboards with a cream rug. A huge, four-poster bed stood grandly in the centre of the room, with twin bedside tables, one wardrobe and two chest of drawers.  
Kimberly jumped onto the bed face down, and was almost swallowed by the duvet. "Man," she sat up, "that is soft."  
George jumped on the bed next to her, and his head sunk in the soft pillow, "I could get used to this." He stated, chuckling.  
"I'm going to put my pjyamas on." Kim stated, getting up and making her way towards the chest of drawers.  
"I'll leave and give you some privacy." George quickly grabbed his pjyama bottoms off the end of the bed before stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.  
Once he was out of the room, Kimberly took the communication mirror out from her trunk and placed it on her bedside table, she needn't worry about Pansy trying to steal it now that they were no longer sharing dorm rooms.  
Kimberly liked George, she really did. He was gentlemanly, honest, kind and funny. His humour was what stood out the most to her though. It was nice that she could have a good laugh with him without it going to far. They had only had minor arguments which were mainly over their homework from Umbridge, but that woman did everything in her power to either depress or anger people. Obviously that woman was paid to be a bitch.  
Kimberly quickly changed into her pyjamas and smiled as George knocked on their bedroom door. He was such a gentleman! "Come in." She slid into the bedsheets and curled up just over the halfway point.  
"I do have boundaries, you know." George stated, trying his best to look serious. He stood beside the bed with his arms crossed. "I need more room than that." As Kimberly shifted over, George slid into the sheets beside her, "keep moving." He stated, hiding his laughter. "Keep moving...and again." Kim stepped out of the bed. "Perfect!" George laid on her side of the bed, resting his arms behind his head and striking a relaxing pose.  
"I know I promised not to use this excuse George, but I am a Slytherin you know." George raised an eyebrow at her before sighing dramatically and shifting over to his own side.  
Kimberly curled up under the covers, satisfied with the amount of room there was in the bed. As the lights went out, she placed her cold feet on George's bare back, making him shriek girlishly.

Trinity was about to step inside the Gryffindor common room when a pair of hands covered her eyes. The portrait swung shut infront of her and Trinity knew it wouldn't be any of her friends as Ginny and Dean were still dancing, George and Kimberly were checking out their new room and Ron was...somewhere with Lavender. Either that or he had escaped her clutches and was curled up in his bed.  
"Obscuro," a voice whispered from behind her. Trinity gasped when a blindfold replaced the hands infront of her eyes. "Relax," butterflies formed in her stomach at the sound of Draco's voice, and a light blush swept across her face. "Just trust me."  
Trinity reached out towards Draco to hold onto him, and her blush deepened when his hand took hers. "Come this way."  
"Where are we going?" She asked, letting him guide her along the corridor. Although she had put her trust in him, she was quite suprised that she hadn't stumbled or ran into a wall.  
"You'll find out soon." Was the reply she recieved. "There are steps here." He stated, placing his other hand on her waist.  
They made it to the top of the stairs, and then suddenly, Draco's hands disappeared. Trinity gasped and felt around for him. Had he just abandoned her in the middle of nowhere? With a blindfold that only he could take off?  
"Hold still," Draco whispered. Trinity felt cold fingertips gently lifting the blindfold, and once she could see, she looked around. Draco had taken her to the Astronomy tower. "Come." Draco took her hand again, and this time, he didn't blindfold her. He pulled her towards the balcony and pointed up at the sky.  
Trinity looked up in awe at the stars, "This is beautiful." She murmured.  
"See that constellation there?" Draco pointed to the left, "just above the tree by the Herbology greenhouse?" Trinity nodded, "that's Scorpius."  
"What's it supposed to be?" She asked.  
"A scorpion." Draco replied.  
"It's beautiful...do you know any more?" She asked.  
Draco examined the sky for a minute or two before pointing up again, "That's Lyra. It's an angel." He looked into her eyes, and saw the stars reflected in her emerald orbs.  
"I'm going to pay more attention in Astronomy from now on."  
Draco smirked, "either that, or I'll be happy to tutor you."  
Trinity smiled and turned to face him, only just noticing how close he had gotten too her. Draco rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes before leaning down to capture her lips with his own. The moment was just too perfect, and it was an opportunity he didn't want to miss out on. The raven haired girl closed her eyes as she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck; pulling him closer.

Ron had finally escaped the dancefloor and was currently on his way back to the common room. It wasn't that he didn't like Lavender, she was a nice girl...it was just that she wasn't making things move quickly too soon after the Battle of Hogwarts. Perhaps he'd give them a chance together next year? Perhaps not?  
Ron dumped himself on the sofa infront of the fire place with a sigh of relief.  
He was just about to fall asleep when the portrait swung open, and Trinity stepped into the common room. She had a sparkle in her eye and was smiling like a lovestruck puppy. "Where've you been?" Ron asked.  
"In the Astronomy tower with Draco." She blushed slightly as she sat on the sofa beside him.  
"Really?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing up there?"  
"He was showing me some constellations." Trinity stated. "I've never really appreciated stars before...but they're beautiful."  
"I didn't know Malfoy could be the romantic type." Ron chuckled, "so what, you just looked at the stars?"  
Trinity blushed deep red, "and we kissed." Ron grimaced, maybe he didn't want to know that. "And then he walked me back."  
Ron was shocked, "since when was Malfoy a gentleman?"  
Trinity turned to face Ron, "he's always been gentlemanly. I don't think you notice because you don't like him."  
"Too right I don't like him." Ron scoffed. "He's arrogant and selfish."  
"Ron..." Trinity whispered. "I know he's like that sometimes, but not all the time. He is kind, and he is romantic. I think...goodnight." Trinity got up and started walking towards the stairs.  
"Hold on!" Ron called, turning around on the sofa to look at the raven haired girl. "You think what?"  
Trinity ran a hand through her long dark hair, "I think I might be...falling for him."  
"Falling how?" Ron asked, frowning.  
"I don't know." Trinity stated, "but everytime I hear his voice or see him, I get butterflies. Just his appearance seems to make my day even if it's already a good day. He...I don't know...he makes me feel better."  
Ron sat with his mouth open, "you're falling in love with him."  
Trinity blinked and came back over to the sofa, taking a seat beside Ron. "I've never been in love before." She stated, "I haven't even had a boyfriend."  
"Was Malfoy your first kiss?" Ron asked.  
Trinity shook her head. "With a boy, yes. But Kim was my first kiss."  
Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "what?" He squeaked.  
"Well, it wasn't a real kiss if you know what I mean. We just wanted to see what it was like." As the puppy expression could not be wiped off of Ron's face, Trinity got up and headed to bed. "Goodnight, Ron!" Trinity called as she ascended the stairs.

**Thank you to my lovely, loyal reviewers :) I hope all readers are enjoying this story and I'd really appreciate a couple of reivews from you!**

**I'm having a little trouble with the sequel to this story. I have no plot or ideas for it! Please, drop me a review so I know what you guys want to read!**

**Please review xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, Ginny, Ron and Trinity met downstairs in the Gryffindor common room before making their way to Hagrid's for a cup of tea. It was a nice warm day, and as the three Gryffindor's made their way down the hill towards Hagrids' Hut, the could see Professor Sprout planting Snap Dragons and other magical plants in the greenhouse.  
"What a beautiful day!" Ginny exclaimed, twirling around. She extended her arms towards the sky as a light breeze toyed with her vibrant red hair. "Absoloutely beautiful."  
"Watch out, she'll be doing poetry next." Ron murmured to Trinity. "

As they climbed the steps to Hagrids' Hut and knocked on the door, Ginny broke into song.  
"What on earth is the noise?" Hagrid frowned when he opened the door.  
"It's Ginny doing The Sound Of Music." Ron stated, stepping into the giants house.  
"Hello, Hagrid." Trinity smiled up at the giant. "How're you?"  
"I'm very well, thanks." He smiled back.  
As the three Gryffindors sat down in the lounge, Ron was greeted with a face wash from Fang. "Hello boy!" The middle Weasley rubbed the giant dog's belly as Hagrid came over with the tea tray and a bowl full of his homemade Treacle Fudge.  
"Right then." Hagrid stated happily, "help yourself!"  
Pip jumped onto Trinity's lap and began to purr. The Kneazle rubbed his head along Trinity's jawline - looking for affection. The raven haired girl began to gently pet the cat like creature on the head. As she gingerly helped herself to a small cube of Treacle Fudge.  
"How's school been this year?" Hagrid asked, "I haven't seen you as much as I would have liked."  
"It's going well thank you Hagrid." Ginny replied, nibbling on a piece of treacle fudge. "I've been getting better at Charms now, but - don't worry - Care of Magical Creatures is still my favourite subject!"  
Hagrid chuckled, "Glad to hear it." He then turned to the other red head, "what about you Ron? How's school been?"  
"Getting better at Transfiguration." He stated, pausing to take a sip from his teacup. "And Herbology isn't that bad either. I may even be rivalling Neville Longbottom!"  
"Far from _that_ Ronald." Ginny grumbled, filling her mouth with a bite to eat.  
"That's good." Hagrid took a gulp of tea from the mug Trinity had given him for Christmas, "and Quidditch? George is the Captain right?"  
The three Gryffindors nodded, "We beat Ravenclaw in the first game." Ron began.  
"And then Slytherin beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Ginny added.  
"It'll be us against Hufflepuff this week," Trinity stated, "then it's Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, right?" She looked to Ron.  
"Yeah, and then it'll be us against Slytherin for the cup!" Ron punched the air with his fist.  
"Well, I'll wish you luck for it!" Hagrid cheered. "Now, what about your mates?" He asked, "that's the most important thing."  
"Well, I'm getting along well with Dean," Ginny replied, "and I think Trin is happy with Malfoy." The raven haired girl blushed. "But Ron-"  
"-I'm not getting along with Lavender." He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's too soon."  
Ginny sighed, "come on, Ron. Lavender is a nice girl...once you get to know her."  
"Just give the poor girl a chance." Hagrid reasoned with him.  
There was a moment of silence before Ron finally agreed, "alright." He stated, "I'll start a fresh with her next year."  
"No Ronald." Ginny stated, "start today." The Gryffindor sighed, knowing his sister was right, before leaning over to grab another cube of Treacle Fudge from the coffee table.

As the three Gryffindor's thanked Hagrid for the tea and said goodbye, they made their way back up to the school. They were too late to be able to go to Hogsmeade, so they decided to go to the library. Trinity still hadn't finished all of her homework and Ron hadn't even started any of it!  
"Hopeless Ronald!" Ginny rolled her eyes as she pushed open the double doors and stepped in first, and as she scoured the room for a table to sit at; she spotted George and Kimberly sitting at one of the desks in the corner of the library. Gineva bounded over too them, earning herself a warning glare from Madam Pince at the main desk.  
Ron and Trinity followed the youngest Weasley, and sat down at the table, pulling out their homework parchments as they did so.  
"I'm really not in the mood to do homework." Ron groaned, throwing his quill down onto the desk.  
Trinity turned to look at him, "that Dark Arts essay and the Herbology Questionnaire is due in tomorrow."  
Ron shrugged, "I can think of better things to do with my time." He stated, grumpily.  
"Like what?" Ginny and George asked him.  
"Like..." The middle Weasley blinked before grinning uneasily. "Not doing homework."  
Trinity pulled out her finished Dark Arts essay from her bag and handed it over to Ron. "Here." She then picked up her quill and continued to struggle with the Herbology questionnaire. She sighed and turned to the grumpy Weasley, "have you done the Herbology, by any chance?"  
Ron shook his head before pulling the questionnaire out of his bag, "I'll do it now for you."  
"Thank you." Trinity smiled at her friend before turning to George and Kimberly. "How was the first night in the new dorms?" She asked.  
Kimberly looked up from her Purebred homework, "it was different." She replied. "They're nice rooms, but they're cold and...eerily quiet."  
Trinity frowned, "what do you mean?"  
"The rooms are big and dark." George replied, "I suppose it's because we're used to a common room full of people."  
Ron placed the finished Herbology questionnaire infront of Trinity. "Thank you."

As the homework was completed, everyone sat around the table, discussing the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
"I can't wait!" George said excitedly. "Hopefully we'll win the cup again this year!"  
"No way." Kimberly stated, smirking. "Slytherin will take the victory right from under your noses!"  
The four Gryffindors began to defend their house against the Slytherin, and as the stained glass window began to let less light into the library, Ron checked the time. "We should probably grab some dinner and then head back to the common room." He stated, packing up his things with a small flick of his wand. "We may miss dinner if we stay in here any longer."  
"Merlin forbid your stomach isn't rewarded for a long, hard day!" Ginny gasped before laughing.  
Trinity packed up the last of her things before shouldering her bag. "Let's go." She stated.

After dinner, Kimberly and George made their way towards the library where they would use the vanishing cabinet to get back to their dorm. Trinity, Ginny and Ron however, made their way up one of the moving staircases towards their common room. Talking about the last three weeks they had left of this year.  
"Where will you go for the Summer holidays, Trin?" Ginny asked.  
The raven haired girl slowed to a stop and frowned, "I don't know." She replied. "I used to live with Kim but...she lives with the Malfoy's now." She gasped and grabbed onto the banister as it began to move. She closed her eyes tightly, willing herself not to look down as she held on for dear life. Once the staircase stopped moving, she ran to safety, but unfortunately, that meant running into Blaize Zabini.  
Did she hop back on the staircase, and pray that it moved? Or did she stay there and walk back to the Great Hall and up the stairs again?  
The staircase moved away, and Trinity sighed. It looked like she was going to have to endure a conversation with the dark haired Slytherin.  
"They're not suppossed to move when students are on them." Blaize said, his voice filled with amusement. "But obviously, it wanted to bring you to me. Can't say I blame it really, I am handsome and sexy." Trinity cast her gaze towards the stone floor and began the treck along the corridor. Unfortunately, Zabini walked with her, talking about how great he thought he was whilst Trinity pretended to pay attention. She hoped that Malfoy would come along and save her, very soon.  
As they walked past the dungeons, Trinity hoped that Blaize would go away and leave her alone. He did, but he grabbed her by the elbow and began pulling her towards the Slytherin common room aswell.  
"Let me go!" Trinity pleaded, trying to pry her arm out of his clutches.  
"You're coming with me," Blaize smirked. "Male Slytherin's have a dorm to themselves and, I'm getting a little lonely in mine."  
Trinity grabbed hold of the stone snake statue and held on tightly. Blaize pulled her arm in an attempt to get her to let go, but to no avail. He huffed, "you're being difficult." He stated, wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her away.  
Trinity saw another opportunity to stop them from walking and held onto a black curtain. "Mr. Zabini what do you think you're doing?" A sneering voice cut through the noises of the struggling students. Trinity released her hold on the talking curtain and looked up, into the face of Professor Snape.  
Blaize put Trinity back on her feet and quickly racked his brain for an excuse, "Malfoy wanted to see her, Sir." He shrugged, "I was just bringing her too him."  
It was silent for a moment, and Professor Snape did not look amused one bit. He raised one eyebrow, "is that so?" Blaize nodded eagerly. "Miss Riddle would you please go back to your dorm room? I'm sure Mr. Malfoy can wait until tomorrow to see you."  
Trinity quickly escaped and ran back down the corridor and past the Great Hall. She was overjoyed to see that the staircase had come back. She quickly made her way up the stairs and stopped infront of the Fat Lady portrait, "Godric." She stated, thanking the lady as she stepped into the Gryffindor common room.  
Ginny and Ron were waiting for her, "blimey, you took your time!" Ron exclaimed. "Did you get lost?" He chuckled. Trinity smiled shyly before taking a seat beside Pip infront of the fire.  
"Anyway," Ginny began. "We were wondering, that...because you don't have anywhere to go for the Summer holidays, why not come to The Burrows with us? We can owl our mum and ask, if you'd like?"  
Trinity smiled, "that's so kind of you guys. I'd love too, but-"  
"-No buts!" Ron jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand. "We're going to owl her now."  
"Mum will love you." Ginny smiled, "I can just see her knitting you a jumper now." Trinity chuckled and thanked them again as she ran her hand through Pip's soft fur.

As Trinity slipped under her bed covers, she shut the drapes around her bed and curled up with Pip beside her on the pillow, she gently stroked the Kneazle. The soft purring of the creature was soothing to her ears, and she slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, after breakfast, Trinity and Ron made their way towards Charms. Trinity smiled shyly as she sat down beside Draco, and the familiar butterflies began to circle her stomach. Professor Flitwick had assigned the students to try the Defodio spell. Infront of each student was a square stone tablet, which they had to try and carve their names into.  
Trinity had managed to carve her name into the block, as did Draco. Ron however, had managed to carve the name 'Ronda' causing Lavender to burst out laughing.  
"Here," the blonde slid her stone tablet across the table towards Ron. She then turned his over and placed it infront of her, "defodio." She whispered, casting her own name to appear in the stone. "Before you try again, practice the pronouncition." She suggested, smiling sweetly at the red head beside her. "Deaf-o-dee-oh." She said.  
Ron tried the spell again, and smiled when 'Ron' appeared in the stone. He turned to Lavender and smiled gratefully. "Thanks." He said.  
"Now," Professor Flitwick stated, gathering the attention of the class. "Pair the Defodio spell with Reparo, to make your writing disappear."  
The students tried the combined spell and the writing on each of their tablets was erased and as the Professor gave them a short questionnaire to fill in, it was the end of class. Everyone packed up their belongings before shouldering their bags and heading towards their next class; Herbology. Trinity saw Ron smiling and chatting quietly with Lavender, and as she didn't want to disturb them, she hurried out of the classroom to walk to the next lesson by herself.  
Malfoy quickly caught up with her. "Not waiting for Weasley?" He asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
Trinity shook her head, "he looked happy with Lavender." She replied, "so I left them."  
Draco smirked, "I'm glad." He glanced at her, noticing she was looking at him. "Not for Weasleby. But for me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm walking with you." He smirked again once a light blush swept across Trinity's face.  
As they stepped into Herbology, they were happy to see that Professor Sprout was in a meeting, and that meant that they had a free lesson. They quickly collected their work before heading towards the library. Trinity smiled when she saw Ron still walking with Lavender, and the couple were still smiling and chatting away to one another.

Draco led Trinity over to a table in the library, and took a seat.  
"We have Potions after break." Draco stated, relaxing back in his chair. "Did you finish your extra work?" Trinity nodded and placed her Charms and Herbology questionnaires on the desk along with her quill and ink. "You're actually going to _do_ the Herbology work?"  
"I've had enough detentions this year." She smiled shyly. "If they start getting Hagrid to do detentions in the Forbidden Forest again, I'd have to get you into trouble to come with me."  
Draco smirked, "I'm your Prince Charming then, am I?"  
Trinity blushed a little, "it looks that way doesn't it?" She completed half of the Charms questionnaire before something under the table made her jump.  
"Did I kick you?" Draco asked, frowning.  
"No..." Trinity stated, moving her chair back a little. "I don't think you did." She peered under the table to see Pip sitting there, watching her. The Knezale looked ready to pounce, and once he did, he jumped onto Trinity's lap. The raven haired Gryffindor had a moment of panic when the front two legs of her chair tilted off the floor. She grabbed onto the table quickly, and sighed with relief when she stopped herself from falling. Pip jumped onto the table and trotted over to Malfoy, sitting down infront of the platinum blonde and tilting his head to the side. He meowed loudly before stepping onto the Slytherin's lap and curling up comfortably.  
"I'm guessing this is a good thing." Draco smirked, patting the cat on the head twice before pulling the Herbology questionnaire out from his bag. "Might aswell do the work, I might be stuck here for hours."  
They finished their work in silence, and Draco frowned at the last question on the Herbology work. "Does it really matter what the difference is between soil and mud?" Trinity shrugged. "What did you write?"  
"Nothing." Trinity stated, packing her things back into her bag.  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "what? You left it blank or you're not telling me? I do help you with Potions, you know."  
"And I read your tea leaves in Divination." She replied, "I left it blank. Does it matter if one question isn't filled in? You were going to leave the whole questionnaire blank."  
Draco shifted in his seat, causing Pip to hiss. The Slytherin stopped moving and looked down at the cat. "How sharp are his claws? I don't particularly want to lose anything down there."  
Trinity didn't reply, instead she could see her vision going blurry and an array of images flashed across her mind.  
She was walking towards the library, when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boys' bathroom. She was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth. Trinity was roughly pushed agaist the wall of the bathroom, and as she struggled against her captor's hold a body pushed itself against her back, and the person who had abducted her began to roughly suck on her neck. She tried to push the person away and scream for help, but the hand that had covered her mouth grabbed a fistful of her hair and bashed her head against the stone wall. She was released by her captor, and she fell to the floor. Trinity tried to look up and see the person's face, but her vision was going blurry. Although she could see darkness, Trinity could feel someone ontop of her, ripping and tearing at her clothes.  
Trinity suddenly came back to the present, and her hands flew to her eyes. "Are you alright?" Draco asked, placing his hands on her shoulders to steady her swaying. "What did you see?" He asked. He helped her to stand, and grabbed her bag. "Do you have any more of those orange vial things?"  
"Yeah, there should be one in the bottom of my bag." She stated, holding onto the table so that she wouldn't fall over.  
Draco made sure she wasn't going to pass out, before he turned away and rifled through the Gryffindors bag. He handed her a vial filled with orange liquid and he waited for her to drink it and open her eyes before he asked her anymore questions.  
"What did you see?" He asked, not being able to hide the worry in his voice as he spoke.  
Trinity shrugged, she could remember the vision, but it came in patches. "I think I was on my way back from the Great Hall." She began. "I was going to the library when someone," she frowned and tried to remember what happened. "Someone dragged me into the boys' bathroom and..."  
"And what?" Draco asked, seeing the frightened look in the raven haired girls' eyes. "Riddle." He stated. Pip jumped onto Trinity's lap and meowed softly with worry.  
Trinity couldn't look Draco in the eye, not only was she embarassed, but she was frightened. "I think I'm going to be raped." She concluded, in a small voice.

**I had to update today, I'm going for a blood test in 2 hours and needed something to do to take my mind off it! By the way, there is a Poll on my profile that I would like you all to vote on, if you would be so kind :)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I would appreciate some reviews :) xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Draco had promised Trinity that he would keep an eye on her. Not just on her walks between the library and the Great Hall, but whenever she was walking by herself.

Potions had flown by, and so had Quidditch practice. After lunch, Trinity walked with Ron towards Dark Arts, and whilst they walked, Trinity plucked up enough courage to tell Ron about her vision.  
"Merlin..." Ron whispered in shock. "Did you see who it was?" He asked.  
Trinity shook her head, "but I'll be walking alone from the Great Hall to the library when it happens. I know that."  
"Well then we'll all make sure you're not alone." He stated as they stepped into the classroom, effectively ending the conversation.  
Like always, Professor Snape was grumpy, and like always, he was deducting points from Gryffindor and any other house that wasn't his own. Trinity tried to pay attention in his lesson, but fell asleep - unfortunately costing her house fifty points - much to her dismay, and Draco's satisfaction.

"Fifty points?" Ron exclaimed once they stepped out of their Dark Arts lesson. "Fifty! I can't believe it."  
"I'm sorry." Trinity hung her head in shame. "I don't know what happened, I was awake one minute, and then he was prodding me and deducting points."  
Ron sighed, "I'm hungry." With the topic randomly switched between the loss of fifty house points and Ron's desire for food, Trinity frowned and looked up at her friend.  
"Haven't we just eaten?" She asked.  
Ron shook his head and chucked, "How long were you sleeping for?" He asked, "it's time for dinner." They quickly made their way towards the Great Hall to meet Ginny, and once they seated themselves on the bench, Ron was quick to pile some food onto his plate.  
"How were your lessons?" Trinity asked the red headed girl.  
Ginny nodded and swallowed her mouthful of broccoli. "They were good, thank you." She replied, "I've just had Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. We were discussing Burrowing Brown Beetles."  
Trinity wrinkled her nose, "don't they...live in Boar dung."  
Ginny grimaced and nodded, "yeah, it was a messy job." She replied, "but Dean doesn't like getting dirty - so I had to do it."  
Ron chuckled, "Who's the man in your relationship?"  
"Dean."  
"Are you sure?" Ginny elbowed her brother, knocking the piece of mash potato off of his fork and into the giant bowl of tomato soup on the table infront of the three Gryffindors. They all sat staring at the bowl for a while before bursting into a fit of laughter. Trinity sighed as her laughter subsided, and she looked up at her two friends, smiling.  
Ginny smiled back, "what have you got tomorrow morning?" She asked, going back to her meal.  
"Double Transfiguration." Trinity replied. "What about you?"  
"Herbology." Ginny replied, "then Purebred." She made a face.  
"We have Herbology tomorrow, don't we Ron?" Trinity asked.  
The second eldest Weasley nodded, "and Potions." He stated, "we're going to be making Veritaserum!" He said excitedly.

The next morning, Trinity was reading her Potions textbook, feeling a little upset that George hadn't been downstairs that morning. She was ten minutes into her reading before she was graced with the presence of Lavender Brown. Trinity looked up and shyly smiled at the blonde.  
"Morning." She said quietly.  
"Good morning!" Lavender sang back. "It's a lovely day."  
Trinity nodded, not really interested in the weather and it's everchanging forecast. Trinity sat in a comfortable silence, glad that the blonde wasn't an overly-enthusiastic talker.  
"Ron's great isn't he?" The blonde suddenly stated. "I think he's sweet, _really_ sweet." She carried on before Trinity could even open her mouth. "I'm glad he's my mate and no one elses. That would be unfortunate." Lavender sighed. "We used to go out, a few years ago. I'm so happy we're together again!" Trinity nodded, her eyes skimming through her textbook.  
"You're mate is Draco, right? You're lucky. He's hot. Not that I'd trade Ron in or anything." Lavender babbled, "you know Pansy doesn't like you." Trinity nodded again. "According to her, Draco's strictly _hers_." The blonde scoffed. "Like anyone could tame him. He's..." Lavender's eyes distanced, "he doesn't like Pansy. He sleeps with her constantly, but a girl should know the difference between making love and sex. I mean, come on-" Trinity zoned the blonde out, occasionally nodding to keep Lavender entertained. "Ronnie cake!" The blonde suddenly shot to her feet and danced her way over to the male Weasley, throwing her arms around his neck as she did so. "Trinity and I were getting to know each other."  
Trinity's inner Slytherin dared her to roll her eyes and scoff, but the raven haired girl kept her eyes on her textbook, and continued to read. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Ginny asked Trinity. The girl nodded and got to her feet, carefully slotting her textbook into her bag as she and Ginny left the common room.

Breakfast was over quickly, and so was Double Transfiguration. Professor McGonagal had shown them a two hour long powerpoint about the problems that may arise when transfiguring one animal into another, and had assigned them a two page long essay to complete from page fifty in their textbook - which was due in for their next lesson.  
Ron and Lavender made their way towards Herbology - Trinity walked slowly behind them, her eyes fixed on the grassy terrain under her feet.  
As the raven haired Gryffindor sat down in her assigned seat, Professor Sprout was collecting in the questionnaire she had assigned the students the lesson before.  
Draco soon arrived to the class and took his place beside Trinity, and it wasn't long before the lesson began. Another theory based lesson. The class groaned, but at least they wouldn't have to pot anymore pointless plants.  
"Please turn to page fifty." Professor Sprout stated, smiling to the class. As the lesson droned on, Trinity could feel her eyes drooping and it wasn't long until she had fallen asleep. She was nudged by Draco once the lesson came to an end, and just in time for the Professor to assign the students a one page essay to complete for their next lesson. As the students packed up their things, Draco handed Trinity her quill.  
"Looking forward to Potions?" He asked, a smirk on his face.  
Trinity shrugged as she put her quill into her bag, "you know how much I love it!" She stated as they made their way out of the Herbology classroom.  
Draco chuckled, "I know it's me you love." He winked, "not Potions." Trinity unsuccessfully hid her blush. "Besides, what more could you ask for? I'm the most handsome guy in Hogwarts, and you get to watch me do what I do best." Trinity glanced at him. "Making the best potion out of the class and, of course, looking good."  
Trinity laughed a little and smiled as they stepped into Professor Slughorn's classroom and took their seats at the back of the room.  
The Professor was as over-enthusiastic as he had always been, and as soon as he had given the class the recipe for Veritaserum, he handed out the ingredients and encouraged them to get to work.  
"You should take notes." Draco stated, taking off his robes. Trinity was worried that he would roll his shirt sleeves up - forgetting that he had the Dark Mark. Instead, he placed his arms on his lap under the desk and pulled out his wand, muttering a quick spell before putting his wand away. He then pulled up his sleeves - the Dark Mark now concealed - and set to work.  
First, he ground two and a half belladonna leaves and added them to the cauldron. He then powdered half a billywig and sprinkled it over the top of the potion. He flicked his wand, causing the wooden spoon in the cauldron to stir anti-clockwise before adding six jobberknoll feathers and finally, a root of chinese chimping cabbage. After waiting patiently for precisely twenty six seconds, Draco flicked his wand again, and the spoon began to stir clockwise.  
Trinity couldn't smell anything, and when she peered into the cauldron, all she could see was bubbling water.  
"It's colourless." Draco stated, "and odourless."  
Trinity sat back down and looked at her notes. "I haven't written much." She admitted.  
Draco shrugged, "I didn't do much."  
Professor Slughorn stood, mouth agape at their cauldron. "This..." He began, "this is absoloutely prefect!" He exclaimed, dipping several vials into the cauldron to gather the contents. "Mr. Malfoy, have you - by any chance, made this potion before?"  
Draco shook his head and smirked, "I'm just amazing, Sir."  
Slughorn chuckled, "now." He began, "here is your homework. I'd like a written essay about Veritaserum, and Miss Riddle...here is our extra work." He handed her a questionnaire. "You may go, both of you." Slughorn smiled kindly at the two students before walking over to another cauldron to either praise or lecture the couple about Potion making.

They walked in relative silence towards the library, occasionally exchanging glances towards each other. They sat down in the library at the desk infront of the moving stained glass blue butterflies, and pulled out their Potions parchment.  
Like he had done for Trinity's Amortentia essay, Draco wrote - in bullet points - the notes she would need to complete the essay. He then set to work on his own essay, and it wasn't long until they had both finished.  
"Let's see your extra work." Draco shifted his chair closer towards Trinity, and read the parchment set out infront of her. He frowned, "that's unusually hard for extra work." He stated.  
Trinity looked up at the blonde, "makes no change there then." She stated.  
Draco smirked and ran a hand through his tousled hair before picking up his quill and dipping it in his dark green ink. "It's nothing I can't handle."  
'_You just do what you do best.' _Trinity thought, gazing at his handsome face.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly, and Trinity soon found herself getting ready for the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff with Ginny.  
"We're going to be victorious!" Ginny exclaimed, "their main chaser had an accident in practice!"  
Trinity grimaced, "are they alright?"  
"Who cares!" Ginny replied, pulling on her cloak. "We've got this in the bag!"  
As both girls were ready, they headed towards the pitch, meeting the rest of the team along the way.  
They mounted their brooms; overhearing the supporting students cheering from the stands as the doors opened. They flew around the pitch before coming to a halt in the starting places and waiting for Madam Hooch to step onto the pitch and begin the game.  
Dark clouds loomed ahead, and Trinity looked up as light rain began to fall from the sky. She hated flying in the rain.  
As the Quaffle, Bludgers and the Snitch were released, the game commenced. Trinity's green eyes darted about the pitch as she slowly flew around the perimeter; past the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw stands before finally, she caught a glimpse of gold just above the teachers stand. She saw her Uncle watching the game with slight boredom; his hands clasped together thoughtfully.  
Trinity darted towards the golden glint, narrowly missing a Bludger as she did so.  
"Riddle's got her eye on the Snitch!" Zacharias informed the spectating students. "Will Gryffindor take another quick victory?"  
The rain grew heavier and heavier, until Trinity had to sqint to see through it. Her hair stuck to her forehead, and her clothes stuck to her skin. She slowed down as she lost sight of the Snitch.  
"Hey, Riddle!" A voice called from the stand behind her. "Do us all a favour and fall off you broom." Ignoring Parkinson, Trinity dodged a Bludger and picked up her pace after catching another golden glimpse.  
She rode beside the Hufflepuff Seeker, exchanging glances with the boy before being cobbed. She lost her balance, and almost fell off her broom. Gasping, Trinity tightened her grip on the wood to steady herself.  
She knew the spectators were expecting her to do something unexpected, like in the previous Quidditch game...but it was all about timing. She brought her broom up a little, so that she was flying above the other Seeker. As the Snitch darted around the side of a Slytherin stand, Trinity pulled downwards sharply, and cut the Hufflepuff up. The Seeker hit the stand and began spiralling down towards the gravel, but managed to steady himself and catch up with Trinity much quicker than the Gryffindor expected.  
He grabbed the bristled end of Trinity's broom and pulled hard, "he's blagging!" Zacharias exclaimed into the microphone.  
Trinity retreated back to the side of the Slytherin stand, and waited for the Snitch to come round again...if it did.  
The raven haired Gryffindor wiped rain water off her face before flying a little higher, so that she could see where the Snitch and the Hufflepuff Seeker were, she then darted forwards and flew over the Chasers fighting for the Quaffle in the centre of the pitch as she caught sight of the Snitch. George appeared beside her in a matter of seconds and beat a Bludger through the Hufflepuff's goalposts.  
Trinity had no idea what the score was, but she was determined to catch the Snitch. She sped infront of the other Chaser - making him stop suddenly. Then she circled him, attempting to put him off track. She then zoomed off after the Snitch, flying against the force of the rain which was trying to hold her back.  
The Hufflepuff Seeker rode along beside her and elbowed her again - Trinity went flying into the Ravenclaw stand. Wincing as her right side made contact with the solid wood. Quickly regaining her balance, Trinity soared just behind the Seeker and slowly pulled her feet up, onto the broom. Slowly, but surely, she stood up. Then she jumped over the Hufflepuff, her broom flew below the Seeker before pulling up infront of him - just in time for Trinity to land on.  
The Gryffindors' cheered as the raven haired girl reached out to take the Snitch in her small hand. The other Chaser pulled up beside her and also reached out to take the Snitch. Just as the Hufflepuff was about to catch the Snitch, Trinity kicked his broom handle - causing the Seeker to grab hold of it to steady himself.  
Trinity reached out again and, just as her hand closed around the Snitch - the Hufflepuff Chaser grabbed onto her broom handle, causing them both to lose their balance and crash into one of the stands.  
Trinity's back made contact with the wooden post of the stand, and she began to fall. She felt herself make contact with a lot of solid objects, she screamed when a searing pain targeted her ankle. She roughly hit the gravel, and rain began to pour on her once again as she rolled out from underneath the green and silver material of the stand.  
Madam Hooch rushed to her side and knealt down beside her. Trinity clenched her fist around the Snitch - afraid that it would fly away. Madam Hooch quickly blew her whistle to signify the end f the game, and as George landed by her side, Madam Hooch got up to check on the Hufflepuff Seeker, who was also laying on the gravel beside the Slytherin stand.  
"Take her to Madam Pomfrey!" Madam Hooch called over the sound of the rain. "Smith - help Phillips get to the infirmary aswell."  
"Gryffindor take another win at two-hundred and fourty points against one hundred and seventy."  
George slid his arms underneath Trinity before lifting her up, and the raven haired girl winced. Her side was obviously going to bruise, and perhaps she had pulled a muscle aswell. As George carefully carried her to the infirmary, both the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams followed to make sure their Seeker's weren't too badly injured.

Madam Pomfrey had just finised tending to Joshua Phillips (the Hufflepuff Seeker) before she patiently made her way over to the bed Trinity was on.  
"Alright, my dear, don't panic." The nurse cooed. She drew her wand and scanned over the raven haired girl's body, "you have slight bruising to your ribcage, and a broken ankle."  
"That's it?" Ron asked.  
"There's a slight bump on the head aswell, Mr. Weasley. But that's nothing to worry about, thank you for your concern." Poppy stated. "Mr. Phillips on the other hand has two fractured ribs, a broken wrist and a minor concussion."  
"I hope he's alright." Trinity said through the searing pain in her ankle.  
"He'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey stated, smiling gently at the girl. "Miss Riddle you will be staying over night. I shall whip up some bone fixing remedy for you, and something to help with that bruising."  
"Thank you." Trinity replied.  
"The rest of you may go. The only visitors allowed in here now will be the Headmaster and her mate." She made various arm gestures towards the visitors to send them on their way, and it wasn't long until Trinity and Joshua were the only people in the ward.  
"Are you alright?" Trinity asked, nervously.  
The brunette looked up and glared at her, "I'll survive." He spat. "No thanks to you." Trinity looked down at the bedsheet, her heartbeat quickening slightly due to her nerves and the awkwardness of the situation between them. "If you hadn't have got in my way - I would've got the Snitch."  
"And that's what opponents are for." Trinity looked up at the sound of her mate's voice. Draco stepped into the infirmary and glared at Joshua, "didn't you know that?" It was Joshua's turn to look down at the bedsheets, only looking up to glare at Malfoy's back once the blonde haired Slytherin turned away.  
"That was quite a game, Riddle." He stated, lounging on the chair beside her bed. "And quite a crash landing."  
Trinity felt her face heat with embarrassment. "I doubt I'll be playing again."  
Draco shrugged, "it'll be nothing Madam Pomfrey can't fix - don't worry."  
Trinity shook her head, "it's not that." She replied, "it's my Uncle." Draco looked at her with a confused expression. "When I asked him if I could join the team, he said I could - but on the condition that I'm to quit if anything happens. Including minor injuries." She pointed to her foot. "I've broken my ankle."  
Draco grimaced, "what's your fate then?" He asked.  
Trinity shrugged, "he hasn't paid a visit yet. I'm sure I'll know by tomorrow."  
"It'll be a shame if you're told to leave the team." Draco stated, smirking. "Because I was looking forward to our match in two weeks."

**I know this was a sudden ending, but I forgot to update a while ago! I'm sorry!**

**The poll on my profile is still open, and it will stay open until I post the first two chapters of the sequel 'Trinity Riddle and the Black Lake Dorms'**

**Please make my day and review :) xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Trinity was released from the hospital wing in time for the trip to Hogsmeade. Madam Pomfrey had given her a foul tasting potion the night before to mend her broken ankle, and Trinity hadn't been able to sleep properly because of it. Although the raven haired Gryffindor had experienced the most uncomfortable warm, tingling sensation in her foot which spread up to her knee, the potion had worked wonders and she was able to walk again. The uncomfortable, tingling feeling - and Joshua's snoring - had kept her wide awake, and Trinity was sure she would be falling asleep during class for the next week or so.

Trinity carefully made her way down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room, and up the stairs towards her dorm. She peeled off her Quidditch attire and stepped into the shower, washing her body and her hair before drying and dressing. She pulled on a pair of grey skinny jeans and her well-worn green hoodie. As she left her dorm, she grabbed her chocolate brown UGG boots and her wand; casting a spell to dry her hair as she walked down the stairs.  
Trinity caught up with Ginny and Ron just as they were stepping through the portrait of the fat lady. "Hey, Trin!" Ginny greeted as the raven haired girl stepped into stride beside her, "how're you feeling?"  
"A little uneasy on my foot - but I suppose that's only natural." She smiled shyly, "Madam Pomfrey did tell me to take it easy today."  
"Perhaps you should stay at Hogwarts then." Ron suggested. "It is quite a long walk to Hogsmeade - but at least there's no snow...you won't slip over."  
Trinity paused, "well I do have some homework to do."  
"Nonsense!" Ginny grabbed the girls wrist and pulled her into the courtyard. "Homework can wait until later. You need Treacle Fudge and I can that practically _written_ across your face!"

They made their way into Hogsmeade, and into Honeydukes. Ron was quick to march over to the Jelly Snakes, and grab a handful of them, whereas Ginny and Trinity scoured the shop, taking a wander around the place.  
"Bertie Botts." Ginny stated as the two girls' reached the shelves filled with individual flavours. "Strawberry." The Weasley picked one box off the shelf and then turned around. "The Treacle Fudge is over there." She pointed towards the shelving towards the back of the shop. "Have you tried the other flavours?" Ginny asked.  
Trinity shook her head, "nothing can beat original flavourings."  
The girls gently passed other students and grabbed a small block of Treacle Fudge wrapped in white tissue paper. They passed the boxes of Jelly Snakes on their way towards the till, and pulled Ron along with them. Once they had paid, they made their way towards the owlery to see if Mrs. Weasley had replied to Ron, Ginny and George's request to let Trinity stay with them over the Summer Holidays.  
They climbed the stairs, slightly out of breath as they reached the top and the two Weasley's smiled, seeing their owl sitting in one of the alcoves, a letter tied to his foot.  
"Errol!" Ron called up to the owl.  
The tawny lifted his head and cooed boredly before spreading his wings and taking off. He looked graceful...but then crash-landed at Ron's feet; flapping about in an attempt to get back onto his clumsy legs. Ron rolled his eyes and sighed before bending down to take the letter from the Weasley's family owl.  
As Errol hopped back onto his talons, Ron tore open the letter from his mother and father, his mouth cracking a smile as he read the lines of scrawl. He stopped reading and looked up, sreading his arms in a gesture of excitement, "you're allowed to stay!" He cheered.  
Trinity smiled and hugged both the Weasleys', "thank you so much!"  
"Yay! This is great!" Ginny exclaimed, "let's go to the Three Broomsticks for a celebratory drink!"  
They quickly left the owlery, hurrying down the stone staircase and across the empty road of Hogsmeade towards the Three Broomsticks. It was fairly busy inside, and bustling with Hogwarts students.  
"You two grab a table," Ron stated. "I'll get us some butterbeer."  
As Ronald departed for the bar, Ginny and Trinity glanced around the busy pub before quickly making their way over to a table in the corner; beside the window. Trinity bent down and rubbed her ankle. "A sit down is what I need." Trinity stated.  
Ginny frowned, "we haven't walked that far."  
Trinity nodded, "I know but - my ankle...it feels as though I've run a marathon."  
Ginny winced, "Madam Pomfrey did tell you to be gentle on it." She stated. "Hopefully you'll be fine enough to walk back to Hogwarts after our butterbeer."  
Trinity nodded and smiled and thanked Ron as he walked over to their table, carrying three butterbeers in a triangular formation. He set them down on the table before sliding one over towards each of the girls.  
"So." Ron began, sliding into his seat and taking a sip of his butterbeer. "We've got to step up our game for Quidditch. We're in the final with Slytherin."  
Ginny glanced over at Trinity, "and Malfoy is their Seeker." She stated, "you must stay focused on the game, Trin. He'll probably try and distract you, using his charms."  
"I thought we weren't allowed to use our wands?" Trinity stated, frowning.  
Ginny and Ron looked at her blankly before starting to laugh, "I meant his _charms_." Ginny stated, giggling.  
"I hate to admit it," Ron added, "but he's good at Quidditch anyway. You being his mate gives him an added advantage."  
Trinity blushed, "I can try to ignore him."  
Ron chuckled, "we know that won't work." He stated, "do you know what you're like when he's around?"  
"Change of subject." Ginny finally answered Trinity's silent prayers. "Is that George and Kim?"  
"Where?" Ron asked, the three Gryffindor's turned to look outside the window.  
"Heading into Madam Puddifoot's?" Trinity asked.  
Ginny nodded, "they're on a date!" She cooed. "That's so cute!"  
"Is that Parkinson?" Ron asked. "Trying to drag Malfoy in there?"  
"I believe it is." Trinity replied, turning back to the table to drink her butterbeer.  
Ginny and Ron looked at her expectantly, "well?" Ginny asked. "Aren't you going to do anything? He is _your_ mate, you know."  
Trinity turned back to the window and slowly drew her wand, "Incarcerous." She whispered.

Once again, Draco had failed to hide from Pansy. The Slytherin had bounded over to him in the middle of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and jumped into his arms, giggling as she did so.  
"Hey, Drakey." She batted her eyelashes at him.  
Draco rolled his eyes, desperately wanting to cast a silencing charm on the annoying pug. "What do you want?" He snapped.  
"I was just wondering..." She grabbed his hand, "If you wanted to get a drink?"  
Well he was thirsty, annoyingly so. He was reluctantly dragged out of the shop before he had time to reply, and he gasped when he saw where she was thinking of going. Madam Puddifoot's - the romantic tea shop. He hated tea with a passion. Especially tea with Pansy. This would be pure torture - he had to get away, quickly.  
It wasn't until he was almost at the door to the shop, when a silver light hit Pansy and he was able to pull himself free from her grasp. Pansy fell to the floor - tied up with a thin silver rope. He chuckled and looked over in the direction where the light had come from.  
In the window of The Three Broomsticks, he saw Ginny and Ron Weasley laughing and Trinity slip her wand into her pocket, smiling to herself as she turned around again.  
He left Pansy on the ground, screaming for help as he made his way towards the pub.  
Draco pushed open the door and looked over towards the table where the three Gryffindor's were sitting before he made his way over there.

Trinity turned back to face the window again and frowned, '_Where did he go?_' She drew her wand and muttered a charm - effectively freeing the pug faced Slytherin from her confinements. The chair beside her scraped along the floor, and she turned around - coming face to face with the Slytherin Prince. She jumped slightly and turned to look back out the window before finally facing him again.  
"Hi." She said.  
"Hi." He replied, smirking.  
Ginny and Ron exchanged glances before finishing their drinks. "We'll see you later, Trin." They stated, getting to their feet. They gave the raven haired girl one last look, before leaving the pub and heading back to Hogwarts.

On the way back, Ron had the urge to try the wizarding raffle stand in the street. He then remembered his tea leaves that Trinity had read: the lucky horse shoe and the coin.  
"Wait here." He said to Ginny, before walking up to the bearded wizard behind the stand. "How much for one ticket?" He asked.  
"One Galleon." The man stated, smiling at the Weasley.  
Ron shoved his hands into his pocket and pulled out three coins, he hesitated before handing all three over to the man in exchange for the one ticket. The number fifty. "That number alright with you?" The wizard asked.  
Ron thought back to Friday. Professor Snape deducted fifty points from Gryffindor, and both McGonagal and Professor Sprout had set them work from the page number fifty. The Weasley nodded and watched as the man closed the wooden box and cast a spinning charm on it. The box hovered in the air before rotating madly and Ron felt his nerves attacking him in his stomach.  
As box box slowed and then finally stopped, the box glowed bright blue before a piece of parchment shot out of it.  
The old wizard caught the paper from falling, and Ron couldn't help but remember the moment when his best friends name had shot out from the Goblet of Fire. "Number fifty!" The wizard exclaimed, chuckling. "Congratulations, my boy, you've won!"  
Ron broke out into a grin and shook the mans hand as a few wizards and witches gathered around to watch the raffle take place. "What have I won?" Ron asked.  
"One hundered galleons!" The man exclaimed, handing Ron over a wad of notes.  
Ron was beside himself with happiness and he shook the mans hand once again, telling him that if he had a sudden stroke of luck again, then he would definately come back. He then ran over to his sister and showed her the money.  
"Merlin, Ron!" She exclaimed, touching the money just to see if it was real. "How on earth did this happen?"  
Ron shrugged, "magic." He smiled, his eyes dancing.

Trinity and Draco finished a butterbeer before stepping out of the Three Broomsticks, and heading back to Hogwarts, walking slowly as they did so. As it started to lightly pour with rain, Trinity pulled up her green hood before stuffing her hands into her hoodie pocket.  
"Thanks." Draco stated.  
Trinity looked up at him. "For what?"  
"Freeing me from the clutches of Parkinson."  
Trinity blushed a little, "I...don't know why I did it."  
Draco chuckled, "I could take a wandering guess." He smirked, "It's obvious that I am your type after all."  
Her blush deepened, and she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach again. They stopped and looked up once they heard a lot of commotion from a group of wizards and witches, standing just outside The Hogs Head.  
"What shall we do with it?" A croaky voice asked. "Take it's heartstring and sell it to Ollivander?"  
"Eat it!" A witch stated, her voice off-key. "How about a lovely feast of dragon soup?"  
Trinity gasped, "they can't do that!" She whispered to Draco.  
"They can." He replied, "it's just disgusting."  
The group of wizards parted a little, and the raven haired Gryffindor could see a cage holding a little dragon inside. The beast looked frightened, his little cream coloured body quivering under the gaze of all the witches. His amber eyes focused on Trinity, as if they were pleading for help. Trinity ran fowards, her Gryffindor bravery kicking in.  
"Leave him alone!" She stated. Putting her back to the cage to hide the dragon from their sights.  
The witch that had suggested eating the dragon began to cackle. "What're you going to do with it, pretty?" She reached out a bony hand to touch Trinity's hair when it was suddenly slapped away. The witch glared up at Draco as he stood beside the raven haired girl.  
"I'll keep him." Trinity stated, turning to look at the baby Norweigian Ridgeback in the cage. She placed her hand on the bars, only for the dragon to cower away from her fingertips. "I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered to the beast.  
A hand grabbed her upper arm, "she can speak the ancient language!" A croaky voice exclaimed.  
Draco pulled her away from the man, "don't touch her!" He warned, his grey eyes dark and stormy.  
"I'll buy him!" Trinity stated, desperation creeping into her voice.  
"No." The man stated, narrowing his eyes.  
Draco stepped up to him, standing just one head taller than the wizard. "We're keeping him." To prove his point, Draco picked up the cage the dragon was in and handed it to Trinity. The raven haired girl took it and cradled it to her chest protectively.  
"How about an exchange?" The man grinned evilly, his crooked rotten teeth were gappy and sharp.  
Draco pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing the Dark Mark. "I don't make exchanges."  
The man took a step back and peered around the platinum blonde to see Trinity, "what about you?" He asked, "care for an exchange?"  
"Discuss it with her Uncle." Draco stated, placing a hand on Trinity's back and leading her away. "I'm sure he'll make an exchange with you." He stopped walking and looked over his shoulder. "That is...if he doesn't kill you first."  
Before anything else could be said, Draco escorted Trinity away from the group of warty hags and wrinkled frogs. Once they were out of earshot, Draco turned to the raven haired Gryffindor. "Do you have a deathwish?" He snapped.  
"No." She replied in a small voice, "but this little guy shouldn't have to live a life full of cruelty."  
"Even so." Draco repled, "you could've been attacked if I hadn't have stepped in."  
"I'm not totally incapable of looking after myself." She replied. "But thank you."  
Draco sighed, "what're you going to do with the dragon?" He asked.  
"I'll have to give him to Hagrid." She replied. "I know he hasn't got any room for more animals...but Norbert's lonely in the forest by himself."  
Draco nodded and looked down at the creature in the cage. Although he wasn't quivering anymore, he still seemed to be a little uncomfortable. "Perhaps you should take him straight there then." He stated. Trinity nodded, and as they reached the courtyard of the school, they departed from each others company to head in their separate directions.  
Trinity spoke soothing words to the dragon all the way towards Hagrid's hut, and as she climbed the steep stairs and knocked on the door, she was greeted with a warm smile from the giant.  
"Hello, Trinity!" Hagrid greeted, he then saw the cage holding the dragon. "She's a beauty." Hagrid smiled, "what're you doing with her?"  
"I...her?"  
"You can tell she's a female." Hagrid replied, standing aside and letting Trinity in his house. "They have sharper looking ridges on their backs, and smaller snouts than males do."  
Trinity nodded and took a seat in the lounge, "Draco saved her from some people in Hogsmeade today." She stated, "they were going to eat her!"  
Hagrid looked shocked, "Malfoy saved her?"  
Trinity nodded, "Well-" She cut herself off and looked at Hagrid in suprise. '_Is he shocked Draco saved her or shocked they were going to eat her?_' She shook the thought away and continued. "I went over there first, but he was the one to actually get him for free."  
Hagrid shook his head, "nasty people in Hogsmeade these days, Trinity. It's a good thing you weren't by yourself!" Trinity nodded and looked down at the cage, "I was wondering if you wanted her? Norbert said that he was lonely, so perhaps she could live in the forest with him?"  
Although Hagrid had no more room for any animals, he loved them, and he didn't hesitate to agree. "Of course I'll look after her." He replied, "well, we'll have to give her a name."  
Trinity looked back up at the giant and smiled, "what do you think?" She asked.  
He thought about it for a second before smiling, "what about Betty?" He said.  
"Betty and Norbert." Trinity continued to smile, "I like it."  
"Well, let her out then." Hagrid gestured to the cage.  
Trinity looked around warily, "inside?" She asked.  
"Why not?" Hagrid chuckled, "just tell her not to make a mess." He stated, "I've just put the broom away."  
After a few kind words of encouragement, Betty took a few nervous steps out of the cage and looked around nervously. The dragon didn't seem to sense any danger, so she crawled across Trinity's lap and hopped onto the floor before curling up infront of the fireplace and yawning.  
Hagrid got to his feet and thumped into the kitchen. Pots and pans clanged, and the giant came back a few minutes later with a small plate of sliced cheese and minced beef. He set it on the floor infront of the dragon, who sniffed the food curiously. Betty then began to devour the food - along with the plate.  
"I guess she was hungry!" Hagrid chuckled, petting Fang on the head as he watched the Norweigian Ridgeback settle down infront of the fireplace.  
"Thank you for taking her in Hagrid." Trinity smiled as she got to her feet. "I have a lot of homework to do - you don't mind if I leave do you?"  
"Of course not." The giant replied, "thank you for letting me keep her!" He chuckled, getting to his feet to open the door for the Gryffindor, "have fun with your homework."  
Trinity smiled, "bye Hagrid." She waved up at him before climbing down the steps and making her way back up to the school.

As Trinity, Ginny and Ron finished their homework and had their dinner, they made their way back up to the common room to relax and prepare themselves for the next week of lessons.

**I'm sorry the updates are getting slower and slower, but I keep having to pay visits to the hospital, and man do I hate needles!**

**Reviews would really cheer me up, so please drop me a few kind words :) xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next week went by rather quickly, and as the Saturday's Quidditch game had been won by Hufflepuff, everyone was growing anxious to know wether the final would be won by Gryffindor or Slytherin.  
As Trinity stepped out of the shower on Monday morning, preparing herself for the final week of Hogwarts, she dried her hair and got dressed before heading downstairs into the common room and she was suprised to see both Ginny and Ron already up waiting for her.  
"Morning." She stated.  
"Morning," Ginny replied.  
"Come on!" Ron exclaimed, "if we don't leave now we'll miss breakfast!"  
"Did I wake up late?" Trinity asked.  
Ginny nodded, "Yeah." She replied, "But don't worry about it, what lessons have you got today?"  
"First I have Charms...and then Herbology. What about you?"  
"Double Care of Magical Creatures." Ginny replied, "we're moving on from those worms now."  
"That's good." Trinity nodded. "Do you have Purebred today?"  
Ginny shook her head, "no. That's tomorrow. Apparently, the last Purebred lesson is going to be a shocker."  
"What do you mean?" Trinity asked.  
"Well, I spoke to George yesturday when Ron and I got back from Hogsmeade, and he said that Umbridge has a...presentation...and a video."  
"Porn?" Ron asked.  
"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "It's a...life video."  
"A life video? Trinity asked.  
Ginny nodded, "It's about what mates should be doing. How men should be going to work, and women should stay at home looking after the kids."  
Trinity frowned, "what if there are no kids."  
Ron cleared his throat, "_you_ won't come across that problem." He replied. "You and Malfoy will be popping them out like bunnies."  
Trinity blushed and turned to Ginny, "what about the presentation?" She asked. "What's that about?"  
Ginny shrugged, "I'm assuming the same thing."  
They quickly finished their breakfasts before making their way towards their first lesson of the day. They quickly sat in their assigned seats and waited for Professor Flitwick to start the lesson.  
"Good morning." He greeted, "I've decided to start next years work with you." He smiled, "Legimens and Occulmancy. Now..." As he gave the class a brief introduction and then told them what he wanted them to do, Trinity felt a tingling sensation in her eyes. Thinking it was another vision coming along, she waited...but then she felt as though someone was trying to peek into her mind.  
She forcefully pushed them out, and Professor Flitwick fell off his stool, causing the majority of the students - including Draco - to laugh.  
"Miss Riddle..." The Professor panted, pulling himself back onto the school. "You have good Occulmency, thank you for being my helpful volounteer - but next time, may I suggest that you're a little less defensive? I don't think Mr. Malfoy would want to end up on the floor." Trinity blushed a little and hid her face behind her hair, "now." The Professor turned his attention to the rest of the class. "In your pairs; make eye contact - that is the most important thing - the student sitting on the left, practice Legilimens - reading minds - and the student on the right, practice Occulmency - blocking them. Once one of you is sucessful, swap over."  
Draco and Trinity turned to face each other, staring deeply into each other's eyes.  
"Legilimens," Draco whispered. Trinity felt a tingling sensation in her eyes again, but this time it was stronger. Thinking it was Draco trying to read her mind, she pushed against it - but it just came back stronger. She winced slightly, and then felt another feeling. She pushed against it slightly, only for it to come back stronger.  
"How can you be in two places at once?" She mumbled, focusing more on pushing the Slytherin out of her mind.  
The tingling sensation overcame her, and Trinity was once again on her way towards the library. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the boys' bathroom and just as she was about to scream - a hand covered her mouth. Trinity was roughly pushed against the wall of the bathroom, as she struggled against her captor's hold. A body pushed itself against her back, and the person who had abducted her began to roughly suck on her neck. She tried to push the person away and scream for help, but the hand that had covered her mouth grabbed a fistful of her hair and bashed her head against a mirror - causing it to smash. She was released by her captor, and she fell to the floor. Trinity tried to look up and see the person's face, but her vision was going blurry. Although she could see darkness, Trinity could feel someone ontop of her, ripping and tearing at her clothes. She drew her wand to defend herself, but it was knocked from her hand. The door to the bathroom was suddenly swung open, and Trinity could hear thudding footsteps coming towards her, the person ontop of her stopped what they were doing and quickly got up.  
"What do you think you are doing?" A voice drawled.  
Trinity then came back to the present, and she immediately covering her eyes - cutting off the mind reading link between her and Draco.  
"Are you alright?" Draco asked. Trinity nodded and felt around for her bag, quickly fumbling around for a vial. Once she found it, she drank the liquid, effectively soothing her sore eyes. She opened them and looked up at Draco. "That sounded like Snape." He stated.  
Trinity looked down at the desk and shrugged, "yeah, but I still don't know who my attacker is."  
"I have a pretty good idea." Draco growled, glaring at Blaize Zabini from across the classroom. Trinity looked down again and turned to face the platinum blonde Slytherin, "my turn." She stated, changing the subject. "I've never done Legilimens before, only Occulancy."  
Draco nodded, understanding why she was changing the subject, "just keep focused. Once you've done it a couple of times - it's not that hard."

Annoyed at not being able to do Legilimens, Trinity sulked all the way through Herbology, break and Potions. For her free lesson, she made her way towards the library with Ron to do their day's homework, and to meet Draco to do her Potions questionnaires.  
A smokey black cloud appeared infront of the teenagers, and a Deatheater appeared. "Your Uncle wishes to see you." He addressed the raven haired Gryffindor, who nodded.  
As Ron was left alone in the corridor, he quickly made his way towards the library - hopeing Ginny or even George would be in there so that he wouldn't have to sit with Malfoy...perhaps Lavender would be there?

It was half an hour into the free when Trinity stepped into the library. She glanced around the tables of students before her eyes settled on a head of Weasley red hair, and a head of platinum blonde. Draco and Ron were arguing, and Trinity sighed as she made her way towards them.  
Ron had unfortunately only been able to sit at Malfoy's table, due to the fact that other students had also come to the library and occupied the desks and chairs. They had argued from the moment Ronald had taken one of the two remaining seats.  
Trinity walked towards them, silencing their heated argument about Quidditch (which is what she had to talk to them about).  
She took a seat and placed her quill and ink, Herbology research sheet and two Potions questionnaires on the table before clearing her throat and silencing the arguing boys.  
"Hey Trin." Ron greeted with a smile, "what did your Uncle want to talk to you about?"  
Trinity hesitated, "I'm not allowed to be on the Quidditch team anymore."  
Ron's mouth fell open, "you tried to persuade him, right?"  
Trinity shook her head, sighing, "I don't think my Uncle is easily persuaded, Ron." She replied, "I did say that it was the last match but..." She shrugged to finish her sentance.  
"That's a shame." Malfoy stated, smirking. "Now you Gryffindors definately don't have a chance of winning."  
Ron went as red as his hair, "your Chasers suck, Malfoy! You might catch the Snitch, but we'll be too many points ahead for it to even count!"  
"Oh really?" Draco smirked, "our Keeper hasn't let a single Quaffle or Bludger through the hoops this year - so I have no idea on how you plan to score these points."  
Ron growled and clenched his fists. As he opened his mouth to make a comeback - Trinity interrupted, "Madam Pince is coming over." She stated, gesturing towards the angry looking librarian heading their way.  
After their lecture from the librarian about being too loud, they quickly finished their homework before heading towards the Great Hall for lunch and then their last lesson - Dark Arts.  
"Did you do Snape's essay?" Ron asked, "three parchments' long?"  
"Yes." Trinity replied. "Three an a half actually."  
Ron sighed, "I did two and a half - I didn't know what to write!" He sighed again, "You'll get Outstanding, Malfoy will get Outstanding, Lav will get Excellent, and I'll get Lacking."  
"Lav?" Trinity asked.  
"Lavender." Ron replied, blushing slightly.  
Trinity smiled as she sat in her assigned seat, pulling out her Dark Arts essay, quill and ink as she did so. Snape walked slowly around the classroom, collecting students homework and reciting their fates.  
"Too short, Weasley - detention. Not done, Parkinson - detention. Detention, detention, detention." He reached Trinity and picked up the assigned three sheets of parchment, and then stared at the fourth before collecting it in aswell. "Five points to Gryffindor."  
The door swung open, "Malfoy, detention. Do not arrive late to my class again." The Slytherin took his place beside Trinity and handed Professor Snape his four sheets of parchment. "Ten points to Slytherin. You've just saved yourself from detention Malfoy." Snape drawled as he turned away from his favourite student and trudged over towards his desk at the front of the classroom. "Today, we'll be starting our topic for next year." He flicked his wand towards all the windows; shutting the blinds and leaving the classroom in darkness.  
Trinity closed her eyes tightly and gripped onto the wood of the desk.  
"Hexes and protection against them." Snape pressed a button on his projector and the white screen lit up, some infromation was written across it. "Firstly, I'll teach you about protection." He changed the slide to show a list of spells which were used against hexes. "_Protego_, creates a shield which rebounds hexes and jinxes back onto the attacker. _Finite_, negates spells and the effect of spells and hexes." He paused to make sure the entire class was paying attention. "And _Salvio Hexia_. This provides some form of protection against hexes. Riddle used this charm against Parkinson last Winter."  
Trinity blushed a little, and could feel some of the students staring at her, she sunk a little in her seat.  
"Now for the hexes. If I hear that any of you have used these against another student, you will be seen personally by me...or the headmaster - depending on the damage which you cause." The class remained silent, some waiting patiently and others impatiently for the Professor to continue. "The three unforgivable curses. The _Imperius_ - used to force someone under your control, they will do anything and everything you wish for them to do. The _Cruciatus_ which is used for unimaginable pain and torture to someone's body and mind. The killing curse - _Avada Kedavera_." Snape pressed another button on the projector, "_Sectumsempra_ - a spell used to violently wound the target. The _Conjunctivitus_, this causes great pain to the victim's eyes." Snape continued to name different dangerous curses and jinxes, which were used to cause harm to the casters victim, and Trinity sunk lower in her seat. She could feel Parkinson's eyes boring into her back right that second, and she knew it would be Professor Snape's lecture which would lead her to her demise.

As class was dismissed, and dinner was eaten, Ron, Trinity and Ginny headed towards the library to finish their homework. Snape had given then a two page essay to complete on the spells learnt in that lesson and a questionnaire to complete for the lesson that Wednesday.  
"I can't believe I have a detention." Ron sighed, "at eight! I have one hour to do this!"  
"Just do your questionnaire." Trinity stated, smiling, "You know I always let you copy my essays."  
"Thanks Trin." Ron smiled back, and as they pushed their way through the library doors, they saw Kimberly and George sitting at the desk infront of the stained glass window of the moving blue butterflies.  
They made their way towards them and took a seat, pulling out their necessary homework pieces as they did so.  
"George, I'm really sorry," Trinity began, the eldest Weasley look up, confused. "I'm not allowed on the Quidditch team anymore."  
His mouth dropped open, "but it's the last match!" He exclaimed, earning himself a warning glare from Madam Pince. "Who's going to take your place?"  
Trinity shrugged, frowning apologetically, "I don't know - I'm sorry, really sorry."  
George sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "unless you just play anyway?  
Trinity sighed, "If I disobey him he'll probably hex me then and there."  
George put his head in his hands before getting to his feet, "I'll find someone to take your place - but you're a reserve, alright?" Trinity nodded slowly. "If your Uncle gets annoyed because of that then I'll talk to him myself." Trinity nodded again and as George left the library followed by Kimberly, the three Gryffindor's sat in silence.  
"Is he upset with me?" Trinity asked the two Weasley's.  
"Probably." Ron replied honestly, "he's been after the position of Quidditch captain since he was in second year."  
Trinity sighed, "I think I should just play." She stated, "But I'm too scared to." She added as a second thought.  
"It's alright." Ginny placed her hand on the raven haired girls shoulder, "I'm sure George will find someone else to play. It doesn't matter if they're good or not - Malfoy will injure them so then you can play. Your Uncle did want you to be a reserve in the first place."  
Trinity nodded, '_I just hope he doesn't kill me._' She thought.

George had found someone else to play the Seeker position, it was just a shame that the boy looked a little young to be a third year. "Are you sure you're a third year?" The Weasley asked, frowning down at the four foot boy.  
"Yuh-huh." He nodded a little too eagerly.  
George frowned again, and Kimberly couldn't help but snicker. "You look like a first year." She stated, towering over him, the young boy gulped with fear at the Slytherin and shook his head.  
"Can you even ride a broom?" George asked, the little boy replied with a nervous nod of his head.  
Kimberly sighed before knealing down before him, "would you be prepared to go up against Draco Malfoy?"  
The boy blinked before turning around and running off down the corridor. Kimberly stood up straight and turned to face George, "rule number one - no first years."  
"Would you be willing to play for Gryffindor?" He asked, chuckling.  
Kim thought about it for a moment, "I can't even ride a broom and I'm afraid of heights." She stated, "other than that...no."

Another day went by, and so did Trinity's first lesson - Divination. She found herself walking in silence with Ron towards Purebred, both of them dreading the 'shocker' lesson with Umbridge.  
They parted ways and sat in their designated seats at opposite sides of the classroom; the majority of the students already present.  
"Morning, students." Umbridge stated as she stepped into the class. "I have a video for you to watch today."  
Someone snorted and there were a few murmurs of: "Porn?"  
"This, students, is what life should be like once you have finished Hogwarts." She pressed a button on her projector and the film began to play.  
A man and his pregnant wife were standing infront of a house with two children infront of them; a boy and a girl. The man was dressed in a buisness suit and kissed his wife on the cheek and said goodbye to his two children before heading off to work. The wife then ushered the children inside and sat them down at the table, homeschooling them and looking after them.  
The film was short, and was over quickly.  
"We're not allowed jobs?" Lavender raised her hand and asked.  
Professor Umbridge slapped her wand on the wooden lecture podium, "no." She replied, "think of this pure-blood world as traditional now, Miss Brown. Men work, women look after the children." Trinity leant back in her seat, she was feeling tired, and just as she nodded off, Draco nudged her and she shot up in her seat.  
"It is traditional to try for children as soon as you are married." Professor Umbridge was saying. "Adultery is a serious crime now, and so is having children out of wedlock."  
The Professor babbled on for another fourty five minutes, before class was finally dismissed.  
"That wasn't shocking." Ron said as soon as they got outside the classroom.  
"That was as boring as ever." Trinity agreed, and as they headed towards the library for breaktime, they were discussing Quidditch.  
"I don't think you should risk getting into trouble." Ron stated. "If your Uncle has forbidden you from playing, then you should do what he says - I don't want you to get into trouble; neither does George or the rest of the team."  
"If George can't find anyone to fill in my spot," Trinity stated, "Then I'm _going_ to play." Her voice was filled with determination.  
Ron sighed, "Just be careful, Trin." He stated. "Try and talk it out with your Uncle. If it comes down to it, then say you won't try out for the team next year."  
Trinity sighed, but reluctantly agreed and as soon as break was over, they headed towards Potions, wondering what Professor Slughorn had in store for them for that lesson.

**Incredibly sorry for the long-awaited update, but I have just started my second year for my A-Levels -_- I'm not very good timewise either, as you can probably tell/guess I have a heap of homework to finish but I preferred to update for all my lovely readers :)**

**I deserve a few reviews right? xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Important Notice: _The sequel 'Trinity Riddle and the Black Lake Dorms' is in progress :P keep an eye out for the first chapter soon! :D x_**

**Chapter 28**

Friday came around quite quickly, and Trinity was rather excited to be going to The Burrows with the Weasley's on Sunday. As it was the last school day for the ninth year, the teachers were allowing students to sit next to whoever they wanted.  
Double Quidditch practice hadn't gone very well for the Gryffindor's. George hadn't managed to find anyone to fill in Trinity's Seeker position, and it looked as though the raven haired Gryffindor was going to have to go against her Uncle's wishes in the match against Slytherin the following day.  
Trinity and Ron were late for Potions, and surprised to see that the only available seats left were beside Parkinson, Montague or Lavender Brown. Ron was quick to take the seat beside his mate, and Trinity was left standing in the aisle of the classroom by herself.  
Only a few seconds had gone by, when Draco entered the room. Pansy immediately raised her arm to call him over, "Drakey!" Malfoy and Trinity exchanged a glance before the platinum blonde smirked, and took the seat beside Montague. Trinity's eyes widened, and so did the pug faced brunettes as Draco left them to sit with each other.  
Trinity saw Professor Slughorn waiting for her to sit down expectantly, so she slowly slipped into the seat beside Pansy, not daring to look at the Slytherin's deathly glare. Luckily, Draco was only one seat in front of them both.

The theory based lesson passed by rather quickly, and as the students piled out of the classroom, Ron caught up with the raven haired Gryffindor, and together they made their way towards their next class; Divination.  
They sat down in their designated seats, and were surprised to find that Blaize wasn't in class. Trinity glanced to her right and felt as though she could relax - he wouldn't be there to pester her, or annoy Draco for the lesson.  
Professor Trelawny had decided to do a theory based lesson, and had a projector with information about the history of tea leaf reading for the students to listen too and jot down notes. Half the class had decided to get some sleep, and others began to play with their quills.  
Trinity felt a tingling sensation, but strangely - not in her eyes. She looked up at Ron and frowned at the expression on his face. "What?" She whispered.  
"Your hair." He replied.  
Trinity felt her long locks, frowning because they were still there, "what about it?"  
"It's pink." He replied, his mouth dropping open.  
Trinity pulled her hair over her left shoulder and gasped, shooting to her feet as she did so. Someone had cast a spell with their wand - turning her raven mane rose pink in colour. Professor Trelawny turned around, trying to understand why her class of students were sniggering and laughing. As the woman's eyes landed on the bright pink head of hair, she gasped and stepped towards her student.  
Trinity ignored the class and slumped in her seat; her face burning as red as Ron's hair - clashing with the rose pink of her own. She slumped in her chair and stared at the table in front of her, praying to Merlin that the lesson would be over imminently!

Trinity rushed to the girls' bathroom as soon as the class was dismissed, she ran towards the mirrors and heard the door slam shut behind her. The Gryffindor gasped at her reflection in the mirror, and grabbed a handful of her hair in shock and terror. She looked like Punk Barbie.  
Trinity sighed, '_at least it's a _nice_ colour pink_.' She thought, turning around to leave the bathroom. Ron was waiting for her outside, and as they slowly made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch, the Weasley couldn't help but laugh.  
"It's not funny." Trinity groaned, "I need to find Professor Flitwick and ask him to help me reverse this spell!"  
"Or you could challenge Parkinson to a duel." Ron shrugged. He looked at the expression on the pink haired girls face, "don't tell me you don't think it's her?" He asked, astounded. "Come on, Trin! It's obvious!"  
Trinity shook her head, "I'm not going to blame her unless I know it's true."  
"Nice hair, Riddle." The sneer of the Slytherin pug broke through the silence. The brunette stopped in front of the Gryffindor and looked at her menacingly. "I think green would've been a better colour though. Oh well, maybe next time!" The pug faced brunette laughed before skipping into the Great Hall and practically sitting down on Draco's lap at the Slytherin table; throwing her arms around his shoulders as she did so, the platinum blonde himself stood up sharply - causing Pansy to slip off his lap and crash land on the stone floor.  
Trinity and Ron walked towards the Gryffindor table, and both Ginny and George burst into a fit of laughter when they saw their friend's hair colour. "Let me guess?" George began. "You just had Charms and Ronald was your partner?"  
Trinity shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Ron beat her too it, "actually, Parkinson did it during Divination." He informed them, letting out a chuckle. "I'm sure it'll wear off soon, Trin." Ginny stated, putting a hand over her giggling mouth. "All colour jinxes do."  
Trinity looked up with hope-filled eyes, "are you sure?"  
Ginny nodded reassuringly, "and it it doesn't, well make Parkinson's hair red." She stated, "_Gryffindor_ red."  
"I like that idea." Trinity murmured, "but knowing my luck it'd either backfire, or she'd work the look."  
Ginny chuckled, "but still. A Slytherin wearing Gryffindor colours is something yet to be seen."  
Trinity smiled at her friend, "I'll think about it."

Lunch ended quickly, and as Ron and Trinity made their way towards their final lesson of the year, they could feel the excitement, nerves and adrenaline building up ready for the Quidditch game against Slytherin the next day. The students in the corridor's were looking and laughing at the pink haired girl, and Trinity cast her gaze to the stone tiles; counting each step she took as a distraction.  
They quickly entered the classroom and stood to the right of the door, practically hiding Trinity and her pink mane from Professor Sinistra - the teacher who always made students tuck in their shirt, pull down the hem of their skirts and sort their tie's out. She'd probably make Trinity shave her head if she saw her. But thankfully the lesson flew by without a worry, and Trinity's hair was gradually turning back to her usual raven colour...but in streaks.  
"I look like an emo." Trinity sighed, "Hopefully it'll wear off by the Quidditch game tomorrow."

Saturday came around as fast as lightning, and Trinity was incredibly happy to wake up with her normal raven hair again. She quickly dressed in her Quidditch attire and tied her hair up in a messy bun before pulling on her boots and running downstairs into the Common room.  
Her Uncle had told her not to play, but Trinity was going to go against his wishes although she knew he would punish her for disobeying him. She didn't want to let the entire Gryffindor House down, so getting hold of her fear and shoving it roughly to the back of her mind, Trinity made her way towards the Great Hall with Ginny and Ron for breakfast, where they met George and some of the other members of the team already eating.  
"We're going to kick some Slytherin butt today!" Nathanael cheered.  
"I wouldn't be to sure of that if I were you." Came a voice from behind the lions. As Nathanael stepped aside, the Slytherin Quidditch team were seen standing all regal and proud behind them. "We don't play nicely." A boy with black hair and goofy teeth stated (he was the Keeper of the team).  
Crabbe and Goyle smacked their beater sticks into their hands for an added warning that they were going to play rough. Blaize, Carl and Jasper all raised their eyebrows once Ginny, Whitney and Nathanael began to chuckle. "I'd say we were pretty evenly matched, if I'm honest." George stated, being the voice of reason.  
Malfoy cracked up laughing, "A Weasley? Three of them to be precise, I don't think so. Riddle and White are probably the best out of your team, and they don't even come remotely close to us." He sent a wink in the Gryffindor Seeker's direction causing the raven haired girl to blush and turned away. "Prepare for a humiliating defeat." Crabbe growled.  
"Yeah! Humiliating!" Goyle agreed.  
Dean began to laugh, and pointed his wooden club towards the Slytherin Beaters. "You have Crabbe and Goyle." He stated, "that's all I have to say."

The Gryffindor Quidditch Team mounted their brooms before flying out into the open air, and around the pitch. Trinity purposely kept away from the teachers' stand; although her Uncle could see her already. She flew above the rest of the Gryffindor players, facing Draco. She wouldn't look at him, knowing that he would try and catch her attention and make her lose focus - which is what both Ginny and George had told her.  
The Bludgers and the Snitch were released and as soon as the Quaffle was thrown into the air, the game began and Trinity darted off before Malfoy had time to even _think_ about saying the word 'Quidditch'. She followed the Snitch three times around the pitch before Malfoy caught up with her.  
"I would elbow you." He stated, "but...I'm sure that'll be frowned upon, especially with this mate thing we have."  
Trinity smiled secretively, a plan forming in her head. "Bludger!" She screamed, darting downwards - Draco still beside her. The wooden ball made gremlin noises before crashing into a wooden beam, causing the spectating Hufflepuff's to scream and shout in shock.  
Trinity and Draco darted after the Snitch, weaving in and out of spectating stands. They were narrowly missed being struck with another Bludger as they ascended into the air; high above the pitch. The wind grew stronger, and they were both flying against the force of the wind.  
Trinity struggled, and eventually descended lower - but kept her eyes on the Snitch all the same. As she neared the pitch, Draco came to join her - as he too had given up fighting the wind. They lost sight of the Snitch, and whilst they were keeping an eye open for the flying golden ball, neither of them noticed the Bludger flying towards them.  
Trinity felt a searing hot pain shoot from her arm, and she found herself falling through the air. Closer and closer the ground came until suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and she stopped midair.  
"Get on!" Draco pulled her onto the back of his broom before taking off after the Snitch. Trinity held onto him tightly with her left arm, her right one resting on her lap. The pain was ignored as her heartbeat increased and butterflies formed in her stomach - she realised that the final scent in her amortentia was Draco's shampoo!  
Trinity blushed upon realising that she had been attracted too him before the Christmas holidays at the beginning of the school year!  
Draco took off after the Snitch with Trinity on the back of his broom, whether this was in the rules or not he didn't care, but he had just saved her life. If it had been any other Gryffindor he would've let them fall and then sat and watched them get hurt and then laughed...but this was his mate, and if she died, he wouldn't get any heirs.  
Malfoy had no idea what the score for the game was, but he knew Slytherin was going to win. He knew it even before the game began. No, he didn't tamper with their brooms or any of the other equipment, but he simply knew it.  
The Golden Snitch was in his sights and as he took off after it he felt Trinity wrap her left arm around his waist to hold on. He fought against the blush that threatened to spread across his face at her light, gentle touch. Because Malfoy's do not blush.  
As Draco neared the Snitch and reached his hand out for it, Trinity tried to grab it from over his shoulder. As he began shuffling his broom from left to right, making sure Trinity had to hold on to him, he snagged the Golden Snitch in the palm of his hand and held it up. The crowd roared, Slytherin had beaten Gryffindor three hundred points to two hundred and forty! Draco lowered to the ground, and Trinity jumped off seconds before he dismounted. She would've congratulated him and thanked him for saving her life, but the rest of the Slytherin team were rapidly making their way towards him, so when Draco turned to look at the green and silver robed players, Trinity left quickly and winced - only just remembering her injury.  
Her arm was slightly swollen, and she knew there was the chance it was broken and that she would have to wear a sling for the rest of the holidays.  
Trinity made her way over to the Gryffindor team and picked up her smashed broomstick as she neared them. "I'm sorry I let you all down." She stated, sighing.  
George smiled back, "don't worry." He replied, "all we wanted was to be in the final really. Sure beating Slytherin would've been an added bonus but - at least we got to play."  
"Let's hit the showers." Ginny stated, grabbing Trinity's arm. The raven haired Seeker winced upon the impact and Ginny immediately let go. "Okay, you guys can hit the showers - we'll go see Madam Pomfrey." She stated. "Again!"

After going to see the nurse, Ginny and Trinity slowly made their way towards the girls' bathroom. Trinity slipped off her sling before jumping into the shower cubicle beside Ginny's and washing all the dirt and sweat from her body.  
Once both girls were done, their dressed in their jeans and jumpers before shoving their laundry into a bag and heading towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
"I'm really excited for the holidays." Trinity stated, slipping her sling back onto her arm.  
Ginny smiled, "me too." She replied, "I'm so glad mum let you stay over." They stepped into the Great Hall and made their way towards George and Ron, who were quietly eating their dinner. Trinity and Ginny took a seat on the bench opposite them before digging into the food. "I can't believe that match lasted all day." Ginny stated, pouring gravy over her roast chicken.  
"Really?" Ron asked, "it felt like it was only one hour!"  
"You know what they say Ronald." George chuckled, "time flies when you're enjoying yourself."  
"Which is why Trinity's lessons go by really quickly." Ginny snickered, earning herself a playful glare from her raven haired friend.  
Trinity felt the mark on her arm began to ache, and she knew why her Uncle wanted to see her. "I'm really tired." Trinity stated, rising to her feet. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to get an early night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow morning."  
The Weasley's nodded, and Ginny quickly swallowed her mouthful of roast potato, "I'll be coming into your dorm at eight o'clock to pack, alright?"  
"Eight?!" But she knew Ginny was going to do all the packing, therefore she happily obliged. "Alright." Trinity smiled at her friends before quickly leaving the Great Hall and disappearing around the back of the lion statue. She drew her wand and pulled up the sleeve of her shirt before touching the tip of her wand against the mark on her arm. The stone corridor's began to spin before she was transported into her Uncle's office, the demon-eyed Lord was sitting at his desk waiting patiently for his niece to arrive, his fingers interlinked together and Nagini slithered across his desk towards her perch.  
"Take a seat, Trinity." He stated in a dreamy, patient voice. Trinity took the seat in the centre of the room, being careful not to knock her elbow on the arm of the chair. "You understand why I called you here?"  
Trinity hung her head, "because I disobeyed your wishes and played on the Quidditch team."  
Voldermort nodded his head, "as you have done this, I forbid you to join them next year."  
Trinity nodded her head, her eyes starting to prick with tears. "Yes Uncle."  
"That is, on the condition that Mr. Malfoy is selected to be Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin team." Trinity raised her head and frowned in confusion, "so, if Draco is made Quidditch Captain next year...I can be on the team?"  
Voldermort nodded, "he did save your life today." Trinity nodded and remained silent, hoping that was all her Uncle wanted to speak to her about. "You may go, Trinity." He stated, petting Nagini on her head.  
Trinity left his office without any questions, and quickly made her way back to the common room. As soon as she got back, she headed straight to bed in preparation for Ginny to make an entrance at eight o'clock. Which is exactly what the Weasley did, yet Ginny was surprised to find Trinity already awake, washed and dressed and ready for the day ahead.  
"Let's get packing!" Ginny exclaimed, ignoring the snores of the other girls' in Trinity's dorm room. Ginny drew her wand, "Muffilato." She said, casting a charm on Trinity and herself so that no matter how loud they screamed and shouted, the sleeping girls would not be disturbed or awakened.

As everyone piled out of the Hogwarts Express, back on platform's nine and three quarters, Trinity was introduced to Mr and Mrs Weasley and they both gave her great big smiles.  
"Thank you for allowing me to stay with you." Trinity stated, smiling kindly and shyly at the Weasley parents.  
"That's quite alright, my dear. Anyone who is a friend of our children's is always welcome at the Burrows." Mrs Weasley replied. As they began walking towards the wall that led to King's Cross, Trinity was rudely barged into. Someone shoved their hand inside her pocket before running off, and Trinity turned around to see a head of platinum blonde hair disappear into the crowd of people.  
She followed the Weasley's, and placed a hand into her pocket. She felt a piece of parchment beneath her fingertips and pulled it out. It was an envelope, yet, judging from the shape, something was inside and as Trinity pulled it out, she found her corkscrew wand inside. Frowning, she pulled the parchment out of the envelope, and there, written in dark green cursive script, where the words:

_ 'you owe me one kiss'. _

Trinity glared at the paper, a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she turned around, looked for the Malfoy heir. As she couldn't pinpoint him, she followed the Weasley's through the wall, excited about the Summer holidays she would be spending with them.

**I'm publishing the last chapter today because it is my birthday tomorrow! :D and as it is my birthday, I believe you should all give me a review as a gift :) Aha, you don't have too, but I would love to know what you thought of the story!**

**Keep an eye out for the sequel: 'Trinity Riddle and the Black Lake Dorms' which I shall publish either at the end of December or the beginning of January (dependent on how many reviews I get for this final chapter)**

**So, I hope you all enjoyed my first Harry Potter fanfiction! xoxo**


	29. Authoress Note

**The sequel, '**_Trinity Riddle and The Black Lake Dorms_**' is now up :) Tadaa! **

**As you are aware, the link to the story shall be on my profile :) **

**Please read and review! xxxx**


End file.
